Shadow of Light
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Ceux qui disent qu'une ombre est forcément du côté des ténèbres ont tort. L'ombre naît de la lumière, comme la lumière naît de l'ombre. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. Elle est une ombre, il est sa lumière, et elle a juré de toujours le protéger. Cette première année à Poudlard sera l'occasion de respecter son serment. Tous les perso sont à J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur Harry Potter que j'écris avec une amie.

µ/µ/µ/µ/µ

Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction en double et que c'est la première aussi sur HP.

µ/µ/µ/µ/µ

Donc, soyez indulgents s'ils vous plaît.

µ/µ/µ/µ/µ

_Pilou._

* * *

_._

Chapitre 1 : Le zoo

.

Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les vacances étaient bientôt là et les anglais sortaient de chez eux pour profiter du soleil de ce 23 Juin. C'était le cas de la famille Thunder, composée d'un père serrurier, d'une mère professeur de science et de trois enfants, deux garçons blonds et une fille aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules. Cette famille s'était installée en Angleterre depuis maintenant treize ans, l'âge du fils aîné, et vivait une vie paisible dans une banlieue de Londres grâce à l'argent économisé par les parents lorsqu'ils étaient aux États-Unis.

Hanna Thunder, la deuxième née de la famille, allait bientôt avoir onze ans. Mais pour le moment, elle dormait tranquillement dans la voiture qui les emmenait au zoo. Elle fut réveillée par son petit frère Eric qui la secouait. Elle se retint de lui envoyer un coup de poing et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_ Aller ! Tout le monde descend ! Essayez d'être sage et de ne pas causer de scandale.

_ Oui papa, répondirent les trois enfants.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble vers le guichet et payèrent l'entrée. Leurs parents les libérèrent aussitôt, ils avaient carte blanche du temps qu'ils revenaient à midi au point de rendez-vous pour manger au restaurant du zoo. Hanna se dirigea aussitôt vers le vivarium et s'installa devant une grande cage plaine de vipères.

__ Salut les filles ! _

Les serpents semblèrent surpris, puis l'un d'eux répondit :

__ Bonjour. Qui es-tu ? _

_ _ Je m'appelle Hanna. Vous vous amusez bien ?_

_ _ Bien sûr que non... _

_ _ On s'ennuie ici. _

_ _ Il n'y a que des trucs hideux qui viennent nous embêter et nous dévisager à longueur de journée. _

_ _ Mais bon, certaines histoires sont assez amusantes. _

_ _ Vous me les racontez ? J'adore les ragots._

_ _ Mais bien sûr, tu nous semble sympathique. Pas vraie les filles ?_

_ _ Oui. _

Hanna sourit, elle adorait les vipères, elles avaient toujours des ragots intéressants à raconter. Elle discuta un bon moment avec elles sans prêter attention aux moldus qui la dévisageaient en l'entendant siffler devant la cage, nonchalamment assise sur la rambarde.

.

Harry était plutôt content, la journée se déroulait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Madame Figg s'était cassée la jambe, donc les Dursley avaient due l'emmener au Zoo avec eux pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. La visite le matin s'était bien passée et il avait même eut le droit à une glace que Dudley avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas assez de boules.

Midi était arrivé, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le restaurant du zoo, il aperçut un jeune garçon bousculer sans le faire exprès une dame en courant. Il s'excusa et aida la dame à se relever. Elle le rassura en lui souriant gentiment et poursuivit son chemin. Le garçon, qui avait une gueule d'ange qui lui permettait de paraître parfaitement innocent en toute circonstance, ouvrit le portefeuille qu'il avait volé, en sortit tous les billets avant de jeter le portefeuille. Le tout, sans que personne d'autre que Harry ne le remarque. Ce dernier se hâta de rejoindre sa famille qui avait avancé, essayant de ne pas repenser au garçon.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au restaurant, il sourit en voyant une fille qu'il connaissait très bien entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs, lui arrivant aux épaules et était vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantacourt noir, de baskets et d'une casquette blanche avec une rose dessinée sur le devant. Il entra dans le restaurant à la suite de sa famille, cherchant son amie du regard.

.

Hanna devait rejoindre sa famille pour midi. Elle se hâta vers le restaurant et aperçut Eric qui dérobait son portefeuille à une dame. Elle sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à son frère avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle remarqua rapidement son père et sa mère. Son petit frère arriva aussi et les rejoignit en courant. Elle se dirigea vers eux et ils attendirent tranquillement le dernier à arriver.

Après l'arrivée de Jonnes, qui fut désigné d'office pour payer le repas aux autres, ils se dirigèrent vers une table libre.

Alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait, elle remarqua des têtes connues à la table juste à côté. Harry Potter et Dudley Dursley. Les deux adultes avec eux devaient être les parents de Dudley. Elle remarqua que Harry la regardait et lui sourit avec un clin d'oeil. Elle était contente de le revoir, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre la fin du repas avant de l'aborder, les Dursley étaient assez réfractaires à l'idée que Harry puisse avoir des amis et un tant soit peu de liberté.

Elle continua d'échanger des regards avec son ami durant tout le repas, personne ne sembla le remarquer, vue qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

Une fois le repas finis, elle se leva rapidement, quitta les siens et se dirigea vers Harry qui restait un peu en arrière de sa famille, elle le prit par le bras et ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, sans que personne ne le remarque. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'enclos des lions et ils éclatèrent de rire à cet endroit.

_ Salut Snake !

_ Salut Wolf. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, répondit Harry.

_ Moi de même cher confrère. Viens, on va voir les animaux aquatiques !

_ D'accord.

Les deux amis partirent en direction des bassins en discutant joyeusement. Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'enclos des pingouin, Hanna s'assit sur un banc et invita Harry à faire de même.

_ Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

_ Encore un ragot que tu as reçus des serpents ?

_ Non. Un conte que l'on m'a raconté quand j'étais enfant.

_ Vas-y. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa confortablement, il fit de même..

_ C'est l'histoire d'un mage noir nommé Voldemort, commença-t-elle.

_ Un nom assez ridicule si tu veux mon avis.

_ Je trouve aussi. Et ses serviteurs ont aussi un nom ridicule, ce sont les Mangemorts. Ce sorcier maléfique avait pour but de dominer le monde et devenir immortel. Une guerre faisait rage entre ses serviteurs et les autres sorciers. Parmi eux, se trouvaient deux grands sorciers, des Aurores réputés et respectés.

_ Des Aurore ?

_ Ce sont les chasseurs de primes, la police sorcière qui s'occupe des gros crimes, expliqua le jeune fille.

_ Je vois.

_ Bref. Voldemort en avait après ces deux Aurores et leur fils unique. Il pensait que ce garçon était un danger pour lui et il entreprit donc de l'éliminer. Le soir de Halloween, il se rendit chez la petite famille. Le père tenta de le retenir pendant que la mère fuyait à l'étage avec son fils, mais il se fit tuer. Voldemort se rendit à l'étage et demanda à la mère de s'écarter de l'enfant qui était dans son berceau. Elle refusa. Il la tua. Puis il se tourna vers le petit garçon. Il leva sa baguette et lança le sort de mort sur l'enfant. Mais ! Le sort lui fut retourné et le détruisit. La guerre prit fin, les Mangemorts prirent la fuite, et le garçon devint célèbre dans le monde entier. Tous les sorciers connaissaient son nom. Il était le garçon qui a survécu.

_ Et comment il s'appelait ce garçon ?

_ Qui sait ? Mais il y a un bruit qui court dans le monde des sorciers. Un bruit qui dit que Voldemort n'a pas été tué cette nuit-là, que seul son corps a été détruit, mais que son esprit, lui, erre quelque part dans ce monde, attendant le moment propice pour revenir et obtenir sa vengeance.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un conte, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qui sait ?

_ Mais, la magie n'existe pas.

_ Et pourtant, toi et moi, nous faisons des choses étranges, inexplicable. Nous pouvons parler aux serpents. Connais-tu beaucoup de personne qui peuvent en faire autant ?

_ Non.

_ Harry, la magie existe, nous en sommes la preuve vivante.

_ Mais... Mon oncle et ma tante.

_ Chaque haine à son origine, leur haine de la magie et des choses inexplicables n'échappe pas à cette règle.

Harry baissa la tête, réfléchissant. L'atmosphère était lourde et sombre autour d'eux. Soudain, Hanna éclata de rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

_ Aller Snake ! Te fais pas de bile, c'est juste une histoire. Viens, on va voir les serpents !

Il sourit faiblement et la suivit. Il était cependant toujours perturbé par cette histoire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du vivarium, Hanna lui dit :

_ Au fait, si jamais tu reçois une lettre dans les jours qui viennent, cache-là directement dans ton placard et lis-là quand tu seras seul.

_ Pourquoi ? Qui m'écrirais ?

_ Tu verras bien. Tu vas à quel collège à la rentrée ?

_ Au collège du coin...

_ Ouch, pas cool ça. Moi je vais à Poudlard.

_ C'est quelle école ça ?

_ Une école très réputée et sélective. Les élèves n'ont pas besoins de s'inscrire, c'est l'école qui les désigne en leur envoyant une lettre.

_ C'est de cette lettre que tu me parles ?

_ Ouais. N'en parle à personne, d'accord.

_ Oui. Tu as reçus ta lettre ?

_ Pas encore.

_ Alors pourquoi dis-tu que tu vas y aller ?

_ Mes parents y étaient. Mes parents biologiques je veux dire.

_ Ah, d'accord.

Ils arrivèrent au vivarium et entrèrent dedans. Ils aperçurent Dudley qui observait un boa constrictor et demandait à son père de le faire bouger. Ils allèrent voir ailleurs, après que Hanna ait plaint le pauvre reptile. La jeune fille l'emmena aussitôt voir les serpents venimeux. Il la suivit jusqu'à la cage d'un cobra royal. Elle sourit en s'asseyant sur la rambarde et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. L'animal était en train de dormir. Il entendit son amie siffler et comprit ses paroles.

__ Salut l'ami ! Je sais que tu es réveillé. _

_ _ Bonjour petite enfant parleur. Que me vaut ta visite ?_

_ _ Je suis venue discuter. Je suis Hanna, voici mon ami Harry. Dis bonjour Snake. _

_ _ _Bon... _Bonjour. _

_ _ T'as encore un peu de mal toi... Va falloir que je t'apprenne à bien parler Fourchelang. _

_ __ Désolé,_ mais moi je n'ai pas v_raiment l'habitu_de de parler a_vec des serpent. Et e_n plus cette langue a un _nom _? _

_ _ Ah... Euh... Ouais. T'occupe pas de ça. T'as juste à te concentrer un peu. Tient, discute avec notre ami le cobra. Comment tu t'appelles ? _

_ _ Séraphin. _

_ _ Aller Harry, parle-lui. _

_ _ D'où est-ce que... tu viens ? _

_ _ De Chine, mais je n'y suis jamais allé._

_ _ Tu as _été... _été élevé en captivité ? _

_ _ Oui. _

Harry allait poursuivre lorsque Hanna lui donna un coup de coude, désignant sa famille qui arrivait dans leur direction. Elle siffla au serpent :

_ _ Désolée, on reviendra peut-être. Au revoir. _

Ils descendirent de la rambarde alors que Dudley remarquait Harry.

_ Papa ! Maman ! Regardez ! Il est là !

_Pas la peine de crier Dursley, on est pas sourds, fit Hanna.

La famille arriva devant les deux jeunes gens. Harry se faisait tout petit devant le regard noir de son oncle, mais Hanna restait droite et elle se tourna vers son ami. Elle soupira et lui mit une légère tape derrière la tête.

_ Aïe ! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

_ Arrête de jouer les soumis, affirme toi un peu bordel ! T'as rien fait de mal alors redresse-toi et lève la tête.

Harry hésita, puis il obéis. Pendant ce temps, Vernon Dursley observait la jeune fille qui osait dire à son neveu de se rebeller. Elle se tourna vers eux en vérifiant qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Puis, elle inclina le torse devant les Dursley en baissant la tête et dis d'une voix humble, mais suffisamment forte pour attirer un minimum l'attention :

_ Je me présente, Hanna Thunder. Je vous pris, monsieur et madame Dursley, de me pardonner d'avoir entraîné Harry à l'écart. C'est entièrement de ma faute s'il s'est éloigné pour venir faire un petit tour avec moi. Donc, s'il vous plaît, ne le punissez pas pour être allé profiter de la présence de sa seule et unique amie en ce bas monde. La seule qui ose l'approcher sans avoir peur que votre fils Dudley ne la frappe pour son amitié avec Harry.

Les Dursley restèrent figés et Harry prit une mine piteuse alors que les personnes alentours les regardaient et certains chuchotaient entre eux. Hanna redressa légèrement la tête et profita de son avantage pour demander, d'une toute petite voix avec de fausses larmes dans les yeux :

_ Je vous demande aussi humblement de lui permettre de venir chez moi la semaine du 31 afin de fêter mon anniversaire et passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que je n'entre dans mon internat à l'étranger.

Les Dursley étaient légèrement dérangés par les regards qui pesaient sur eux. S'ils donnaient une mauvaise réponse, ça allait jasé sur eux. Harry et Hanna affichaient tous les deux une mine piteuse et suppliante, si réaliste qu'on aurait dit deux chiots abandonnés. Vernon finit par dire :

_ Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Quant à ce qui est d'aller chez vous, jeune fille, je vais y réfléchir.

_ Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Elle inclina de nouveau la tête et les regards se détournèrent. Alors que les Dursley se hâtaient de partir, Harry glissa à Hanna :

_ T'es démoniaque Wolf.

_ Je sais.

_ T'as déjà pensé à faire du théâtre ?

_ Oui, mais non, c'est pas intéressante.

_ Je vois. Bon, j'y vais ! À la prochaine !

Il partit et Hanna se dirigea elle aussi vers la sortie. Il était temps de retrouver les siens devant l'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, sa famille l'attendait déjà. Elle les salua joyeusement et ils montèrent dans la voiture pour rentrer chez eux. En chemin, ils comptèrent leur butin et ce fut le plus jeune qui remporta le prix du vol à la tire de la journée.

.

* * *

.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lut !

µ/µ/µ/µ/µ

On attend vos com' avec impatience.

_Chapitre mis à jour le 20 / 08 / 2014_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Bienvenue pour ce second chapitre !

/-/-/-/-/

Je répondrais aux commentaire en fin de chapitre.

Mais je tiens déjà à tous vous remercier de suivre notre fic !

/-/-/-/-/

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : La lettre

.

C'était le samedi, elle adorait le samedi. C'était le jour de la grasse matinée. Elle pouvait dormir pendant des heures sous ses couvertures sans être dérangée par qui que ce soit. Même ses frères lui foutaient la paix, c'était dire. Mais peut-être que le fait qu'elle les boxe dès qu'ils essayaient de la réveiller ce jour sacré qu'est le samedi, y était pour quelque chose.

Elle soupira d'aise tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Mais alors qu'elle allait de nouveau plonger dans les bras de Morphée, des coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'y a !?

_ Tu as reçus du courrier.

_ Ça pouvait pas attendre ?

_ C'est une lettre de Poudlard.

Elle se leva aussitôt et ouvrit la porte à sa mère qui lui tendit une enveloppe en papier kraft fermée par un cachet de cire. Sa mère lui sourit alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur son lit pour ouvrir la lettre. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, depuis le début des vacances en fait.

_ Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ?

_ Bonjour m'man.

Elle parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux. C'était la lettre classique lui annonçant qu'elle était reçue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Une petite précision indiquait qu'un envoyé de l'école allait venir le 31 Juillet pour l'emmener faire ses courses et la mettre au courant des dernières formalités. Elle sourit avant de poser la lettre sur son bureau et de se tourner vers sa mère.

_ On va venir me chercher Mercredi !

_ C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi. Mais maintenant que tu es enfin debout, voudrais-tu bien descendre mettre la table ? Il est midi passé et c'est à ton tour.

_ D'accord maman !

Elle sortit rapidement et descendit les escaliers, saluant au passage ses deux frères et son père qui jouaient à la console dans le salon. Elle mit la table pendant que sa mère terminait de faire à manger et ils mangèrent tous ensemble quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors qu'elle allait remonter dans sa chambre pour lire sa liste de fourniture, le téléphone dans le salon sonna et son père l'appela car c'était pour elle. Elle descendit rapidement et attrapa le combiné :

_ Yo Snake !

_ Salut Wolf. Il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos de tu sais quoi.

Il parlait bas comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le surprenne au téléphone et elle comprit aussitôt de quoi il voulait parler.

_ Rejoins-moi au parc.

_ D'accord. À tout de suite.

Hanna raccrocha et rentra dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla. Elle portait une chemise blanche, un pantacourt noir et des baskets ainsi qu'une casquette, elle en avait une centaine dans son placard, et enfin une pochette noire accrochée à sa taille par une bandoulière. Elle y rangeait des petites affaires indispensables selon elle.

Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea vers son lit et regarda en dessous avant de siffler.

_ _Croc, sors de là-dessous. On va dehors. _

Un sifflement lui répondit et une petite couleuvre rouge sortit de sous le lit. Hanna sourit en lui tendant le bras et le serpent grimpa dessus pour aller se loger autour du cou de la jeune fille comme si c'était un collier.

Elle descendit ensuite rapidement les escaliers et sortit après avoir prévenu ses parents. Elle courut dans la rue en direction du parc où devait l'attendre son ami. Elle sourit en l'apercevant, assit sur une balançoire et sa lettre à la main. Elle s'approcha par derrière et essaya de le surprendre, mais il se retourna vivement avec un sourire.

_ Désolé, mais ton ombre était parfaitement visible sur le sol, dit-il.

_ Zut. Personne ne t'a suivi ?

_ Comme s'ils s'intéressaient à ce que je fais de mes journées, répondit-il d'un air exaspéré.

_ Pas faux.

_ Donc, tu m'explique ? C'est quoi cette histoire de sorciers ?

_ Hum... Pour faire simple, tu es un sorcier.

_ Merci, mais ça, je crois que je pouvais le deviner tout seul.

_ Ba qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir alors ? Tu sais déjà tout.

_ Comment ça se fait que je sois un sorcier, justement ! Je suis Harry, juste Harry.

_ Harry, Harry... Tu te rappelles de ce petit conte que je t'ai raconté l'autre jour ?

_ Celui sur Voldemort ?

_ Celui-là même. D'après toi, réfléchit bien, qui est le petit garçon qui a survécu ? Un petit indice, le sort de mort lui a laissé une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Elle le vit se figer et hocha la tête. Il venait de comprendre.

_ Mes... Mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort...

_ Et oui. Désolée Harry, mais je ne voyais pas comment te le dire autrement.

_ Mais, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

_ Tu as vu comment ton oncle et ta tante adorent la magie, non ? Alors pourquoi te diraient-ils que tes parents étaient des sorciers alors qu'ils refusent d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec notre monde ?

_ C'est vrai...

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes et Hanna s'installa sur la balançoire à côté de lui et commença à se balancer doucement.

_ Tu sais, mes parents à moi aussi étaient des sorciers, mais ils sont morts lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils m'avaient confiée dès la naissance à ma nouvelle famille pour que je sois en sécurité. Et ils ont eut raison. Mais moi, les Thunder m'ont raconté toute l'histoire et ne m'ont pas caché mon identité. Et quand on a déménagé ici, il y a quatre ans, et que j'ai atterri dans la même classe que toi, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais gentille avec moi tout ce temps ?

_ Oui. Et aussi parce que t'es super sympa comme garçon ! Si les autres n'avaient pas trop peur de ton abruti de cousin, je suis sûre que tu te serais fait beaucoup d'amis.

_ Merci. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Mon oncle et ma tante ne risque pas d'accepter de m'envoyer à Poudlard et je ne sais même pas où aller pour acheter mes fournitures.

_ Ils ne vont pas envoyer quelqu'un te chercher ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Généralement, ils envoient quelqu'un chercher les nés-moldus pour les aider à faire leurs courses et leur indiquer comment rejoindre le train pour Poudlard.

_ C'est quoi un moldu ?

_ Une personne n'ayant pas de pouvoir magique. C'est quand même étrange que personne ne vienne t'aider...

_ Ils ont dû penser que mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient tout raconté et m'aideraient. Quelqu'un va venir te chercher toi ?

_ Ouaip, le 31.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de dire :

_ Si tu veux, je demande à mon accompagnateur de venir te chercher et on ira tous les deux.

_ D'accord. Même si je doutes que ma famille accepte.

_ Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal. J'ai juste à t'inviter chez moi pour le reste des vacances ou juste cette semaine et je garde tes affaires chez moi ! Comme ça, on ne les préviens qu'à la dernière minute et ils ne peuvent plus rien y faire.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Mais oui ! Arrête d'être si pessimiste Snake !

_ Mouais, si tu le dis...

Elle éclata de rire et Harry sourit. Cette fille était peut-être un peu folle et totalement incompréhensible, mais c'était sa seule amie et il était content de l'avoir.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment de tout et de rien. Mais l'heure tournait et Harry due rentrer chez lui. Hanna le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent, ce fut madame Dursley qui leur ouvrit. Elle sembla surprise de voir la fillette avec Harry et lui demanda :

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Bonjour madame, fit-elle en baissant humblement la tête. Je souhaiterais inviter Harry à venir chez moi cette semaine. Êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'il vienne ? Vous aviez dis que vous y réfléchiriez au zoo, le 23 Juin.

Hanna avait un visage innocent et un regard suppliant, Croc s'était caché dans sa chemise. Harry quant à lui semblait espérer une réponse positive. Pétunia appela finalement son mari qui arriva rapidement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Pétunia ?

_ Cette jeune fille souhaite inviter Harry à passer la semaine chez elle pour son anniversaire.

_ S'il vous plaît monsieur. Vous aviez promis d'y réfléchir.

Vernon hésita. Cependant, la perspective de ne pas avoir à faire l'anniversaire de Harry par la même occasion le tentait. Il finit par dire :

_ Très bien, c'est d'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, mon garçon.

_ Oui oncle Vernon, répondit Harry.

_ Merci monsieur. Je passerais le chercher Lundi à dix heures.

_ Très bien jeune fille. Sur ce, au revoir.

_ Au revoir monsieur.

Alors que les deux Dursley se détournaient pour rentrer, les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent avec un immense sourire et frappèrent dans leur main.

Hanna fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle et lança depuis le portail à Harry :

_ À Lundi !

_ Ouais. Je serais prêt à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et partit en courant pour être rentrée chez elle avant la nuit. Harry se hâta de rejoindre son placard pour planquer la lettre. Il alla ensuite mettre la table et préparer le dîner.

Hanna, une fois chez elle, prévint ses parents de son initiative. Ils se hâtèrent de préparer la chambre d'ami en la sermonnant un peu sur le fait d'inviter des amis sans prévenir avant.

.

* * *

.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lut !

Je vais maintenant répondre aux review laissée sur le chapitre 1.

.

_Karozthor the Necromagus_ :

Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Tu verras par la suite qui est Wolf.

.

_kthi_ :

Merci pour le com' ! J'espère que le deux te plaît autant que le un.

.

_Hayato_ :

Merci pour le com' et la suite est là comme tu peux le voir ! Je poste tous les samedis (ou vendredi soir très tard)

.

_Dess _:

Et oui, Hanna a un sacré caractère et ça va se faire sentir à Poudlard. Tu verras pour sa maison.

.

_TeZuKa j_ :

Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir.

.

_Black Jo_ :

En effet, Hanna connaît beaucoup de chose et sûrement bien plus que ce qu'elle laisse penser. Et elle aura une très bonne influence sur Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

.

_NVJM _:

Merci. Mais détrompe toi, elle est loin d'être classique.

.

_Ialka-Yuika_ :

Merci beaucoup ! Et c'est cool que tu aime Hanna !

.

_Larva Heart_ :

La famille Thunder est plus que space, ça c'est certain. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

.

_Knox _:

Merci d'avoir com' ! Je continuerais quand même à te harceler pour avoir ton avis mon vieux !

.

_Cybella Yuisti_ :

Hanna n'est pas Scath Sovrano. C'est une Thunder et elle a un style totalement différent. Mais sinon, contente que ça t'ait plut.

.

_Lilisu_ :

Merci ! Ça fait plaisir. Et oui, la famille Tunder s'est bien trouvée.

.

_LaFaucheuse01_ :

Je me sens honorée d'avoir ton premier com' ! Et je suis contente que tu lise ma fic (que j'écris en doublet). Et non, Hanna n'a pas de lien avec tonton Voldy, désolée. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

.

Et voilà ! À samedi prochain pour le chapitre 3 et une visite au chemin de Travers !

_Mise à jour le 14 / 08 / 2014_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

_._

_Merci pour vos review, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça motive !_

_J'y répondrais à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude._

_._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de traverse.

.

Hanna soupira en observant le soleil se lever à travers sa fenêtre. Les Dursley avaient découvert la lettre que Harry cachait dans son placard en faisant une fouille et l'avaient privé de sortie. Ils étaient même partie quelque part pour éviter que les agents de Poudlard ne les trouvent. Du coup, elle sera seule pour aller faire ses courses, leur plan étant tombé à l'eau.

Elle descendit finalement et mangea un rapide petit déjeuner en évitant de réveiller sa famille. Puis, elle partit se doucher et s'habilla d'un pantalon de coton noir et une chemise vert clair, elle enfila aussi des bottine en cuir arrivant sous ses genoux et sa sacoche noire qui la suivait partout finie accrochée à sa taille. Elle se rendit ensuite dans l'atelier de son père. La maison était plutôt grande, à l'étage il n'y avait que les chambres et les deux salles de bains. Au rez-de-chaussé, il y avait les pièces à vivre, une petite salle réservée à l'entraînement de boxe de Hanna, une salle « d'étude », un bureau pour leur mère, un laboratoire où ils étudiaient les sciences et l'alchimie et enfin, une pièce entièrement consacrée au travail de leur père. Elle était remplie de cadenas, de menottes et de serrures en tout genre. Hanna et ses frères s'entraînaient depuis leur plus jeune âge à crocheter les serrures le plus rapidement possible.

Elle prit un cadenas au hasard et un kit de crochetage et se mit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par son grand frère, puis son petit frère, et enfin, leur père. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivée de l'agent de Poudlard. Ce ne fut que vers dix heures que la sonnette à l'entrée retentit. Hanna se leva aussitôt et partit ouvrir alors que ses frères et son père sortaient de la salle pour l'entrée. Sa mère sortit de la cuisine où elle préparait le gâteau d'anniversaire de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur une femme assez âgée, l'air sévère, portant une robe de sorcier et des lunettes sur son nez. La jeune fille déglutie et jugea bon de jouer les innocentes devant elle.

_ Bonjour madame. Vous êtes l'envoyée de Poudlard ?

_ En effet jeune fille. Je suis le professeur McGonagall.

_ Hanna Thunder. Entrez, je vous en pris.

Elle s'écarta et la sorcière entra. Hanna referma la porte et après les salutations, ils allèrent dans le salon. La mère d'Hanna apporta du thé et le professeur McGonagall commença :

_ Comme vous le savez, j'ai été envoyée ici pour emmener votre fille faire ses achats de matériel scolaire et lui expliquer comment se rendre à Poudlard. Comme vous êtes une famille de moldu, elle bénéficie d'une bourse d'étude, à moins que vous ne désiriez faire changer votre argent.

_ En fait, les parents d'Hanna nous ont laissé une clef de coffre quand ils nous l'ont confiée. Il est à notre nom, dit le père.

_ Vous n'êtes pas ses parents ?

_ Non. Les miens étaient des sorciers, ils m'ont laissé ici afin que je sois à l'abri de la guerre, fit Hanna. Ils ont été tués par des Mangemorts.

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura probablement pas de problème d'argent. Ce point étant réglé, je pense que nous devrions y aller dès maintenant, il y a beaucoup de choses à acheter.

_ Oui madame.

_ C'est professeur, jeune fille.

_ Euh... Oui, désolée professeur.

_ Bien.

McGonagall se leva et Hanna fit de même avec ses parents. Mais un détail la perturbait.

_ Professeur, comment est-ce qu'on se rend là où on doit aller ?

_ Vous êtes trop jeune pour le transplanage, même accompagné, donc nous allons y aller par poudre de cheminette.

_ Ah d'accord.

_ Vous savez ce que c'est ?

_ Et bien... En fait...

_ Il se trouve que mon fils aîné est lui-même un sorcier, fit le père de Hanna.

_ Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas à Poudlard ?

_ Il a une puissance magique bien trop faible pour être accepté à Poudlard, donc nous l'avons inscrit dans une école étrangère qui prends les sorciers de son niveau.

_ Je vois. C'est étonnant qu'on ne nous en ai pas averti.

_ Comme l'a dit mon mari, il n'est pas assez puissant pour que le ministère fasse attention à lui, fit la mère.

_ Je comprends. Nous allons y aller maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvéniant.

_ Bien sûr que non, fit le père.

Le professeur se dirigea vers la cheminée et sortit sa baguette, allumant le feu d'un simple geste. Hanna se tourna vers ses parents alors que McGonagall sortait un sachet de sa poche.

_ Bon, on se revoit ce soir.

_ À ce soir ma puce, et fait attention.

_ Ne te fais pas voler, fit son père. Et tient, ta clef, ne la perd surtout pas.

_ Compte sur moi.

Hanna sourit et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle se mit debout dans les flammes, jeta la poudre dans le feu et dit très clairement l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la cheminée d'un pub anglais. L'ambiance était agréable, même s'il y avait de la poussière un peu partout et que c'était peu éclairé. La jeune fille sortit de la cheminée, pour laisser la place au professeur et s'avança en détaillant les personnes présentent. Il y avait quelques sorciers assis aux tables, un barman édenté et un homme avec un turban violet ridicule qui était accoudé au bar. Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, se retournant en entendant le professeur McGonagall arriver.

_ Tient ! Professeur McGonagall, fit le barman. Vous êtes ici pour accompagner une futur élève ?

_ En effet Tom. Mademoiselle Thunder, voici le tenancier du Chaudron Baveur, Tom.

_ Bonjour m'sieurs !

_ Bonjour jeune fille.

_ Bon... Bonjour Pro.. Professeur McGonagall, fit l'homme au turban..

_ Professeur Quirell, je ne vous avez pas vue. Mademoiselle Thunder, voici l'un de vos futurs professeurs à Poudlard. Le professeur Quirell.

_ Bonjour professeur ! On vous a déjà dis que votre turban était affreux ? Le violet c'est pas super, le mieux c'est quand même noir, bleu nuit ou blanc.

_ Mademoiselle Thunder ! S'insurgea McGonagall.

_ Elle a du mordant la petite ! Lança Tom en riant.

_ Que... quel impertinence, fit Quirell.

_ Ba quoi ?

_ Allons-y, dit McGonagall.

Elle entraîna Hanna vers la porte à l'arrière, dans une petite ruelle face à un mur de brique. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota certaines briques. Aussitôt après, une arcade s'était formée et devant elles s'étendait le chemin de travers. Hanna sourit en voyant tout ce monde et ces boutiques. Elle s'avança à la suite du professeur qui lui dit :

_ Nous allons chez Gringotts afin de prendre l'argent nécessaire à vos achats.

_ D'accord. C'est sécurisé comme banque ?

_ Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, mis à part Poudlard bien entendu.

_ Ah... Je peux vous posez une question ?

_ Je suis là pour y répondre, donc, faites.

_ Qu'est-ce que le transplanage ?

_ Le transplanage est une technique magique qui permet d'aller d'un point à un autre instantanément ou presque.

_ Ah ! C'est de la téléportation en gros.

_ Oui, je suppose.

Hanna hocha la tête et s'arrêta quand elles furent devant un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc. Au-dessus de la porte en argent était marqué le nom de la banque. Et sur la porte elle-même, un message d'avertissement.

_ Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir, mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, car celui qui veut prendre et ne veux pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, voleur tu trouveras en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de te folle hardiesse. Cool !

_ Je vous préviens, le moindre écart de conduite, et vous pouvez dire adieu à Poudlard.

_ Oui Professeur.

Elles allaient entrer, quand deux voix les interpellèrent :

_ Professeur McGonagall !

_ Hanna !

Elles se retournèrent et l'enfant se jeta sur Harry sans faire attention au géant qui l'accompagnait.

_ Harry ! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir !

_ Moi aussi Hanna !

Ils s'éteignirent, puis elle se mit à lui poser tout un tas de question pendant que Hagrid discutait avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle apprit ainsi que les Dursley avaient été sur un rocher perdu au milieu de la mer, que Hagrid était venu chercher Harry et que Dudley s'était retrouvé avec une queue de cochon. Ce dernier détail fit bien rire la jeune fille et Harry le rejoignit rapidement. Hanna lui expliqua rapidement qui était McGonagall et Harry l'approuva totalement quand elle aborda le ridicule du turban de Quirell. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par un toussotement et ils se retournèrent vers les deux adultes. McGonagall prit la parole :

_ Bien. Comme il semblerait que vous vous connaissiez, nous avons décidé que je vous emmènerais tous les deux faire vos achats, Hagrid ayant une mission à remplir pour le Professeur Dumbledore.

_ D'accord, fit Hanna.

_ Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, fit Harry.

_ En effet, désolé Harry. Ah oui ! Et tient, ta clef, il vaut mieux que tu l'ais avec toi, fit le demi-géant.

Harry prit la petite clef en or que lui tendait Hagrid. Hanna jeta un coup d'œil au numéro et sourit.

_ Tient, ton coffre est juste à côté du mien.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui.

_ Allons-y, fit McGonagall.

Ils la suivirent en silence à l'intérieur, mais Harry demanda quand même :

_ Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener Hanna ? Elle serait capable d'essayer de dévaliser la banque.

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Pour qui tu me prend ?

Harry allait répondre, mais le regard de Hanna le dissuada. Il est vrai qu'elle n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'elle était une voleuse.

_ Calme-toi, je plaisantais, tu ne ferais jamais ça.

_ Évitez de faire ce genre de blague ici, fit McGonagall.

_ Oui professeur, firent-ils en même temps.

_ Professeur, que sont ces créatures ?

_ Des gobelins. Ils sont très intelligents, mais ce ne sont pas les plus gentilles créatures qui existent donc évitez de les contrarier.

Ils arrivèrent devant un guichet et Hagrid les laissa là pour aller voir le chef des gobelins et lui remettre une lettre. McGonagall montra les deux clefs, et le gobelin à qui elle parlait en appela un autre, un certain Gripsec. Il les amena à l'entrée des souterrains, devant des chariots. Devant eux s'étendaient des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de railles qui allaient dans toutes les directions. Hanna sourit en montant à la suite d'Harry dans l'un des chariots.

_ Trop cool, des montagnes russes !

_ On peut voir ça comme ça, fit Harry.

Gripsec démarra et le chariot partit aussitôt dans les profondeurs. En apercevant une lumière dansante accompagnée d'un rugissement à la sortit d'un couloir éloigné, la jeune fille demanda :

_ Il y a des dragons ici ?

_ Oui. Certains d'entre eux gardent nos coffres les plus sécurisés, répondit Gripsec.

_ Les pauvres, commenta Hanna.

_ Pourquoi tu les pleins ?

_ Réfléchit Harry, ils sont enfermés dans ces souterrains, sûrement enchaînés et maltraités et ne peuvent même pas voir la lumière du jour ! Un dragon est symbole de liberté. Ils sont sensés voler partout, cramer des villages, chassez, jouer dans les lacs... Ce n'est pas dans leur nature d'être enfermés ainsi !

_ Comment faites-vous pour en savoir autant sur les dragons alors que vous avez grandis chez des modus, mademoiselle Thunder ?

_ Littérature fantastique Moldu. Vous devriez essayer, c'est génial. La littérature fantastique moldu contient beaucoup d'éléments du vraie monde de la magie. Même si les moldu brodent beaucoup, ne sachant pas que la magie et les créatures magiques existent réellement, la plupart du temps, les histoires sont basées sur des faits réelles. De plus, j'ai beau avoir grandi côté moldu, j'ai plusieurs sorciers dans mon entourage.

Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire, surtout qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lorsque le gobelin ouvrit le coffre de Harry, celui-ci sembla surprise. Une petite montagne d'or s'élevait dans le coffre.

_ Tout... Tout ça est à moi ?

_ En effet Monsieur Potter. Cet argent vous appartient.

_ Eh bien, ils étaient bigrement riches tes vieux Harry.

_ Oui.

McGonagall s'avança et prit un petit tas de pièces alors que les enfants discutaient avec le gobelin.

_ Les grandes en or sont des Gallions, les moyennes en argent sont des Mornilles, et les petites en bronze sont des Noises, expliqua Gripsec. Un Gallion vaut dix-sept Mornilles et une Mornille vaut vingt-neuf Noises.

_ Combien vaut un Gallion en livres sterling ? demanda Hanna, très intéressée.

_ Environs cinq livres. Les nés-moldu viennent changer leur argent contre des Gallions généralement.

_ Je vois.

Le professeur McGonagall ressortit en tenant un sac plein qu'elle tendit à Harry, il s'en saisit en grimaça sous le poids. Ils allèrent ensuite à la porte juste à côté et Gripsec l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur du coffre, se trouvait une montagne de pièces aussi importante que dans celle d'Harry.

_ Tes parents aussi étaient riches, visiblement, fit Harry.

_ Oui, on dirait.

McGonagall prit la même sommes que pour Harry dans le coffre et ils retournèrent dans le wagon qui les ramena à la surface. Hanna et Harry avaient chacun un sac d'or à la main. La jeune fille semblait songeuse en sortant, observant le sac.

_ Dites, professeur, est-ce qu'il existe une sorte de sac ou de sachet dans lequel on peut mettre un volume illimité, ou presque d'objet ?

_ Il existe en effet des bourses de ce genre équipées d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est bien plus utile qu'une malle, et plus léger et discret. Et je suis sûre qu'il en existe qui font en sorte que seule le propriétaire des objets puissent les récupérer.

_ Tu ne serait pas un peu parano ?

_ Snake, je suis juste prudente, je n'aimerais pas me faire voler mes affaires...

_ Il est vrai que ce genre d'objet est plus utile, mais ils coûtent une petite fortune, fit le professeur.

_ Combien ? demanda Hanna.

_ Les moins cher coûtent vingt Gallions. Celles en peau de Moke, qui ne permettent de récupérer ce qui y est stocké qu'à la personne qui l'y a mit, coûtent au moins quarante Gallions.

_ J'ai ce qu'il faut, fit Hanna. Et ça m'évitera d'acheter une malle.

_ Il n'en est pas question.

_ Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une bourse comme ça, fit Harry.

_ Et puis, c'est notre argent, on le dépense comme on veut.

_ Je suis responsable de vous, et c'est à moi de décider de ce que vous pouvez acheter ou non, répliqua McGonagall d'un ton sec.

_ Voyez ça comme un investissement sur l'avenir, tenta Hanna.

_ Non, c'est non. Maintenant, cessez vos enfantillages et venez. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Ils soupirèrent et suivirent le professeur jusqu'à un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorciers ».

McGonagall leur dit d'y aller pendant qu'elle allait prendre un thé au café d'un face. Ils entrèrent donc et furent accueillis par Madame Guipure, une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve qui leur demanda :

_ C'est pour Poudlard mes petits ?

_ Oui madame, répondirent-ils en même temps.

_ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Venez, il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin se trouvait un garçon au teint pâle et au nez en pointe qui était debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait sa robe. Madame Guipure les fit monter sur d'autres tabouret et une sorcière vint s'occuper de Hanna. La sorcière prit ses mesures sans un mot. Le garçon se tourna vers eux alors que les couturières s'affairaient autour d'eux.

_ Salut. Vous aussi vous allez à Poudlard ?

_ Non, on vient juste essayer des robes de Poudlard pour le fun, fit Hanna.

Le garçon sembla contrarié par la réplique.

_ J'ai horreur des questions connes, fit-elle simplement.

_ Je vois. À ta dégaine, tu dois être une née-moldu, fit-il avec dégoût.

_ Eh bien sache que non, très cher. Mes parents étaient des sorciers, mais ils sont morts lors de la guerre. Et tu ne devrais pas te baser juste sur le style vestimentaire pour juger une personne. Cependant, c'est vrai que j'ai grandi côté moldu, même si mon entourage comporte beaucoup de sorciers mes parents adoptifs n'en sont pas.

_ Et moi, mes parents étaient des sorciers mais ils sont aussi morts quand j'étais petit et j'ai grandi chez mon oncle et ma tante qui sont des moldus, fit Harry. Donc si tu as quelque chose contre eux, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Le garçon ne rajouta rien, gardant un air hautain alors que les sorcières reprenaient leur travail.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent McGonagall qui les attendait à la terrasse du café d'en face. Ils la rejoignirent et ils partirent faire leurs autres achats.

Après la librairie, où ils durent traîner Hanna dehors afin d'éviter qu'elle ne dévalise le rayon sur les serpents et les dragons, ils achetèrent leur matériel scolaire et les ingrédients pour les potions, puis une malle chacun. Le professeur refusa une nouvelle fois qu'ils achètent des bourses en peau de Moke. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boutique de baguette après avoir évité que la jeune fille ne se précipite dans une confiserie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, seuls encore une fois, il n'y avait personne. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur le côté et s'approchèrent du bureau. Aussitôt, un homme sortie des rayonnages pleins de baguettes. L'élément le plus marquant chez lui était ses yeux extrêmement pâles. Il murmura :

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, firent-ils, mal à l'aise.

_ Je pensez bien vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, mais avez les yeux de votre mère. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand ils sont venus m'acheter leur première baguette.

Il observa les deux enfants, Hanna se tenant prudemment en retrait. Il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Annabelle Thunder.

_ Je vois. Si vous le permettez, je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous mademoiselle.

_ D'accord.

_ De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

_ La gauche.

_ Tendez le bras.

Elle s'exécuta et il commença à prendre des mesures. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa le ruban faire tout seul et se dirigea vers les étagères en parlant de ses baguettes. Hanna l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, n'y prêtant pas vraiment attention, elle réfléchissait à son plan. Ollivander revint bientôt avec une baguette qu'il lui tendit alors que le mètre ruban tombait à terre.

_ Essayez celle-ci, bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible et agréable à tenir en main.

Elle la prit et donna un coup, une explosion s'ensuivit et le vendeur la remplaça aussitôt par une autre.

_ Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible.

Elle l'agita et le verre de la lampe se brisa. Ollivander en prit une autre et la lui tendit :

_ Bois de chêne blanc, plume de phénix, 22 centimètres, très souple et rapide. Parfaite pour les sortilèges et les métamorphoses.

Lorsqu'elle la saisit, elle sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle l'agita et des gerbes d'étincelle vertes et or en sortirent. Ollivander sourit, tout comme Hanna.

_ Très bien, mademoiselle. Très bien. Maintenant, à vous Monsieur Potter.

Il prit les mesures de Harry pendant que Hanna observait sa baguette. Blanche sur toute la longueur, un minuscule serpent était enroulé autour de la poignée.

Finalement, la baguette qui convint à Harry fut une baguette en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix de 27,5 centimètres.

_ Bravo ! s'écria Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange... Très étrange...

Il continua de marmonner ce mot pendant qu'il emballait les deux baguettes dans du papier kraft. Harry finit par demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qui est si étrange ?

_ Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Monsieur Potter. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

_ C'était celle de Voldemort ?

_ Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Mais en effet, c'était la sienne. Je penses que vous êtes promis à faire de grandes choses. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais stupéfiantes !

Harry hocha la tête, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser à propos de cette histoire. Hanna demanda tout en payant sa baguette :

_ Et moi ? Rien de spécial à dire ?

_ Non. Cependant, cette baguette n'est pas une de mes créations, je l'ai trouvée un jour dans ma boutique sans que je sache d'où elle provenait. Je l'ai donc gardée pour la vendre.

_ Ah... D'accord. Bon, au revoir monsieur.

Elle sortit et Harry se hâta de la rejoindre après avoir payer les sept Galions. McGonagall les attendait à côté de Hagrid qui tenait deux cages dans ses mains. Hanna sourit et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Harry. Il hocha aussitôt la tête et ils rejoignirent les deux adultes. Hagrid leur sourit et leva les cages :

_ Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Et je t'en ai aussi prit une Hanna.

_ Merci Hagrid, fit Harry.

_ En faite mon anniversaire était hier, fit Hanna.

_ Eh bien, considère-la comme un cadeau de ma part, fit le demi-géant.

_ Merci. Mais ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas acheter de cadeau pour Harry !

_ Moi aussi, fit le jeune garçon avec une mine catastrophée.

_ Il faut qu'on répare ça.

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

_ On peut s'absenter un moment pour ça ?

_ S'il vous plaît.

Ils firent une mine tout à fait innocente et suppliante. Hagrid céda aussitôt, mais McGonagall était assez sceptique. Elle les laissa néanmoins partir.

Hanna et Harry se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la foule et attendirent d'être assez loin pour foncer vers une maroquinerie.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, fit Harry.

_ Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en mes plans.

_ On a assez d'argent ?

_ Oui.

Ils entrèrent tranquillement à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un homme les accueilli d'un sourire.

_ Que puis-je pour vous les enfants ?

_ Vous avez des bourses en peau de Moke équipées de sortilège d'extension indétectable ?

_ Oui. Mais je ne penses pas que vous ayez les moyens pour les acheter.

_ On a assez, affirma Hanna.

Le vendeur hésita, puis les emmena vers le fond de la boutique. Là, dans une vitrine, se trouvaient plusieurs bourses en cuir. Il leur désigna celles en peau de Moke en leur donnant leur contenance.

Ils sortirent finalement de la boutique avec une bourse chacun et un vendeur légèrement pâle suite à la négociation qu'avait mené Hanna. Harry commenta :

_ Tu es vraiment démoniaque quand il s'agit de négocier.

_ Je sais. Bon, on va acheter nos vrais cadeaux ?

_ Ouais. On se rejoint devant Chez Florian Fortarôme ?

_ D'accord.

Chacun partit de son côté, sans remarquer le chat tigré qui les observait.

Ils se retrouvèrent, une demi-heure plus tard devant Chez Florian Fortarôme et partirent rejoindre leurs accompagnateurs après s'être échangé leurs cadeaux. Harry avait eut un exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les âges et Hanna se retrouva avec un livre sur les serpents magiques. En chemin, la jeune fille lui dit :

_ Harry. J'aurais une demande à te faire.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Comme tu le sais, tu es assez célèbre... Tout le monde te connaîtra à Poudlard et tu vas beaucoup attirer l'attention... Et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur d'être sous les projecteurs.

_ Oui. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard, tu veux bien faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas ? Tout le monde me remarquera si on sait qu'on est amis. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention...

_ Mais, tu es ma seule amie !

_ Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais, je suis sûre que tu t'en fera plein. Je ne te demande pas de ne plus être mon ami, juste de ne pas le montrer en publique. S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important pour moi.

Il hésita, mais en voyant sa mine dépitée, qu'elle ne simulait vraiment pas cette fois, il céda.

_ D'accord. Officiellement, on ne se connaîtra pas.

_ Merci. Et puis, comme ça, si t'as besoin d'aide, personne ne me soupçonnera d'être ta complice.

_ C'est vrai.

Ils poursuivirent en silence et arrivèrent bientôt devant les deux adultes. Hanna aurait juré que McGonagall leur jetait un regard à la fois réprobateur et amusé. Ils rentrèrent finalement au Chaudron Baveur et Hagrid partit avec Harry pendant que McGonagall ramenait Hanna chez elle par poudre de cheminette. Elle lui donna enfin son billet et lui expliqua comment passer sur la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le train avant de partir, laissant la petite famille seule.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lut !

J'espère que ça vous a plu

.

Et maintenant, les réponses aux review !

.

_Black Jo_ :

Comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre, c'est n'est pas Sevy qui est venu chercher notre amie. Et oui, c'est une manipulatrice. Quant à ses parents, disons que tu le sauras au tome 2, sauf si tu devine avant !

.

_TeZuKa j_ :

Merci beaucoup. Je te laisse juger du niveau d'intérêt de la suite.

.

_keyshas_ :

Je poste tous les samedis ou le vendredi soir très tard dans la nuit.

.

_Matsuyama_ :

La capacité de parler Fourchelang n'est rare que dans les pays où on chasse les parleurs car elle est très mal vue. Mais en Amérique ou en Asie, les Fourchelang ne sont pas aussi peu, même s'ils ne cours pas les rues, il y en a plus. Et n'oublie pas que les Thunder sont originaires des USA.

Et c'est vrai que Harry ne se laissera pas facilement faire, surtout avec Hanna a ses côtés.

.

_Pims10_ :

Merci beaucoup pour le com'. Nous sommes contentes que ça te plaise.

.

_kthi_ :

Nous sommes contentes que ça te plaise, merci pour la review.

.

_NVJM_ :

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour tout corriger. Mais je suis tout de même ravie que l'histoire te plaise.

.

_Ialka-Iuka_ :

Parce que c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en cherchant un surnoms et qu'il faut toujours rester sur la première impression.

.

_Cybella Yuitsi_ :

Tu le sauras au prochain chapitre.

.

_Lilisu_ :

Comme expliqué plus haut, les Fourchelang ne sont pas forcément de la lignée de Serpentard. Et j'attends ta réaction sur le shopping !

.

_LaFaucheuse01_ :

Bien sûr que Croc est beaucoup plus sympa ! Pour qui le prends-tu ?

Et non, Hanna n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Voldy. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ses parents biologiques ne sont pas américains ?

Merci pour ton com' en tout cas.

.

_Voilà !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos review avec impatience !_

_._

_Mise à jour le 15 / 08 / 2014_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le chapitre 4 !_

_Avec l'intronisation de notre deuxième OC !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci encore pour vos review, j'y répond comme d'habitude en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Sunshine River

.

Dans la banlieue chic de Londres, précisément dans la maison des River, on pouvait voir Juliette River aux fourneaux, préparant le déjeuner de sa famille. A l'étage, dans un bureau, Ben River s'affairait à convaincre un client par téléphone. Plus loin dans le couloir, on entendait la voix cacophonique, de June River sous la douche. Au tableau, il ne manquait que la petite dernière Sunshine River, alias Sunny. Celle-ci était emmitouflée dans sa couette, profondément endormie. Mais ce sommeil fut coupé par son radio réveil, qui hurla sa chanson favorite. La jeune fille grommela et quitta son lit. Attrapant un élastique sur sa table de chevet, elle attacha sa chevelure ébène, lui arrivant à la taille. Tout ceci les yeux fermés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir et assaillit par la voix de sa sœur, qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux bleu lagon. Sunny aimait, adorait même sa sœur aînée, mais quand elle chantait, la brunette avait envi de lui hurler de se taire. Se rendant à la cuisine, elle salua sa mère, qui déposa un verre de jus et un sandwich.

_ Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Pas assez.

_ Notre marmotte est enfin réveillée.

_ Bonjour papa.

_ Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Maman va m'emmener à la danse, puis au cours d'arts martiaux. Ensuite, je vais attendre devant la porte.

_ Elle arrivera bien assez tôt ta lettre. Patience est mère vertu, fit June en entrant.

_ Mais j'en peux plus d'attendre June.

_ June, n'était pas si impatiente. Elle était aussi moins sérieuse.

_ Hey ! Je suis là vous savez ? Et puis, je poursuis mes études pour devenir une Aurore.

_ Tu seras la meilleure des Aurores June !

_ Mon Soleil ! La seule qui croit en moi dans cette maison !

La plus âgée sera sa cadette dans ses bras, puis elles éclatèrent de rire suivies par leurs parents. Un peu plus tard, Sunny empoigna son sac de sport et rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture, après avoir vérifié la boîte aux lettres. A un feu rouge, Juliette observa sa fille, du haut de ses onze ans, elle passait la plupart de son temps dans un monde musical et dans une salle de sport. Sunny ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de sa génitrice, elle lui offrit un sourire pour ensuite se re-concentrer sur les chansons de sortant de son casque audio.

Après 2 heures de danse et 3 heures d'arts martiaux, la jeune River, monta dans la voiture de sa mère, qui discutait avec un client. Reprenant son casque audio, la brunette lança la lecture de sa playlist de métal, d'humeur électrique. Lorsqu'elle fut devant chez elle, Sunny se rua sur la boîte aux lettres. Elle en sortit les lettres et les regarda avec attention. Publicité, pour sa mère, publicité pour sa sœur, Poudlard, publicité pour son… Poudlard ! Sunshine hurla de joie et couru dans le salon où son père et sa sœur regardait leur série préféré. Ben coupa le son du téléviseur et se décala pour laisser de la place à sa femme.

_ Alors, elle est là où pas ? questionna June

_ Patience est mère vertu, répliqua malicieusement Sunny.

_ Elle t'a bien eut sur ce coup là June, fit sa mère.

_ Sunny, ne nous fait pas attendre, ajouta son père.

_ Oui, papa… Vous avez devant vous une nouvelle élève de Poudlard.

La jeune fille sauta dans tous les sens, sous les regards et rires de sa famille.

Le lendemain, accompagnée de son père, Sunny se rendait au centre Londres. Suivant son père de près, elle du résister à la tentation de se rendre au magasin où elle achetait tout son matériel audio. Arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, Ben salua quelques personnes, ainsi que Doris et sortit dans la petite cour, suivit de sa fille. Regardant son père effectuant la combinaison sur le mur, Sunny vit la rue pavé du Chemin de Travers apparaître devant elle.

_ Sunny par quoi commençons-nous ?

_ Euh papa, il faut d'abord de l'argent.

_ Bien sur, direction Gringotts.

Le père et la fille s'avancèrent dans la rue pavée. Sunny était surexcitée en voyant les boutiques où elle devait trouver son matériel. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le gobelin debout devant le portail de la banque, Sunny voulut l'embêter, mais le regard réprobateur de son père lui remit les idées en place. Au comptoir, le gobelin derrière celui-ci en voyant les River sourit et prit la parole avant Ben.

_ Oh des River ! L'un des clients les plus importants…

_ Arrêtez votre petit numéro. Voici la clef, faite ce que vous avez à faire.

_ Bien Mr. River.

_ Papa, tu n'es pas trop sérieux là ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais ici pour affaire.

_ Sunny, tu sais que ta mère et moi avons de grandes responsabilités ?

_ Oui et que certaines personnes essaye de profiter de vous.

_ Oui, alors parfois, il faut être ferme. Compris ?

_ Compris !

_ Gripsec va vous conduire au coffre de Mlle. River.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré assez d'argent, ils prirent la direction du magasin de Mme. Guipure. Celle-ci en voyant entrer Ben et sa fille, les aborda le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ben, ça faisait longtemps. Comment vont Juliette et June ?

_ Elles vont bien, je suis là pour ma dernière. Sunshine.

_ Bonjour, Mme. Guipure.

_ Elle ressemble à Juliette. Viens ma petite, je vais m'occuper de toi. Monte sur le tabouret.

La brune obéit et se laissa faire, sachant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la petite dame. Elle regarda son père, qui faisait de même en souriant.

Quelques temps après, il ne manquait plus que sa baguette et sa chouette. En parlant de chouette, elle eut une pensé pour son chat Yuki, qu'elle ne verrait seulement que pendant les vacances. La clochette de chez Ollivander la ramena sur terre.

_ Ah Sunshine River. Le portrait de sa mère. Bonjour Mr. River.

_ Mr. Ollivander.

_ Ma petite de quel bras tiens-tu ta baguette?

_ De la main droite.

_ Tends le bras…

Il débuta un discours sur les baguettes, continuant à prendre des mesures, puis laissa le mètre faire seul, partant à la recherche d'une baguette. Il revint une boîte à la main.

_ Essayer celle-ci. Elle est en bois de cyprès, plume de phénix, 30 cm, souple et flexible.

Sunny prit la baguette en main et agita la baguette dans l'air, sentant une chaleur agréable se répandre dans sa main. Une étincelle bleu et verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette, ce qui fit sourire Ollivander.

_ Très bon choix jeune fille. Elle est moins difficile que son aînée.

_ Vous pouvez le dire.

Ben paya. Sunny et lui, quittèrent la boutique, puis le chemin de Travers, après avoir acheté la chouette.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sunshine se réveillait avant son radio-réveil. C'était le grand jour. La brunette descendit au rez-de-chaussé, regarda ses bagages, puis entra dans la cuisine. Ses parents et sa sœur, en la voyant si tôt, manquèrent de s'étouffer et Sunny ricana.

_ Carpe Diem. Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour, jolie réplique.

_ Merci June.

_ Alors prête ? demanda son père en souriant.

_ Surexcitée !

_ Mange, on partira quand tu seras prête.

_ Oui, maman.

La jeune fille dégusta son petit-déjeuner, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois douchée, elle enfila un jean bleu, un débardeur lâché blanc avec Mickey dessus, qu'elle fit entrer dans son jean, et chaussa ses baskets blanches. June avait préparé ses vêtements la veille. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de chevale haute et rejoignit sa famille dans l'entrée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, la famille de sang-pur se rendit au quai 9 ¾. Là-bas, la famille River fit un câlin à la petite dernière. Celle-ci, libérée de l'étreinte, souffla un bon coup, les mains sur son chariot, puis fonça à travers le portail, les yeux fermés. En les ouvrant, elle vit le quai remplit de jeunes sorciers, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit le Poudlard Express, qu'elle se dit :

_ Je vais à Pourdlard !

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_._

_Et voici les réponses à vos review !_

.

_kthi_ :

merci pour le com' J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

.

_Black Jo_ :

Oui, la baguette a été déposée par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sauras qui au chapitre 16.

.

_TeZuKa j_ :

Hanna connaît sa famille d'origine et n'a rien a apprendre sur ses comptes. De plus, ils n'ont que onze ans, je doute que ce genre de détails les intéressent...

.

_Matsuyama_ :

Non, il ne finira pas à Serpentard, désolée.

.

_NVJM_ :

Ça, c'est le cas de le dire !

.

_Ialka-Yuika_ :

T'as qu'à t'en acheter une ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est super utile.

.

_Knox_ :

Cher ami, j'adore toujours autant tes commentaire acerbes ! Ça m'avait vraiment manqué, sérieusement. Je suis désolée pour les comportement, je vais essayer de les faire moins mature, sans pour autant tomber dans le comportement de gosse de cinq ans.

.

_Cybelle Yuitsi_ :

Merci beaucoup. Les bourses en peau de moke ne relèvent pas vraiment du génie je trouve... N'importe qui y aurait pensé. Et pour ce qui est du diminutif, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai appelée Hanna avant de décider que ce serait le diminutif de Annabelle.

.

_Lilisu_ :

Hanna n'a pas du tout sa langue dans s poche et dit très souvent ce qu'elle pense. Même si parfois ça lui attire des ennuis.

.

_Merci à tous !_

_._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_On attend vos review avec impatience !_

.

_Mise à jour le 15 / 08 / 2014_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nous revoilà pour le chapitre de la semaine !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Les réponses aux review seront en fin de chapitre._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard express

.

Les parents d'Hanna l'avaient emmenée jusqu'à la gare de King Cross une heure avant le départ, pour avoir de la marge. Le professeur McGonagal avait expliqué à Hanna comment passer, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Harry sache comment faire. Elle quitta donc ses parents après une dernière embrassade, puis elle partit sur la voie entre les quais 9 et 10. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur en face du passage et patienta. Un contrôleur vint la voir pour lui demander si elle s'était perdue, mais elle lui répondit qu'elle attendait un ami et il repartit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, encore une demi-heure avant le départ du train. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle et aperçut Harry qui cherchait l'entrée et une famille de rouquin qui arrivait vers elle. Elle sourit et siffla. Son ami sursauta et se tourna dans sa direction, la famille lui jeta juste un petit coup d'oeil sans se préoccuper plus que ça d'elle. Harry la rejoignit rapidement et ils se firent une accolade.

_ J'étais sûre que tu ne saurais pas comment aller sur la voie 9 ¾ alors je t'ai attendu, fit-elle.

_ Merci. Alors ? Comment on fait ?

_ Suffit de passer à travers le mur, répondit-elle.

Il regarda le mur de manière dubitative et elle lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Faut pas avoir peur Snake, viens, je te dis que ça marche.

Elle vit la famille qui arrivait à leur niveau, la mère grommelant contre les moldus, trop nombreux d'après elle. Hanna donna une tape à son ami alors que l'un des enfants de la famille s'avançait rapidement vers la barrière. Lorsqu'il eut disparut, Hanna prit le bras de Harry et l'entraîna vers le passage.

_ Tu vas voir ! Au pire, tu t'écrase juste.

_ Très rassurant en effet.

_ Fait pas ta chochotte, aller, go !

Elle fonça et il fut bien obligé de la suivre. Ils traversèrent la surface dure et se retrouvèrent sur le quais devant un train rouge.

_ Tu vois ? T'es pas mourus.

_ Ouais, ouais. Allons trouver un compartiment vide.

_ Ouais.

Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment et en trouvèrent un dans le dernier wagon. Un porteur les aida à monter leurs valises avant de partir. Aussitôt, Hanna mit Harry à la porte pour se changer. Il rentra quand elle l'y autorisa et remarqua que Croc était installé sur la banquette.

_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en aille ?

_ Non. Il reste près de moi. Je vais faire un somme, que personne ne me réveil, d'accord ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'allongea sur la banquette, Croc s'installant contre sa tête alors que Harry s'asseyait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Harry ouvrit et tomba sur un rouquin de son âge.

_ Salut, je peux venir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part.

_ Ben sûr, entre.

Il l'aida à ranger sa malle et ils s'assirent sur la banquette en face d'Hanna.

_ Merci. Je m'appelles Ron, Ron Weasley.

_ Harry, Harry Potter.

_ Harry Potter !

Ron avait écarquillé les yeux.

_ Oui, c'est moi.

_ Et tu as vraiment... Une cicatrice ?

Harru remonta la mèche qui cachait sa cicatrice et Ron la contempla avec des yeux rond.

_ Eh ben dis donc...

Il fixa Harry un moment, puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et détourna le regard. Il pointa Hanna du doigt :

_ Et elle ? Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est...

Harry s'interrompit, se souvenant de sa promesse.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle dormait quand je suis arrivé. Il vaut mieux éviter de la réveiller.

_ Ah, d'accord.

Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant le départ.

.

Sunny monta dans le Poudlard Express et débuta la recherche d'un compartiment pour le voyage. En traversant l'un des wagons, elle constata que la plupart d'entre eux était déjà occupé. La brune soupira, elle ne voulait pas passer le voyage debout même si elle avait son casque et son MP3. La River regarda dans le compartiment qui semblait lui aussi être occupé. De ses yeux bleus, elle vit un Weasley et un autre jeune garçon. En le voyant, elle ressentit un léger mal de tête, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ils occupaient tous les deux une banquette, car sur l'autre, une jeune fille dormait, déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcier et pieds nus, ses baskets traînant au sol. La brunette toqua pour se faire voir et les deux encore réveillés se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Euh, bonjour, je peux faire le trajet avec vous ?

_ Bien sûr. Moi, c'est Ron Weasley et toi ?

_ Sunshine River, mais on m'appelle Sunny. Merci

_ Moi, c'est Harry Potter.

_ Ah… Ravie de rencontrer celui dont tout le monde parle.

_ Une River. Comme Juliette et Ben River.

_ Oui, ce sont mes parents.

_ Qui sont les River, Ron ?

_ Personne, fit Sunny.

_ Ce sont des gens importants pour l'économie du monde sorciers, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes parents et de grands sorciers aussi.

_ Mes parents ne sont pas si importants.

_ Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Harry, comment s'appelle celle qui dors ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle dormait déjà quand je suis arrivé.

_ Je vais la réveiller pour m'assoir.

_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, c'est mal polie.

Mais la River n'écoutait plus le Potter. Elle s'accroupit face à la banquette, posa une main sur l'une des épaules de l'endormie et la secoua doucement. Harry craignait pour la jeune fille à cause de ce qui allait suivre. Ron observa son ami, puis se tourna vivement vers la banquette en face, après avoir entendu un « paf » et une plainte. Sunny se tenait le nez, Hanna venait de lui donner coup de poing avant de se rendormir.

_ Je te l'avais dit. Retire ta main, je vais voir si ce n'est pas grave.

_ Merci.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ron se moquer d'elle et elle eut la soudaine envie de le balancer hors du train, mais la douleur de son nez, la ramena sur Terre.

_ Il n'est pas cassé.

_ Merci Harry. Ron ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais, je fais des arts martiaux alors il ne vaut mieux pas que je te vois rire de moi une nouvelle fois. Compris ?

_ Com… Compris.

_ Bien.

La brunette sortit une boîte de pansement et un tube de crème antidouleur et s'occupa de son nez. Une fois son nez pansé, elle se tourna vers les deux garçons.

_ Dit Harry, ça fait quoi d'avoir le Lord en face de soit ?

_ Je ne me souviens pas. Le seul souvenir que j'ai est un flash vert.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom, Sunshine ?

_ Pas du tout. Mais parfois, je le nomme comme tout le monde. Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne te souviennes pas de lui. Tu aurais été hanté par le visage de l'assassin de tes parents durant 10 ans. Qui veut se souvenirs de celui qui a tué ses parents ?

_ Tu sais avant de recevoir ma lettre, je ne savais rien de tout ça.

_ Je vois...

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux, mais vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot dans le couloir et virent une jeune femme ouvrirent la porte de leur compartiment.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ?

Sunny fut la première devant le chariot de bonbon, elle fit le plein de chocogrenouilles et de fondants du chaudron et Harry acheta un peu de tout, alors que Ron sortait des sandwiches.

_ Bah, pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Ron ?

_ Je n'aime pas le corned-beef, ma mère l'oublie toujours.

_ On échange. Prends ce que tu veux, fit Harry.

_ C'est trop sec ce genre de truc.

_ Juste, c'est quoi les chocogrenouilles ? Pas de vraies grenouilles ?

Sunny rigola.

_ Mais non Harry.

_ Regarde il y a une carte à l'intérieur, j'en fais la collection, dit Ron. Ce sont tous les grands sorciers.

_ J'ai toutes les cartes à la maison, fit Sunny.

_ Une gosse de riche peut tout avoir.

_ Retires ce que tu viens de dire. Je mange beaucoup de bonbon, c'est tout.

Pendant que Sunny tentait de ne pas tuer Ron, Harry ouvrit un paquet et sa grenouille s'échappa par la fenêtre ouverte. Il regarda la carte alors que Ron le plaignait.

« _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD_ »

Harry lut le dos de la carte. La retournant, il constata que Dumbledore n'y était plus.

_ Il est parti.

_ Il ne va pas rester là toutes la journée. Encore Morgane, j'en avais déjà six. Je peux en prendre d'autre ?

_ Sers-toi. Chez les moldus, les personnes restent immobiles dans le cadre.

_ Merci. Bizarre.

_ Espèce de goinfre. Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous.

Alors que la River sortait son casque pour écouter un peu de musique, Harry et Ron s'amusaient avec les dragées surprises. Au bout de moment, ils quittèrent le paysage de la campagne pour un autre plus sauvage. Sunny regardait les montagnes défiler au loin, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du compartiment. Un garçon était derrière et avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

Les trois firent « non » de la tête.

_ Je l'ai perdu, il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

_ Il va sûrement revenir.

_ Oui.

Et il partit.

_ Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète. J'aurais eut un crapaud, j'aurais tout fait pour le perdre. Mais je ne peux rien dire avec Croûtard.

_ Peut-être qu'il aime son crapaud, triple buse. Et c'est vrai que tu n'as rien à dire avec ton rat.

Le rat en question dormait sur les genoux de son maître.

_ Il serait mort, on ne verrait pas la différence. J'ai tenté lui jeter un sort pour qu'il devienne Jaune, hier ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Il sortit de sa valise une baguette magique toute abîmée, dont quelque chose de blanc sortait de l'extrémité.

_ Elle date de quand ta baguette ?

_ Elle est si vielle que le poil de licorne commence à partir, ajouta Sunny.

_ Elle appartenait à mon frère Charly.

Le roux allait brandir sa baguette, lorsque le garçon à la recherche de son crapaud revint, accompagné par une fille vêtue de sa robe.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville à perdu le sien.

Elle était brune aux cheveux épais et ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

_ On n'a rien vu, fit Harry.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, regardant la baguette dans les mains de Ron.

_ Tu allais faire de la magie. Voyons si ça va marcher.

_ Bon.

_Soleil, jonquille et canari,_

_Que ce gros rat gris_

_En jaune soit coloré_

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds._

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Le rat était toujours gris et ronflant. La brune commença un petit monologue et finit par se présenter. En entendant Potter, elle débuta un nouveau monologue, leur dit de mettre leur robe, et repartit avec Neville.

Alors que Ron rangeait sa baguette en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la banquette, ils entendirent un sifflement et un poids s'ajouta sur ses jambes. Lorsque les trois amis baissèrent les yeux, ils virent un serpent rouge se diriger lentement vers Croutard. Ron poussa un cri très peu viril en attrapant son rat et en sursautant, perturbant le serpent qui siffla rageusement en se précipitant vers Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa doucement et dit aux deux autres qui regardaient l'animal avec méfiance.

_ C'est une couleuvre, il n'a pas de venin.

_ Ce serpent a tenté de manger mon rat !

_ Je sais. Il doit être à elle, fit-il en désignant Hanna.

_ Oui, mais elle aurait du l'enfermer, fit Sunny.

_ Tu n'as pas peur des serpent ?

_ Ron, comme je l'ai dis, les couleuvre n'ont pas de venin, il n'y a aucun risque.

Harry se leva et déposa le serpent entre Hanna et le dossier de la banquette sur laquelle elle dormait. Croc s'enroula autour du bras de la jeune fille et posa sa tête sur son torse de manière à observer les trois passagers, lorgnant particulièrement sur Croutard.

Après cet incident, ils reprirent leurs discutions, Ron gardant Croutard près de lui et jetant parfois des regards méfiants à la couleuvre. Ils eurent la visite de Draco Malfoy, qui fut plutôt mouvementée, Croc avait essayé de le mordre avant que Harry ne le calme, puis une autre d'Hermione. Ils se changèrent peu après cette dernière visite et quelques minutes plus tard, une voix annonçant l'arrivée imminente, s'éleva dans le train. Sunny rangea son MP3 et quitta le train suivit de Ron. Hanna, qui s'était réveillée retint Harry dans le compartiment avant de sortir.

_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dis sur le chemin de travers ?

_ Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Merci encore.

_ Ce n'est rien, allons-y.

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors, Hagrid les appela près de lui. Harry le salua joyeusement et Hanna se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Puis, ils partirent vers le bord du lac et Hagrid les fit monter dans les barques. Harry se retrouva avec Ron, Hermione et Neville pendant que Hanna et Sunny se retrouvaient avec Malefoy et un autre élève. Alors qu'ils avançaient en vue de Poudlard, après s'être émerveillés devant le château, Sunny se tourna vers Hanna. Elle remarqua au passage que le serpent était enroulé autour de ses épaules et son cou, comme une écharpe.

_ Dis, pourquoi tu m'as cognée dans le train ?

_ Je t'ai cognée ?

_ Oui.

_ Ah bon... Remarque, si tu as essayé de me réveiller, j'ai due faire ça... Désolée. C'est un réflexe. Je n'aime pas quand on me réveil alors le coup part tout seul.

_ Je vois. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les maisons.

_ Griffondor, sans hésitation.

_ Ah. Il y a quoi d'autre ?

_ Hum... Serpentard, la maison des roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. Poufsouffle, les justes et les loyaux, ils aiment travailler et sont très patients. Et enfin Serdaigle, ce sont des érudits qui savent toujours tout sur tout.

_ Je vois... Et les Griffondor ?

_ Eux, ce sont les braves et les plus forts.

_ Ah, d'accord. Des têtes brûlés en gros.

_ Euh... On peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Je penses plutôt atterrir chez les Serpentard. La roublardise, ça me connaît.

_ Ah... Pourtant t'as l'air sympa et je doute que tu viennent d'une grande famille de sang pure, y a presque que ça là-bas.

_ Des grandes familles ? Tu veux parler de nobliard à qui on a enfoncé un balais dans le rectum dès la naissance ?

_ Oui, voilà.

_ Et bien, je crois que je vais mettre un peu d'ambiance chez les coincés !

Sunny l'observa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec toi.

_ Ah ça, tu peux le dire. Je m'appelle Hanna Thunder.

_ Sunny River, enchantée.

Hanna se contenta de lui faire un sourire chafouin en serrant sa main alors que la barque cognait contre la rive. Hagrid les conduisit dans un passage secret et des escaliers qui menaient au grand hall où il les laissa au professeur McGonagall qui les attendait. Ils entraient enfin à Poudlard.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Merci d'avoir lu.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Voici les réponses aux commentaires :

.

_Black Jo_ :

Je suis désolée si tu n'as pas compris. En fait, ce chapitre servait principalement à présenter notre deuxième OC et sa famille. La suite sera mieux, promit.

.

_kthi_ :

Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.

.

_NVJM_ :

Désolée. C'est juste un chapitre de présentation.

.

_Ialka-Yuika_ :

Tout le monde la connaît, ne t'en fait pas !

.

_Cybella Yuist_i :

Draco et Harry ne s'entendront pas de si tôt ! Sinon, désolée si le chapitre te paraît bâclé... on essayera de faire mieux.

.

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui nous suivent et commentent régulièrement !_

_Ça fait vraiment plaisir et chaud au cœur et ça nous motive grandement._

_._

_Après une petite discussion avec mon amie, on a décidé d'offrir un OS de son choix à celui qui nous mettra le 100eme commentaire !_

_._

_On attend donc vos review avec impatience !_

_._

_Mise à jour le 15 / 08 / 2014_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà le chapitre 6 avec la répartition !_

_Je répondrais aux commentaires en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à Poudlard.

.

Le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la grande porte était une femme brune, vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude. Son visage sévère n'effraya pas Sunny. Le professeur remercia Hagrid et celui-ci quitta la pièce. La jeune fille observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un Grand hall et un plafond si haut qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Des torches enflammées, fixées aux murs, plus pour décorer que pour éclairer, et un escalier en marbre, imposant.

Suivant le professeur de métamorphose, les élèves traversèrent la salle et entrèrent dans une petite pièce, réservée pour eux. La River entendit sortir d'une porte à sa droite des voix, sûrement les autres élèves. Le professeur, regardant les élèves compresser les uns contre les autres et inquiets par la suite, excepter certains, puis, elle se mit à faire son discourt de bienvenue. Sunny retint le plus important, c'est à dire, la répartition, les maisons, le système des points, la coupe des Quatre Maisons et le fait qu'ils avaient quelque minutes d'attente.

Après un regard sur Neville, qui se hâta de corriger sa tenue comme demander, la femme quitta la salle les laissant seuls. Sunny un peu en retrait, observait les autres. Hermione s'excitait pour le « test », tandis que d'autres stressaient. Son regard lagon vit Hanna, qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais la jeune fille la remarqua et lui fit un sourire en levant la main. Sunny lui répondit et la jeune fille vint vers elle.

_ Salut, tu es stressée ?

_ Pas du tout. Et toi ?

_ Je doute qu'ils demandent un truc compliqué, et d'après ce que tu m'as dis, je sais que j'irais à Serpentard, donc... Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Oui. Et moi à Griffondor.

_ Tu sais... On est amie non ?

_ On peut dire ça, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que quand il s'agit de gagner un concours, je suis sans pitié, même pour les amis. Ne compte pas sur moi pour favoriser ta maison.

_ De même pour moi. Que la meilleur gagne.

_ Oui ! Que la meilleur gagne !

Hanna lui serra la main, puis retourna à sa place pendant que Sunny reprenait son observation. Wolf jeta néanmoins un regard à Harry pour voir s'il avait compris le message. Il se contenta de hocher la tête légèrement avec un sourire amusé.

Finissant son observation, la River tapota sa poche et en sortie un mini tourne disque, une idée derrière la tête. Alors qu'elle cherchait la bonne chanson, des cris arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête et elle vit une vingtaine de fantômes traversé le mur du fond. L'un d'eux, qui avait l'apparence d'un moine gras et petit, dit :

_ Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

_ Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

_ Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

_ Non, on a vue de la lumière et on est entré, répliqua Hanna du tac au tac. C'est qui Peeve ? Il a l'air sympa.

Le gros moine et les autres fantômes eurent l'air choqué face aux paroles de la jeune fille alors que certain élèves pouffaient discrètement de rire. Ce fut le fantôme avec la fraise qui répondit :

_ Peeve est un esprit frappeur. Une vraie calamité !

_ Hum... C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il a l'air génial !

Les fantômes se regardèrent en soupirant, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle jumeaux Weasley... Mais avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quelque chose, une voix s'éleva :

_ Allons-y, maintenant, la cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

_ En rang et suivez-moi.

Rangeant son mini tourne disque, la River se plaça dans le rang et suivit la marche vers la grande salle.

En pénétrant la Grande Salle, Sunny trouva l'endroit plus magique que ce que lui avait raconté June. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, éclairant toute la pièce, Hanna fit la réflexion à voix basse que sans certains sorts, la cire coulerait sur les élèves, ce qui en fit rire certains et en inquiéta d'autres. Il y avait quatre tables, sur lesquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà installés et au bout de la salle, les professeurs, étaient eux aussi installés sur une grande table surplombant les autres.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les premières années face à leur camarade, pour ensuite installer un tabouret, sur lequel était posé un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le silence prit place et tous avaient le regard fixé sur le chapeau. Ce dernier remua, laissant apparaître une déchirure tout près du bord, qui s'ouvrit en grand, imitant une bouche et se mit à chanter, surprenant un peu les premières année. Il loua les qualités de chaque maison et expliqué qu'il suffisait de le mettre sur sa tête pour savoir où on allait.

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa chanson, les applaudissements éclatèrent dans toutes la salle. La River scruta le bout de tissu avec fascination, donc c'était ça le fameux test. La femme qui les avait accueillit, commença alors à faire l'appel. Chacun à son nom, s'avança vers le choixpeau. Les élèves défilèrent devant le chapeau. Sunny fut un peu étonnée de voir Hermione Granger aller à Gryffondor, elle l'aurait plutôt vue à Serdaigle. Mais bon, les voies du choixpeau sont impénétrables. Neville Londubat qui se retrouva contre toutes attentes à Gryffondor et lorsque vint le tour de Malfoy, le Choixpeau effleura sa tête et l'envoya directement à Serpentard.

Ce fut bientôt au tour de Harry. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le tabouret, des notes de musique s'élevèrent dans la salle. Il reconnu aussitôt la marche impérial de Star Wars. Dans les rangs, tous cherchaient d'où provenait la musique, tandis que la jeune fille riait intérieurement, imitant les autres qui cherchaient toujours. Quand le jeune garçon (qui était légèrement rouge) fut sur son tabouret, le choixpeau sur le crâne, elle stoppa la musique discrètement et se concentra sur lui. Quelques instants de silence suivirent avant que le choipeaux ne s'écrie :

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Elle regarda Harry se diriger vers la table, puis attendit son tour, qui arriva rapidement.

_ River Sunshine !

La nommée sourit et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Une fois sur celui-ci, on lui posa le choixpeau sur le crâne.

_ _Salut choixpeaux !_

__ Tiens, une River. C'était toi le coup de la musique ?_

__ On ne peut rien vous cacher. Alors où va tu me mettre._

__ Tu as de belles qualités. Le courage, la bravoure… Tu aimes protéger les tiens. Tu es bien petite pour pouvoir le faire._

__ Ce n'est pas le force qui compte, mais le mentale. Savoir ce servir de ses capacités pour gagner._

__ Tu es audacieuse aussi._

__ On ne peut pas dire le contraire avec ce que je viens de faire. Tu sais j'aime bien discuter avec toi, mais à quelle maison j'appartiens ? C'est un peu pour ça que tu es sur ma tête._

__ Très bien. Jeune River, tu appartiens à … _GRYFFONDOR !

La table de cette maison applaudit et la jeune fille sauta au sol. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa aux côté d'Hermione et regarda le reste de la cérémonie. McGonagall appela la suivante :

_ Annabelle Thunder.

Hanna grimaça à l'entende de son nom complet, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire et grimpa les marches jusqu'au tabouret où elle s'assit. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, mais à peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'il cria :

_ SERPENTARD !

Hanna descendit du tabouret et se rendit à la table des Serpentard où elle s'assit non loin de Malfoy et ses amis.

Le reste fut rapidement répartit, Ron atterrissant à Gryffondor, et à la fin de la cérémonie, Dumbledore se leva, visage joyeux, bras ouvert.

_ Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

La River rigola, alors que le sorcier s'installait de nouveau sur sa chaise. Le dîner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle se fit plus humble avec Hermione et rigola des blagues des frères Weasley. Elle rencontra Sir Nicholas ou Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Les discutions allaient bon train.

.

Du côté d'Hanna, Ses voisins lui posaient tout un tas de question. Elle répondait à certaines d'entre elles et souriait malicieusement à d'autre avant de se resservir de poulet et d'omelette. Elle avait une faim de loup, après avoir passé toute la journée à hiberner dans le train. Alors qu'un garçon voulait poser sa main sur son épaule, Croc surgit de sous sa robe et cracha, l'air menaçant.

_ Oups. J'avais oublié de dire que Croc n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de moi sans ma permission. Ce qu'il peut être sur-protecteur.

_ Tu as un serpent !

_ Oui.

_ Il a manqué de me mordre, lança l'élève, offusqué.

_ T'inquiète, même s'il t'avait mordue, ça n'aurait rien fait. C'est une couleuvre, elle n'a pas de poison.

_ Mais quand même !

_ Fais pas ta chochote... Tu es à Serpentard et tu as peur d'une couleuvre ? Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller à Poufsouffle petit Blaireau.

Le garçon s'offusqua alors que les autres riaient de la pique. Hanna sourit malicieusement avant de poser Croc à côté d'elle sur la table et de commencer à lui donner des morceaux de poulet. Le serpent les engloutissait rapidement.

_ Toi aussi t'as la dalle hein.

Malfoy observa le serpent et se souvint où elle avait vue la fille.

_ Tu es la fille qui dormait dans le même compartiment que Potter et sa bande.

_ Si tu le dis, j'étais seule quand j'y suis entrée et j'ai dormis tout le trajet.

_ Comment peut-on dormir toute une journée ? demanda un élève.

_ En fermant les yeux et en dormant ?

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, répliqua l'élève.

_ Désolée, j'ai horreur des questions connes. Et tu ne me fait pas peur, petit serpent.

Malfoy se demanda où il avait déjà entendu cette réplique. Mais les desserts arrivèrent et il se dit que ce n'était pas important. Hanna continua de discuter tranquillement tout en dévorant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Alors que les desserts avaient tous étaient engloutis, le directeur de Poudlard se leva et tous se turent. Hanna grimaça en sentant un esprit effleurer le sien et renforça ses défenses sur les sujet important en remerciant son oncle de lui avoir apprit l'Occlumancie.

_ Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

A la fin du discourt, Harry se demanda s'il était sérieux et se dit que pour une école sensée être super sécurisé, ce genre de chose était étrange. Hanna quant à elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de se mettre à réfléchir sur la meilleur façon de ne pas se faire attraper si elle décidait de désobéir.

_ Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Hanna grogna, elle tenait à ses oreilles elle ! Sa baguette en main, le directeur dit :

_ Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et tous chantèrent ! Ou plutôt beuglèrent pour la plupart...

.

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort. Hanna grogna pour ses pauvres tympan et déclara que le directeur devait être sourd pour pouvoir supporter de tels insultes à la musique. Ce qui en fit sourire plus d'un à sa table.

_ Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux de Gryffondor suivirent Percy hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Après une rencontre avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, la Grosse dame du tableau, gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, les élèves entrèrent dans celle-ci. Percy leur désigna les escaliers des filles et des garçons, et Sunny monta dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec les autres premières année. Ses valises étaient là, aux pieds d'un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux en velours rouge. La jeune fille enfila un short et un débardeur, pour ensuite filer sous sa couette.

.

Hanna quant à elle suivit son préfet avec les autres élèves de premières année jusqu'aux cachot. Il s'arrêta devant un mur et dit :

_ Le mot de passe est changé tous les quinze jours, celui de cette quinzaine est : La ruse du roublard.

Aussitôt, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur et ils purent entrer à l'intérieur. La salle commune était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées. Il y avait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouvant sous le lac de Poudlard, elle était éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci.

Hanna grimaça, elle n'était pas vraiment fan des espaces souterrains. Surtout quand c'était au milieu des cachots. En tant que voleur, ou futur voleur dans son cas, qui se respect, elle avait une légère phobie des lieux d'où elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle s'entraîne régulièrement à s'échapper des cachots se trouvant sous le manoir de son oncle.

Les dortoirs des garçons et ceux des filles étaient séparés. Deux escaliers les y menaient. Elle grimpa avec les autres fille jusqu'à la chambre des premières années et se laissa tomber sur le lit au pied duquel se trouvait sa malle.

La chambre était à l'image de la salle commune. Les lits à baldaquins avaient une armature en bois finement ouvragée. Les draps étaient de couleur vert d'eau et les rideaux étaient argentés. Hanna ferma les siens, ouvrit sa malle et un sortit un T-shirt large et un pantacourt qu'elle enfila. Elle s'allongea ensuite aux côtés de Croc et lui demanda de la réveiller à l'heure. Puis, elle s'endormit comme un loir.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos commentaires avec impatience !_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux review :_

.

**_Lilisu_** :

Pour la music, je dirais juste Good Timing ! Et oui, Hanna connaît bien ses classique ! Vive les ogres verts.

.

**_Knox_** :

J'adore toujours autant tes commentaires. Si tu trouve mon style relâché, c'est que t'as pas vue certaines fictions, qui sont nettement plus WTF sur ce site ! Pour ce qui est des nouveaux personnages... En fait, à l'origine, l'idée est de moi, je voulais faire une fic HP à ma manière mais j'en ai parlé à une amie qui a insisté pour me rejoindre et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Donc on écrit à deux finalement, ce qui a pas mal chamboulé mes plans et l'idée de départ. (et tu es incapable de faire court, tu adore trop me montrer mes erreurs !)

.

**_Ialka-Yuik_a** :

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

.

_**L.I.E**_ :

Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise et on espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

.

_**Black Jo**_ :

Comme tu as pu le constater, oui Hanna a fini chez les serpents. Merci encore de tous tes commentaires ! ça fait vraiment plaisir.

.

_**kthi**_ :

Et la voilà, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

.

**_Matsuyama_** :

sympa.

.

_Et voilà ! On se revoit la semaine prochaine_ !

_Mise à jour le 25 / 08 / 2014_


	7. Chapter 7

_Et nous voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui nous suivent depuis le début_

_ainsi que ceux qui nous ont rejoins en cour de route._

_Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes géniaux !_

_Et pour vous remercier, mon amie et moi nous sommes mises d'accord pour vous faire un petit cadeau._

_Celui qui mettra le 100eme commentaire avant le chapitre de la trappe,_

_se verra offert un OS de son choix !_

_Voilà !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas pour les réponses aux review !_

.

Chapitre 7 : Première semaine de cours

.

Dans son lit à baldaquin au couleur des Gryffondor, la jeune River dormait paisiblement. Pourtant à son grand malheur l'une de ses colocataires ne faisait pas de même et hurlait quasiment d'excitation. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas se rendormir avec la Granger, la brune se leva. Elle se saisit de son oreiller et le balança à la figure de la sorcière. Ne se préoccupant des protestations de la jeune fille, Sunny s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit l'hystérique avait disparut. Attachant ses cheveux, elle quitta la pièce, pour la grande salle. Mangeant tranquillement, elle discuta avec Sir Nicolas et les autres. Voyant l'heure, elle quitta la table de Gryffondor, se demandant où était Harry et Ron. Elle prit le chemin de sa salle de cours. La-bas, elle s'installa au deuxième rang et attendit que le cours commence.

Quand Hanna se réveilla, elle remarqua que Croc dormait toujours roulé en boule contre sa tête. Elle se redressa brusquement, regardant l'heure à sa montre, elle était en retard. Elle siffla furieusement à Croc de se lever et le réprimanda avant de s'habiller en vitesse, vérifiant cependant que tout était en ordre, puis elle sortit, le serpent caché dans sa manche. Elle passa rapidement la salle commune et fonça dans les couloirs en direction du cours de métamorphose qui allait occuper les deux premières heures de la matinée.

En chemin, elle aperçu Harry et Ron qui cherchaient le chemin à un croisement. Elle s'arrêta en hésitant, puis elle les appela alors qu'ils tournaient au mauvais endroit :

_ Les mecs, c'est pas par là la métamorphose !

Ils se retournèrent et elle leur fit signe avant de se remettre à courir dans une autre direction. Ron hésita, mais Harry le pressa de la suivre. Ils se mirent à courir à côté d'elle.

_ Pourquoi t'es en retard toi ? demanda Ron.

_ Pas réveillée à temps. Vous n'avez pas un casse-croûte par hasard ?

Harry sortit de sa poche un paquet de bonbon et Hanna le remercia en l'entamant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte et s'arrêtèrent en face le temps que les garçons reprennent leur souffle. Hanna frappa et ouvrit la porte. Le professeur McGonagall était en train de parler à la classe quand ils entrèrent. La jeune fille rangea rapidement le paquet de bonbon dans sa manche et s'avança devant les garçons.

_ Eh bien, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard dès le premier jour ?

_ Croc ne m'a pas réveillée à l'heure, et j'ai croisé ces deux-là en chemin alors qu'ils cherchaient la salle.

_ Je vois. Cinq points de moins chacun. Asseyez-vous maintenant.

Hanna se dirigea vers les rangs des Serpentard et prit la seule place libre à côté de Malefoy. Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté d'Hermione. Hanna remarqua qu'une des Serpentard avait un bleu sur la joue et grimaça, elle avait sûrement du essayer de la réveiller et s'était prit un coup. Elle écrivit rapidement un mot sur un morceau de parchemin alors que le professeur McGonagall reprenait la parole en écrivant au tableau :

_ Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue par nos trois retardataires, la métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle se retourna vers les élèves qui l'observaient, silencieux, et transforma son bureau en cochon avant de lui redonner sa forme originale. Au tableau, étaient marquées plusieurs questions.

_ Maintenant, voyons qui a lut ou non son manuel, prenez un parchemin et répondez aux questions. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la première heure.

En entendant cette phrase, Sunny soupira intérieurement. Heureusement qu'elle ouvrait ses livres. La River sortit son matériel, replaça une mèche rebelle et se concentra sur le parchemin.

Hanna sortit son matériel alors que Croc revenait avec la réponse de la fille.

« J'accepte tes excuses, mais tu aurais put nous prévenir. Ne comptes pas sur nous demain. Pansy Parkinson. »

Hanna hocha simplement la tête et se mit à écrire en jetant un coup d'œil aux questions. Elle remarqua alors que la plupart d'entre elles pouvait être résolue grâce à l'alchimie. Cependant, elle se retint d'y faire mention, ça aurait été totalement hors sujet.

Après la première heure, McGonagall leur distribua des allumettes en leur donnant pour mission de les transformer en aiguille. Elle retourna ensuite à son bureau et expliqua clairement comment faire.

Hanna prit sa baguette et dit la formule en se concentrant et en faisant le mouvement montré plus tôt. Elle s'était entraînée aux sorts simples avant de partir pour Poudlard, mais c'était un peu plus dur. Elle maudit au passage son oncle qui avait refusé de lui apprendre des sorts avant qu'elle ait finit sa première année.

Au bout de vingt minutes, deux voix appelèrent le professeur. Elle releva la tête des copies qu'elle corrigeait pour voir Hermione Granger et Annabelle Thunder lever la main.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ J'ai réussi, fit Hanna.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Amenez-moi vos aiguilles.

Elles se levèrent et Hanna posa sur le bureau trois aiguilles alors que Hermione n'en posait qu'une. Le professeur examina les aiguilles et hocha la tête avant de poser deux allumettes sur son bureau.

_ Montrez-moi.

Hanna sourit, amusée et sortit sa baguette avant de prononcer la formule. Aussitôt, l'allumette prit une couleur argentée et son extrémité devint pointue pendant que l'autre s'arrondissait et se perçait d'un trou. Hermione déglutie et fit de même. Le professeur les gratifia alors d'un de ses rares sourire et montra à tous les deux aiguilles. Elle dit ensuite :

_ Cinq points chacune. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Elles s'exécutèrent et Hanna sortit son livre de métamorphose pour le feuilleter un peu. Elle entendit Ron grogner à la table à côté d'elle :

_ Mais comment elles ont fait ?

_ Tu veux un conseil Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il la regarda, penaud alors que les élèves se tournaient vers eux.

_ Le mieux, c'est de dire la formule en bougeant ta baguette, ça marche nettement mieux comme ça.

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois et malicieux avant de retourner à son livre pendant que Ron rougissait violemment. Harry soupira, quand Hanna laissait son côté « première de la classe » en liberté, c'était toujours une horreur. Certains ricanèrent, mais le professeur les rappela à l'ordre et ils se remirent au travail.

Le cours suivant était de l'histoire avec les Serdaigle. Hanna s'endormit rapidement alors que Croc écoutait à sa place. En plus, elle était certaine de déjà connaître l'histoire de John Dee, l'alchimiste et magicien de la reine Élisabeth première.

.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Sunny se leva et prit le chemin du cours de Sortilège. Voyant Harry et Ron s'engager dans la mauvaise direction, elle les appela.

_ Harry, Ron ce n'est pas la bonne direction.

_ Merci, Sunny.

_ Ron, tu ne sais pas remercier ?

_ Merci… River. Dit-il, résigné.

_ Au faite, joli numéro tout à l'heure. Très divertissant, rit-elle

_ Ce n'était pas moi.

_ Tu t'es fait narguer par une fille.

_ On peut aller en cours ?

_ Tu l'as vexé, je pense, fit Harry.

_ Je sais.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et ils reprirent leur route pour le cours Sortilège. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle adorait cette matière et elle n'allait pas laisser Hermione avoir tous les honneurs.

.

Puis, l'heure du midi arriva enfin. Hanna avait une faim de loup, n'ayant mangé le matin qu'un pauvre paquet de bonbon. Elle se servit plusieurs assiettes tout en écoutant distraitement les conversations autour d'elle. Ils discutaient des cours de la matinée et certains se plaignaient contre le nombre de devoir qu'ils avaient. Elle sourit en se joignant aux conversations, s'excusant encore une fois auprès de Pansy et lui donnant une potion pour soigner sa joue.

L'après-midi était consacré à la botanique avec les Serdaigles :

_ Madame ! Pourquoi y a du cannabis qui pousse au fond de la serre ?

_ L'infirmière en a besoin comme tranquillisant.

_ Bande de hippies...

_ Vous avez dis quelque chose mademoiselle Thunder ?

_ Non, rien...

Et au cours de défense contre les forces du mal (ou DCFM pour les intimes) avec les Gryffondor :

_ Monsieur ! En plus de jurer horriblement avec votre tenue, votre turban empeste l'ail !

_ Je confirme.

_ Mesde... Moi... Moiselles Thun... Thun... Thunder et Ri... Ri... Rive... River, je... Je ne vous p... P... Permet p... P.. Pas.

_ Ouais, ouais, n'empêche que c'est vrai...

Avant le dîner, la River se rendit au lac. S'asseyant contre le tronc du seul arbre, sortit son tourne disque et regarda le paysage accompagnée de la voix de la chanteuse. Au couvre-feu, elle monta dans sa chambre se changea, puis descendit à la salle commune. Elle s'assit près de Ron et Harry.

_Alors Weasley ?

_Quoi ?

_ Toujours de mauvais poil ?

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

_ Juste t'embêter. Et toi Harry comment tu as trouvé ta journée ?

_ Tu sais, c'est la première journée, sûrement la plus facile.

_ Mais vous avez déjà trouvé un moyen de nous enlever des points, fit une voix derrière eux.

_ Granger, qui t'avais demandé ça ?

_ Personne, mais…

_ Donc tu la ferme, fit Sunny.

_ Mais… Et puis pourquoi tu m'as frappé ce matin ?

_ C'est l'oreiller qui t'a frappé et non moi. Nuance.

A cette réplique la sorcière gonfla les joues et partit s'asseoir près de Neville, laissant la River ricaner. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à taquiner Ron. En allant se coucher, elle entendit Hermione ruminer sa rage.

Les heures de libre avant le dîner, Hanna les passa à la Bibliothèque afin de lire en paix quelques livres sur les dragons et de faire ses devoirs, elle refusait de prendre du retard.

Enfin, lorsque fut venu le temps du couvre-feu, elle retourna à sa salle commune où elle s'installa dans un coin, Croc sur les genoux, son livre du moment (Les secrets de l'immortel, Nicolas Flamel, Tome 3) et un paquet de bonbon vo... emprunter à un élève de Serdaigle. Malheureusement pour elle, on ne la laissa pas tranquille.

_ Eh ! Thunder ! C'est vrai que tes parents sont des moldus ?

_ Non. Mes parents étaient des sorciers.

_ Tu n'as pas compris Pansy, fit Malefoy. Elle m'a dit que ses parents étaient sorciers mais qu'elle avait été élevée par des moldus.

_ Tient, je savais pas que t'étais une balance Malefoy. Pire qu'une vipère, pourtant ce sont de vrai commère, fit Hanna. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai dis que j'ai été élevée côté moldu, pas que j'avais une famille composée entièrement de moldu.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Mon père adoptif est un Cracmol et mes deux frères sont des sorciers ainsi que mon oncle, ma tante et mon parrain.

_ Alors comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas vu d'autre Thunder à Poudlard ? Répliqua un troisième année.

_ Mon grand frère est scolarisé à l'étranger et mon petit frère préfère aller étudier au States quand il aura l'âge. Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter avec vos question ? Est-ce que je vous demande le taux de consanguinité dans votre sang moi ?

Les autres personnes présentes lui jetèrent un regard dédaigneux et plus personne ne lui adressa la parole. Hanna sourit et reprit sa lecture. Croc, sur ses genoux, fixait avec méfiance les autres Serpentard.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement et elle partit se coucher tranquillement en mettant cette fois un réveil à côté d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva à l'heure (miracle !) et descendit dans la grande salle pour manger son petit déjeuner.

Malefoy observait la jeune fille qui s'était encore un fois assise à côté de lui. Elle lui était très antipathique et il ne pouvait pas la saquer, bien que ses remarques désobligeantes sur les profs fassent très Serpentards. En plus, dès qu'elle était à table, elle se goinfrait sans la moindre trace de bonnes manières.

Alors que Hanna allait se lever, le courrier arriva, comme d'habitude, Malefoy reçut une lettre de ses parents pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Hanna quand à elle, eut la surprise de voir arriver un Jobberknoll bleu tacheté de turquoise, qui lui apportait une lettre. Elle l'attrapa vivement et caressa l'oiseau tout en ouvrant son courrier. Malefoy y jeta un coup d'œill intrigué, mais la feuille de parchemin était entièrement recouverte de petits dessins étranges qu'ils ne comprenait pas. Hanna semblait les comprendre elle, car ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement. Elle finit par prendre un morceau de parchemin et de quoi écrire dans sa bourse en peau de Moke et écrivit rapidement une lettre en utilisant les même dessins étranges. D'autres Serpentards observaient la jeune fille, c'était plutôt rare d'avoir un message via un Jobberknoll... Elle finit sa lettre, signa et apposa un sceau en forme d'éclaire avant de l'attacher à la patte de l'oiseau. Ce dernier s'envola aussitôt et la jeune fille rangea son matériel avant de brûler la lettre grâce à un briquet sortit de sa bourse.

_ Qui peut bien t'écrire Thunder ? demanda Pansy Parkinson, moqueuse.

_ Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi ti tu ne reçois pas de courrier ? Non ? Alors mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Elle se leva, prit Croc qui s'enroula autour de ses épaules et partit rapidement sans rien ajouter.

Sunny discutait avec Neville, lorsque April, son hibou, déposa un baquet devant elle. Ouvrant le paquet, elle découvrit un livre, envoyé par sa sœur. Ce dernier était intitulé : « La musique dans nos vie ». En voyant le titre, elle eut un grand sourire.

La première heure de la matinée pour Hanna était sortilège avec les Serdaigles :

_ Monsieur ! Je pourrais vous emprunter le livre sur les Pogrebin sur lequel vous êtes debout à la fin du cours ?

_ Bien entendu Mademoiselle Thunder. Mais rendez-le-moi Jeudi.

_ D'accord. Sinon, l'autre Serdaigle est en train de mettre le feu à sa cape, juste comme ça...

Puis, ce fut de nouveau de la botanique :

_ Madame ! Y a un Serdaigle qui a mit le feu au cannabis.

_ Ô ! Des petites licornes roses qui ont des arc-en-ciel plein de paillettes qui sortent du derrière...

_ Totalement shooté...

_ Ah ! Sortez vite les enfants !

Puis le repas du midi :

_ Arg ! Du poisson ! Mais où est passé mon poulet ?

_ _Là où le soleil ne brille jamais._..

_ _La ferme Croc..._

Puis, enfin, le cours de potion, avec les Gryffondors. Hanna attendait ce cours avec impatience. Il se déroulait dans les cachots, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre. Tous les élèves entrèrent ensembles et s'assirent, chaque maison d'un côté. C'est alors que l'une des amies de Pansy fit remarquer :

_ Pansy ! Où est passée ta jupe ?

Tout le monde la regarda, effectivement, elle n'avait plus de jupe et on voyait sa petite culotte. Hanna se retint de rire et fit semblant d'être aussi surprise que les autres. Elle remarqua le coup d'œil d'Harry vers elle, fit une moue innocente qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son ami. Ba quoi ? Cette fille l'emmerdait depuis le début, elle allait pas se laisser faire non d'une goule en tutu vert !

C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour entrer en claquant la porte, alors que la victime de notre apprentie-voleuse éclatait en sanglot en essayant de cacher sa culotte violette ornée de petites fleures bleues, avec sa cape. Il observa la scène et demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

_ La jupe de Pansy à disparue...

_ Comment une jupe peut-elle disparaître ?

_ Monsieur ! Elle est là-bas, fit l'un des Serpentards.

En effet, la jupe était là où le montrait l'élève, suspendue au-dessus de la porte à l'un des portant de torche.

_ Eh bien, que quelqu'un la rende à sa propriétaire.

L'une des amies de Pansy se leva et alla la récupérer avant de la rendre à son amie qui la remit. Les Gryffondors se retinrent de ricaner, mais le professeur ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

_ Si jamais j'attrape celui ou celle qui a fait cette blague, plus que douteuse, je lui mets une retenus, c'est compris ?

_ Oui professeur.

_ Bien.

Il parcourut la salle du regard et lorsqu'il tomba sur l'une des Serpentards au premier rang, il se figea légèrement. Cette petite était le portrait craché de... Non, c'était impossible. Il se mit une baffe mentale et poursuivit son inspection, mais aucun coupable ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il finit par commencer son cours, par une petite introduction sur les potions dont il avait le secret.

Hanna écoutait attentivement le professeur alors qu'il décrivait sa matière, elle se demandait néanmoins pourquoi il l'avait regardé plus longtemps que les autres. Elle n'avait pourtant laisser aucune trace qui aurait put l'incriminer...

Elle finit par laisser ça de côté alors que Rogue commençait l'appel. Il s'arrêta au nom de Harry et commenta :

_ Ah oui ! Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Il acheva l'appel et s'avança. Il s'arrêta face à Harry qui le regardait droit dans le yeux. Hanna lui avait dit que certains professeurs essayeraient de le saquer dès le début de l'année, il avait eut de la chance avec les autres, ils l'avaient laissé un peu tranquille. Mais dès le banquet de début d'année, il avait sentit que Rogue ne l'aimait pas du tout, il avait donc apprit le plus de chose possible sur les potions avant ce premier cours.

_ Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

_ Un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle Goutte du Mort vivant, monsieur, répondit-il après avoir réfléchit deux secondes.

_ Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité qu'il ait put répondre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il l'avait lut ça... Il força sur sa mémoire et finit par trouver alors que Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour le narguer.

_ Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, c'est une pierre qui peut servir d'antidote à la plupart des poisons.

_ Bien, et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_ Je ne sais pas monsieur. Mais je ne peux pas non plus tout savoir, je ne suis qu'un élève normal.

_ Je vois, sachez que le napel et le tue-loup sont les deux noms d'une plante appelée aussi aconit. Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin alors que Rogue lui tournait le dos. Il avait vraiment bien fait de réviser, il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Hanna, peut-être qu'un paquet de bonbons fera l'affaire... La connaissant, ça fera très certainement parfaitement l'affaire même. Mais son sourire disparut avec la phrase suivante de Rogue.

_ Et votre impertinence coûtera un point aux Gryffondor.

Rogue répartit ensuite les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Hanna se retrouva avec Malefoy qui commençait déjà à faire n'importe quoi.

_ Mais arrête, tu veux qu'on foire la potion ou quoi ?

_ De toute façon, on aura une bonne note.

_ Et tu te contente de ça ? Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien dans la vie si tu n'agis pas par toi-même, abruti. Maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu risque de te blesser, compris ?

Il pâlit en voyant le regard de Croc sous la robe de sorcier de Hanna. Il hocha lentement la tête et suivit à la lettre les instructions de la jeune fille.

_ Les potions, c'est comme la cuisine, si tu suis bien la recette, t'auras le résultat voulut. Chez les moldu, ils ont du sucre, de la farine et des œufs, nous on a des yeux de tritons, de la bave de crapaud et des cornes de bicorne. Mais au final, ça revient au même. D'abord, sortir tous les ingrédients. Toi, tu les prépare, moi je m'occupe de les mélanger. Commence par l'ortie séchée.

Il s'exécuta et sortit tout ce qui était écris au tableau, rangeant les ingrédients dans l'ordre d'utilisation comme lui indiquait Hanna et il se mit au travail.

Rogue passait dans les rangs en critiquant tout le monde, quand il passa devant la table de Malefoy et Hanna, il vit un parfait travail d'équipe, avec la jeune fille qui dirigeait son compagnon d'une main de maître en lui donnant des conseils, que lui-même aurait put donner. Il passa sans rien dire, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la potion en passe d'être parfaitement réussie.

C'est alors qu'une fumée verte accompagnée d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot, après deux heures de préparation. Neville Londubat avait fait fondre le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan et leur potion se répandait sur le sol. Hanna souleva son sac et s'accroupit sur son siège tout en continuant tranquillement de préparer sa potion sans prêter attention à Rogue qui retirait des points à Harry sans raison.

_ Passe-moi les épines de hérisson Malefoy.

_ Hein ? Ah oui.

Le garçon lui donna alors qu'elle retirait le chaudron du feu. Elle les ajouta tranquillement à la potion alors que le reste de la classe se réveillait et reprenait précipitamment la préparation de leurs propres mixture.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle sortit, elle était plutôt contente d'elle et sautillait presque. Sa potion était encore mieux réussit que celle de Granger ! Le professeur leur avait même donné des points en plus !

Elle allait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs quand Malefoy l'appela.

_ Eh Thunder !

_ Quoi Malefoy ?

_ Où est-ce que tu as apprit à faire des potions ? On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, la potion, c'est comme la cuisine... Suffit de suivre la recette. Et j'adore faire des gâteaux, surtout les fondants au chocolat.

Elle sourit, puis reprit son chemin tranquillement pendant que Malefoy l'observait, légèrement dérouté par sa réponse. Il finit par rejoindre sa bande, finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si méprisable que ça...

Le reste de la journée se déroula très bien pour la jeune fille. Elle fit rapidement ses devoirs, dîna avec les autres, (il y avait du poulet ! ) et monta se coucher. Le lendemain, elle aurait son premier cours de vol ! De vol sur balais bien entendu, pas de vol à la tire, ça elle savait déjà faire...

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_On espère que le chapitre vous a plu._

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux com' !_

.

**_Matsuyama_** :

Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Comment ils font les élèves qui ont des phobies ou qui sont handicapé ? Moi je dis qu'il y a un sérieux manque de considération pour les problèmes des élèves ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te sied comme le début !

.

**_seigneur claw_** :

My lord ! *fait une révérence* Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas Tommy ? Mais il s'appelle Seigneur !

Bref ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! ça fait plaisir. (On poste tous les samedi)

.

**_NVJM_ **:

Oui, je sais. Mais le chapitre vient d'être modifié et donc il y a moins de CC du livre.

.

**_Ialka-Yuika_** :

Tout le monde adore les jumeaux !

.

**_Knox_** :

Hum... C'est vrai qu'y avait des fautes. Je suis désolée ! Je vais me flageller tout en relisant quinze fois les règles d'écritures par le grand et génial Seigneur Knox !

(Je déconne !)

.

**_Lilisu_** :

Oui, ça va swinguer à Poudlard ! Et c'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais su comment elle préparait la cérémonie... Va savoir !

.

**_Black Jo_** :

C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne les jeunes, si tu leur dit de ne pas faire un truc sans leur expliquer pourquoi, leur curiosité les pousse à le faire pour comprendre. Et parfois, même quand tu leur explique clairement, il le font quand même pour s'en assurer par eux-même...

Et oui, Hanna et Sunny vont bien jouer à Poudlard.

.

_Mise à jour le 25 / 08 / 2014_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre était à l'origine bien plus long, mais on l'a coupé en deux._

_Donc, les réponses aux review seront misent dans le suivant._

_Voilà !_

_Donc, bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 8 : Cours de vol

.

Hanna se réveilla bien avant que son réveil ne sonne et sortit silencieusement de son lit en le désactivant. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour qu'elle attendait tant. Elle allait avoir son premier cours de vol ! Elle était déjà monter quelque fois sur un balais chez son oncle et il ne cessait de dire qu'elle était très douée.

Elle sortit donc en silence avec Croc, descendit dans la salle commune où Malefoy se trouvait déjà, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

_ T'attends tes gorilles Malefoy ?

_ Thunder... C'est rare de te voir debout aussi tôt.

_ Comme quoi, tout peut arriver. J'ai hâte d'être au cours de vol !

_ Tss... Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ce stupide cours. Je suis...

_ Ouais, ouais, on la connais l'histoire, tu sais mieux voler que les professionnels. Mais moi, j'attends de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment... C'est facile de se vanter, mais plus difficile de confirmer ses dires.

_ Parce que toi, tu sais voler peut-être ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je vol de temps en temps chez mon oncle et comme il a des vif d'or je m'entraîne à les attraper. D'après lui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir la meilleur attrapeuse d'Angleterre.

_ Mouais, j'attends de voir ça moi aussi.

_ Bon je te laisse, tes petites copines arrivent. Moi je vais manger.

Elle partit en sifflotant alors que Crabe et Goyle grognait face à la manière dont elle les avait appelé. Malefoy leur fit signe de le suivre et sortit aussi. Hanna se retourna avec un sourire malicieux :

_ Tu ne peux pas sortir sans elles hein ! T'as trop peur de te faire attaquer par un fantôme ou quoi ?

_ Je n'ai peur de rien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Mais oui...

Crabe et Goyle étaient visiblement en colères et ils s'approchèrent d'elle après avoir vérifié qu'aucun professeur n'était dans le coin. Hanna leva un sourcille et demanda :

_ Vous voulez quelque chose les filles ?

Ils n'y tinrent plus et lui foncèrent dessus, poings levés. La jeune fille soupira, se mit en garde (heureusement qu'elle avait mit ses mitaines d'entraînement en sortant, en prévision d'un possible accrochage...) et esquiva le premier coup, para le second, fit quelque jabs et finit par les étaler à terre avec une gauche chacun. Elle s'éloigna des deux garçons à terre en les regardant de haut avec un sourire narquois.

_ Alors ? On se fait étaler par une fille ? Vous n'avez pas honte les mecs ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Malefoy, stupéfait.

_ De la boxe très cher, un sport de combat moldu. J'en fais depuis que je suis toute petite et je dois dire que mon niveau n'est pas mauvais. Je vais manger maintenant, tu viens ?

Malefoys hésita, mais ses deux caïds se relevaient déjà en se tenant le ventre. Il finit par suivre la jeune fille en sachant que les deux autres le suivraient. Après tout, ils étaient plus des espions de ses parents que des amis, alors bon...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards. Hanna entama aussitôt un petit déjeuner très copieux. Malefoy était assis à côté d'elle et observait le ciel en attente du courrier et du paquet de bonbon que sa famille lui envoyait chaque jour. Il jeta un oeil à sa voisine qui engloutissait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il devenait de plus en plus curieux à l'égare de sa camarade au fil des jours.

_ Pourquoi tu mange toujours autant ?

_ Parce que j'ai faim...

_ Tu pourrais au moins faire ça proprement.

_ Je mange proprement ! Je ne vais pas non plus me comporter comme une noble coincée et y aller grain par grain !

_ Je ne suis pas coincé !

_ J'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais, tu t'es reconnu tout seul.

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il rougissait sous la moquerie et de s'être fait avoir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le courrier arriva. Hanna leva les yeux, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Effectivement, une chouette noire arriva à sa hauteur et lâcha dans ses mains trois paquets de sucettes. Elle eut un large sourire et ouvrit le petit mot qui les accompagnait en faisant attention à ce que ses voisins ne puissent pas lire par-dessus son épaule. .

.

_Sliesnoc set ruop icrem._

.

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais un petit serpent était maladroitement dessiné en bas du morceau de parchemin. Elle sourit cependant en voyant le code, très classique mais tordu. Il suffisait de lire à l'envers pour comprendre. Elle le mit dans sa bourse en peau de Moke pendant que son sourire s'agrandissait alors qu'elle donnait un morceau de biscuit à la chouette.

_ Merci Thot. Tu peux retourner à la volière mon vieux.

Le volatile ne se fit pas prier et s'envola.

_ Qui c'est qui t'envoie tout ça ?

_ Hum... Quelqu'un .

Elle eut un sourire malicieux avant de ranger soigneusement ses paquets dans sa poche et de se remettre à manger. Mais un autre hibou arriva jusqu'à elle et se posa, une boite en bois entre les serres. Elle le regarda, intriguée, celui-la, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle prit la boite et la lettre qui l'accompagnait et sourit en reconnaissant son jeu d'échec pliable. Elle ouvrit la lettre, c'était ses parents qui demandaient de ses nouvelles et un compte rendu complet de sa semaine (enfin, juste qu'elle leur dise comment ça s'était passé) et qui lui annonçaient qu'ils avaient acheté un nouvel hibou pour pouvoir lui écrire. Son petit frère lui demandait si elle pouvait lui acheter d'autre dragée surprises et son grand frère la prévenait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à être sage à Poudlard. Elle sourit en repliant la lettre, sa famille ne changerait jamais.

Elle finit rapidement de manger et se leva pour partir, bientôt suivit de Malefoy. Elle passa devant Neville qui avait reçut un paquet de sa grand mère, mais ne s'y intéressa pas, elle siffla néanmoins discrètement en passant à côté de Harry :

_ _Merci._

Puis elle sortit de la grande salle.

C'était Mercredi et Sunny était surexcitée. Il y avait cours de vol aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Durant l'heure du déjeuner, le hibou de Neville lui apporta un paquet. Ce dernier après l'avoir ouvert, en sortit une grosse boule en verre, qui semblait contenir de la fumée.

_C'est un Rapeltout !expliqua-t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma Grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Il suffit de la tenir dans sa main et si on a oublié quelque chose elle devient rouge.

Alors qu'il expliquait cela, la boule en question était devenue écarlate. Pendant qu'il tentait de se souvenirs, Malefoy passa près de leur table et saisit le Rapeltout des mains de Neville. Sunny regarda Harry et Ron se lever d'un bond, prêts à se battre avec le Malefoy, mais le professeur McGonagall arriva.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est Malefoy qui m'a prit mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville.

_ C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Sur cette phrase il rendit l'objet et quitta la grande salle. Quelques minutes après ils partirent eux aussi, les trois amis passèrent devant le tableau d'affichage. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une note les informant que le cours de vol serait en commun avec les Serpentard.

_ On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Harry. Je n'attendais que ça : me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de manier un manche à balai.

_ Ne dis pas ça Harry, répliqua Sunny. Tu ne sais pas encore manier un manche à balai, comme toutes les premières années, qui ne savait rien à propos de la magie.

_ Elle a raison Harry, ajouta Ron.

_ Tu vois ?

_ Oui.

Sur ce, Sunny les laissa seuls, pour profiter avant l'heure de Métamorphose. Il était vrai que Malfoy parlait souvent de balai volant, racontant des histoires dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient tous par une poursuite. A l'entendre Seamus Finnigan avait lui aussi passer son enfance à faire des acrobaties sur un balai. Ron, lui racontait qu'il avait failli entrer en collision avec un deltaplane en volant sur le vieux balai de Charli. Neville, lui, n'était jamais monté sur un balai et redoutait le premier cours, tout comme Hermione.

Cette dernière avait remplit les oreilles de la River avec ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le livre « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs oreillers.

L'après-midi, lorsque l'heure du cours de vol arriva, Sunny se rendit au parc où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balai au sol. Madame Bibine arrive, elle avait les cheveux courts et gris, ainsi que des yeux comme des faucons.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez dépêchez-vous !

Une fois tous devant un balai, le professeur reprit la parole.

_ Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna-t-elle, et dites : « Debout ! »

_ Debout !

Le balai de Sunny lui sauta dans la main, mais elle était l'une des rares. Elle vit qu'Hanna, Harry et Draco avaient aussi réussit. Madame Bibine leur expliqua comment enfourcher leur balai, puis les consignes pour l'envol. Attendant le coup de sifflet, le River remarqua que Neville n'avait pas vraiment envi de quitter la terre ferme. Ce qui fut confirmé, lorsqu'il s'envola avant que le coup de sifflet ne retentisse. Madame Bibine lui ordonna de descendre, mais il était déjà à trois mètres du sol. Arrivé aux six mètres, son visage se décomposa, il eut un haut le cœur et glissa de son balai. Neville s'écrasa au sol, alors que son balai volait vers la forêt interdite. Le professeur, qui était penché sur Neville, annonça que ce dernier avait le poignet cassé et qu'elle l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Malfoy éclata de rire.

_ Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ?

Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire et Hanna se contenta d'un sourire contrit et légèrement amusé.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez.

_ Un problème River ?

_ Oui. Vous riez, mais si vous étiez à sa place je ne pense pas que vous auriez aimé.

_ Oh, tu prends sa défense… Hey, je sais ce qu'il a oublié ! Son courage.

_ Je pense que Neville à plus de courage que toi Dracon !

Là, Hanna éclata de rire sous le regard offusqué des Serpentards.

_ Désolée, mais là, le surnom est super bien trouvé. En plus, c'est mignon, ça ressemble à dragon.

Une série de regard blasé la fusilla.

_ Quoi ?

Un blanc lui répondit et les élèves se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'affrontement. Draco ignora Sunny et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose.

_ Regardez ! C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé.

_ Donne-moi ça Malefoy, lança Harry d'une voix très calme.

Le silence commença son règne. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.

_ Je vais le mettre quelque part où ce pauvre Neville pourra le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

_ Donne ça ! s'écria Harry

_ Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter.

Draco enfourcha son balai, rapidement suivit d'Harry. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Hermione, qui les mettait en garde. Draco et Harry s'élevèrent dans le ciel, sous les cris d'admiration ou des hurlements. Hanna observait la scène d'un œil amusé, se demandant comment allait se débrouiller son ami.

_ Encore des points en moins. Soupira Hermione.

_ Tu ne te préoccupes donc que de ça ? Harry essaye de récupérer le rappeltout de Neville.

_ En désobéissant aux règles.

_ Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, dit philosophiquement Hanna.

Sunny retint un grognement d'énervement et s'éloigna de la Granger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ses deux camarades. Le Gryffondor fonça sur le Serpentard tel un javelot, mais Malefoy parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. Des applaudissements retentirent parmi ceux au sol. Hanna quant à elle tapait du pied rapidement, l'envie d'aller voler la démangeait atrocement et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller aider Malefoy. Son amusement du départ était partit dès les premières figures. Le silence se fit lorsque l'objet de la course poursuite entama sa chute, suivit d'Harry. Sunny retient son souffle en le voyant descendre à toute à l'allure. Harry réussit à l'attraper à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Il atterrit doucement avec un léger sourire alors que Hanna grognait. Il avait encore des progrès à faire. Mais l'euphorie générale retomba avec un cri courroucé :

_ HARRY POTTER !

Le professeur McGonagall courrait vers le sorcier.

_ Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

_ Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malefoy qui...

_ Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

L'élève suivit le Professeur. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Sunny se tourna vers le Malefoy. Celui-ci avait un air triomphant, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. La River fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui.

_ Tu es fier de toi ?!

_ Tiens tu prends la défense de ce genre de personnes River ?

_ Ce genre de personnes ? Je prends la défense de ceux qui en valent la peine. Il va sûrement se faire renvoyer par ta faute !

Sunny allait l'attaquer, mais un bras l'arrêta.

_ Hanna… Laisse-moi le remettre à sa place !

_ Sunny, de un, c'est pas la peine de le corriger pour si peu, ça ne servirait qu'à t'attirer des ennuis. De deux, il s'est ridiculisé sur un balais alors qu'il prétends sans arrêt qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde. De trois, Potter n'a aucune chance d'être renvoyé, c'est le chouchou du directeur, à mon avis, il va juste se prendre un savon. Maintenant, tu te calme, tu baisse ce poings et tu retourne auprès des Gryffondor, s'il te plaît.

_ Mais… Bien.

Le professeur Bibine revient quelque temps après pour reprendre le cours. Il s'avéra que Hanna était très douée pour le vol et elle dépassa de loin Malefoy en niveau.

A la fin des cours, Sunny et Ron prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle sans échanger un mot. A l'heure qu'il est, Harry devait être dans le train pour Londres. En entrant dans la pièce, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, mais se stoppèrent en voyant le Potter assis à table.

_ Harry ! s'écria Ron.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent à table pour écouter le récit du jeune homme.

_ Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

_ Attrapeur ? s'exclama Ron. Mais les premières années ne jouent jamais... Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis...

_ Un siècle, acheva Harry. C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit.

_ Je suis contente pour toi, Harry.

_ Merci. Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine. Mais ne dites rien à personne, Dubois tient à garder le secret.

Fred et George Weasley venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Ils se précipitèrent sur Harry pour le féliciter avant de repartir retrouver leur ami qui aurait trouvé un nouveau passage secret. Mais ils étaient à peine partis que quelqu'un de beaucoup moins sympathique apparut, c'était Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?

_ Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répliqua Harry avec froideur.

Le qualificatif de « petit » ne convenait guère à Crabbe et à Goyle, mais les professeurs étaient nombreux autour de la Grande Table et ni l'un ni l'autre ne put faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils. Malefoy le défia alors en duel, vexé qu'il se moque de lui. Ron se proposa aussitôt comme second, acceptant à la place de Harry et le Serpentard désigna Crabbe comme second. Lorsque Malefoy partit avec ses amis, Ron et Harry se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ron lui expliqua rapidement ce que c'était et lui donna quelque conseils.

_ Et si rien ne se passe, tu n'auras qu'à jeter ta baguette et lui mettre un coup de poing.

A la fin de la phrase, ils reçurent chacun un tape derrière la tête.

_ Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sunny ? Demanda Ron.

_ Parce que vous êtes deux beaux crétins.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Vous venez d'accepter un duel contre Malfoy, il y a forcément quelque chose derrière tout ça.

_ Tu es paranoïaque. Déclara le Weasley.

_ Ron, n'oublies pas que je peux te casser un bras facilement. J'irais avec vous pour m'assurer que vous ne faite rien d'idiot…

_ Excusez-moi, dit une voix.

Les trois levèrent la tête, pour voir Hermione Grange.

_ J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez avec Malefoy. Il n'est pas question que vous vous promeniez la nuit dans le château. Vous avez pensé aux points que vous ferez perdre aux Gryffondor si jamais vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de votre part.

_ Et ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, ajouta Harry.

_ Au revoir, bonne soirée, dit Ron.

Harry suivit ses amis jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, mais sur le chemin, il remarqua un petit serpent qui l'observait. Il ralentit le pas et s'arrêta près de lui. C'était un messager de Wolf, comme il s'y attendait. Il lança à ses amis, alors que le serpent disparaissait dans les ombres :

_ Partez devant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quelque chose. Je reviens rapidement.

Il partit ensuite en courant sans attendre de réponse. Il fit quelque détour, pour éviter d'être suivit et arriva finalement. Dans la tour nord qui n'était presque plus utilisée. Il chercha un moment et trouva finalement la salle de classe. Hanna était assise à la fenêtre, observant nonchalamment le ciel nocturne au dehors. Elle tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il entra et sourit joyeusement avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

_ Salut Snake !

_ Salut Wolf. Comment ça va ?

_ Très bien. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec McGonagall ?

_ Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

_ Mais voyons, Snake ! C'est moi, tu peux tout me dire !

_ D'accord... J'ai été pris comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

_ Non ! Sans déconner ?

_ Oui, je te jure que c'est vrai.

_ Mais c'est génial ! Tu es conscient que tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle !

_ Oui, Dubois me l'a dit.

_ En tout cas, je suis sûre que les équipes des autres maisons ont du soucis à se faire.

_ Serpentard aussi.

_ Ne sous-estime pas les serpents petit lion, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Que le meilleur gagne ?

_ Oui, que le meilleur gagne !

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de se mettre à discuter avec animation de la semaine. Harry apprit à Hanna qu'il avait lut dans la gazette du sorcier qu'un coffre avait été cambriolé à Gringotts. Lorsqu'elle apprit le numéro du coffre, elle fit bien attention à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage et écouta attentivement ce que lui disait son ami.

Mais l'heure tournait et le couvre-feux n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils finirent par se séparer en se donnant rendez-vous à la tour tous les samedis pour discuter.

Hanna retourna joyeusement à sa salle commune et s'installa dans un coin avec Croc pour jouer aux échec, mais elle se dit que ça paraîtrait étrange si on la voyait jouer avec un serpent. Pour le moment elle avait caché son Fourchelang et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le dévoiler de suite. Elle se leva donc et s'avança vers les autres élèves de son année :

_ L'un d'entre vous veut-il se faire laminer aux échec ?

Ils la regardèrent alors qu'elle montrait sa boîte de jeu un peu vieille. Draco se désigna finalement avec un air goguenard :

_ Tu es bien présomptueuse Thunder. Je vais te faire redescendre sur Terre.

_ Mais bien sûr. On parie sur la victoire ?

_ Pourquoi pas, fit-il.

Les autres les observaient avec attention, s'amusant de la futur raclée de la jeune fille. Elle fit un sourire de serpent et dit innocemment :

_ Le perdant a un gage que décide le gagnant. Trois parties.

_ D'accord, marché conclu.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Hanna posa la jeu entre eux d'eux sur une table basse. Pendant que Draco s'installait dans son fauteuil, elle préféra s'asseoir en tailleur par terre. Et le jeu débuta. Elle avait un échiquier version sorcier et ses pièces étaient habituées aux coups tordus et à la triche, ce qui l'avantagea contre les pièce de Malefoy qui avaient apprit à jouer noblement. Elle gagna la première partie sans avoir besoin de tricher, de même pour la deuxième et elle l'écrasa lors de la troisième partie. Elle lui fit un immense sourire alors qu'il pâlissait.

_ J'ai gagné !

_ Tu as triché !

_ Même pas. Si tu ne me crois pas, pourquoi tu ne me prêtes pas des pièces pour qu'on recommence ?

Elle avait le même sourire de serpent qu'au début et Draco hésita, mais il avait sa position à défendre et il était persuadé qu'elle avait triché. En plus, tout le monde regardait. Il fit signe à Pansy qui donna ses pièces à Hanna. Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement avec Croc sur les genoux.

Mais au final, elle gagna quand même et Draco du se plier à son gage qui consistait à lui donner la moitié de ses bonbons jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et il insista pour prendre sa revanche le lendemain, chose qu'elle accepta aussitôt, trop contente d'avoir un adversaire.

.

* * *

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos review avec impatience !_

.

_Mise à jour le 26 /08 /2014_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà la deuxième partie de ce qui était à l'origine le chapitre 8._

_Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !_

_Réponse aux com' du C7 en bas du chapitre_.

.

Chapitre 9 : Duel

.

Le lendemain soir, alors que tout le monde mangeait, Hanna entendit Malefoy se venter auprès de ses amis d'avoir piéger Potter. Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement le Serpentard alors que les autres se moquaient de son ami. Elle grogna, finit rapidement de manger et sortit de la grande salle. Mais alors qu'elle allait prévenir Harry par l'intermédiaire d'un serpent, elle fut retenue par le professeur Flitwick. Il voulait lui demander si elle pouvait lui rendre le dernier livre qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Elle hocha la tête et ils se rendirent au repère des Serpentards tout en discutant du dernier cours de sortilège. Elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir pendant que le professeur l'attendait dans la salle commune et redescendit avec le livre qu'elle lui tendit avec un petit sourire. Il partie et elle allait sortir de nouveau, mais c'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Draco et sa bande. Elle pesta mentalement contre le blond mais s'assit quand même en face de lui pour leur partie d'échec. Elle avait le droit d'utiliser ses pièces vue qu'elle avait démontré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tricher pour gagner. Ils firent une dizaine de partie, le blond ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, mais il finit par abandonner et sortit ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs. Hanna se dirigea vers un coin de la salle, le couvre-feux était tombé et elle ne pouvait donc pas sortir comme ça. Il lui fallait attendre que la salle se vide. Elle prit donc son mal ne patience et sortit un livre sur les sorts de dissimulation.

Lorsque la salle commune fut enfin vide, il était onze heure et quart. Elle se leva, rangea son livre, écrivit une note en faisant attention à ce que son écriture ne soit pas reconnaissable et sortit rapidement. Elle rejoignit la salle des trophées et accrocha le mot à la porte la plus près de la salle commune des Gryffondors en espérant que son ami le voie en premier. Elle repartit ensuite en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire attraper. Mais alors qu'elle était non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune, dans les cachots, elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

_ Eh bien, miss Thunder. Puis-je savoir pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre lit ?

Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face au professeur Rogue. Elle fut un peu soulagée que ce soit lui et pas un autre car il favorisait sa maison.

_ Je suppose que si je dis que j'ai fais une crise ça ne passera pas ?

_ Non, en effet. Maintenant répondez.

_ Je suis sortie après manger pour aller me promener un peu et je n'ai pas vue l'heure passer.

_ Je vois. La prochaine fois, faites plus attention. Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre une retenue.

_ Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir de points en moins.

_ En effet. Maintenant, retournez das votre dortoir.

Elle hocha la tête et se hâta d'y aller. Rogue la suivit du regard avant de retourner dans son bureau finir de corriger les copies des élèves.

.

L'heure venue, Sunny quitta son lit, en faisait le moins de bruit que possible. Elle avait une main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hermione.

_ Vous êtes vraiment égoïstes.

_ Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

_ Je viens avec vous.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de perdre des points ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, et quitta son lit. La River ouvrit la porte et quitta sa chambre suivit de sa colocataire. Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune où Harry et Ron attendaient. A la vu d'Hermione, le Weasley fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

_ Elle vient avec nous finalement.

_ Tu devrais retourner te coucher !

_ J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, répliqua Hermione. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

_ Si c'est pour ça que tu es venue avec moi, tu devrais remonter dans notre chambre !

_ Tu es vraiment obstinée, rajouta Harry. Allons-y

Harry fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame et passa dans le trou, suivit de Sunny. Mais la Granger n'était pas décidée à abandonner la partie aussi facilement et elle franchit le trou à la suite de Ron en émettant des sifflements d'oie furieuse.

_Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall.

_Tu aurais dû l'enfermer dans votre chambre, dit Ron.

_ Je sais, Ron. Va-t'en Hermione.

_ Très bien, mais je vous aurai prévenus. Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce qu'on vous aura renvoyés, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment des...

Mais ils ne surent pas ce qu'ils étaient car en voulant faire à nouveau pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame pour retourner dans son dortoir, Hermione s'aperçut que la toile était vide. La grosse dame était allée se promener, laissant Hermione à la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

_ Tu voulais tellement nous empêcher de sortir et maintenant tu te retrouve coincé dehors. Ironie du sort, commenta Sunny avec un sourire.

_ Oh ça va hein !

_ Bon, on y va, dit Harry

_ Je viens avec vous.

_ Tu te fais la plus petite possible, compris ? prévint Sunny.

_ Oui.

Ils prirent la direction de la salle des trophées après avoir été rejoins par Neville, qui était resté dehors car il avait oublié le mot de passe. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, puis devant la porte de la fameuse salle. Sur celle-ci, il y avait une note, écrite en caractère d'imprimerie, d'accrochée.

.

**Snake, mon chou, je voulais juste te dire que Malefoy n'avait pas la moindre intention de venir et qu'il a prévenu Rusard qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans la salle es trophées cette nuit. Donc, si tu veux mon avis, et je te le donne t'as pas le choix, tu obéi, Un petit conseil : Cours.**

**Chaleureusement : ta meilleure amie !**

**Ps. Donne moi d'autres sucettes, elles sont géniales celles que tu m'a envoyé l'autre jour !**

.

La note n'était pas signée, seul un petit dessin en forme de tête de loup se trouvait en bas.

_ Malefoy, nous a piégé, dit Harry à voix haute.

_ Je vous l'avez dit, réprimanda la brune.

_ Maintenant, nous sommes dehors tant que la grosse dame n'est pas revenu, se plaignit Hermione.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron.

_ On part avant de se retrouver face à Rusard ou Miss Teigne.

Après cette phrase, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. La River ouvrit la porte de la salle et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte opposée. Ils réussirent à la quitter avant que Rusard n'entre dans la salle. Le groupe de sorcier s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

_ ON FILE ! cria Harry et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry avait pris la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

_ Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Harry, hors d'haleine.

_ Je... vous... avais prévenus ! dit Hermione, le souffle court.

_ Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ron. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

_ Malefoy t'a tendu un piège, dit Hermione à Harry, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées.

_ Non, tu crois ! répliqua la brune avec ironie.

_ Allons-y, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Il avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

_ Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

_ Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Sunny.

_ Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

C'était une grave erreur.

_ ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

_ On est fichus, gémit Ron tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous !

_ On même temps, quelle idée d'énerver Peeve, grogna Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

_ Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

Elle prit la baguette magique de Harry, tapota la serrure et murmura:

_ Alohomora !

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait. Rusard essaya de tirer les vers du nez au fantôme mais se dernier lui rit au nez avant de s'enfuir tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux.

_ Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Harry. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il à Neville qui le tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.

Sunny se tourna vers Neville, qui semblait vraiment avoir peur. Elle se tourna vers le fond de la salle et étouffa un cri d'étonnement. Hermione, Ron et Harry regardèrent dans sa direction, puis là où elle regardait et retinrent un cri d'effroi. Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes. Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus. Enfin c'est ce que pensaient les trois effrayés. Harry se dit cyniquement que Hanna adorerait être à sa place. Sunny, elle se trouvait en admiration devant le cerbère. Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais elle fut tirée en arrière par Harry. Ils quittèrent la pièce à reculons et fermèrent la porte. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête et c'était de mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent revenus devant le portrait de la grosse dame, au sixième étage.

_ Où êtes-vous donc allés ? demanda le portrait en voyant leurs robes de chambre qui pendaient sur leurs épaules et leurs visages écarlates, luisants de sueur.

_ Aucune importance, répliqua Harry, pantelant. Groin de porc, Groin de porc. Vite !

Le tableau pivota aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Neville avait l'air d'avoir perdu à tout jamais l'usage de la parole.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit enfin Ron. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là !

_ Ce truc, comme tu le dis, c'est un cerbère, corrigea Sunny. Le chien, le plus adorable du monde sorcier !

Elle fut regardée, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle est folle. Déclara le Weaslay.

_ Poil de carotte, n'oublies pas la menace, fit Sunny.

_ Plus important, vous avez vus sur quoi il se trouvait ? demanda Hermione

_ Sa mauvaise humeur est de retour, Sunny roula les yeux.

_ Sur une trappe, répondit Harry.

_ Exactement, on l'a mit là pour garder quelque chose, fit Granger.

_ On s'en fiche de ça, fit Ron. Comment ça se fait que tu ne semble pas plus concerné que ça Harry ? On a manqué de se faire bouffer !

_ Disons que j'ai connu pire, répondit-il vaguement.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que Hanna et ses frères l'avaient un jour emmené en douce dans un zoo et qu'il était tombé dans la fausse aux lions, ne s'en que miraculeusement car les animaux dormaient. Mais maintenant il se doutait que Hanna ou l'un de ses frères avait fait de la magie pour l'aider. Ils étaient repartis finalement après avoir piqué des serpents dans le vivarium. Hermione se leva et les fixa d'un regard flamboyant.

_ J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Ron la regarda partir, bouche bée.

_ Non, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit-il. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligée à venir !

_ Bonne nuit les gars, dit la River, en suivant la Granger.

_ Bonne nuit, Sunny, répondirent-ils

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se débarbouilla puis monta dans son lit. C'était une semaine mouvementée, mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait savoir c'était quelle était la chose que gardait cet adorable chien à trois tête.

Harry monta à la suite de Ron dans leur dortoir et s'allongea en se disant qu'il devait vraiment parler de tout ça à Hanna.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux review !_

.

**_Black Jo_ **:

Oui, Harry est moins idiot avec Hanna a ses côté. Et ne t'en fais pas, les autres maisons vont aussi prendre cher.

.

_**NVJM**_ :

Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas vraiment, m'enfin, mon ami et correcteur à quart-temps me dis parfois que j'ai un style bordélique donc ça doit être normal...

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Pas touche à Croc ! Il est à moi !

.

_**Knox62**_ :

Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le cannabis ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et, laisse moi faire une chose : Oh putain un compliment sur la correction ! C'est tellement rare que ça vaut le coup de faire une fête !

.

**_Lilisu_** :

Oui, c'est super bon les fondants au choco ! Et désolée de t'avoir tuée, mais ne porte pas plainte contre nous ! Non, plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir com'.

.

_Mise à Jour le 26 / 08 / 2014_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre entièrement dédié à Hanna !_

_Je vous rappelle au passage que celui qui postera le 100eme com' aura le droit à un OS de son choix !_

_Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 10 : Serpentard

.

La jeune fille soupira en regardant de nouveau sa montre, il était en retard... Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu d'hiver en repensant aux derniers événements. D'abord, il y avait eut le cours de vol et l'entrée de Harry dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ensuite il y avait eut l'histoire de duel avec Malefoy, heureusement qu'elle avait pu prévenir son ami, et Harry avait rencontré un chien à trois têtes, Sunny lui avait parlé de leur petite expédition et de cet adorable chien, et une semaine après ces événements, le survivant avait reçut un Nimbus 2000 pour son entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir jouer elle aussi dans son équipe, mais les premières années ne pouvaient même pas passer le test, elle avait essayé. Ensuite, les jours s'étaient écoulés tranquillement sans autre événement notoires et l'hiver commençait à s'installer en ce milieu d'Octobre. Et en ce dimanche matin, elle avait décidé d'inviter pour le première fois son ami, enfin leur relation se rapprochait un peu de l'amitié, même s'il ne le montrait jamais devant les autres, à sa séance d'entraînement clandestine hebdomadaire.

Sa relation avec son camarade avait bien évolué au fil de leur parties d'échec et aussi parce qu'ils étaient en binôme dans la plupart des cours pour les exercices pratiques.

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans l'herbe la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et mit ses poings sur ses hanche en voyant son ami.

_ Tu es en retard !

_ Désolé, ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher.

_ Si tu le dis. Aller, viens, normalement le terrain n'est pas utilisé aujourd'hui.

_ Mais comment on va faire pour prendre les balais, le placard est toujours fermé à clef.

_ Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'une porte fermée peut me stopper ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes, puis secoua la tête. Elle sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires du stade et elle se dirigea vers le placard où étaient rangés les balais de l'école. Elle s'accroupit devant la serrure et hésita, soit elle y allait à la moldu, soit elle utilisait un sort. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit son kit de crochetage, autant s'amuser. Elle déverrouilla facilement la porte et ils prirent deux balais en essayant de choisir ceux qui avaient l'air en meilleur état. Puis, ils sortirent sur le grand terrain et enfourchèrent leur balais avant de décoller. Ils firent deux ou trois tours de piste avant de commencer à se courser. Elle était vraiment rapide, constata son ami, mais il ne voulait plus perdre contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se poursuivre pendant une petite heure avant de se poser pour souffler un peu. Une fois à terre, elle sortit une gourde d'eau de sa bourse et en but plusieurs gorgées avant de la tendre à son ami.

_ Merci. Dis, comment ça se fait que tu sois si douée sur un balais ?

_ Que veux tu, c'est un don naturel.

_ Mais quand même... Ce n'est pas juste.

_ Tu dis ça uniquement par ce que tu perds contre moi à la course.

_ Non ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la course qui est importante, c'est le fait d'attraper le vif d'or qui l'est.

_ Oh ! Et je suppose que tu as les compétences nécessaires pour entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

_ Pour un vantard débutant.

_ Je ne suis pas un vantard ! Ni un débutant !

_ Dans ce cas, prouve-moi que tu es un meilleur attrapeur que moi.

_ Et comment ? On n'a pas de vif d'or.

_ Hum... Je pourrais en piquer un parmi les vif d'entraînement...

_ Là, si tu te fais attraper, c'est le renvois direct.

_ Oh ! Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

_ Non, qui pourrais s'inquiéter pour toi ?

_ Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème. Attends ici, je vais en piquer un.

Elle posa son balais et se dirigea vers le bureau des arbitres. Elle crocheta la serrure et entra avant d'aller prendre la boîte contenant les vif dans le tiroir du bureau et de prendre l'une des balles dorées puis elle rangea le tout et sorti. Son ami l'attendait dehors là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle leva le poing et il put voir le vif qu'elle tenait. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, il demanda :

_ Comment tu as fais ?

_ Disons que j'ai appris à crocheter des serrures quand j'étais petite. Et maintenant, si on se départageait ? Je parie cinq galions que je gagne.

_ D'accord, parie tenue, de toute façon, je vais gagner.

_ Je le lâche une fois en l'air et on attend trente seconde avant de lui courir après.

Il hocha la tête et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, décollant rapidement. Ils se placèrent face à face au centre du terrain et la jeune fille relâcha le vif. Son adversaire l'observa avant de le perdre de vue. Ils attendirent les trente secondes avant de se mettre à faire le tour du terrain en cherchant le vif. Mais le garçon remarqua rapidement que son amie ne bougeait pas et l'observait avec amusement. Il fronça les sourcils et continua de chercher le vif tout en la gardant à l'œil. Soudain, elle se mit à foncer tout droit dans une direction, il suivit son regard et vit un éclat doré. Il fonça lui aussi, essayant de la rattraper. Il finit par arriver près d'elle mais eut l'horrible impression qu'elle avait ralentit exprès.

La fillette n'avait pas quitté le vif des yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait lancé. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à son ami, mais elle avait une excellence acquitté visuelle et elle était entraînée depuis l'enfance à remarquer tous les détails d'une scène d'un seul regard. Son père disait toujours que le plus important dans leur métier était d'avoir de bons yeux. Donc, suivre un vif d'or du regard ,n'était pas compliqué pour elle.

Elle laissa donc le garçon chercher un peu avant de foncer vers le vif, quand elle remarqua qu'il la suivait, elle ralentit légèrement pour lui donner une chance, sinon ce n'était pas amusant. Mais lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapée, elle accéléra d'un coup vers son objectif. Ce dernier plongea soudainement vers le sol et elle le suivit aussitôt. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle, décidément, elle adorait voler. Alors que le vif n'était qu'à un mètre du sol, elle accéléra encore pour pouvoir l'attraper. Elle ne prêta pas attention à son adversaire, fit un Sloth GripRoll (mouvement qui consiste à rouler vers le bas en restant suspendu à son balais par les pieds et les mains) et se redressa rapidement. Le vif d'or avait disparut. Elle sourit malicieusement à son ami tout en plongeant la main dans sa manche. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle en sortit le vif d'or. Elle avait fait un Plumpton Pass dans son mouvement !

_ Où tu as appris à faire ces deux techniques ?

_ Le Quidditch à travers les âges très chers. Et tu me dois cinq Galions.

_ Le Quidditch ne s'apprend pas dans un livre !

_ Bon, d'accord, je me suis aussi entraînée toute seule en douce et chez mon oncle. Bon, tu les envois oui ou non ?

_ Oui. Tu vas l'avoir ton argent. Descendons.

Ils dirigèrent leurs balais vers le sol et se posèrent. Mais à peines avaient-ils mis pieds à terre qu'une voix cria :

_ Monsieur Malefoy ! Mademoiselle Thunder !

Ils grimacèrent et se retournèrent lentement pour faire face à madame Bibine, la professeur de vol. Hanna déglutie et cacha vivement le vif dans sa poche, mais c'était trop tard.

_ Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes sur le terrain et comment vous êtes-vous procuré ces balais ?

_ En fait, professeur, on voulait s'entraîner un petit peu et comme la porte des vestiaires et celle du placard à balais étaient ouvertes, on a cru qu'on pouvait prendre les balais.

_ Ne racontez pas d'idiotie, mademoiselle, les placards à balais sont toujours fermés à clef !

_ Vous pouvez vérifier par vous-même, madame. Aucun sort n'a été utilisé pour les ouvrir.

_ Et je suppose que la porte du bureau ainsi que le tiroir où sont rangés les vif d'entraînement étaient aussi ouverts.

_ Oui madame.

Le professeur les observa, mais Hanna avait une mine innocente et repentante et Malefoy avait toujours le même air neutre et glacialement noble. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia, mais en effet, il n'y avait aucune trace de sortilège. Et puis, elle avait vue les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils poursuivaient le vif et avait été impressionnée par la performance de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le niveau de Potter. Elle se promit d'en parler au professeur Rogue, mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle punisse ces deux enfants pour avoir enfreint le règlement. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers eux et dit :

_ Bien, je vous retire cinq points chacun pour avoir prit le matériel sans autorisation. Je ne vous donne pas de retenue car c'est en partie la faute à la personne n'ayant pas fermé correctement les portes. Maintenant, allez ranger ces balais et retournez au château. Et mademoiselle Thunder, rendez-moi ce Vif d'or.

_ Oui madame, tout de suite.

Hanna se hâta de lui rendre la balle et partit avec Malefoy avant qu'elle n'ait put revenir sur sa décision. Une fois qu'ils furent en chemin pour le château, Draco commenta :

_ Heureusement que tu n'as pas utilisé la magie pour ouvrir les serrures.

_ Oui ! Tu vois que c'est utile de savoir utiliser les méthodes moldus.

_ Si tu le dis... En tout cas, tu as vraiment un don pour baratiner les gens...

_ Je sais. Viens, il faut encore qu'on finisse notre devoir de métamorphose pour demain.

_ Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là... On va à la bibliothèque ?

_ Évidemment.

Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination. Ils firent leurs devoirs avant de redescendre dans la grande salle et de s'installer à leur places habituelles à la table des Serpentard. Malefoy fut aussitôt accaparé par les autres membres de leur classe et elle se désintéressa de la conversation pour se concentrer sur son assiette. Croc était nonchalamment installé sur ses épaules en train de dormir. Mais quand elle approcha un morceau de viande de sa tête, il se réveilla aussitôt pour manger.

_ _ Espèce de morfale, murmura-t-elle._

_ _ Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux. _

_ _ C'est pas faux..._

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la table, le hibou de ses parents arriva et déposa devant elle un paquet. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt après avoir donné un morceau de biscuit à l'animal avant qu'il ne s'envole vers la volière. Dans le paquet, il y avait un petit sac qu'elle reconnu aussitôt avec un large sourire et aussi un paquet de bonbon et trois cadenas.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, le message était clair : entraîne-toi.

Elle rangea les bonbons dans sa poche et observa les trois cadenas. Ils avaient un système d'ouverture assez sophistiqué, peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin de plus de cinq secondes pour les ouvrir. Elle les mit aussi dans sa poche et prit enfin le petit sac. C'est à ce moment que Draco lui posa la question :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un jeu. On s'en sert pour améliorer nos réflexe, notre vision et notre rapidité.

_ Un jeu de moldu.

_ Oui. Le problème, c'est que ça se joue à plusieurs... je demanderais peut-être à Sun. Je doute que ça t'intéresse de jouer avec moi à un jeu de moldu.

Sur cette phrase moqueuse, elle se leva en embarquant son paquet et sortit. Draco hésita un peu. Bon, d'accord, il l'appréciait, elle était franche avec lui et il devait bien avoué qu'il s'amusait bien avec elle. Mais il avait quand même sa fierté de noble sang-pur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir véritablement ami avec une fille qui aimait bien les moldu. Il sentait le regard des autres sur lui qui attendaient sûrement sa réaction. Soit il suivait Hanna et il s'attirait des ennuis avec son père, soit il restait ici avec des hypocrites qui rapportaient ses moindres faits et gestes à ses parents... Il finit par rester, il pourrait toujours lui demander en privée. C'était lâche, mais c'était pour le moment la meilleur solution.

Hanna se rendit à la tour Nord et s'installa confortablement afin de pouvoir crocheter ses cadenas. Elle était un peu déçue que Draco ne l'ait pas suivit, mais après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Elle resta donc tranquillement assise dans sa salle qu'elle utilisait toujours et s'occupa de ses cadenas tout en réfléchissant à des farces qu'elle pourrait faire ou à une stratégie pour accomplir la mission que lui avait donné son parrain.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexion par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle se redressa et dit à l'intrus d'entrer. C'était Malefoy.

_ Tient, tu es venu finalement...

_ J'ai réussi à me débarrasser des autres en disant que j'allais à la bibliothèque.

_ Ah. Comment tu as trouvé ma salle ?

_ Il suffisait de suivre les serpents. Il y en a de plus en plus en ce moment.

_ C'est normal, c'est moi qui les fait venir. Je m'en sert pour espionner tout Poudlard et ainsi pouvoir faire chanter ou arnaquer les gens au besoin.

_ Je vois. Tu as beau être du côté Moldu, tu as quand même un sacré caractère de serpent.

_ Évidemment ! Sinon le choixpeau ne m'aurait pas envoyé directement à Serpentard. Tu veux jouer ?

_ Je suis venu pour ça.

Elle sourit et sortit du sac des carte carrées avec des dessins d'imprimés dessus et un totem en bois. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il prit une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté de la table. Elle disposa le totem au milieu et expliqua tout en battant les cartes.

_ Les réglez du jeux sont très simple. On retourne tour à tour les cartes et lorsqu'il y en a deux identiques, le premier qui attrape le totem a gagné et donne sont tas au perdant. Le but est de se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes. Après le tour, c'est au perdant de commencer.

_ C'est assez simple en effet.

Elle retourna trois cartes sur la table, une avec des flèches vers l'intérieur, une avec des flèches vers l'extérieur, une avec des flèches de couleur.

_ Ces trois cartes sont spéciales. Quand on tombe sur la première, le premier qui attrape le totem peut mettre ses cartes en dessous de ce dernier, on appelle ça le pot. Quand quelqu'un fait une erreur ou perd, le pot lui revient.

_ Que veux-tu dire par « faire une erreur » ?

_ Quand tu fais tomber le totem ou quand tu le prends alors que les deux cartes ne sont aps identiques. C'est plus amusant quand on ers plusieurs... Quand tu fais une erreur, toutes les cartes de tout les joueurs te reviennent.

_ D'accord, et celle avec les flèches vers l'extérieur ?

_ Celle-là, on compte jusqu'à trois et on retourne notre carte en même temps. Ah oui, il faut les retourner vers l'extérieur, pas vers l'intérieur. Comme ça.

Elle montra le geste en retournant une carte. Draco hocha la tête et elle poursuivit ses explications.

_ La dernière carte spéciale fait passer le tour en couleur. C'est à dire, qu'au lieu de se baser sur les formes des cartes, on se base sur leur couleur.

_ Je vois. C'est tout ?

_ Euh... Ah oui ! On ne joue qu'à une main, l'autre est dans le dos, sinon c'est trop facile. Aller, maintenant que tu connais les règles, on joue !

Elle distribua les cartes et ils commencèrent à jouer. Bien entendu, Hanna gagnait à chaque fois, pour le plus grand malheur de Draco qui avait du mal à la suivre. Elle était rapide la bougre...

Alors que l'après-midi avançait et qu'elle avait mit un peu de musique avec son tourne-disque, il dit :

_ Je suis désolé si je parais un peu froid avec toi devant les autres, mais...

_ T'inquiète, je sais que ta famille verrait d'un mauvais œil que tu me fréquente. Ton attitude est très compréhensible. Ça ne me dérange pas que l'on ne soit pas amis en publique. Je fais pareil avec Sun car les Gryffondors et Serpentards ne sont pas censés bien s'entendre.

_ Merci... Comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvée dans une famille de moldu ?

_ Mes parents sont venus en vacance en Angleterre pour rendre visite à un couple d'ami. Ils m'ont laissé chez eux pour aller faire une course, le chemin de travers s'est fait attaquer par des Mangemorts à ce moment-là et ils sont morts. Je suis restée chez les Thunder.

_ Oh... Je vois... Désolé.

_ Ne le sois pas. Seuls les Mangemorts sont à blâmer pour ça. Et Voldemort.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom ?

_ Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Ce n'est qu'un surnom. Ridicule qui plus est. Il n'avait vraiment aucune imagination... On continue de jouer ?

_ Non, il se fait tard, on ferait bien de rentrer.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. En effet, le soleil se couchait. Elle hocha la tête et rangea le jeu.

_ On rejouera une autre fois.

_ Oui.

_ Et puis il est l'heure de notre duel aux échec !

_ Cette fois je vais gagner.

_ Tu peux toujours courir, fit-elle en riant.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour retourner à leur dortoir, mais en chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Rogue qui les arrêta :

_ Thunder, venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

_ Euh... D'accord. Pars devant, Malefoy, on se revois tout à l'heure.

Draco hocha la tête et partit. Hanna suivit le professeur Rogue jusqu'à son bureau où attendait un autre Serpentard, Marcus Flint. Le professeur s'assit derrière son bureau alors que l'adolescent fixait Hanna d'un œil mauvais. Elle s'assit à la seule chaise libre et attendit que le professeur parle.

_ Madame Bibine est venue me voir ce midi pour me parler de votre petit entraînement de ce matin avec monsieur Malefoy. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, vous seriez du même niveau que Potter au poste d'attrapeur.

_ Je suppose, je ne l'ai jamais vue jouer, mais je me débrouille...

_ Vous ne comptez pas l'intégrer à l'équipe ?

_ Je veux que vous lui fassiez passer le test d'entrée. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de la faire rentrer dans l'équipe cette année, mais si ses capacités se révèlent à la hauteur de ce que m'a dit madame Bibine, je veux qu'elle y entre l'année prochaine.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais, Flint. Vous lui ferez passer le test samedi prochain. J'ai déjà réservé le terrain. Mademoiselle Thunder, vous prendrez le balais de l'un des membres de l'équipe. Ceux de l'école sont en bien trop mauvais état pour servir.

_ D'accord professeur, fit Hanna.

_ Très bien, je demanderais à Higgs de nous passer son balais, fit Marcus.

_ Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, vous pouvez partir.

Hanna hocha la tête et salua le professeur avant de sortir. Mais elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres que Flint l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras :

_ Je te préviens la Sang-de-bourbe, je suis peut-être obligé de te faire passer ce test, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser entrer dans l'équipe.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et de toute façon, si je suis douée au poste d'attrapeur, le professeur Rogue te forcera à m'accepter dans l'équipe.

Elle sourit malicieusement puis se dégagea et partit en direction de la salle commune, la tête haute.

En chemin pour la salle commune, Draco réfléchissait. Il savait que ses parents avaient été des mangemorts. Et le risque qu'ils aient tué les parents de Hanna était assez élevé. Mais, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été élevée par les Thunder, elle ne se serrait jamais retrouvée à Serpentard... Il savait qu'il l'appréciait car elle était franche dans ses propos. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, sans se préoccuper de la bienséance ou des ennuis que ses paroles pourraient lui apporter. Elle n'est pas imbus d'elle même, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire non plus et elle a aussi sa fierté. Cette fille était bizarre, peut-être un peu dérangée, mais au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle commune, Pansy Parkinson lui demanda aussitôt :

_ Où tu étais passé ?

_ J'étais à la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de métamorphose.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

_ Je vais d'abord me laver et j'arrive.

_ D'accord.

Sur ces paroles, il monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir pour poser son sac de cours et se laver.

Quand Hanna rentra dans sa chambre, sa malle était ouverte et ses affaires en étaient sorties. Elle tiqua mais ne dis rien, un plan diabolique se mettait déjà en place dans sa tête pour se venger. Elle rangea ses affaires en jetant ce qui ne pouvais plus servir et se félicita d'avoir penser à mettre tous ses objets importants dans sa bourse en peau de Moke et de n'avoir laissé que ses vêtements dans sa malle. Mais quand elle tomba sur une de ses précieuses casquettes déchirée, elle se jura de faire vivre un enfer aux autres filles et de mettre aussi un cadenas sur sa malle.

Le lendemain matin, les filles du dortoir de Hanna se réveillèrent avec leurs lits remplis de serpents en tout genre et les pieds et les bras attachés à leur lit, un sort d'insonorisation tout autour de la pièce empêchant leurs cris de peur et de rages d'être entendus. Hanna quant à elle sourit joyeusement en descendant dans la salle commune avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. La journée promettait d'être belle.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux review :_

.

**_seigneur claw_** :

De rien, et merci à toi pour ce com' !

.

**_Black Jo_** :

Il n'y a pas que Sunny crois moi, Hanna est aussi un sacré cas.

.

**_Ialka-Yuika_** :

Tout à fait d'accord !

.

**_Lilisu_** :

C'est vrai que c'est contraignant, mais seulement pour le premier tome, après on va changer quelques trucs.

.

_Mise à jour le 26 / 08 / 2014_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_On en apprend un tout petit peu plus sur le passer de Hanna._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 11 : Passé, crise, confrérie

.

En ce vendredi, Sunny tentait de se concentrer sur la dernière heure de Potion. Il ne restait que quelques minutes, mais le temps ne passait pas rapidement. Notant les indications de Severus Rogue, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la classe. Harry et Ron tentaient de terminer la potion à faire durant le cours. Neville, après l'incident du premier cours était plus attentif. Hermione, était concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le groupe des Serpentards. Pansy s'était encore faite humiliée au début du cours. En tout cas, elle n'était pas une exhibitionniste. Donc quelqu'un ne devait vraiment pas l'apprécier pour lui infliger ces humiliations. Ça lui donnait des idées, en plus. Hanna quant à elle faisait tranquillement sa potion avec Draco, ils formaient une bonne équipe maintenant. Lui, il préparait les ingrédients, elle, elle s'occupait de la potion. Sunny avait remarqué depuis un moment qu'elle gardait toujours deux fioles de ses potions pour elle en les cachant discrètement dans ses poches quand le prof avait le dos tourné.

La sonnerie se fit entendre, déclarant la fin des cours. Le professeur de potion les libéra. Sunny prit ses affaires et quitta les cachots rapidement, pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois là-bas, elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, la River trouva la Granger, en plein devoir. Elle ignora sa voix lui disant de faire de même, puis quitta la chambre.

Sunny se baladait du côté de la tour nord, quand elle vit Hanna entrer dans une salle de classe. Curieuse, la brunette la suivit dans la pièce. Poussant la porte, elle vit la Serpentard assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, regardant au loin.

_ Hey, Hanna. Salua-t-elle

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers elle alors qu'un large sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

_ Salut Sun !

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question.

_ Je me promenais, je t'ai vu et j'ai eut envie de causer.

_ Ah d'accord. Dans ce cas, assis-toi.

Sunny s'installa à l'une des tables et Hanna s'assit en face d'elle avant de sortir de sa bourse un paquet de biscuit et deux bouteilles de jus de pomme.

_ Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Rien de spécial, je suis devenu officieusement amie avec Malefoy.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves... Il est vantard, prétentieux, pédant et il n'arrête pas de chercher des noises à Harry.

_ Oh ! Arrête, il s'est nettement amélioré ces derniers temps. J'ai une bonne influence sur lui. Et quant à Potter, je m'en fiche un peu qu'il lui joue des tours.

_ C'est mon ami !

_ Mais pas le mien. Si on arrêter de parler de ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

_ Mouais, d'accord. J'ai remarqué que tu aimais jouer des tours aux autres filles de Serpentard.

_ Oui ! C'est vraiment drôle de les voir dans ces situations !

_ Mais tu ne t'es pas faite sanctionner pour le coup du réveil en douceur par des serpents ?

_ Si, j'ai dû nettoyer tous les trophées de la salle des trophées sans magie avec Rusard. J'ai crue qu'il allait sauter de joie quand je lui ai dis que même les moldus pouvaient faire de l'alchimie. Tu savais que c'était un cracmol ?

_ Non. Et comment tu sais ça pour l'alchimie ?

_ Hé hé ! C'est un secret. T'as fais quelques blagues toi ou pas ?

C'est alors que les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à discuter de toutes les blagues qu'elles avaient faites auparavant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe dans l'esprit de la Thunder.

_ On pourrait s'associer pour faire des blagues à l'ensemble de Poudlard !

_ Hum… Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Quel serait notre première blague ? Il faut frapper fort pour annoncer la couleur de l'année.

_ Halloween approche… fit la châtain. On pourrait faire exploser les citrouilles ! Et elles rependraient un liquide rouge sang !

_ Oui ! Acquiesça la Gryffondor. Mais comment les faire exploser au même instant ?

_ Je penses que les jumeaux Weasley pourraient nous aider, ils ont plus d'expérience.

_ Oui, fit Sunny. Et j'ai cru les entendre parler d'une salle qui apparaîtrait sur demande.

_ Elle pourrait nous servir de quartier général !

_ Oui ! Mais il faut encore qu'ils acceptent...

_ Je pense qu'ils sauteront sur l'occasion de faire une bonne farce. Tu n'as qu'à aller les voir lors du repas.

_ D'accord, je m'en charge.

Les deux sorcières continuèrent de discuter des dernières nouvelles jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elles quittèrent la pièce, puis la tour Nord, en faisant attention à ne pas être vu. Les relations Serpentard/Gryffondor étaient déjà assez tendues comme ça. Les mains dans les poches, Sunny marchait en direction de la grande salle, lorsqu'elle entendit Harry et Ron l'appeler. La River se retourna et les vit se rapprocher d'elle à grand pas.

_ Salut les gars.

_ Mais où tu étais ? demanda le Weasley.

_ Je me promenais.

_ T'aurais pu nous le dire. On t'a cherché partout, déclara le roux.

_ Ah, on s'inquiète pour moi Weasley ? fit Sunny, avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'écria-t-il

_ Mais bien sûr. Continua la brune.

_ Au final, on n'aurait même pas du te chercher, balança Ron, en partant vers la grande salle.

En le voyant partir, Sunny éclata de rire et imita le roux avec Harry qui était bien content que son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Hanna soit le lendemain. Une fois là-bas, elle chercha les jumeaux et les repéra rapidement. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la table pour ensuite entamer son repas. Entre le plat et le dessert, elle chopa l'un d'eux par le col et le força à s'asseoir.

_ Fred ou Georges ? Questionna-t-elle

_ Fred… Ou Georges.

_ Bon, passons. Soupira la brune. Est-ce que vus êtes intéressé par une bonne rigolade le soir de halloween ?

_ Préparerais-tu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soudain très intéressé.

_ Ça dépend...

_ De quoi ?

_ On aurait besoin de votre aide et aussi de la salle sur demande.

_ Hum... rendez-vous vers minuit devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

_ D'accord.

Elle lâcha son aîné, et reprit son repas. Après le déjeuner, elle informa la Thunder du rendez-vous et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. La jeune fille saisit un livre au hasard dans la section histoire et se plongea dans une longue lecture.

Après l'heure du dîner, Sunshine monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une nouvelle douche. Pour partir se coucher dans son lit. Vers minuit moins le quart, elle quitta doucement son lit, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, et quitta sa chambre. Traversant la salle commune, elle coulissa le tableau de la grosse dame. Hanna était déjà là, patientant en taquinant son serpent.

_ Hey ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Bon, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, les jumeaux sortirent et s'étonnèrent de la présence de la Serpentard. Mais quelques explications suffirent à les convaincre de l'accepter comme alliée. Quand il s'agissait des blagues, il n'existait pas de maison. Sur le chemin, les jumeaux les questionnèrent :

_ Qu'est-ce-que vous préparez ?

_ Une énorme bague pour Halloween, répondit la Serpentard

_ Sunny nous l'a déjà dit ça, dit l'un des deux.

_ Nous y sommes, fit le deuxième.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant un mur vide comme les deux roux leur avaient indiqué et une porte de salle de classe apparut juste après le troisième passage. Fred ou Georges l'ouvrit, mais à l'intérieur de celle-ci, rien ne portait à croire que l'on était dans une salle d'étude. On pouvait voir au centre de la pièce une grande table en bois massif sur lequel il y avait un tourne disque, un sac de frappe dans un coin avec quelques équipement de musculation, contre le mur opposé une bibliothèque bien garnie et un coin pour faire des potions.

_ Tout ce dont on avait besoin. Sourit Hanna.

_ C'est de toi le sac de frappe ? demanda Sunny.

_ Oui. Pour m'entraîner quand je m'ennuie.

_ Bon, et si vous nous parliez de votre idée ?

_ Oui, fit Hanna. Mais d'abord, je pense qu'on devrait former un groupe, vue qu'on compte faire des blagues ensemble. On a entendu de vos prouesses les jumeaux et à nous quatre, on pourrait peut-être essayer de détrôner les Maraudeurs.

_ Tu nous flattes là, répliquèrent-ils

_ Mais non. Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ?

_ On est d'accord ! lança Fred.

_ Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, fit son jumeau.

_ C'est une très bonne idée, mais il nous faut un nom, fit Sunny.

_ La Confrérie de la Lune noire ? répondit aussitôt Hanna.

_ La devise ?

_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… dit Fred.

_ Non, même si c'est un peut vrai, refusa Hanna.

_ Plus roublard qu'les serpentards, y'a qu'la confrérie d'la lune noire ! s'écria la lionne.

Hanna éclata de rire et leva le pouce vers Sunny.

_ C'est parfait !

_ Et voilà, on a tout. Souffla Sunny.

_ Non… Il nous manque la bannière ! s'exclama Georges

D'un coup de baguette, l'un des jumeaux fit apparaître une bannière orangée avec une lune noire. Les quatre sorciers sourient. Poudlard avait du souci à ce faire désormais. Les filles expliquèrent leur idée aux jumeaux et ils discutèrent longtemps pour tout mettre au point.

.

Hanna retourna ensuite à son dortoir après avoir dit au revoir à ses nouveaux complices. Elle faisait bien attention à ne pas croiser Rusard, elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la coller.

Elle arriva finalement dans son dortoir et entra silencieusement dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et se coucha. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant l'aube et encore plus avant le midi. Le lendemain, c'était un samedi, donc elle pouvait faire une grosse grasse mat' pour son plus grand bonheur.

.

_Il faisait froid, les lumières rouges et vertes des alarmes et issues de secours éclairaient l'endroit de manière effrayante. Elle tenait la main de sa sœur et courait en direction de la sortit. L'eau montait encore et encore dans leur prison de métal. _

_ _ Aller Sarah ! Encore un petit effort. Nous y sommes presque. _

_ _ J'ai peur Hanna..._

_ _ Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir, je te le promet. Continue de courir. _

_Elle continua de courir en tenant fermement la main de sa sœur du même âge qu'elle, cinq ans, qui avançait péniblement derrière elle. Il fallait se dépêcher pour sortir avant de se noyer. _

_Elle vit finalement des escaliers menant à une trappe. La sortie ! Elle s'avança avec sa sœur qui avait retrouvé de l'énergie en voyant cette trappe salutaire. Elles grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et forcèrent sur la porte. Mais alors qu'elle s'ouvrait, des trombes d'eaux leur tombèrent dessus. Elle attrapa la main de sa sœur juste avant de se faire emporter, de l'eau entrant dans son système respiratoire, chassant l'air de ses poumons. Elle essaya de remonter, mais sa tête cogna contre l'une des parois du couloir et elle s'évanouit, toujours en tenant fermement la main de sa sœur. _

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était sur un canoë de secoure, un secouriste surpris penché au-dessus d'elle. Sa première réaction fut de se tourner sur le côté pour cracher l'eau qui encombrait ses poumons, puis, elle sentit une main froide dans la sienne. _

_ _ Sarah..._

_Elle tourna lentement la tête pendant que le secouriste essayait de l'en empêchait et appelait ses parents. Et là, elle vit avec horreur ce qu'elle tenait et qu'elle avait tiré de sous la bâche qu'on avait mit dessus pour le cacher en se tournant. Certes, c'était la main de sa sœur, mais le reste de son corps n'y était plus attaché. Elle vit le sang et les chaires déchirées du membre ainsi que l'os blanc et translucide, brisé, qui en sortait. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur à cette vision. _

_ _ Sarah !_

.

Hanna se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Il faisait noir, seuls des lumières verdâtres l'éclairaient, comme ce jour là. Elle se leva précipitent et écarta son rideau. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, il fallait qu'elle respire. Elle ne prêta même pas attention à l'une des filles du dortoir qu'elle bouscula en sortant, la respiration difficile, saccadée. Elle sortit de la salle commune et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, grimpant toujours les escaliers, cherchant à toujours aller plus haut.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Là, elle sortit sur le balcon et s'effondra contre le mur, respirant difficilement et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle resta ainsi tout le reste de la nuit, restant dans un état tétanique en tentant de retrouver un semblant de respiration. Le vent frais s'engouffrait sous son T-shirt large d'AC/DC et ses pieds nus sur la pierre froide ne la réchauffaient pas non plus, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se mit à gratter son bras gauche de manière saccadée et à frotter ses pieds contre la pierre, sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce jour-là, au petit déjeuner, à la table des Serpentards. Les filles partageant la chambre de Hanna se firent un plaisir de rapporter l'événement à tout le monde et les moqueries sur la jeune fille filèrent rapidement. Malefoy qui avait cessé de manger en entendant ce qui s'était passé quitta la table sans rien dire et ne répondit pas quand Pansy le héla.

_ Non mais, sérieux, qu'est-ce qui lui prends de sympathiser avec cette sang-de-bourbe !

_ Techniquement parlant, c'est une sang pure.

_ Mais une amie des moldus quand même ! Elle va finir par le pourrir.

_ J'en doute. Je te signal que c'est un Malefoy.

_ Si tu le dis...

Malefoy chercha la jeune fille un moment, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se demandait bien où elle avait put se réfugier. Dans les couloirs, il croisa le professeur Rogue.

_ Professeur !

_ Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Malefoy ?

_ Vous n'auriez pas vue Thunder ? On ne la trouve plus depuis ce matin.

_ Il m'a semblé comprendre qu'elle faisait la grasse matinée jusqu'à midi le samedi.

_ Les filles de sa chambre ont dit qu'elle s'était réveillée après un cauchemar et s'était enfuie du dortoir au milieu de la nuit, elle avait l'air choquée. J'ai beau la chercher, je ne la trouve pas.

_ Avez-vous regardé partout ?

Draco réfléchit pendant que Rogue se demandait où pouvait bien être l'une de ses meilleures élèves en potion. Le jeune garçon finit par dire :

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas encore regardé la tour d'astronomie.

_ Allons voir.

Ils se mirent en route vers la dites-tour et montèrent tout en haut. Il entendirent alors un léger bruit venant d'un des balcons. Ils y allèrent et la trouvèrent affalée contre le mur, regardant dans le vide, le bras gauche en sang et la main droite le grattant frénétiquement de manière saccadée. Elle avait aussi les pieds et les mollets en sang à force de frotter contre la pierre. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux émeraudes.

Draco s'agenouilla en face d'elle en l'appelant et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en la secouant légèrement, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Rogue s'approcha à son tour et écarta la main de Hanna de son bras.

_ Allez prévenir madame Pomfresh, tout de suite.

_ Oui professeur.

Il partit en courant alors que Rogue essayait d'empêcher la jeune fille de se mutiler encore plus gravement. Elle était vraiment en grand état de choc et il se demandait quel genre de rêve elle avait put faire pour se retrouver comme ça.

Bientôt, l'infirmière arriva avec Draco et un aide-soignant. Elle fit avaler de force une potion de sommeil à la jeune fille et ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

Elle resta endormie toute la journée, ce qui laissa le temps nécessaire à madame Pomfresh pour soigner son bras et ses jambes.

Hanna ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle et elle sentait des bandages autour de son bras. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais y renonça dès qu'un mal de tête la prit. Elle grogna et leva difficilement son bras au-dessus d'elle pour l'observer, il était belle est bien recouvert de bandages. Tout son corps était lourd, sûrement à cause de la potion de sommeil. Elle se tendit soudain et vérifia que son brassard était toujours bien en place sur son avant-bras droit. Mais elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa « marque » était toujours cachée.

C'est à se moment que madame Pomfresh arriva.

_ Vous voilà enfin réveillée. Je ne pensais pas que vous dormiriez aussi longtemps avec une simple potion.

_ J'ai...

Elle s'interrompit, sa voix était roque et sa gorge la brûlait. L'infirmière lui donna un verre d'eau et elle le but d'une traite avant de reprendre :

_ J'ai le sommeil très lourd... J'ai fais une crise, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suppose que oui. On m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillée en sursaut après un cauchemar. Monsieur Malefoy et le professeur Rogue vous ont retrouvée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

_ Ce n'était pas un cauchemar...

_ Et qu'était-ce donc pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ?

_ Un souvenir...

L'infirmière allait lui demander des détails, mais le visage de la jeune fille suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Elle changea donc ses bandages avant de retourner auprès de ses autres patients. Hanna se laissa aller contre ses oreillers et observa l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement et Malefoy entra, tenant dans ses bras un Croc plutôt agité. Dès qu'il vit que la jeune fille était réveillée, il posa le serpent sur le sol et se dernier rejoignit aussitôt sa maîtresse.

_ Salut Croc, murmura-t-elle en le caressant doucement pendant qu'il se blottissait contre elle.Désolée, je t'ai inquiété_._

_ Salut Thunder, fit Malefoy.

_ Malefoy... Merci.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et désigna le serpent :

_ J'ai eut un mal fou à le reprendre. Les filles voulaient le faire cuire à la broche. Et il m'a mordu quelques fois en chemin.

_ Heureusement qu'il n'est pas venimeux dans ce cas, fit-elle en souriant. Et ces pimbêches vont souffrir... On ne touche pas à Croc.

_ Même si je ne les apprécie pas trop, je les plains. Tu vas encore leur faire le coup des serpents au réveil ?

Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire sadique avant de dire :

_ Tu devrais faire soigner tes morsures.

_ Oui. Mais avant ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je te retrouve dans un tel état ? Les filles ont parlé d'un cauchemar.

_ Rien, juste un vieux souvenir qui est remonté à la surface.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non.

Draco soupira, même s'il s'entendait bien avec elle, il savait que leur relation n'était pas encore assez évoluée pour qu'elle se confie sur ce genre de chose. Il était sur le point de se lever pour aller chercher madame Pomfresh et faire soigner ses morsures lorsqu'elle surgit en disant :

_ Les animaux sont interdits dans l'infirmerie ! Fichez-moi ce serpent dehors !

_ Mais Croc ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et je n'ai personne à qui le confier...

_ Je m'en fiche, imaginez qu'il morde quelqu'un !

_ Il n'est pas venimeux, c'est une couleuvre.

_ En parlant de morsure, j'en ai reçut quelques-une en l'emmenant ici, fit Draco en montrant ses mains et avant-bras.

L'infirmière prit aussitôt le jeune homme en charge après avoir prévenu Hanna que si elle ne mettait pas ce serpent dehors, elle aurait des ennuis. Elle soupira en observant son protecteur.

_ _Désolée Croc, il va falloir qu'on se sépare. Je veux que tu reste avec Malefoy, d'accord ? Et tu ne le mord pas. Comprit ? _

_ _ Oui._

_ _ Oh ! Et demande aux autres serpents d'aller rendre une petite visite à nos chères amies du dortoir._

_ _ D'accord. On va bien rire. _

_ _ Oui, et cette fois, elles ne pourront pas m'accuser vue que je suis à l'infirmerie._

_ _ Tu me fais parfois peur quand tu souris comme ça..._

Elle hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle alors que Malefoy revenait. Elle lui tendit le serpent et il hésita à le prendre.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je lui ai demandé de ne pas te mordre. Est-ce que tu pourrais le garder le temps que je sorte ? Il mange n'importe quoi du temps que c'est de la viande. Ou du poisson.

_ D'accord.

_ Vous pourrez sortir demain matin, ajouta madame Pomfresh.

_ D'accord.

Hanna dit au revoir à Draco et ce dernier partit, Croc tranquillement installé sur ses épaules. Il lui promit néanmoins de revenir lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi pour lui apporter ses devoirs à faire.

Hanna poussa un soupir et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour dormir. Elle détestait ces crises...

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du déjeuné, Hanna se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des Serpentards et s'arrêta derrière Pansy et ses amies. Elle se fit remarquer en toussotant et les filles tournèrent la tête vers elle. C'est alors qu'elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, étira ses lèvres en un sourire psychopathe et réduisit ses yeux à deux fentes d'où perçait un regard glaciale. Les filles déglutirent et les personne qui observaient la scène reculèrent légèrement. Elle ressemblait à un serpent. Mais un serpent psychopathe bien décidé à vous torturer lentement et douloureusement avant de vous achevez.

_ Je vous préviens, fit-elle d'une voix polaire et impérieuse. La prochaine fois que l'une d'entre vous ose toucher à ne serais-ce qu'une écaille de Croc, je peux vous jurer que ce ne sera pas de quelques serpents dont vous devriez avoir peur. Est-ce bien compris ?

Elles hochèrent lentement la tête, tétanisées par le regard de la jeune fille. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle commenta simplement :

_ C'est bien.

Puis elle s'éloigna et partit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle à côté de Draco pour commencer à s'empiffrer. L'atmosphère glaciale se dissipant quasiment aussitôt. Pansy regarda ses amies, une question tournait dans leur tête :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? »

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Un petit com' pour la route ?_

.

**_TeZuKa j_** :

Ouais, c'est nul, moi je dis qu'y a du favoritisme de la part du VFCM ! Merci pour ton com' ! ça fait plaisir !

.

**_Black Jo_** :

Oui, et Hanna va avoir une très bonne influence sur lui.

.

**_Ialka-Yuika_** :

Tout à fait d'accord ! Quelle bande de poltrons !

.

**_Lilisu_** :

Oui, Flint est un enfoiré. Mais il va bien se mordre les doigts lors du test !

.

_Mise à jour le 26 / 08 / 2014_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, chapitre spécial !_

_Nos petites OC écrivent à leurs famille !_

.

Chapitre 12 : Lettre aux familles.

.

Très chère famille, comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis en super forme ! J'adore franchement cette école !

Les cours sont géniaux, du moins ceux de métamorphoses, de sortilège et de potion.

Mon prof principale est celui qui enseigne les potions et il nous favorise toujours, même si je n'ai évidemment pas besoin de ça pour avoir des supers notes. Les potions, c'est comme la cuisine, comme tu le dis si bien maman, ou comme la chimie. On suit la recette (ou le protocole) et le résultat ne nous déçoit jamais !

D'ailleurs, lors du premier cours de potion, Snake s'est tout de suite fait allumer par le prof, heureusement qu'il avait révisé sous mes conseils très judicieux (Ta gueule Jonnes) et a donc pu répondre à deux questions sur trois. En plus, je me suis vengée d'une pimbêche qui me fait bien chier en me servant de mes capacité de vol à la tire pour lui chourer sa jupe et l'accrocher à l'entrée de la salle. Elle s'est prise la honte de sa vie ! Et ouais, toujours porter un short ou un pantacourt sous sa jupe ! (comme moi quoi...)

En métamorphose, la prof est vraiment super strict (c'est celle qui est venu me chercher pour faire mes courses) et elle n'hésite pas à enlever des points, même à sa propre maison (pauvre Snake d'ailleurs, il est dans sa maison.) et elle donne toujours une tonne de devoir à faire, autant dire que mes soirées sont bien occupées. Mais comme la métamorphose ressemble beaucoup à l'alchimie, c'est plutôt facile. Il faudra que je penses à remercier mon parrain pour ça d'ailleurs, et toi aussi papa, bien sûr ! (même si c'est mon parrain qui t'a tout appris)

.

Les cours de sortilèges quant à eux, sont plutôt amusant, même si nous n'avons apprit que des sorts de base. Le prof, qui doit être un parent éloigné de Yoda, c'est pas possible autrement, est vraiment cool et a tout plein de livre sur les animaux dangereux, je crois que je lui en emprunte plus qu'à la bibliothèque ! Il a aussi dit qu'on apprendrait à faire léviter des objets avant Halloween, j'ai hâtes ! J'vais pouvoir encore plus faire chier la pimbêche comme ça !

En parlant des cours, vous saviez qu'ils faisaient pousser du cannabis dans la serre ? Ils l'utilisent comme tranquillisant à l'infirmerie. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers n'étaient qu'une bande de hippie !

Et le prof d'Histoire est le plus barbant de tous, s'il n'y avait pas les livres d'Histoire à la bibliothèque et des biographies d'un peu tout les grands sorciers, je sens que mes notes dans cette matière atteindraient rapidement le zéro absolu... En plus, c'est un fantôme..

.

Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'astronomie... On va dire qu'il vaut mieux éviter que je fasse astronome ou tout autre métier en rapport avec les étoiles. Je les confonds toutes et je ne suis pas foutue de retenir leur position... Et en plus, comme le cours se passe de nuit, je m'endors presque à chaque fois.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM pour les intimes) me semble vraiment, très, mais très suspect. Déjà, il a un turban mauve absolument horrible qui jure atrocement avec sa tenue et qui pue l'ail. Ensuite, il n'arrête pas de bégayer, impossible de suivre le cours normalement avec lui ! Et en plus, il a peur de tout ! Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il cache quelque chose. Ça me démange quand je le vois de dos, j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. C'est peut-être juste une impression, mais comme vous m'avez toujours dit de me fier à mon instinct quand j'avais des doutes, je penses que je vais le surveiller.

.

Voilà pour les cours, on passe à la partie amusante !

.

Je suis à Serpentard, la maison des roublards ! Et accessoirement des nobles tous plus coincés les uns que les autres. En plus, leur salle commune est sous le lac, imaginez qu'il y ait une inondation ! Mais d'après le professeur Rogue, notre prof principal, il n'y a aucun risque. J'espère bien...

Je suis devenue amie avec l'un des Serpentard, Draco Malefoy. Je suis sûre qu'il est totalement débridé au fond, il me suffit juste de lui faire oublier ses manières de noble et ses foutus préjugés. Un jeu d'enfant ! Je vous parie ce que vous voulez, que j'arrive à le faire venir à la maison l'année prochaine ou cet été. J'ai déjà réussit à lui faire écouter du hard rock moldus, et il aime bien en plus. Mais bien entendu, il ne le reconnaîtra jamais devant les autres. Hé ! On a sa fierté ou on ne l'a pas !Mais c'est en bonne voie. J'arriverais à en faire quelqu'un de bien. Même si pour le moment, on n'est amis qu'en privée... Alors entre lui, Sun et Snake, ça me fait pleins de problèmes pour m'organiser afin de les voir tous les trois. Même si ce n'est pas grave si je vois Sun et Draco, mais c'est surtout avec Snake que c'est difficile. Mais je m'en sors parfaitement bien ! Ne vous en faites pas.

D'ailleurs, je suis en binôme avec Draco en potion, en botanique et en astronomie. c'est moi qui dirige, lui il prépare les ingrédients, je fais la potion, il prend les notes en astronomie, je dors, et il fait les trucs dangereux en botanique pendant que moi je fais des expériences amusantes dans le dos de la prof et je prends des notes. On forme une super équipe ! Et c'est plus pratique pour les devoirs, on va travailler tous les deux à la bibliothèque.

.

Sinon, il y a un élève de Serdaigle, avec qui on a sortilège, botanique et Histoire, qui a un don pour mettre le feu à quelque chose à chaque cours ! Même en histoire, quand il a pas sa baguette. Un coup, il a fait cramer le cannabis et il était totalement shooté ! Il a passé un quart d'heure à se disputer avec un caillou avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée d'aller appeler l'infirmière. Dommage que les appareils moldu ne marchent pas ici, j'aurais put filmer la scène et le faire chanter... Vous pensez que mon parrain pourrait modifier une caméra pour que ça marche ici ? Ou alors je prends un de ces vieux appareils photos qu'utilisent les sorciers pour leurs journaux. Il faudra aller voir s'ils en vendent sur le chemin de travers.

.

Je me suis aussi faites une amie chez les Gryffondors, la maison de Snake. Sunny River, elle est géniales, on fait plein de blagues ensemble et en plus elle aime le rock. Elle est aussi amie avec Snake, donc je peux veiller sur lui indirectement. D'ailleurs, récemment, elle m'a parlé d'un mignon petit chien à trois têtes ! J'ai aussitôt insisté pour que nous y allions toutes les deux et elle a accepté ! Il est vraiment adorable ! Bon, bien entendu, il a essayé de me bouffer. Mais après plusieurs visites périlleuses, j'ai finalement eut l'idée du siècle ! Je lui ai chanté une chanson ! Et il s'est aussitôt calmé pour m'écouter. Comme quoi, ces années passées à essayer de calmer les créatures de notre propriété aux States n'ont pas été inutiles. On a put lui faire des papouilles et à la visite suivante il a été nettement plus gentil avec nous !

Je me demande si mon parrain accepterait de m'en offrir un... On le mettrait dans le jardin de la propriété qu'il nous a offerte, avec le couple d'hippogriffe. D'ailleurs, comment ils vont ? Toujours pas de petits ?

Le chien, qu'on a décidé d'appeler Snoopy, est sur une trappe. Sunny voulait aller voir ce qu'il y a en dessous, mais j'ai réussis à l'en dissuadé. Mon instinct me dit que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

.

Mon parrain m'a d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre, demandant de mes nouvelles et aussi si je pouvais récupérer son lapin albinos qu'il a perdu à Poudlard. J'ai bien sûr accepté ! En plus, il a promis de m'offrir un balais pour mon anniversaire, un Nimbus 2001 !

Je vais pouvoir entrer sans problème dans l'équipe de Serpentard l'année prochaine ! Je suis l'une des meilleurs en cours de vol, merci tonton pour ça. Même Malefoy ne parvient pas à m'égaler sur un balais. Quoi qu'il en soit, lors d'une de mes séances d'entraînement clandestines, madame Bibine m'a surprise et a tout rapporté au professeur Rogue. Du coup, il m'a fait passer le test et j'ai parfaitement réussit ! Même si l'équipe entière s'était cotisée pour essayer de me faire échouer. Ils se sont acharnés avec les cognard et le capitaine lançait les balles de golfs à des endroits vraiment éloignés de ma position. En plus, le balais qu'on m'avait prêté n'était pas super, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement celui de l'attrapeur actuel... Mais bon, l'important, c'est que j'ai réussi et le professeur Rogue a assisté à la séance, donc il a pu voir par lui-même à quel point je suis forte ! (oui mes chevilles vont parfaitement bien Éric...) Ce qui fait que, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai déjà ma place réservée pour l'année prochaine !

Et il y a aussi Snake qui est devenu l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Lui aussi a un don naturel pour le Quidditch. Enfin, quand on sait qui est son père, on n'est pas vraiment étonné. L'année prochaine, les matchs vont être très amusant. Il faudra que je m'entraîne cet été à la propriété avec les vivets dorés. Éric pourra même jouer avec moi, il suffira de lui acheter un balais.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il a finit de remplir le dossier d'inscription pour l'école Américaine ? Flitchburg c'est ça ? En plus, c'est principalement de cette école que viennent les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch Flitchburg Finches. J'espère qu'il réussira à y entrer l'année prochaine.

.

Avec Sunny et deux autres Gryffondors (qui ont déjà un sacré CV question blagues) on a créé un groupe pour faire des farces à tout Poudlard. On l'a appelé La confrérie de la lune noire. Je trouve que ça claque ! Et en plus, notre devise c'est : Plus roublard qu'les Serpentard y'a qu'la confrérie d'la lune noire. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. D'ailleurs, notre première blague va se dérouler à Halloween avec la participation de l'esprit frappeur de l'école !

.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous allez bien dépouiller toutes les maisons du quartier de leur bonbons ! (lancez un ou deux œufs pourris de ma part et tapisser la maison Dursley avec du papier toilette pour Snake. )

.

Si vous pouviez aussi déposer des fleures de ma part sur la tombe de mes parents, ça serait gentil. Et aussi sur celle de Sarah. J'aurais bien voulu venir moi-même, mais on a pas de vacances pour Halloween.

J'ai fais une crise la nuit dernière, mais ça va un peu mieux. Enfin, je ne vais sûrement pas dormir pendant quelques jours, encore une fois, mais j'ai l'habitude. Donc, tout va bien.

.

J'ai hâte de vous revoir à Noël ! Passez le bonjour de ma part à mon parrain et sa femme ainsi qu'à tonton Michael !

Affectueusement, Hanna.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

« Coucou, tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, je me porte bien et j'aime être à Poudlard ! Les cours sont vraiment intéressant, surtout ceux d'Histoire, de Métamorphose et d'Astronomie.

.

Le professeur de Métamorphose est aussi mon professeur principal, McGonagall. Elle enlève des points facilement, même à sa propre maison, et nous donne des tonnes de devoirs. Heureusement que je suis ses cours, sinon je n'imagine pas mes notes. On a cours avec les Serpentards. Certains pensaient qu'il y aurait une tension palpable, mais c'est plutôt cool. Surtout quand Hanna envoie bouler Hermione ou Ron.

Sinon, le prof d'histoire c'est un fantôme ! Ses cours sont peut-être ennuyeux pour certains, mais pour moi, ils sont très intéressants. Les grands sorciers de l'ancienne air, un régale pour le cerveau. Au fait vous pourriez m'envoyer un livre moldu pour quand je m'ennuie ?

Ensuite, les cours d'Astronomie se déroulent à minuit le mercredi, autant j'aime ce cours, autant, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter de me réveiller le lendemain. Vous me connaissez je suis de mauvaise humeur après. Les cours sont dispensés par Aurora Sinistra, dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Cette fois, toutes les maisons sont réunies.

Il y a les cours de vol, qui sont bien aussi. J'ai un bon niveau d'après le prof. Les cours sont eux aussi plutôt calme avec les Serpentards. Vous voyez les Malefoy ? Et bien, il y en a un à Serpentard, de mon âge, à mon grand malheur. On l'entendait toujours dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ces cours. Et bien, il n'est pas du tout si prodigieux que cela. Même moi j'ai un meilleur niveau que lui. De plus il se sent tellement supérieur ! J'ai faillit lui faire une prise, mais on m'en a empêché. J'espère que quelqu'un va réussir à le mater ! Pourtant grâce à sa fierté maladive, il a permit à Harry d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, en tant qu'attrapeur. Mais, connaissant ses origines, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

Bref ! Les cours de potion sont, eux aussi, intéressant. Le premier jour une élève de Serpentard, s'est retrouvé en petite culotte devant toute la classe. Ce n'est pas moi, je le jure ! Le prof, Severus Rogue, il est tout de même un peu effrayant. On dirait qu'il est irrité dès qu'il voit Harry. Le pauvre, il faut dire aussi qu'il est acharné sur lui. Il enlève des points facilement à notre maison, pour favoriser la sienne. Je préfère de loin la justice de Madame McGonagall.

.

Enfin, je suis chez les Gryffondor, comme chaque membre de la famille River. Je suis amie avec Harry Potter. Oui, le Potter qui a survécu au Lord. C'est un gentil garçon, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ferait tout pour ses amis. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eus mal à la tête, c'est normal ?

Je suis aussi amie avec un Weasley. Enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'amitié, je ne fais que lui envoyé des pics. Il m'a traitée de gosse de riche ! Parfois j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire une prise de Jiu-jitsu mais je me retiens.

J'ai prit en mauvaise grippe Hermione Granger. Elle a tenté de me réveiller ! Non, elle m'a réveillée, puis s'est prise un oreiller ! Et puis, elle pense qu'aux points, ça me hérisse le poil.

Je me suis faite une amie à Serpentard. Hanna Thunder, une vraie roublarde. Elle aime le rock et faire des blagues, comme moi. Elle s'est mise en tête de décoincer Draco Malefoy, rebaptisé Dracon par moi-même. Je lui souhaite bonne chance.

.

Vous saviez qu'ils cultivaient du cannabis à Poudlard ? Non mais quelle bande de hippie ! Parait qu'un élève de Serdaigle était shooté et qu'il a parlé à un caillou durant près de 15 minutes.

.

J'ai rencontré un petit chien à trois têtes, vraiment adorable. Ne me demandez pas comment. On lui rend visite avec Hanna, on a faillit se faire bouffer, mais avec une chanson d'Hanna (je sais pas comment cette dingue a eut l'idée de lui chanter une berceuse...) et plusieurs visites, il est devenu plus gentil. On peut même lui faire des papouilles. Il est assit sur une trappe, je voulais y aller, mais Hanna m'en a dissuadée. On l'a appelé Snoopy.

.

Sinon, je passe la plus part de mon temps, à observer l'eau du lac, pendant que mon tourne disque joue. Ou à la bibliothèque pour les cours d'histoire, ou encore dans la salle commune avec Harry et Ron.

.

Avec Hanna et les jumeaux Weasley (Des dieux de la farce), on a créé un groupe, « La Confrérie de la Lune Noire » ! Comment vous trouvez ? La devise c'est moi qui l'aie trouvée : Plus roublard qu'les Serpentard y'a qu'la confrérie d'la lune noire. Notre premier coup sera durant la journée d'Halloween. Ça va être drôle, ne vous inquiétez pas on agit dans l'ombre et avec l'aide d'un esprit frappeur.

.

Enfin bref, j'espère, que vous allez bien. June, j'espère que tu n'as pas touché à la déco de ma chambre, si je vois que mon ours en peluche à disparue… Gare à toi. Vos câlins me manquent. La voix de casserole de June me manque aussi. Vous avez des boules quies?

.

Une dernière chose, je pourrais avoir un cerbère pour noël ? On le laisserait chez papy et mamie. Dites leur bonjour de ma part et que j'ai hâte de venir chez eux pour les vacances !

.

J'ai hâte de vous revoir,

Je vous aime, Suuny. »

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Maintenant, place aux RAR !_

.

_**Karozthor the Necromagus**_ :

Merci beaucoup !

.

_**Black Jo **_:

Hanna est effectivement Fourchelang oui. Tu sauras plus tard pourquoi. Et oui, elle a eut un léger traumatisme. Mais c'est nécessaire pour expliquer la suite.

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Tout à fait d'accord !

.

_**Knox62**_ :

Je me suis peut-être calmée niveau sadisme alors...

Contente que tu apprécie.

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Oui, Hanna aime se venger et aller voir Snoopy !

Contente que ça te plaise !

.

_Et voilà._

_À la prochaine, on vous adore !_

_._

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._

_Mise à jour : 07 / 09 / 2014_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 13 : Halloween

Ou : comment faire passer le directeur pour un con

.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Hanna avait fait sa crise et elle recommençait plus ou moins à dormir normalement. Elle avait toujours eut du mal à dormir après ses crises car la peur de refaire un cauchemar était toujours là. Mais elle se remettait.

C'était maintenant le matin de Halloween, il était à peine quatre heures du matin, mais elle était déjà dans la salle de la confrérie en train de frapper dans le sac de sable avec acharnement. Elle avait rendez-vous avec les autres membres afin de mettre en place la blague avant que les habitants de Poudlard ne se réveillent. Mais ils étaient en retard.

Elle venait de finir une série quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'arrêta et prit sa gourde d'eau tout en lançant aux trois arrivants :

.

_ Vous êtes en retard.

_ Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui es en avance ? demanda Sunny.

_ Mouais, qui sait ? Bref, le matos est déjà prêt, on a plus qu'à tout mettre en place.

_ Et bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons-y, fit l'un des jumeaux.

.

Ils prirent les paquets et les mirent dans leurs sacs à dos avant de se rendre à la grande salle en évitant Rusard grâce à la carte des jumeaux. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination qui était déjà décorée pour l'occasion et placèrent l'explosif dans les citrouilles, Hanna en mit même une double dose à la place de Quirell. Puis, ils quittèrent les lieux et retournèrent dans leur maison respective.

Lorsque Hanna arriva à la salle commune des Serpentards, elle monta silencieusement pour prendre ses affaires de cours et redescendit dans la salle principale. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et sortit son jeu d'échec pour passer le temps avec Croc en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. La blague était prête depuis plusieurs jours, le plus difficile avait été de convaincre Peeve de les aider, mais l'esprit frappeur avait été convaincu de faire partit de leur groupe dès qu'ils avaient parlé d'autres blagues à faire et qu'ils lui avaient promis de le fournir en poil à gratter.

Elle était en train de gagner une autre partie contre Croc, quand les premiers élèves commencèrent à descendre des dortoirs. Elle regarda donc l'heure à sa montre et constata qu'elle pouvait sortir. Elle termina rapidement la partie, rangea son jeu et sortit en emmenant son sac.

Une fois dans la grande salle, elle s'installa à sa place habituelle et fut bientôt rejointe par Draco et sa bande. Étrangement, depuis sa crise, ils la laissaient un peu tranquille. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû leur faire son sourire de psychopathe un peu plus tôt dans l'année...

Elle allait commencer à manger quand le courrier arriva. Et trois oiseaux vinrent vers elle. La chouette hulotte de son oncle tenait un gros paquet, le hibou de ses parents avait juste une lettre et un paquet de bonbon et son parrain lui envoyait un petit paquet rectangulaire. Elle fit de la place sur la table devant elle alors que les trois messagers se posaient. Elle les libéra de leurs fardeaux et ils s'envolèrent aussitôt. Elle commença par la lettre de ses parents lui demandant des nouvelles et lui apprenant que les hippogriffes avaient enfin pondu un œuf. Une photo du dit œuf avec ses parents et une autre où le bébé hippogriffes était sortit de l'oeuf, étaient jointes à la lettre. Elle sourit à la nouvelle et rangea le tout dans sa bourse.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le colis de son oncle. La lettre contenait une photo de sorcier de son oncle, sa tante et dans les bras de cette dernière, un nourrisson portant un bonnet rose. Elle eut un large sourire en voyant ça et lut rapidement la lettre.

.

_Salut Hanna. _

_Yuni et moi-même sommes heureux de te présenter la petite Sakura qui est née le 26 Octobre à trois heures du matin. Comme promit, c'est toi la marraine. On a joint une photo. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! _

_Je voulais aussi te demander si tu pouvais lui faire une peluche. Un petit animal, comme un dragon, ou un hippogriffes ou encore un vivet doré. On te laisse le choix, je te fais confiance. On t'a envoyé un peu de matériel au cas où tu en aurais besoin. _

_Merci encore. _

_Affectueusement, ton oncle et ta tante !_

.

Elle sourit avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur du paquet, il n'y avait qu'une boîte contenant du fil, des aiguilles et du papier à patron. Il faudra qu'elle se procurer le tissue et le coton pour le rembourrage, mais elle avait déjà le minimum.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre le dernier paquet, Pansy passa à côté d'elle et saisit la photo, qui était posée sur la table à côté de la lettre. Elle ricana et demanda :

.

_ Qui est-ce ? C'est ta famille de moldu ?

.

Hanna claqua de la langue et reprit vivement la photo avant de la ranger dans sa bourse avec la lettre et la boîte à couture.

.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les personnes sur la photo bougeaient, donc c'est une photo de sorcier. Et ce n'était pas ma famille adoptive, mais mon oncle et ma tante, certes adoptifs eux aussi. Et pour ta gouvernes, ce sont de très puissant sorciers, sang-purs. Maintenant, arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas et va voir à Gryffondor si j'y suis.

.

Elle retourna ensuite au paquet de son parrain. Pansy avait eut l'air offusquée, mais elle partit quand même en levant le nez d'un air hautain et supérieur. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la trouva de nouveau écrite en codage. Elle le décrypta rapidement pour lire :

.

_Hanna. En faisant un peu de ménage dans le bureau de Nicolas, j'ai retrouvé ce collier que nous avait laissé ta mère. Elle nous avait demandé de te le donner lorsque tu entrerait à Poudlard, mais nous l'avons oublié. Je te présente mes excuses pour cela. Il s'agit d'une pierre de lumière. Je pense que tu as déjà tout lut là-dessus. Ta mère en possédait une que ton père lui avait offert à leur mariage. C'est un héritage de famille et tes parents voulaient te le léguer. Prends-en bien soin. J'ai moi-même enchanté la chaîne pour que seul le porteur du collier puisse l'enlever. _

_On se revoit à noël. _

_Affectueusement, Perry. _

.

Hanna sourit en reposant la lettre et se saisit doucement du paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier craft. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et tomba sur un écrin en bois Malefoy, à côté d'elle, observait son manège avec curiosité. Cet objet semblait vraiment précieux. Lorsqu'elle l'eut ouvert, elle put contempler à l'intérieur un magnifique pendentif posé sur un rembourrage de velours noir. C'était un cristal bleu myosotis retenu par quatre barres à une boucle sur laquelle se trouvait une gravure. Le tout était en argent et relié à une chaînette du même matériaux. Hanna l'observa longuement avant de le prendre précautionneusement et de l'accrocher à son cou. Mais elle avait un peu de mal avec l'attache. Draco réagit à ce moment et lui dit :

.

_ Attend, je te l'accroches si tu veux.

_ D'accord, merci.

_ Qui t'as offert ça ?

_ C'est la femme de mon parrain qui l'a retrouvé. Il appartenait à ma mère.

_ Oh... Je vois. C'est accroché.

_ Merci.

.

Hanna prit le pendentif en coupe dans ses mains et sourit, puis elle le rangea sous sa chemise. Elle rangea l'écrin et la lettre dans sa bourse. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre et grimaça, les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Elle se hâta d'engloutir un déjeuner rapide et se leva pour suivre les autres élèves qui partaient vers leur salle de cours. Elle fut rejointe par Draco qui avait attendu qu'elle parte, laissant ses autres amis partir devant.

.

_ Finalement, tu t'en fiche qu'on nous voit ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Cool.

.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur cours de botanique.

La matinée passa à grande vitesse et Hanna fit une bonne sieste en histoire. Puis, ce fut l'heure du repas de midi. Hanna sourit tout en s'installant. C'était le moment pour la confrérie de faire son entrée !

Alors que le dessert arrivait, Peeve passa au-dessus des tables en lâchant un réactif dans les citrouilles afin d'activer l'explosif magique qu'avaient créé les jumeaux. Les citrouilles explosèrent une à une, répandant un liquide rouge dans toute la salle et éclaboussant bien les élèves et les professeurs. Les premières à exploser furent celles de la table des professeurs, puis les tables des élèves. Des cris de surprises résonnèrent, tandis que les quatre coupables riaient sans se faire entendre. Hanna observa l'ensemble de la salle. Le professeur Rogue était recouvert du liquide rouge. McGonagall essuyait son visage, les traits durs. Quirell, lui, tremblait de peur, pensant que le « sang » allait attirer les vampires et finit par s'évanouir. Et Dumbledore avait un sourire et observait la salle, largement amusé. Lorsque l'euphorie fut calmée, McGonagall se leva de son siège.

.

_ Qui est responsable de cette catastrophe !? Hurla-t-elle.

.

Le silence fut rapide dans la salle. Et Peeve fit un grand sourire avant de lancer :

.

_ Plus roublard qu'les Serpentards, y'a qu'la confrérie de la Lune Noire !

.

Puis, il disparut par la porte de la grande salle en éclatant de rire. Le professeur McGonagall sembla vouloir lui crier après, mais Dumbledore calma le jeu en disant joyeusement :

.

_ Allons, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de s'énerver. C'est l'esprit de Halloween. Une petite blague ne fait pas de mal.

.

La sorcière se détendit, puis s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise. Les élèves quant à eux se mirent à discuter tout en essayant d'enlever le liquide visqueux qui les recouvrait. Certains eurent la bonne idée d'utiliser un sortilèges et les plus âgés aidèrent les plus jeunes. Hanna quant à elle avait un large sourire alors qu'elle faisait disparaître la substance d'un coup de baguette. La blague était un succès parfait ! Et le nom de la confrérie était sur toutes les lèvres.

.

_ Cette année, ça va swinguer à Poudlard, commenta-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, fit Draco. Tu fais partie de cette confrérie ?

_ Non ! Pourquoi crois-tu donc ça ? Je ne suis qu'une douce et innocente petite fille.

_ Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas crédible... Tu me passe le flan s'il te plaît ?

.

Il prit le plat demandé et le lui tendit sans un mot.

Après le repas, une fois que tous les élèves furent débarrassés du liquide, les cours reprirent normalement. Hanna avait cependant particulièrement bien aimé la tête qu'avait fait Quirell et surtout la manière dont il avait tourné de l'œil.

Lors du cours de sortilèges, ils apprirent à faire léviter des objets. L'élève de Serdaigle, un certain Kevin Plamya, mit encore une fois le feu et le professeur lui interdit catégoriquement de toucher à sa baguette, lui faisant travailler théoriquement le sort. Hanna bien entendu réussi rapidement à faire léviter sa plume et le professeur la félicita joyeusement.

.

_ Comme d'habitude, c'est très bien mademoiselle Thunder.

_ Merci monsieur. Tient, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je vous rende le livre que je vous ai emprunté l'autre jour.

_ Ah oui, celui sur les sortilèges de traque ?

_ Oui. Et, est-ce que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur l'un d'entre eux ?

_ Bien entendu, lequel ?

.

Elle sourit et sortit le livre de son sac pour montrer au professeur. Ils passèrent le reste du cours à discuter dessus pendant que les autres travaillaient leur sort de lévitation.

.

Après la fin du cours, les élèves se rendirent à la grande salle où le dîner de Halloween allait être servit. Hanna sourit devant la décoration qui était encore plus somptueuse qu'au matin.

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. La jeune fille fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'ils avaient de la chance que ce soit un sortilège et non pas de vrais chauves-souris car elles auraient pu se lâcher sur les élèves.

Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année, juste après le discourt du directeur.

Mais, à peine avaient-ils commencé à manger, que les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et que le professeur Quirell entra en titubant et traversa la salle pour s'affaler sur la table devant le professeur Dumbledore. Il dit alors d'une voix blanche :

.

_ Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir.

.

Puis, il s'évanouit encore une fois. Ils y eut un silence choqué, puis les élèves commencèrent à paniquer et à courir dans tous les sens. Hanna resta tranquillement assise à manger sa cuisse de poulet. Draco se tourna vers elle et demanda :

.

_ Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?

_ Ba, il a dit que le troll était dans les cachots, donc on ne risque rien ici. Et puis, j'ai faim moi.

.

Il eut l'air blasé, mais en effet, ça se tenait. Il se rassit à son tour alors que Dumbledore se levait et disait, sa voix amplifiée par magie :

.

_ Silence !

.

Les élèves se turent et s'immobilisèrent avant de se tourner vers lui.

.

_ Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

.

Hanna se leva et grimpa sur la table avant de lancer :

.

_ Mais monsieur, notre dortoir est dans les cachots, si le troll y est aussi, c'est un peu con de nous y envoyer ! Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis de première année. Mais personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite écrasée d'un coup de masse.

.

Il y eut un blanc et les Serpentards hochèrent vivement la tête. Dumbledore réfléchit deux secondes avant de dire :

.

_ Très juste miss...

_ Thunder. De plus, s'il y a un troll ici, le plus logique est d'éviter de laisser des personnes dans les couloirs, imaginez qu'un élève se perde et s'éloigne de son groupe et le croise par hasard ? Ou bien qu'il remonte des cachots et croise un groupe d'élève ? Ce ne serait pas plus prudent de rester enfermé dans la grande salle ? Nous sommes plus en sécurité ici que dehors.

_ Ouais ! Elle a raison la petite ! lança un Serdaigle.

.

Il y eut un nouveau tumulte dans la salle et Dumbledore dû de nouveau amplifier sa voix pour se faire entendre.

.

_ Très bien, les élèves, vous restez ici pendant que les professeurs et moi-même allons voir ce troll.

.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les professeurs quittèrent la salle pendant que les élèves se rasseyaient pour manger. Draco commenta alors :

.

_ Ou comment faire passer le directeur pour un con en dix leçons.

_ Oui ! Tu me passe le poulet ?

.

Il lui passa le poulet alors que les autres discutaient avec angoisse de la nouvelle.

.

Mais revenons quelques minutes auparavant. Lors du chaos créé par l'annonce, Harry, Ron et Sunny s'étaient souvenus d'un très léger détail. Hermione n'était pas au courant pour le troll. Ils sortirent donc en courant de la salle au moment où le directeur faisait taire la foule. Ils coururent dans les couloirs en direction des toilettes des filles. Mais alors qu'ils y arrivaient, une odeur putride leur parvint ainsi que le bruit des pas du troll. Ils tournèrent lentement le coin du couloir et le virent rentrer dans une pièce.

.

_ Il y a la clef dans la serrure, murmura Ron.

_ On pourrait essayer de l'enferme, fit Harry.

_ Mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? C'est...

.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car un cri de jeune fille effarouchée leur parvint.

.

_ … les toilettes des filles.

_ Herminone !

.

Ils foncèrent vers la porte et entrèrent. Le troll était effectivement là. Haut de quatre mètres, une toute petite tête en forme de noix de coco, un pagne en fourrure (à l'odeur, c'est du poil de yacht) pour seul vêtement et une grosse massue dans la main. Hermione était cachée sous un lavabo et semblait choquée, fixant le troll avec effroi. Sunny se précipita vers elle pour l'aider alors que Harry et Ron attiraient le troll. Harry, qui écoutait très souvent Hanna déblatérer ses connaissances sur les créatures magiques, surtout les dangereuses, d'ailleurs de ce côté, elle s'entendrait bien avec Hagrid, songea-t-il, dit à son ami :

.

_ Il est quasiment insensible à la magie. Il faut l'assommer.

_ Mais avec quoi ?

.

Harry réfléchit, esquiva la massue et dit :

.

_ Sa massue ! Utilises le sort de lévitation dessus pendant que je l'occupes !

.

Ron hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Il jeta un regard à Sunny et Hermione qui se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie. Hermione lui remontra le mouvement et il se concentra alors que Harry esquivait un autre coup. Il leva la baguette, la tourna et l'abaissa en disant :

.

_ Wingardium Leviosa !

.

La massue s'éleva d'un coup et le troll regarda sa main vide avec un air surpris et très stupide. Puis, Ron abaissa sa baguette et la massue s'abattit sur la tête de la créature, l'assommant sur le coup. Harry s'écarta vivement en constatant qu'il lui tombait dessus et les quatre élèves se rejoignirent devant le troll. Hermione demanda faiblement :

.

_ Il est mort ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas, fit Ron.

_ Il est juste assommé.

_ Allons-nous-en tout de suite, il faut prévenir les professeurs, fit Sunny.

_ Ce ne sera pas la peine miss River, fit une voix sévère derrière eux.

.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Quirell. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilette, une main sur le cœur.

En les voyant Sunny soupira, voyant déjà venir la sanction. Rogue se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall quant à elle regardait Ron, Sunny, qui soutenait toujours Hermione, et Harry qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides.

.

_ Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

.

Harry regarda Ron qui tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air, lui-même regarda Sunny qui regarda Hermione. Le professeur poursuivit :

.

_ Vous pouvez vous estimez heureux d'être toujours en vie ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves ?

_ C'est de ma faute professeur McGonagall, fit soudain Hermione. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

_ Expliquez-vous miss Granger.

_ J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls... Si Harry, Ron et Sunny n'étaient pas intervenus, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

.

Ron, stupéfait, en lâcha sa baguette. Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intègre, la plus obéissante, la plus méticuleusement respectueuse des sacro-saints règlements, venait de mentir sciemment à un professeur ! Harry se dit que c'était aussi surprenant que de voir Hanna prôner l'honnêteté en tenue de nonne. Hermione baissa la tête en reprenant :

.

_ Harry et Ron ont attiré son attention pendant que Sunny m'aidait à sortir. Harry a eut l'idée de l'assommer avec sa massue et Ron l'a faite léviter avant de l'abattre sur son crâne.

_ Je vois... dit le professeur McGonagall en les fixant tous les trois. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule.

_ Je sais... Je suis désolée.

_ Et vous pouvez l'être. Votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous pouvez retourner dans la grande salle où les élèves finissent leur repas.

.

Hermione hocha la tête et partit sans rien dire. McGonagall se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres.

.

_ Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faites gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir.

.

Ils hochèrent la têtes et se carapatèrent en vitesse. Ils étaient content de pouvoir enfin échapper à l'odeur nauséabonde du troll.

.

_ On aurait dû gagner plus de quinze points, marmonna Ron.

_ Dix, tu veux dire, fit Harry. Une fois qu'on a enlevé ceux qu'a perdus Hermione.

_ C'était bien de sa part de nous tirer d'affaire, admit Ron. Mais enfin, on lui a vraiment sauvé la vie.

_ Mais c'est de ta faute, si elle était en train de pleurer dans les toilettes, répliqua Sunny. Et toi Harry ? Comment ça se fait que tu en sache autant sur les trolls ?

_ Je suis tombé par hasard sur un livre sur les trolls à la bibliothèque.

_ Menteur, tu n'es pas le plus littéraire de nous quatre, fit Sunny.

_ C'est vrai qu'on ne te vois pas souvent avec un livre, renchérit Ron. D'abord tu as l'air blasé devant un chien à trois têtes, ensuite ça ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas strangulot sous roche !

_ D'accord ! D'accord ! J'aime bien me documenter sur les créatures dangereuses. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ça.

.

Le Weasley allait répondre, mais ils arrivaient devant la grande salle et ils se turent donc. Ils entrèrent rapidement et rejoignirent les places libres près de Hermione. Ils se soufflèrent chacun un rapide merci et se mirent à manger sans un mot. Harry était soulagé que l'interrogatoire ait prit fin.

Suite à ces événements, Dumbledore fut catalogué comme un idiot, Hermione devint amie avec le trio et Hanna commença à écrire un guide pour ridiculiser les professeurs. Mais au final, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Et c'était ça le plus important.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_On attend les com' avec impatience !_

_Mais pour le moment, place aux RAR :_

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Ouaip, merci.

.

_**Black Jo**_ :

Merci. Ça fait plaisir !

.

_On se revoit une prochaine fois !_

.

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._

_Mise à jour le 07 / 09 / 2014_


	14. Chapter 14

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses review et à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs (lectrices) !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_Voici le match de Quidditch ! _

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Chapitre 13 : Quidditch et paries

.

Hanna se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin là, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait cours de potion, ni parce que la grande salle avait été repeinte en rose bonbon durant la semaine et que les professeurs cherchaient encore à faire partir la peinture, ni parce qu'elle avait découvert que Hagrid avait la même passion qu'elle pour les animaux dangereux, ni parce que le professeur Quirell était mystérieusement tombé dans les escaliers et s'était retrouvé avec la peau bleue, ni parce que Miss Teigne avait été retrouvée dans une cage au-dessus du grand hall avec la fourrure teinte en jaune fluo avec des pois rouge. Non, ce n'était pas pour toutes ces raisons, mais bien parce que le lendemain, Poudlard se transformera en paradis pour Thunder. Le premier match de la saison de Quidditch était enfin arrivé ! Et qui dit événement sportif, dit forcément, paries !

La jeune fille ricana dangereusement tout en finissant de lasser ses chaussures. Les autres filles de sa chambre la regardèrent de travers, mais le sourire démoniaque qu'elle affichait les convainquit de ne pas poser de question et elles déguerpirent le plus vite possible.

Le cours de potion se déroula dans l'atmosphère habituelle, Harry et Ron essayaient de suivre correctement les instructions, Neville faisait tellement attention à ne pas se tromper qu'il finit par laisser cuire trop longtemps sa potion et fit fondre un énième chaudron, Hermione réussi parfaitement sa potion mais poussa un feulement de rage en voyant que Hanna et Draco en avait fait une encore meilleurs tout en discutant du futur match et des blagues de la confrérie, Sunny quant à elle se contentait d'essayer de calmer Hermione en lui disant qu'elles feraient mieux la prochaine fois.

Mais alors que les élèves commençaient à sortir, Hanna s'approcha du bureau et la plupart des étudiants s'arrêtèrent, curieux.

.

_ Professeur Rogue, je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Est-ce à propos de votre potion ?

_ Non, du règlement intérieur. Comme le professeur Dumbledore refuse de laisser les élèves y avoir accès de peur que ça ne leur donne des idées, je ne peux pas vérifier cette information par moi-même.

_ Et quelle est-elle ?

_ Est-ce que les paries publics sont autorisés pour les matches de Quidditch ?

.

Le professeur sembla réfléchir, puis il dit :

.

_ Oui. Ils sont bien autorisés. Mais je suppose que de toute manière, vous vous seriez arrangée pour en organiser de manière clandestine, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais non, voyons, professeur, pour qui me prenez-vous ? fit-elle avec un air d'innocence pure piqué à son frère. Merci beaucoup, au revoir !

.

Elle sortit joyeusement de la salle en sautillant. Ce fut à ce moment que les élèves de sa classe se dirent que ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas allaient souffrir.

Après le repas, Hanna se rendit à la salle des professeurs où elle demanda le professeur McGonagall, mais on lui apprit qu'elle était encore en cours et ne terminait que vers quinze heures, elle repartit donc faire ses devoirs avec Malefoy qui l'avait rejointe entre temps. Lorsque l'heure attendue sonna, elle se rendit à la salle de classe de métamorphose et attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour toquer à la porte encore ouverte. Le professeur leva la tête des copies qu'elle corrigeait et lui fit signe d'entrer :

.

_ Bonjour miss Thunder.

_ Bonjour professeur. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_ Cela a-t-il un rapport avec d'éventuels paries pour demain ?

_ Non, le professeur Rogue a déjà répondu à toutes mes questions là-dessus. Je voulais vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas me conseiller quelques livres de la bibliothèque qui traitent de la métamorphose humaine.

.

La sorcière leva un sourcil interloqué avant de demander :

.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous ce genre de livre ? Nous n'en sommes encore qu'à la métamorphose de base.

_ Je m'y intéresse beaucoup depuis que je suis petite et je voudrais commencer à travailler dessus dès cette année, pour m'avancer un petit peu. J'ai déjà lut quelques petites choses là-dessus, mais c'était principalement dans des livres d'alchimie.

_ Je vois. Mais ce sujet est très difficilement à étudier.

_ Je sais, mais je suis déterminée à réussir. Vous me connaissez, quand je travail sur quelque chose qui m'intéresse, je suis très sérieuse. Et je préfère vous demander des conseils plutôt que de chercher au hasard et peut-être faire des erreurs.

.

McGonagall sembla réfléchir, mais il est vrai que la jeune fille était vraiment sérieuse dans son travail et elle semblait réellement vouloir travailler sur ce sujet. Et elle ne perdait rien à lui donner quelques conseils. Ça lui faisait même presque plaisir de voir une élève de première année s'investir autant dans sa matière. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit tout en disant :

.

_ Très bien, mais je vous préviens, vous avez interdiction de faire des expériences sur des élèves, sauf s'ils sont consentant, et seulement en ma présence et quand j'aurais jugé que vous connaissez assez la théorie pour ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des accidents. Est-ce bien clair ?

_ Comme de l'eau de roche madame. Merci encore !

_ Ce n'est rien. Tenez, ce sont les ouvrages les plus complets sur le sujet. Vous les trouverez à la bibliothèque, mais l'un d'eux est dans la réserve, donc montrez ce mot à madame Pince.

_ Très bien professeur. Merci encore. Je vous tiendrez au courant !

_ Vous avez intérêt. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à me demander, vous pouvez y aller.

_ Oui professeur. Au revoir, passez une bonne fin de journée.

_ Vous aussi.

.

Hanna sortit en sautillant et en tenant le morceau de parchemin dans sa main. Elle avait vraiment tout bon aujourd'hui, manquerait plus qu'elle rencontre un beau garçon, brun, les yeux gris, deux ans plus âgé qu'elle.

Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et s'approcha de madame Pince qui surveillait les élèves. Elle se tourna vers l'enfant quand celle-ci fut devant elle.

.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Le professeur McGonagall m'a conseillé ces livres, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je peux les trouver s'il vous plaît ? Et il y en a un qui se trouve dans la réserve.

_ Montrez-moi ça.

.

Hanna tendit la liste que la bibliothécaire détailla soigneusement, puis elle partit vers la réserve et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les livre en question.

.

_ Tenez. Quant aux autres, vous les trouverez dans le rayon cinq de l'allée B, troisième étagère.

_ Merci madame.

.

Hanna se rendit au lieu dit et chercha les livres. Elle en trouva deux sur quatre et les prit rapidement. Elle finit par en trouver un autre, mais il était en hauteur. Elle essayait d'attraper le livre, vraiment beaucoup trop haut pour elle, lorsqu'un bras passa au-dessus de sa tête, saisit le livre et l'abaissa à sa hauteur.

.

_ Tient, c'est ce livre que tu veux ?

_ Euh... Oui. Merci.

.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un garçon brun, plus âgé qu'elle, qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit joyeusement son sourire avant de sortir sa liste et de cocher le livre.

.

_ Tu fais des recherche en métamorphose humaine ?

_ Non, je cherche à créer des phoques albinos qui supportent le climat de la Moldavie pour y installer un élevage et faire fortune.

.

Il manqua d'éclater de rire et porta ses mains à sa bouche, il ne fallait pas que la bibliothécaire rapplique.

.

_ Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche toi.

_ Non, elle est dans ma bouche. Merci d'avoir attrapé le livre. Je m'appelle Hanna Thunder.

_ Cédric Diggory.

_ L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle ?

_ Oui. Tu ne serais pas la née-moldu de Serpentard.

.

Hanna soupira en se massant les tempes, combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle le dise ?!

.

_ Je ne suis pas une née-moldu, j'ai été élevée côté moldu, nuance.

.

Elle se retourna et chercha le dernier livre qu'il lui manquait. Elle le trouva et pesta.

.

_ Non d'un dragon norvégien à crête albinos en string ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous à hauteur de géant ?

_ Tu veux que je te l'attrape ?

_ Oui, s'il te plaît... Le troisième à gauche avec la reliure noire.

_ Celui-là ?

_ Oui.

.

Il l'attrapa et lui tendit, c'est alors qu'une personne apostropha le garçon.

.

_ Cédric ?

.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'allée et virent une jeune fille de Serdaigle, aux traits asiatiques.

.

_ Salut Cho!

.

Cédric mit le livre dans les mains de Hanna et rejoignit la fille pour parler avec elle. La Serpentard les regarda, blasée et demanda au bout de deux minutes :

.

_ Vous sortez ensemble ?

.

Les deux piquèrent un fard et elle dut se retenir de rire. Elle commenta :

.

_ Putain, vous verriez vos têtes. Bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux, faut que je travaille, contente de t'avoir rencontrer Ced.

.

Elle partie joyeusement en sautillant alors que les deux autres osaient à peine se regarder, contente de son coup.

Elle retourna dans sa salle commune et se mit à lire le premier livre avec attention, Croc éloignant efficacement les gêneurs. Mais Draco s'approcha quand même et elle leva le regard exaspérée.

.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de Croc, il n'a pas de venin. Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je tricote un pull pour noël.

_ D'accord, question conne. Tu lis quoi ?

_ Des tablettes en marbre datant de la Rome antique.

_ Qui traitent de quel sujet ?

_ Les jeux de Rome où on balançait les prisonniers dans l'arène pour qu'ils s'entre-tuent ou se battent contre des bêtes sauvages.

_ Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire avant de retourner à sa lecture. Le jeune garçon soupira avant de sortir pour aller manger, suivit de ses amis.

.

Pendant ce temps dans la cours, les quatre Gryffondor s'étaient réunis sous un arbre. Sunny Se pelotonna dans son bonnet et son écharpe grise. Le temps se refroidissait et avec ses maux de tête, elle ressentait encore plus le froid. Assise à côté d'Harry, elle lisait un livre de poche alors que les trois autres se réchauffaient un peu avec une flamme, qu'elle et Hermione avait créé.

Levant les yeux, la brunette remarqua le professeur Rogue traversant la cour en boitant. D'un signe de tête, elle le désigna à ses amis, qui s'empressèrent à cacher le bocal contenant la flamme, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

.

_ Qu'avez-vous là Potter ?

_ Le Quidditch à travers les âges Professeur.

_ Il est interdit d'emporter des livres de la bibliothèque hors des murs du château, réprimanda-t-il. Donnez-le-moi.

_ Je ne savais pas, mais Professeur ce livre est le mien.

_ Puis-je le vérifié ?

.

Il tendit la main et Harry lui tendit. Celui qui enseignait l'art de faire des potions examina l'ouvrage, puis lui rendit et partit, non sans enlever cinq point à leur maison.

.

_ Cette règle a été inventé à l'instant, maugréa Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est fait à la jambe d'après vous ? questionna la Granger.

_ Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'il a mal, cracha le roux.

_ On ne demande pas le malheur des gens. Le corrigea Sunny en lui administrant une tape derrière la tête.

.

Le lendemain matin, chose rare pour un samedi, Hanna fut debout dès six heure et lorsqu'elle put sortir sans enfreindre le couvre feu, elle partit s'installer dans le grand hall devant la grande salle où des élèves commençaient déjà à entrer. Elle déposa une table avec l'aide de Draco, non loin de l'entrée et y posa son carnet et un stylo. Puis, elle attacha une banderole sur laquelle était marqué en grand et en vert sur fond rouge :

.

_**Venez parier sur le match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor !**_

_**Paries gratuits et libres !**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas ! C'est une occasion en or !**_

.

Les premiers élèves, sceptiques, s'approchèrent et la partie commença. Bientôt, d'autres élèves arrivèrent et ce qu'ils virent en premier fut la banderole, juste avant d'entendre Hanna héler tout le monde.

.

_ Venez ! N'hésitez surtout pas ! Paries en tout genre sur le match ! Que ce soit sur l'équipe qui gagnera ou sur le nombre de but ou encore sur la manière dont le vif d'or sera attrapé ! Vous pouvez même parier sur le nombre de blesser ou d'accident ! Venez mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs !

.

Des élèves faisaient déjà la queue alors qu'elle prenait note de chaque parie et faisait signer l'élève en question sur son carnet. Lorsque les équipes arrivèrent, elle les appela et dit :

.

_ Si vous avez tant confiance en vous et en votre équipe, venez donc parier ! C'est garantie sans arnaque !

.

Les Gryffondor se regardèrent, mais les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour parier leurs économies sur leur équipe. Harry les rejoignit, même s'il savait qu'il avait intérêt dans ce cas à gagner, car Hanna pouvait se transformer en vraie démon quand elle jouait les bookmaker. Sunny aussi paria et bientôt presque tout Poudlard avait signé dans le petit carnet. Elle parvint même à faire parier McGonagall et Rogue en jouant avec leur fierté. Flitwick lui-même paria.

Lorsqu'elle clôtura les paries, il ne restait qu'une heure avant le match, heureusement, Sunny avait pensé à lui apporter de quoi petit déjeuné et elle put avaler un rapide repas avant de se rendre au stade avec les autres. Elle s'installa tranquillement avec Draco au dernier rang, non loin des professeurs Rogues et Quirell. Alors que les autres attendaient le début du match, elle sortit un boulier de sa bourse et se mit à calculer ses possibles gains et pertes en notant le tout sur un autre petit carnet. Draco l'observait à la dérober tout en discutant avec ses amis. Elle finit par fermer ses carnets et les ranger avec son boulier avant de se concentrer sur les équipes qui venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Elle remarqua alors la banderole rouge et or avec un lion et des lettre lumineuses disant :

.

_**Potter président !**_

.

Elle prit ses jumelles et vit sans surprise Sunny, Hermione et Ron derrière la banderole, ainsi que d'autre élèves de première année à Gryffondor.

Elle sourit, puis se concentra sur le match, il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate la moindre action ! Elle sortit un troisième carnet et son stylo, prête à prendre des notes.

Après le coup d'envoi, ce fut Gryffondor qui ouvrit le match avec Angelina Johnson. Elle écoutait aussi attentivement les commentaire de l'ami des jumeaux, Lee Jordan, car les Weasley avaient parié sur le nombre de fois où il allait se faire réprimander par McGonagall. Flint reprit la balle, mais le but fut arrêté, elle nota rapidement l'information, suivant le match avec attention en écrivant sans regarder le carnet, elle avait l'habitude de toute façon. Gryffondor marqua le premier but, après deux attaques au cognard. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui ne faisait pas grand chose à part observer le terrain, il esquiva vivement un cognard que l'un des Weasley dévia vers Flint. Elle chercha rapidement le vif d'or et le repéra près de l'épaule d'Adrian Pucey. Visiblement, Jordan l'avait aussi remarqué car il le désigna et elle vit les deux attrapeurs foncer dessus. Première tentative, allaient-ils réussir ?

Mais Flint attrapa le balais de Harry et le vif en profita pour s'enfuir pendant que Gryffondor marquait un but grâce à un coup franc. Hanna prit note de la faute et des points, tout en jetant un regard au timer.

Mais alors que le jeux reprenait, le balais de Harry commença à faire de violente embardées. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Croc siffla à côté d'elle et elle tourna la tête vers les professeurs, Rogue et Quirell marmonnaient tous les deux quelque chose. C'était l'un des deux, et son instinct lui disait que c'était Quirell. Elle entendit des cris et vit que Harry ne tenait pus que d'une main à son balais. Elle se décida à agir et, après s'être assurée que personne ne la regardait, sortit une boule avec une mèche de sa bourse. Elle l'alluma et la balança sous les bancs des professeurs, bientôt, une petite explosion retentit et une fumée grise envahi les tribunes.

Elle regarda le balais de Harry, il avait arrêté de faire des embardés et le jeune garçon avait put remonté. Elle soupira de soulagement en jetant un regard au terrain en notant les informations qu'elle avait entendu et le score, Serpentard avait dû marqué pendant que tout le monde avait le regard tourné ailleurs. Mais à peine avait-elle prit note de tout ceci qu'elle remarqua que Harry se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers le sol. Il se posa en demi-catastrophe en se tenant la bouche et finit par recracher une chose dorée.

.

_ Oh le petit con... Il a attrapé le vif pendant que son balais déraillait.

.

Elle prit note alors que le match se terminait dans la plus grande incompréhension par le score de cent soixante-dix points pour Gryffondor et soixante pour Serpentard. Elle ferma son carnet alors que Croc revenait avec les reste de sa fumigène dans la gueule, elle récupéra rapidement les preuves, se leva et quitta les gradins pour retourner au château et faire les comptes. Elle s'installa une demi-heure plus tard au même emplacement que le matin, avec un coffre contenant de l'argent afin de payer. Mais elle avait nettement rentabilisé le match. La plupart des élèves vinrent réclamer leur gains ou payer mais certains essayèrent de l'éviter. Elle fit passer le message que tout ceux qui ne venait pas la payer, verraient leur dette doublée chaque jour et les récalcitrant vinrent presque aussitôt la voir. Surtout qu'elle avait un moyen de les retrouver. Et oui, elle avait parfaitement apprit le sort de pistage que lui avait montré le professeur Flitwick le jour de Halloween et chaque personne ayant signé dans son carnet pouvait être localisée. Et au pire, elle pouvait toujours demander la carte aux jumeaux.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à la salle commune ce soir-là, elle était de très bonne humeurs et presque tous les Serpentards la regardaient de travers. Pansy et sa bande s'approchèrent d'elle et la chef dit :

.

_ Pourquoi t'es aussi joyeuse alors qu'on a perdu ?

_ Les malheurs des uns, font le bonheur des autres, et de mon compte en banque. Presque tout le monde avait parié sur la victoire de Serpentard, du coup, je m'en suis mis plein les poches ! Bon, c'est sûr que c'est chiant qu'on ai perdu, mais il faut savoir relativiser dans la vie.

.

Puis, elle passa à côté d'elles en sifflotant et monta dans leur chambre pour se changer et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de sortir de sa bourse son livre sur la métamorphose et de reprendre sa lecture. Cette journée était vraiment excellente !

.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Sunny étaient partis juste après le match. Hermione assura aux deux autres qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'arriver avant que la fumée ne dérange le professeur Rogue, car pour eux, c'était lui qui avait fait le coup. Harry devina que Hanna devait y être pour quelque chose, mais il décida qu'il pourrait lui demander le lendemain, de toute façon, elle devait être trop occupée à arnaquer tout le château.

Ils se rendirent donc chez Hagrid afin de prendre un thé fort pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

.

_ A votre avis qui lançait le sort, questionna le garde chasse.

_ C'est Rogue, affirma le Weasley.

_ Tu ne devrais tirer des conclusions hâtives, contra la River. Oui, il fixait Harry en murmurant des formules magique. Il y a deux possibilités : Il jetait belle et bien le sort ou il tentait de contrer un sort qu'une personne jetait à Harry.

.

Ron et Hermione l'observèrent, dubitatifs.

.

_ Je suis ouverte d'esprit ! Je n'accuse pas sans preuves concrètes, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Elle a tout à fait raison la petite Sunny. Rajouta Hagrid. Ce sont des bêtises, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se turent, réfléchissant. Mais ne virent rien qui pouvait répondre à cette question.

.

_ Vous voyez, on n'a rien pour prouver qu'il veut tuer Harry, confirma Sunshine.

_ Mais j'en suis sûr ! répliqua la seconde fille.

_ Tu es plus difficile à convaincre que Snoopy !

_ Snoopy ? dirent les quatre autres.

_ Le chien à trois têtes.

_ Tu es retournée là-bas, s'indigna Ron.

_ Je ne suis pas une chochotte comme toi, moi, se défendit la River

_ Une minute vous avez rencontré Touffu ? Fit le barbu.

_ Si tu parles du cerbère de l'aile interdite, qui garde une trappe, alors oui, on l'a bien rencontré, affirma-t-elle.

_ Écoutez-moi bien tous les quatre, Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai d'Harry a commencé à faire du rodéo, mais le Professeur Rogue n'y est sûrement pour rien.

.

Il fit une pause et reprit.

.

_ En ce qui concerne l'aile interdite, vous avez intérêt à ne pas chercher ce que garde Touffu. C'est dangereux, alors Sunshine oublie-le, ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre votre directeur et Nicolas Flamel…

_ Donc ce Nicolas Flamel est dans le coup ? remarqua Harry.

.

Hagrid se tut, l'air coupable, il en avait trop dit. C'est à ce moment qu'un serpent quitta silencieusement la cabane par l'un des trous dans le plancher.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos com' avec impatience !_

_Voici les RAR :_

.

_**Ialka-Yuika **_:

Désolé, pour le guide on repassera !

Le commentateur sera le même que dans le livre, désolée.

.

_**wesker101**_ :

merci.

.

_**Black Jo**_ :

Merci beaucoup.

Effectivement, ce passage ne m'a jamais paru très logique. Une modification s'imposait donc.

.

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_

.

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._

_Mise à jour le 07 / 09 / 2014_


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut tout le monde !_

_On a désormais 75 review en tout ! _

_._

_Et pleins de nouveaux lecteurs que je tiens à saluer ! _

_Bienvenue à vous. _

_._

_Et n'oubliez pas, celui qui poste la 100eme review a le droit à un OS de son choix !_

.

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Chapitre 15 : regret et départ

.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sunny étaient à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel. Ce nom disait quelque chose à Harry, mais aussi à Sunny, mais ils étaient incapables de se souvenir d'où ils l'avaient entendu. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs livres sur leur table, quand ils entendirent un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ils levèrent légèrement la tête et virent Hanna à une table non loin, affalée sur la table par dessus son livre, le regard dans le vide et l'air totalement abattue. Sunny fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre de son amie pourtant.

.

_ C'est moi où elle a l'air totalement déprimée ? fit Ron.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est loin d'afficher sa bonne humeur habituelle, fit Hermione.

_ Je me demande ce qu'elle a, fit Sun.

.

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire et retourna à son livre. Ses amis mirent son manque d'intérêt sur le compte de sa rivalité avec Draco, le meilleur ami de la jeune fille. Sunny allait aller la voir quand quelqu'un d'autre la devança.

.

Hanna soupira, elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur son livre. Elle se laissa tomber sur la table en repensant aux dernière semaines. Draco ne manquait pas une seule occasion de rabaisser Harry depuis que Gryffondor avait gagné le match de Quidditch, du coup, comme elle n'intervenait pas en s'efforçant de rester neutre, Harry lui faisait la gueule en l'accusant d'être du côté de Malefoy. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole et ne répondait même plus à ses messages. Et franchement, il lui manquait atrocement ! Elle lui avait même demandé s'il voulait venir chez elle pour noël, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient le passer ensemble, mais il avait refusé en disant qu'il préférait rester à Poudlard avec ses amis, ceux qui ne le trahissaient pas pour un autre.

Elle soupira de nouveau et entendit quelques chuchotements, elle tourna légèrement son regard et aperçut la bande, mais Harry ne lui jetait même pas un regard, restant plongé dans son livre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et détourna le regard pour voir quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa table.

.

_ Salut Thunder.

_ Salut...

_ Quelque chose me dit que t'es pas en forme ? Les filles ont encore fait des leurs ?

_ Si seulement c'était ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Rien.

_ Mais oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis un elfe des bois et je fais des nœuds dans la crinière des poneys dans une forêt enchantée.

_ Je déteint beaucoup trop sur toi...

_ Bon, aller, dis-moi ce qui va pas, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

_ J'en doute.

_ Dis quand même.

.

Hanna hésita, mais finalement, elle se laissa encore plus aller sur la table et dit :

.

_ Mon meilleur ami me fait la gueule.

_ Ton meilleur ami ? Si je compte bien, tes seuls amis, ce sont River et moi, non ?

_ Non. J'habite dans le même quartier qu'un née-moldu et on allait à la même école. On faisait les quatre cent coups ensemble et je lui ai même apprit le noble art de la cuisine au LSD ! Mais quand on est arrivé ici, on a été séparé, chacun dans sa maison. Et vue l'animosité entre les Serpentards et les née-moldu, on a préféré garder notre relation secrète... Le problème, c'est que depuis un moment, il m'accuse de le laisser tomber et de ne rien faire pour lui alors que je me tue à la tâche pour lui éviter de s'attirer des ennuis... Je l'ai même invité pour noël, mais il refuse de venir, il préfère rester avec ses nouveaux amis qui semblent avoir éclipsé quatre ans d'amitié ! J'étais la seule à le supporter et à jouer avec lui car les autres le trouvaient trop bizarre à cause de sa magie et sa famille le traitait comme un monstre. Mais non, monsieur s'est fait de nouveau amis, monsieur ne comprends pas que je fais tout mon possible pour concilier mon amitié avec toi et celle avec lui en essayant de rester neutre dans les conflits... Il me jette comme une vieille chaussette sale et toute trouée, comme si je n'étais plus rien.

.

Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Draco ne l'avait jamais vue dans cette état, elle devait sacrément y tenir à cet ami. Et le fait qu'il la fasse souffrir au point de la mettre au bord des larmes le révoltait et le mettait en colère.

.

_ C'est vraiment qu'un enfoiré de première pour faire ça.

_ L'insulte pas.

_ Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Ça ne se fait pas de laisser une amie en plant comme ça ! Il mériterait que tu le pende par les pieds dans le hall vêtu d'un tutu rose.

_ Je déteint vraiment trop sur toi, fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais non, je n'arrive même pas à me mettre en colère contre lui... Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mon pote avec qui je faisait exploser des canettes au centre de l'école, avec qui j'ai introduis trois cochons dans le centre aérer en les marquant des chiffres un, deux et quatre afin qu'ils cherchent le trois. Je veux revoir mon ami.

_ T'inquiète, une amie comme toi, ça ne se remplace pas. Je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie à mourir sans toi et qu'il va venir te présenter ses excuses. Si tu me disais qui c'est que j'aille le chercher par la peau du cou pour qu'il te supplie de le pardonner ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que...

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse ça...

_ Parce que c'est MON ami. Rien qu'à moi.

_ Tu serais pas juste un peu possessive.

_ Juste avec lui.

.

Le jeune homme soupira, il ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était plus têtue qu'un âne.

.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

_ Il refuse de me parler.

_ Oblige-le. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de le kidnapper après ce que tu as fait l'autre jour avec cette Serdaigle qui t'avait insulté !

_ Je veux pas... C'est mon ami.

_ T'es plus têtue qu'une mule, tu le sais ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour toi dans ce cas...

_ Je te l'avais dis.

.

Draco réfléchit deux secondes, il fallait quelque chose pour la distraire un peu. Son regard tomba alors sur le livre sur la table.

.

_ Tu lis quoi ?

_ Un livre sur la métamorphose humaine.

_ T'es au courant qu'on n'en ai qu'à la métamorphose de base ?

_ Oui, mais je veux en apprendre le plus possible de ce côté le plus tôt possible.

_ Je vois.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils conseillent de commencer par les transformations en singe alors que le plus logique serait de commencer par les souris.

_ Pourquoi ? Le singe m'a l'air plus proche de l'apparence humaine.

_ Peut-être, mais au niveau génétique, ce sont les souris qui sont le plus proches de l'homme.

_ Au niveau quoi ?

_ Génétique, tu ne connais pas ?

.

Il secoua la tête. Elle prit donc un parchemin et se lança dans une explication sommaire de biologie.

Pendant ce temps, à la table d'à côté, Sunny fulminait en silence contre cet ami et Harry se sentait horriblement coupable. Il se sentait aussi légèrement soulagé que Sun ne sache pas que Hanna parlait de lui.

.

Au repas du soir, alors que Hanna chipotait dans son assiette, toujours déprimée, un oiseau de l'école atterrit devant elle avec un mot entre ses pattes. Elle s'en saisi et l'ouvrit.

.

_Je suis un abrutie, pardonne-moi, il faut qu'on parle. S._

.

La signature n'était autre qu'un serpent en forme de S. Elle allait se lever quand Draco demanda :

.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, il faut que j'y aille.

.

Elle se leva en vitesse en prenant son sac, dans le mouvement, le papier qui était dans sa poche tomba. Draco le ramassa et lut le message. Finalement, cet ami s'était décidé à s'excuser. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier le S. Sûrement l'initial de l'expéditeur. Il rangea le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et retourna à son assiette, mais en relevant la tête il aperçu la table des Gryffondors et remarqua qu'il manquait une personne au groupe habituel de Potter. Et c'était le survivant lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils, prit d'un horrible doute. Et si... ? Il se souvenais les avoir vu ensemble sur le chemin de travers et dans le train. Un ami rencontré chez les moldus. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être... Il se leva, il devait en être sûr. Il sortit rapidement de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la tour Nord où il savait que se trouvait le repère de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il arriva non loin de la pièce, il se cacha et lança un sort tout juste apprit en sortilège qui amplifiait les sons.

Là, ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il entendit la voix de Potter.

.

_ Hanna, je te jure que je suis désolé. Je me suis conduit comme un parfait abruti...

_ Ça tu peux le dire Snake ! Simplement parce que je refuse de prendre part à vos querelle à Draco et toi, tu me fait la gueule !

_ Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je m'excuse ? Et puis, je comprends pas pourquoi tu le défend tout le temps. Ni comment tu peux être amie avec lui.

_ De un, je ne le défend en aucun cas. Je suis neutre dans votre conflit. C'est juste vous deux qui n'arrêtez pas de vous battre pour un oui ou pour un non ! De deux, pourquoi serais-tu le seul à avoir le droit de se faire des amis dans sa propre maison ?

_ Je ne t'interdit pas d'avoir des amis ! Je te demande seulement pourquoi tu l'es avec lui ? Il est hautain, imbus de lui-même ! Il se prend pour un roi en permanence et prend tout le monde de haut ! Et il passe son temps à critiquer sans connaître !

_ Arrête, ça c'est seulement dû à son éducation. Je peux te garantir que dans le fond, il n'est pas du tout comme tu le décris. Enfin... peut-être un peu... Mais c'est mon ami quand même ! Il est sympa et fait des efforts pour essayer de me comprendre, ce qu'aucun autre Serpentard n'aurait fait.

.

Elle marmonna autre chose qu'il eut du mal à entendre, mais il entendit Potter éclater de rire.

.

_ Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

_ Je savais bien que tu avais un truc avec les blonds, Wolf !

_ Te moque pas espèce de gnome !

_ Non, mais juste parce qu'il ressemble à ton petit frère, tu lui pardonne tout !

_ Oui, bon, ça va hein !

_ Si on arrêtait de parler de lui ? Je sens qu'on va encore se disputer sinon.

_ Si tu le dis... Du coup, tu viens pour noël ou pas ?

_ Tu sais bien qu'une fois qu'on a dit qu'on restait, on ne peut pas changer d'avis, surtout que le train part demain.

_ Dommage...

_ Sinon, tu veux quoi comme cadeau ?

_ Je peux demander tout ce que je veux ?

_ Euh... Tant que ça s'achète avec de l'argent sorcier.

_ D'accord ! Ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est...

_ Si tu dis un poney, c'est non tout de suite, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu.

_ Mais ! Tu peux bien trouver un sorcier qui en vend un !

_ Je doute que ça existe et ça prendrait trop de temps.

_ Mais je veux un poney !

_ Demande à ta famille, mademoiselle je fait une fixation sur les blonds.

_ Ah non ! Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis !

_ D'accord, d''accord. Donc, tu veux quoi ?

.

Il y eut un silence, puis il entendit un bruit de papier qui se froisse et Hanna reprit :

.

_ Tient, jette un œil là-dedans. Tu devrais trouver quelque chose. Il y a un bon de commande à la fin. Et sinon, je veux bien trois grosses boîtes de chocogrenouille !

_ D'accord. On ferait bien d'y aller, l'heure du repas va bientôt se finir.

_ Oui, tu as raison. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu te sois excusé Snake. Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver.

_ Oui. Et j'avoue que tu commençait à me manquer horriblement Wolf.

.

Elle rit doucement, puis il entendit leur pas dans les escaliers. Il se cacha aussitôt en annulant le sort et attendit qu'il soient partit pour pousser un long soupire de soulagement.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça ! Le meilleur ami de sa meilleure amie n'était autre que son pire ennemis ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de blond ? Il redescendit lentement, retournant à son dortoir, il avait beaucoup de chose à digérer...

.

Le lendemain matin, Hanna se leva exceptionnellement de bonne heure, prit son sac et partit dans la grande salle pour petit déjeuner. Les élèves retournant chez eux étaient accompagnés à la gare à dix heures, ce qui lui laissait une heure pour manger. Elle se remplit la panse, étant d'excellente humeur suite à sa discussion de la veille avec Harry. Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards que lui jetait Draco.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle vérifia une énième fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien et partit attendre dans le hall avec les autres élèves que le professeur McGonagall les emmène à la gare.

Une fois sur le quai, elle monta rapidement dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et observa les autres élèves qui montaient. Croc sifflant doucement, accroché à son cou.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher pour dormir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco. Il resta un instant sur le seuil, puis entra.

.

_ Salut Thunder.

_ Salut Malefoy!Tu n'es pas avec les autres dans le compartiment des Serpentards ?

_ Non. Je te cherchait.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux pour noël.

.

Elle rit doucement alors qu'il s'asseyait.

.

_ Tu t'y prends bien tard pour me demander ça.

_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

_ En effet. Dans ce cas, ce que je veux vraiment, c'est un poney !

.

Il sembla interloquer. Ce n'était pas une blague avec Potter ? Mais en regardant le visage plein d'espoir de son amie, il devina qu'elle était sérieuse. C'était d'autant plus effrayant en connaissant son caractère.

.

_ Pourquoi tu veux un poney ?

_ Parce que c'est tout mignon et tout doux ! Ça gambade dans les prés, c'est tout petit et on peu leur faire des nœuds dans leur crinière et y mettre des jolis rubans. J'en veux un depuis que je suis toute petite !

_ Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à ta famille ?

_ Veulent pas, sous prétexte que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper...

_ Ils n'ont pas tort, avec Poudlard, tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'un poney.

_ Mais j'en veux un !

_ Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en offrir un...

.

Elle fit la moue et parue très déçue. Il s'étonnait quand même qu'elle puisse vouloir ce genre de chose... Il aurait plutôt parié sur un truc dangereux comme une arme ou un truc dans le genre.

.

_ D'accord. Dans ce cas, un livre, ça fera l'affaire...

_ Quel genre ?

_ N'importe, je lis de tout. Du temps que c'est bien écrit.

_ Très bien.

_ Et aussi... On est amis, donc je trouve que ça ne le fait pas trop de s'appeler par nos noms de famille. Tu ne trouves pas ?

.

Il réfléchit deux secondes, puis hocha la tête.

.

_ C'est vrai. On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant.

_ Cool !

.

Alors que le train démarrait, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Le garçon avait décidé de ne rien dire à propos de Potter, après tout, elle avait le droit à ses secrets. Même s'il ne pouvait pas supporter le Gryffondor... Lorsque le chariot pour midi passa, Hanna acheta pour dix galions de friandises, ce qui stupéfia Draco. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, qu'elle achète autant de chose, ou qu'elle les finissent en deux heures à peine... Peu avant l'arrivé, Hanna vira Draco du compartiment pour pouvoir enfiler ses vêtements moldu. C'est à dire, un jean, une chemise en lin blanche et une veste noire en cuir.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, ils descendirent ensemble et cherchèrent chacun leur famille respective. Draco aperçu deux garçons blond platine habillés en moldu, nonchalamment appuyés sur un poteau. Le plus jeune, d'environs dix ou onze ans, avait les yeux bleu-gris, les cheveux courts en bataille et il portait un sweat à capuche blanc sur un T-shirt rouge et un pantacourt gris clair avec des sandales. Le deuxième, qui devait avoir treize ans, avait les cheveux longs, attachés en queue de guerrier, ce qui lui donnait un style plus masculin que chez son père, les yeux gris clair, il avait aussi une boucle d'oreille en argent à l'oreille droite et une bague accrochée autour du cou par une chaîne. Il portait un pantalon vert, style militaire, un T-shirt noir sans manche et une veste marron-beige ouverte.

Draco se demanda si c'était les frères de Hanna. Il eut sa réponse quand elle passa rapidement à côté de lui et fonça vers les deux garçons, sautant dans les bras du plus jeune, en criant :

.

_ Éric ! Mon petit sucre d'orge au miel ! Tu m'as manqué !

_ Hanna ! Toi aussi grande sœur !

.

Ils se serrèrent fort dans leur bras en frottant leur joue l'une contre l'autre, un sourire niais sur le visage. Puis, elle se décolla de lui et serra aussi le grand dans ses bras. Draco se détourna des retrouvailles et chercha ses parents, qu'il trouva un peu plus loin. Il se dirigea vers eux et sa mère l'étreignit alors que son père le saluait. Ces retrouvailles étaient beaucoup plus discrètes, mais tout aussi chaleureuses.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, il entendit Hanna l'appeler. Il se tourna dans sa direction et la vit venir vers lui avec un grand sourire. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'eux et inclina légèrement la tête devant ses parents.

.

_ Bonjour monsieur et madame Malefoy, je suis Hanna Thunder, une amie de Draco.

_ Enchanté, fit Narcissa.

_ De même, ajouta Lucius. Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

_ Serpentard.

_ Tu ne serais pas la née-moldu par hasard ?

.

La désapprobation et le dégoût étaient à peine audible dans sa voix.

.

_ Techniquement parlant, je suis une sang-pure. Ma famille adoptive ne comporte que une moldu vue que mon père est cracmol et mon oncle, ma tante, mon parrain et ma marraine ainsi que mes frères sont des sorciers.

_ Je vois, fit Lucius. Je suppose que vos frère iront à Poudlard.

_ Non. Mon grand frère est au Japon et mon petit frère compte aller au States. Poudlard n'enseigne pas la magie noire ni la magie de l'esprit. De plus, les anglais ont une vision trop manichéenne des choses et la discrimination envers les née-moldu, même si ce sont techniquement des sang-mêlé vue que mon père viens d'une famille de sang-pur, est trop élevée là-bas.

_ Vous vous intéressez à la magie noire ? demanda Lucius, légèrement surprit.

_ Bien sûr, tout est bon à apprendre ! Les anglais sont idiots de penser de manière aussi... bornée sur les principe de bien ou mal...

_ Vous êtes anglaise aussi, répliqua Narcissa.

_ Non, je suis américaine. Là-bas, on connaît la tolérance !

.

Les parents de Draco se regardèrent, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Jonnes appela sa sœur :

.

_ Hanna ! Grouille, c'est bientôt l'heure !

_ J'arrive ! Bon, on se revoit à la rentrée Draco. Faut que j'y aille si je veux pas rater le portoloin.

_ Tes parents ne te récupèrent pas ?

_ Ils travaillent. Au revoir, ravie de vous avoir rencontré monsieur et madame Malefoy.

.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partit en direction de ses frères qui tenait un bâton, chacun à une extrémité. Elle posa la main au centre et ils disparurent juste après. Les vacances commençaient !

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos com' avec impatience !_

_Maintenant, les RAR :_

.

_**Adenoid**_ :

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'est pas américaine ? Car sa famille vient des States. Mais ton hypothèse est intéressante !

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Après ça dépend des bourses. Mais oui, le portefeuille est ce qui compte le plus pour un Thunder.

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

C'est tout un art !

.

_On se voit samedi prochain !_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._

_Mise à jour le 07 / 09 / 2014_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 16 : Joyeux Noël.

Sunny regarda la neige tomber, à travers la vitre de la voiture. La famille River avait entamé tôt le matin son voyage vers la résidence des Grand-parents. Là-bas, ils allaient rejoindre le reste de leur famille pour passer les fêtes tous ensemble. En voyant le paysage de la campagne recouvert de blanc, Sunny sourit, la résidence de ses grand-parents était tellement grande, qu'elle pouvait accueillir toute leur fratrie et ils étaient nombreux. La brune se blottit dans son écharpe et ajusta son bonnet, puis ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu.

Arrivé à destination durant l'après-midi, June la réveilla et elles sortirent de la voiture. Suivit de leur mère, les deux sœurs se précipitèrent dans la demeure, alors que leurs oncles allaient prêter main forte, à leur paternel. Dans le grand hall, Sunshine remarqua directement le chaos causé par ses cousins. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et se précipita dans la cuisine où sa grand-mère préparait une tarte aux pommes. En la voyant, la brunette lui sauta dessus.

_ Mamie Suzane !

_ Ma petite Sunshine. Comment était le voyage ? demanda la femme âgée.

_ J'aime pas rester assise. Couina la sorcière. Il est où papy Trevor ?

_ Il est allé chercher vos cadeaux, dans le chemin à travers.

_ Il revient quand ?

_ Dans la soirée.

_ Moh.

_ Hum. Tu devrais rejoindre Juan. Il n'attend que toi.

_ Mais je veux rester avec toi, mamie, se plaint Sunny. Et attendre papy aussi.

_ Taratata. Vous avez promis de faire une danse pour ce noël. Contra Suzane.

_ Je veux une tarte aux pommes pour moi toute seule avec du jus de pommes, alors.

_ Très bien. Maintenant file.

La brunette sortit de la cuisine, passant par le hall, elle attrapa son sac et monta dans la salle de danse où Juan l'attendait depuis son arrivée. Enlevant son bonnet et son écharpe, elle lança son smartphone à son cousin. Tandis qu'elle enlevait ses bottes, Sunny se retrouva la tête en bas face à son cousin. Elle souffla et lui administra un coup avec le dos de son pieds. La petite brune retomba sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'enceinte.

La danse terminée, les deux danseurs retrouvèrent le reste de leur cousin dans la cuisine où, la dégustation de tarte aux pommes était débutée. La lionne grimpa sur une chaise haute libre et patienta pour avoir sa tarte et son jus de pomme. Ceux-ci face à elle, la sœur de June entama son goûter sous les yeux de ses cousins.

_ Mamie Suzane, dit une petite voix. Pourquoi elle a une tarte pour elle Sunny ?

_ Parce que c'était un marché, Katy, répondit Sunny.

_ C'est quoi un marché ?

Celle aux yeux bleus lagon regarda sa petite cousine de trois ans. Elle était tellement mignonne avec ses deux couettes et ses grands yeux. Sunshine ne résista pas et la prit dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, sous les rires de celle-ci.

Après le goûter, tous les enfants sortirent dans la cours pour entamer une bataille géante, de boules de neiges. Les ados contre les près-ados, tandis que les plus petits faisaient des bonshommes de neiges.

A dix-huit heures, la famille River était réunis au complet dans le hall. La grande salle à manger avait été préparée pendant des heures par les elfes de maison. Personne n'y avait mit les pieds, pas même les propriétaires. Cody, l'elfe en chef, ouvrit les deux battants de la porte. Sunny prit Katy dans ses bras et entra dans la grande pièce. Celle-ci était magnifique. La grande table, qui les accueillait tous, brillait littéralement avec l'argenterie et débordaient de plats moldus et sorciers. Chacun à sa place, les River joignirent les mains et dirent les grâces, guidé par leur grand-père ou père.

_Merci de nous avoir une nouvelle fois réunis en ce temps de Noël et que cela continus pour les années à venir. Amen.

_ Amen. Bon appétit.

Ils dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Juan et Sunshine exécutèrent leur danse et vint l'heure des cadeaux. Katy sur les genoux et Yuki, son chat blanc, sur la tête, Sunny observa chaque paquet. Il y en avait beaucoup trop à ouvrir maintenant, alors elle s'empara de ceux de ses parents, grand-parents, sa sœur et celui d'Hanna.

Ouvrant celui de la Serpentard, elle trouva une peluche d'un chien à trois têtes.

.

_« Yo Sun ! Joyeux Noël ! Comme je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir et que j'ai pas un rond, je t'ai fais une petite peluche de Snoopy ! J'espère qu'elle te plaît et si c'est pas le cas, c'est pareil._

_Bref ! On se revoit à la rentrée !_

_Hanna. »_

.

_ Mais bien sûr, qu'il me plaît. S'extasia la brune.

_ C'est quoi Sunny ? Questionna Katy.

_ Un cerbère, le chien sorcier le plus mignon au monde.

_ Wouah.

Laissant sa petite cousine jouer avec la peluche, Sunny passa à la suite. Elle avait reçue de nouvelles chaussures de danse de la part de sa sœur. Des chaussures pour les arts martiaux typiquement japonaise, celle plate avec un tissu cousu à la chaussure monta jusqu'à la cheville. Le dernier était celui de ses grand-parents. Ses yeux bleu, observèrent la grande boîte, elle était rose avec un gros nœud, mais avait des trous sur les côtés. Soulevant le couvercle, elle regarda à l'intérieur. En entendant un cri, tous les river se tournèrent vers la danseuse, qui tenait dans ses mains un chiot à trois têtes.

Sunny le souleva et le mit en face d'elle. Les poils de son chat se dressèrent en voyant les trois têtes, il sauta de sa tête et partit se réfugier dans un coin.

_ Merci Papy et Mamie ! Hurla la Gryffondor. Comment on va l'appeler Katy ?

_ Koa. Proposa la petite.

_ Original. Bienvenue chez les River Koa.

_ Tu sais qu'il va rester ici ? Dit June.

_ Tu me prends pour une blonde ? Il va rester ici.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers son chiot et sourit. Superbe Noël.

.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

.

A Poudlard, au lieu de penser à faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel, Ron et Harry avaient passé le début des vacances à s'amuser. Le Weasley avait apprit au Potter comment jouer aux échecs, version sorcier.

Le jour de Noël, dans la salle commune qui ne rassemblait pas beaucoup de personne, les Weasley et le Potter procédaient à l'ouverture de leur cadeau. Harry regarda les présents en face de lui. Il s'attendait à n'en recevoir qu'un seul, de la part d'une certaine personne. Mais devant lui, il comptait cinq paquets. Harry saisit celui qui semblait le plus imposant. Prenant le mot, il le lit silencieusement.

.

_« La prochaine fois que tu bloques sur quelque chose, vient me voir. Et agrandit ta culture ! Sinon Joyeux Noël, le livre c'est bonus, occupes-toi bien de l'œuf et ne le sort pas de la couveuse avant son éclosion, qui aura lieu dans un mois ou deux normalement._

_Passe de Joyeuse fête et n'oublie pas de balancer plein de neige sur Quirell ! »_

.

Le mot était signé par une tête de loup tribal.

Il déballa le présent et en sortit la couveuse magique, qui avait en son centre l'œuf en question. Il la posa sur la table de la salle commune, pour ensuite prendre le livre. C'était la Biographie complète de Nicolas Flamel et un marque page en dépassait. Choqué, il n'en revenait pas. Comment Hanna pouvait-elle savoir, qu'il cherchait des informations sur cet homme ? Réfléchissant, le jeune garçon tourna ses pensées vers les serpents. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Ron qui était à ses côtés, observa l'ouvrage par-dessus l'épaule du Potter.

_ Nicolas Flamel ? commenta le roux. Qui te l'a envoyé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, le mot n'était pas signé, répondit-il.

Posant le livre, le sorcier s'empara d'un autre cadeau, qui lui venait de Hagrid.

.

_« Pour Harry de la part de Hagrid »_

.

Le déballant, le lion y trouva une flûte, taillée à la main. Harry la porta à sa bouche, y souffla, l'instrument reproduisit un bruit semblable au ululement d'un hibou. Passant au suivant, il y trouva une pièce de 50 pence, scotchée à une note.

.

_« Nous avons reçu ton message. Voici ton cadeau de Noël, de la part de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia »_

.

Harry abandonna la pièce dans les mains de Ron qui était fasciné par la monnaie moldu, et passa aux autres paquets. Une boîte de friandises et une grosse boîte de chocogrenouille, de la part d'Hermione. Un autre venant de la mère Weasley, qui lui avait offert un pull vert émeraude. Tandis que son ami se plaignait de la couleur du sien, Harry ouvrit le dernier paquet qui lui faisait face. Déchirant le papier, le jeune garçon découvrit un tissu argenté très léger, lorsqu'il le fit passer entre ses mains, il eut la sensation de toucher de l'eau.

_ Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

_Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est une cape d'invisibilité.

Le Potter posa la le tissu sur ses épaules et Ron étouffa un cri.

_ C'est bien une cape d'invisibilité !

S'observant, Harry remarqua que ses pieds avaient disparu. Il regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre et constata que sa tête semblait flotter dans les airs. Enlevant le tissu, il se tourna vers le frère des jumeaux, qui lui tendait un mot.

.

_« Ton père m'a laisse ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage._

_Très joyeux Noël. »_

.

Se posant de multiples questions, le sorcier rangea sa cape, alors que les jumeaux Weasley entraient dans la salle commune, leur souhaitant bruyamment un joyeux noël.

Cela devait être le meilleur noël qu'il avait vécu, entre le repas, les batailles de boules de neiges et les rires. Le soir, alors que son compagnon de chambre dormait à poings fermés, épuisé par la journée et le ventre bien plein, lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Finalement Harry quitta son lit, saisit sa cape, puis s'en alla de la tour de Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas où se rendre, alors il marcha sans destination précise.

L'ami d'Hanna finit par arriver dans une ancienne salle de classe. Il distingua dans le noir le mobilier habituelle, mais, contrastant avec le décor, se trouvait une chose qui semblait être cachée là afin que personne ne le trouve. C'était raté parce qu'il l'avait bien trouvé, lui.

C'était un miroir avec un cadre en or sculpté, montant jusqu'au plafond. Deux pieds pourvus de griffes et une inscription, qu'il lu comme étant cette phrase.

_« riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »_

Se découvrant du tissu le rendant invisible, il s'approcha de la surface vitrée du miroir. Son cœur rata un battement et Harry du plaquer une main sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de hurler. Scrutant la totalité de sa pièce, il était bien seul alors pourquoi voyait-il au moins dix autres personnes derrière lui.

A côté de lui, une ombre avec un grand sourire passait un bras autour de ses épaules. L'oubliant rapidement pour regarder derrière lui, une femme, les cheveux auburn et… Les mêmes yeux que lui. Cette femme souriait et pleurait en même temps. Il y avait un homme à ses côtés. Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs mal coiffés et portant des lunettes.

_ Maman ? Papa ? dit-il dans un murmure.

Ils lui sourient. Détaillant les autres personnes. Des yeux verts, des nez ressemblant au sien.

La famille des Potter se tenaient devant lui. Pour la premières fois, il avait une famille.

Le sorcier voulait rester ici, pourtant il devait retrouver le chemin de son lit. Leur promettant de revenir, il remit la cape et sortit de la salle.

Le lendemain, il y retournait mais accompagné de Ron, pour lui montrer sa famille. Mais le Weasley ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait que le Potter. A son tour, l'avant dernier de la fratrie fit face au miroir et resta bouche bée.

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu vois ?

_ Moi ! Plus vieux et préfet en chef ! S'extasia-t-il.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, j'ai le même insigne que mon frère ! Je tiens la coupe de Quidditch, je suis même le capitaine de l'équipe !

Ron se tourna vers son ami.

_ Tu penses qu'il montre l'avenir ?

_ C'est impossible, soupira le brun. Toute ma famille est morte. Laisse-moi regarder.

_ Tu l'as eu pour toi tout seul la nuit dernière, maintenant, c'est mon tour,

_ Toi, tu ne fais que tenir la coupe de Quidditch, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de passionnant. C'est quand même plus important de voir mes parents.

_ Arrête de me pousser.

La discussion fut coupée par un bruit sourd venant du couloir. Les deux garçons remirent la cape sur leur tête, alors que Miss Teigne entrait dans la pièce. Immobiles et retenant leur respiration, ils attendirent que le chat s'en aille avec une question tournant en boucle dans leur cerveau : est-ce que la cape d'invisibilité marchait aussi avec les chats ? Lorsqu'elle partit, les deux amis prirent leurs précautions, au cas ou elle serait allée chercher son maître et s'enfuirent.

Une nouvelle nuit, malgré les mises en garde du Weasley vis à vis de Rusard, Harry retourna dans la pièce du miroir. A nouveau, il put voir le sourire de ses parents et grands-parents, qui avaient tous une expression de bonheur peinte sur leur visage, ainsi que cette ombre qui semblait liée à lui, comme si c'était son ombre à lui. Il s'installa au sol, prêt à passer la nuit avec leur reflet. C'était sans compter sur…

_ Tu es une nouvelle fois venu, Harry ?

Stupéfait, le nommé se retourna pour voir Albus Dumbledore.

_ Je... je ne vous avais pas vu, Monsieur, balbutia Harry.

_ On dirait que l'invisibilité te rend myope, dit Dumbledore et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il souriait.

Le directeur vint s'asseoir près de lui.

_ Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd.

_ C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, alors.

_ J'espère que tu as compris son pouvoir ?

_ Il… Il me montre ma famille.

_ Et au jeune Weasley, qu'il tient la coupe de Quidditch.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité. Sourit le magicien. Et maintenant, tu as compris son pouvoir ?

Le Gryffondor fit non de la tête.

_ Très bien, alors je vais te le dire. Pour l'homme le plus heureux sur terre, c'est un miroir ordinaire, il verrait son reflet. Comprends-tu à présent ?

Un instant après, il dit.

_ Il nous montre ce que l'on veut voir…

_ Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore, il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Ronald Weasley, qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères, s'est vu enfin tout seul, couvert de gloire et d'honneurs. Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher.

Obéissant, il se mit debout, mais demanda.

_ Monsieur, que voyez-vous ?

_ Moi ? Une bonne paire de chaussettes en laine à la laine.

Harry fut ébahit.

_ On manque toujours de chaussette. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres.

Dans son lit, le Potter se demanda si le sorcier, lui avait dit la vérité. De toutes façons c'était une question trop personnelle.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos com' avec impatience !_

_._

_RAR :_

.

_**Audrey**_ :

Merci pour le commentaire, même si on a maintenant les yeux qui saignent.

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

C'est vrai que la tête de Lucius vaudrait le détour XD

Hanna est sacrément sérieuse pour son poney.

Hum... Bonne idée, Harry va peut-être mettre ça en pratique ! Qui sait ?

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Harry et Draco ne risque pas de se rapprocher de si tôt...

Peut-être, on a pas encore décidé de qui ira avec qui.

.

_**adenoide**_ :

Oui, les Mangemorts sont des blague humaines vivantes. Ils prônent la pureté du sang et servent un sang-mêlé !

Mais l'amitié entre H &amp; H est immortelle !

.

_On se revoit samedi !_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._

_._

_Mise à jour le 07 / 09 / 2014_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 15 avec beaucoup de révélations !_

_La famille Thunder laisse tomber une partie du masque !_

_Bonne lecture._

.

Chapitre 15 : Noël chez les Thunder.

.

En ce mercredi 24 Décembre, la maison Thunder était assez agitée. En effet, toute la famille allait être réunis pour fêter noël le soir même ! Pendant que les garçons décoraient, que la mère faisait le ménage et que le père était à l'aéroport pour accueillir l'oncle Michael Akuma, sa femme Yuni et leur fille Sakura qui revenaient de leurs vacances au Japon, Hanna était occupée aux fourneaux. Elle adorait cuisiner, tout comme son oncle qui lui avait tout apprit.

Elle y était depuis le matin, préparant rapidement le repas de midi, très léger pour laisser de la place au festin de noël. Elle portait un magnifique tablier rose avec des serpents brodés dessus. Elle l'avait décoré elle-même.

Il était 15 heures à l'horloge lorsque son oncle entra dans la cuisine. Hanna lui sourit tout en continuant de préparer l'une des trois dindes :

_ Salut oncle Michael !

_ Salut ma petite nièce adorée ! Tu as bien avancé d'après ce que je vois.

_ Oui ! Tu m'aide ? Il reste une dinde à fourrer et il faut laver un peu.

_ Bien sûr, je suis venu pour ça.

Ils se remirent donc tranquillement au travail en écoutant du Hard Rock et en discutant des cours de boxe de la jeune fille.

Le parrain de Hanna arriva vers 19 heures avec sa femme et elle les salua rapidement tout en remplissant les plateaux de divers mets pour l'entrée et l'apéritif.

Mais alors qu'elle finissait les fondants au chocolat et les bûches de noël aux alentours de 20 heures, elle entendit des chants paillards gueulés au-dehors, sûrement par une bande de poivrots déjà saouls. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils lui vrillaient les tympans en chantant faux. Elle éteignit sa musique, se saisit d'une poêle à frire qui traînait par là et laissa le reste à son oncle qui la regardait, amusé. Elle sortit ensuite par la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la rue, là où les cinq poivrots chantaient en titubants, des bouteilles à la main. Hanna s'avança vers eux avec un air vraiment énervé qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas. Ils la sifflèrent même. Elle leva sa poêle et l'abattit sur le premier tout en criant :

_ Non mais c'est pas bientôt finit ce souque ! Y en a qui essaye de cuisiner en paix là ! Y a pas idée d'être plus beurré qu'un kouign amann à c't'heure-ci bande de poivrot ! Retournez dégriser tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas tâter de ma poêle !

Les poivrots, pas fous pour un sou, se hâtèrent de déguerpir alors que notre délicate jeune fille retournait aux fourneaux et nettoyait sa poêle qui s'était vue entachée de quelques gouttes de sang. Bien entendu, personne ne songea à lui dire qu'elle avait mit sa menace à exécution avant de la proférer. Sa famille non plus n'était pas folle.

Finalement, le repas fut prêt et ils s'assirent tous ensemble. C'est à ce moment que Steeven, le père de Hanna, prit la parole :

_ Avant de manger, rendons grâce au dieu des voleurs.

_ Et celui des mercenaires, fit l'oncle Michael.

_ Et celui des alchimistes, fit le parrain.

Ils joignirent leurs mains, prirent une inspiration et dirent en même temps :

_ Grâce !

Puis ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Le foie gras, le saumon fumé et le guacamole ne firent pas long feu et ils passèrent rapidement aux trois dindes accompagnées de purée, de pommes dauphines, de marrons et de haricots. Puis, ce fut enfin le tour du dessert, trois bûches glacées et des fondants au chocolat.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut remplit l'estomac jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger le petit doigt, ce fut le moment des cadeaux !

Chacun partit chercher ses présents et ils les posèrent sur la table.

Hanna reçut la suite de sa série en cours (les secrets de l'immortel, Nicolas Flamel) de la part de son parrain, un manuel pour apprendre le japonais et un kit d'explosifs à faire sois-même de son oncle et sa tante, une casquette avec une licorne de Éric, une broche en forme de serpent de Jonnes, un anneau qui rend invisible que lui avaient fabriqué ses parents avec l'aide de son parrain et son oncle et largement inspiré d'une trilogie épique et extrêmement célèbre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eut le chien à trois tête qu'elle espérait avoir Elle avait aussi reçu par hibou les cadeaux de Harry, Sunny et Draco.

De Harry, elle avait reçut un canif pliable avec une lame en argent et un manche en bois de rose. Sa carte était jointe :

.

_Joyeux noël Hanna ! _

_J'espère que le couteau te plaît, quand je l'ai vue dans le catalogue que tu m'as donné l'autre jour, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je suis encore désolé de ne pas être présent et j'espère que tu t'amuse bien._

_On se revoit à la rentrée ! _

_Harry. _

.

De Draco, elle avait reçut un livre sur la chronologie des grandes familles de sang-pur. Elle fut à peine étonnée du cadeau, la lettre qui l'accompagnait expliquait très bien les choses :

.

_Salut Hanna. _

_Joyeux noël. _

_On dirait que tu as fait une forte impression sur mes parents l'autre jour à la gare. Tout ça pour dire qu'avec ce qu'ils ont entendu sur toi lors de l'année et ce que je leur ai dis, ils semblent s'être fait à notre amitié et espérer que j'ai une bonne influence sur toi. Même si personnellement je trouve que c'est toi qui m'influence trop... _

_C'est eux qui ont insisté pour que je t'envoie ce cadeau, mais je t'enverrais autre chose plus tard, promis._

_Draco._

.

Et enfin, de Sunny, elle avait reçut une paire de gants de boxe rouges avec un petit dragon dessiné sur les poignets. La carte était plutôt joyeuse :

_._

_Hey Hanna, Happy Christmas! _

_Sachant que tu fais de la boxe, je t'ai pris des gants de boxes. J'espère qu'ils te plaisent. _

_Passe de bonnes fêtes._

_Sunny. _

.

Au final, elle était contentes de ses cadeaux. C'était une bonne année même.

Quant à elle, elle avait envoyé une peluche de chien à trois têtes faite main à Sunny, un œuf de serpent dans une couveuse magique et une biographie complète de Nicolas Flamel à Harry, le premier tome du Seigneur des Anneaux à Draco et des rats morts à Pansy et sa bande.

Après les cadeaux, Éric partit chercher sa guitare à l'étage et se mit à en jouer pendant que Hanna chantait joyeusement dessus. La soirée se finit tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le lendemain matin.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les pillages. Hanna s'amusa beaucoup avec sa famille et s'entraîna bien entendu afin de garder un niveau acceptable en boxe et en alchimie. Elle reçut un colis de Draco juste avant le nouvel an, il contenait un exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde non modifié et ses remerciements pour le livre qu'elle lui avait offert, il avait commencé à le lire, mais comme c'est du Tolkien, il n'était pas encore arrivé bien loin.

.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Hanna fut appelée par son père, son oncle et son parrain dans le salon. Elle connaissait déjà le sujet de la conversation qui allait suivre, elle s'y attendait depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre de son parrain. Elle s'assit donc dans un fauteuil face aux trois adultes assis sur le canapé. Ce fut son parrain qui ouvrit la conversation :

_ Je suppose que tu sais de quoi on va discuter ?

_ Oui. Ma mission.

_ Ta première mission en tant que voleuse professionnelle, fit son père avec un léger sourire.

_ Oui, je ferais de mon mieux.

_ On n'en attend pas plus de toi, répondit son père. Comme tu le sais, dans chaque cachette, il y a deux passages, une entrée visible de tous et gardée par plusieurs pièges, et une autre, beaucoup plus discrète et dont les protections sont plus pointues.

_ Oui, je sais, c'est la première chose que tu nous a apprise. Même si ce n'est valable la plupart du temps que pour les vieux coffres ou édifices. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le second passage.

_ Je sais, dit Nicolas. Et pour cause, Dumbledore l'a bien caché, il se trouve tout au fond des catacombe, dans une salle désaffectée où personne n'oserait aller. Il y a bien entendu des pièges magiques et mécaniques, mais mon vieil « ami » m'a donné tous les renseignements nécessaires pour que tu puisse t'infiltrer facilement. Le seul point dangereux, c'est le moment où tu ouvrira la porte de la salle. Là, tu auras cinq minutes pour prendre le colis, le remplacer par le leurre et sortir avant d'être enfermée et de voir les alarmes se déclencher.

_ D'accord, ça devrait être réalisable, j'ai déjà fait des simulations de ce genre.

_ Je sais, c'est moi qui t'ait formée, fit son père. Mais tu dois être prudente tout de même.

_ Je sais, ne jamais avoir trop confiance en soit. Comment est-ce que je récupère le colis ?

_ Dumbledore a mit en place un piège assez subtil, poursuivit son parrain. Tu connais la particularité du Miroir du Rised ?

_ Oui, il nous montre ce que l'on désir le plus au fond de son cœur. Tu m'as fait une leçon dessus Oncle Michael.

_ Exactement, fit le concerné. C'est là que mon enseignement va t'aider. Tu vas devoir agir sur ton esprit afin de tromper le miroir et faire en sorte qu'il croie que ton plus grand désir est de trouver le colis. Je dis bien, le trouver, pas t'en servir.

_ D'accord. Et pour mettre le leurre ?

_ Tu devras faire l'inverse. Mais fait très attention, tu n'auras que cinq minutes, après ça tu seras en danger.

_ J'ai compris, je ferais attention.

_ Bien, fit son parrain, maintenant, je vais t'expliquer comment passer les pièges sur le chemin.

La discussion se poursuivit ainsi et Hanna retint scrupuleusement chaque détail de sa mission, elle ne voulait pas se rater et encore moins décevoir son parrain. Lorsque l'entretient toucha à sa fin, son oncle sortit un boîtier en bois sombre de sa poche. Il devait faire une dizaine de centimètre. Il le tendit à Hanna et elle le prit doucement avant de l'ouvrir sous un signe de tête de Michael. À l'intérieur, reposant dans un écrin noir, se trouvait une baguette magique. Elle était en bois rouge strié d'orange, elle reconnu aussitôt du bois de rose, longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, elle avait une poignée délimitée par une fine ligne argenté et qui était ornée de runes argentées formant un motif élégant et discret. Elle la prit doucement entre ses doigts alors que son oncle disait :

_ Je l'ai faites faire sur mesure par un ami. Elle fait vingt-quatre centimètres, son cœur est en crin de licorne et ventricule de dragon et comme tu l'auras deviné, le bois utilisé est du bois de rose. Elle est protégée par des sorts empêchant le ministère de la repérer, ce qui te permets d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Mais surtout, elle ne laisse pas de signature magique. Utilise-la lorsque tu iras chercher le paquet.

_ Merci beaucoup oncle Michael, j'en prendrait soin.

_ Ce n'est rien. Cependant, je doute qu'elle soit aussi puissante que ta baguette actuelle.

_ D'ailleurs, fit Nicolas, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue. Tu peux me la montrer ?

_ Bien sûr !

Hanna se leva vivement et partit chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre. Elle la ramena à son parrain et ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la voyant. Elle leva un sourcil et lui tendit l'instrument en demandant :

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Tu l'as achetée chez Ollivander n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Est-ce qu'il t'as dit quelque chose à son sujet ?

_ Hum... Qu'il ne savait pas d'où elle venait car il ne l'avait pas fabriquée. Tu sais quelque chose Nick ?

_ En effet. Il se trouve qu'il y a une quarantaine d'année maintenant, Albus m'a offert une plume de son phénix, Fumseck. Ne sachant pas quoi en faire, j'ai décidé de fabriquer une baguette magique avec. J'y ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais au final, j'ai réussi à créer une baguette extrêmement puissante. Le problème étant que je ne savais pas à qui elle était destinée, alors je suis allé chez Ollivander et j'ai laissé la baguette dans sa boutique où je savais qu'elle finirait par trouver son propriétaire. Et cette baguette, c'est justement celle-ci.

_ Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a fabriquée !

_ Oui.

_ Trop cool ! Je te promet d'en prendre encore plus soin !

_ C'est gentil. Et, pour être honnête, je préfère qu'elle ait atterri entre tes mains plutôt qu'entre celles de mauvaises personnes, comme l'une de ses deux sœurs.

_ Elle a des sœur ? Comment ça ?

_ Il se trouve que Fumsec a donné deux autres plumes pour deux autres baguettes. La première a atterri entre les mains de Tom Marvolo Riddle, mieux connu sous le nom de Voldemort. La seconde appartient à Harry.

_ How... Je vois. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est plutôt logique non ?

_ En effet, fit Michael. Parfois la magie peut vraiment avoir un humour particulier. Mais en tout cas, fais bien attention. De grands pouvoirs engendrent de grandes responsabilités.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Michael, je ne rejoindrait pas le mauvais côté de la force. Pour en revenir à la mission, je la ferais le week-end avant les vacances de pâques, comme ça, je ramènerais le paquet durant les vacances.

_ Oui, c'est le mieux à faire, fit Steeven. Entraîne-toi bien avant.

_ Oui papa. Et que se passera-t-il une fois le vol commis ? Si Dumbledore se rend compte de quelque chose, il cherchera forcément le coupable.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu reviendra pour les vacances, je bloquerais ta mémoire, ça sera comme si tu n'avais jamais commis ce vol.

_ Il ne va pas se douter de quelque chose ?

_ C'est à toi de bien mettre tes barrières mentale comme je te l'ai apprit. Souviens-toi aussi qu'il ne faut pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Oui, oncle Michael. Je serais prudente, ne vous en faites pas.

_ Je suis encore désolé de devoir te demander ce service, dit son parrain.

_ Ce n'est rien ! Et puis, j'ai toute la préparation nécessaire donc ne t'en fait pas, ça se passera bien.

Son parrain acquiesça avec un sourire encourageant et ils discutèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Hanna ne se lève pour préparer le dîner. Le lendemain, elle retournait à Poudlard. Le lendemain, elle devrait se préparer à effectuer son tout premier vrai vol. Le lendemain, elle reverrait Harry et Draco.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lut !_

_On attend les review avec impatience !_

_._

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux commentaires :_

.

**_Audrey _**:

merci ! Contentes que ça te plaise.

.

**_adenoid_** :

Comment ça ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent paraître cons... Mais ce sont des Gryffondor ! Il y a prescription !

.

**_Lilisu_** :

Yes ! J'ai fais pleurer une fan ! (Hanna : t'es pas sensée t'en réjouir... /-/ Sunny : D'autant plus que le passage n'est même pas de vous ! /-/ moi : je vous emmerde ! )

Bref. Contente que ça te plaise !

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Hé hé ! Pour le coup, je suis contente ue mon amie ne se soit pas totalement approprié le passage quand elle l'a écris. Tu as dû faire moins attention et donc manqué un détail très important ! XD

Contentes que ça t'ait plus !

.

_Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite avec au programme :_

_Une dispute_

_Des retrouvailles_

_Et un poney !_

_(non, je déconne pour le poney.)_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un autre chapitre plein de révélations !_

_._

_Mais avant tout, je tiens à vous indiquer que je suis en train de totalement corriger et modifier en partie la fiction. _

_Pour le moment seuls les chapitre sont mis à jours._

_Je comptes faire le reste dans la semaine._

_Cependant, certains détails modifiés sont important pour la suite._

_Donc je vous conseil de relire un peu._

_._

_Voilà !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 18 : Le retour.

C'était le jour J, le départ pour Poudlard avait lieu à dix heures à la gare. Mais à cet instant il était environ sept heure et demi, et dans l'une des banlieue de Londres, Sunshine faisait un mini marathon pour se détendre. Réveillée à l'aube à cause d'une belle foutue migraine, il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle à ses parents avant d'avoir un malaise.

Durant les vacances, la sorcière avait fait quelques recherches sur Nicolas Flamel, mais n'avait rien trouvé, ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Elle espérait que les deux garçons qui étaient restés à Poudlard avait trouvé quelque chose. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils avancent.

Retournant chez elle, la brunette entra dans le couloir de l'entrée en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Seuls ses parents devaient être éveillés et il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle était dehors. Montant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, Sunny se figea en entendant la voix de sa mère, lui ordonnant de ne plus bouger.

_ Où étais-tu jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

_ Je suis allée courir pour me changer les idées.

_ Tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne me suis fait un sang d'encre !

_ Désolée, je te laisserai un mot la prochaine fois.

La Lionne monta dans sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques minutes après avec ses affaires de toilettes. Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, elle y trouva sa sœur buvant son jus d'orange. S'installant devant son assiette de crêpes, elle rit en voyant son aînée s'étouffer avec le liquide.

_ Elle est déjà debout la naine ?

_ Je t'emmerde June.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ma souris.

_ C'est mignon comme surnom ça.

_ Il m'est exclusivement réservé, Connord, prévint June.

Sunny roula les yeux. Sa sœur et Connord, deux bisounours ambulant dès le matin. Elle se concentra sur son repas, au lieu de les voir se bécoter pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, la jeune fille prit sa valise, dit à Yuki de grimper sur son épaule, puis rejoignit sa mère et son père dans la voiture.

Une fois sur le quai 9 3/4, elle dit au revoir à ses parents, puis monta dans le train. Hanna devait être dans la partie des Serpentards, donc elle allait sûrement passer le trajet avec Hermione. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais Sunny n'avait pas vraiment envi d'écouter un résumé des livres que la née-moldu avait lu au cours des vacances. Rapidement, la sorcière trouva un compartiment vide, elle s'y installa, sortit son casque audio et patienta jusqu'au départ. Hermione arriva quelques minutes après, en la saluant. Ni une, ni deux, dès que le train démarra, la Granger commença à blablater et Sunny maudit Hanna pour être une Serpentard. Quoi que... Elle ne devait pas être mieux au milieu de noble antipathiques.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Hanna observa le train pendant une minute avant de se décider à dire au revoir à son oncle qui l'avait accompagnée à la gare. Il la serra dans ses bras en lui demandant de lui écrire régulièrement avant de la laisser monter avec son sac. Pour une fois, elle s'était habillée de façon classe et s'était même coiffée ! Elle portait une jupe noire brodée de vert émeraude foncé sur les bordure et lui arrivant aux cheville avec des bottines en cuir de dragon, un débardeur noir et une une chemise à manche longue en jean ouverte lui servait de veste. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux courts en de multiples tresses au bout desquels étaient attachées des perles de jade émeraudes.

La jeune fille avança dans les voitures en cherchant un compartiment de libre, mais ils étaient déjà tous occupés. Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur le compartiment où se trouvait Draco et les autres serpents de premières année. Elle entra sans rien dire et partie s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre sans prêter attention aux autres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Thunder ? demanda Pansy.

_ Je m'assois.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre compartiment ? répliqua Daphné Greengrass.

_ Les autres sont pleins.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je ne vais pas passer le trajet dans le couloir sous prétexte que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter.

_ Laissez-la tranquille, fit Draco.

Pansy se tourna vers lui, visiblement exaspérée :

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu la défend ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve franchement à cette sang-de-bourbe !

_ De un, ce n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe mais un sang-pure. De deux, elle est honnête.

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il avait soudainement prit une jolie couleur violette. Blaise allait l'interroger sur sa santé mentale quand Hanna éclata de rire. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, choqués. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait de cette manière en leur présence. D'habitude elle était mordante et cynique et ne montrait que sa panoplie de sourire (elle en avait beaucoup), mais elle n'avait jamais éclaté de rire comme cela. Elle reprit u peu son calme et dit tout en regardant Draco :

_ Tu sais que tu es la première personne à dire ça alors que je suis tout sauf honnête ?

_ Je ne dis pas que tu es un modèle de sainteté, et heureusement ou on s'ennuierait vraiment, mais juste que tu dis ce que tu penses sans te soucier des conséquences et que tu ne semble pas connaître l'hypocrisie.

_ Ah ! Vue comme ça... Mon père me dis souvent que ma manie à dire ce que je pense m'attirera des ennuis un de ces jours. Mais je déteste l'hypocrisie.

_ C'est un défaut chez un serpent, répliqua vertement Pansy.

_ Si tu le dis... Mais je refuse d'être ce que je ne suis pas juste pour plaire aux conventions sociales. J'ai ma propre opinion, ma propre manière de voir le monde et de penser et je ne laisserait jamais personne me dicter ma conduite. Je suis libre et je le resterais.

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre sans plus prêter d'attention aux autres qui l'observaient étrangement. La plupart avaient parfaitement comprit le message caché derrière ces paroles. Elle leur reprochait de suivre les idéaux de leurs parents sans se faire leur propre idée sur le monde.

Ils finirent par l'ignorer aussi et le reste du voyage se passa sans accrocs.

Ils se changèrent peu avant que le train n'arrive en gare et prirent les calèches pour se rendre au château qu'ils atteignirent au moment du repas du soir et se rendirent directement à la grande salle avec les autres élèves pour manger. Hanna resta enfermée dans son mutisme, n'adressant la parole à personne et Draco se demanda si elle allait rester comme ça encore longtemps. Il se désintéressa néanmoins rapidement d'elle pour discuter avec les autres Serpentards. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il la fréquentait qu'il devait rejeter les autres.

Vers la fin du repas, Hanna jeta un furtif coup d'œil à la table des professeurs en se demandant si le voleur avait trouvé le moyen d'accéder à la pierre. Elle était presque sûre que c'était Quirell. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

Lorsque tous les plats furent vidés et que la nourriture disparut, Dumbledore refit un petit discourt en souhaitant un bon retour aux élèves avant de les laisser partir. La jeune fille se sépara discrètement du reste du groupe et grimpa jusqu'à son repaire en faisant quelques détours. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une personne n'entre dans la salle. Elle se leva en souriant et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Salut Harry. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Et merci beaucoup pour le livre.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons ! Même si ça m'étonne que Sun et Ron ne sachent pas qui est Nicolas Flamel, c'est quand même une personne connue dans le monde magique.

_ Effectivement. C'est le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à créer une pierre philosophale. J'ai lut tout le livre pendant les vacances.

_ C'est bien. Ça te fait de la culture. Merci beaucoup pour le couteau au fait !

_ De rien. J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait. Mais c'est un œuf de quoi que tu m'as envoyé ?

_ Hé hé. Tu verras bien quand il éclora !

_ Aller, dis-moi !

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est une surprise !

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa Hanna...

_ Je sais. Sinon, t'as reçu quoi d'autre ?

Ils parlèrent un moment de leurs cadeaux, Hanna insista fortement pour voir la cape d'invisibilité et lui montra son anneau enchanté. Même si elle devait relancer le sort sur l'anneau tous les mois pour qu'il continue de marcher, il pouvait être très utile pour disparaître.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, une personne s'était installée dans une salle vide à l'étage en-dessous et écoutait grâce à un sort. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas empiéter sur la vie privée de son amie comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sourit en entendant Hanna dire :

_ Et comme mon oncle a un elfe de maison à son service, il l'a envoyé livrer pour moi des rats mort à Pansy et sa bande de peste. Elles n'ont même pas dû comprendre que ça venait de moi !

_ T'es pas sérieuse ! Des rats morts !

_ Si, je te jure !

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Harry ne demande :

_ C'est quoi un elfe de maison ?

_ Hum... Comment t'expliquer... Tu vois comment te traitent les Dursley ?

_ Euh... Oui.

_ Ba un elfe de maison, c'est à peu près ça. Ils sont en quelque sorte les esclaves des sorciers et font leurs quatre volontés sous peine d'être sévèrement punis. Sauf que eux, c'est dans leurs gènes la servitude. Le seul moyen de les libérer de leur contrat de servitude, c'est de leur offrir un vêtements.

_ Mais c'est horrible ! Comment ça se fait que ton oncle en ait un ?

_ Tout doux Harry. Tous les sorciers ne les traitent pas comme les Dursley te traitent. Gizmo, lui...

_ Attends, ton oncle l'a appelé Gizmo ? Comme dans les Gremlins ?

_ Oui.

Harry éclata de nouveau de rire et Hanna le rejoignit juste après. L'espion haussa les épaules, c'était sûrement une référence Moldu. Harry reprit après s'être calmé :

_ Donc, tu disais quoi à propos de Gizmo ?

_ Oui, donc... Mon oncle l'a libéré et il travail volontairement pour nous à raison de dix noises par mois.

_ C'est pas beaucoup.

_ Mon oncle a eut un mal fou à lui faire accepter les dix noises, lui ne voulait que deux noises.

_ Et il est bien traité ?

_ Yep ! Il mange bien, est vêtu et en plus, il est très peu punis car mon oncle est lui-même assez maniaque avec sa cuisine et ne laisse personne y toucher mis à part lui.

_ Je vois... J'ai l'impression qu'il a eut plus de chance que moi.

_ Il semblerait... Dis, d'après toi, que fera ton oncle quand tu y retournera pour l'été ?

_ Hum... Ils déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie. Donc... Je suppose qu'ils vont enfermer toutes mes affaires d'école dans le placard ou essayer de les détruire, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ils vont sûrement essayer de me couper du monde magique.

_ C'est ce que je penses aussi. À mon avis, le mieux serait que tu laisse ta chouette ici, je suis sûre que Hagrid prendra bien soin d'elle. Et pour ce qui est de tes affaires, il y a assez de place dans ta bourse pour toutes les mettre, surtout si tu réduis les plus grosses avec le sort qu'on a apprit juste avant les vacances.

_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je pourrais faire mes devoirs sans qu'ils ne le remarquent... Enfin, faut aussi qu'ils ne voient pas ma bourse, mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Et au pire, je les menaces de leur lancer un sort s'ils m'emmerde encore.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école.

_ Je le sais, mais eux, non.

_ Tu sais que c'est très Serpentard ce que tu viens de dire !

_ Eh ! Je n'ai pas manqué de me retrouver chez les serpents pour rien.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où l'espion se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

_ Attends... Comment ça t'as failli aller à Serpentard !

_ Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard.

_ Mais pourquoi ? On aurait put se voir quand on voulait si t'étais venu chez moi.

_ Hanna, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as demandé de faire en sorte qu'on ne sache pas qu'on est amis parce que tu ne veux pas souffrir de ma foutue célébrité ?

_ Si, c'est vrai, désolée.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être... Je comprends. Et puis imagine la tête que ferait Malefoy s'il savait que sa meilleur amie et son pire ennemis sont amis d'enfance !

_C'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle à voir, mais vaut mieux éviter... Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait par rapport à moi...

_ S'il te laissait tomber juste à cause de ça, c'est qu'il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

_ Dixit celui qui m'a fait la gueule pendant deux semaines parce que je ne voulais pas prendre part dans les conflits.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour ça Hanna...

_ Je sais.

Hanna se mordilla la lèvre un moment, se demandant si elle devait aborder le sujet immédiatement. Harry sembla se rendre compte de son hésitation car il dit :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je voulais te demander un truc... D'après toi, qui t'a envoyé ta cape ?

Harry prit son temps pour réfléchir avant de dire :

_ Je crois que c'est le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait put le faire.

_ J'en suis venue à la même conclusion. Et que disait le mot ?

_ Que mon père lui avait laissé sa cape avant de mourir.

_ Bien. Et quand Dumbledore t'a surpris avec le miroir, il t'a dit quoi à propos de l'invisibilité ?

_ Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cape pour... Attend ! Mais s'il n'en a pas besoin, pourquoi mon père lui a confié la sienne ?

_ Exactement ! Je ne pense pas que ton père lui ai donné de sa propre initiative mais que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé. Sinon, je doute qu'il se serait séparer d'un objet qui lui aurait permit de vous protéger tous les trois.

_ C'est logique. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore le lui a demandé ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais quand tu m'as parlé de ça, j'ai pensé à quelque chose... Même si je ne suis sûre de rien.

_ Dis toujours.

Hanna sortit de sa bourse un livre qu'elle ouvrit et tendit à Harry. Il le prit, intrigué et lut le titre :

_ Le conte des trois frères. En quoi un conte pour enfant aurait-il un rapport avec ma cape ?

_ Lis-le, tu verras.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se mit quand même à lire. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'histoire, il commençait à voir où voulait en venir la jeune fille. Il finit par relever la tête du livre et dit :

_ Une cape d'invisibilité donnée par la Mort elle-même.

_ Exactement !

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un conte. Rien ne dit que ça s'est vraiment produit.

_ Peut-être, mais après avoir lut ce conte j'ai demandé à mon oncle ce qu'il savait là-dessus. Les frères Peverell ont vraiment existé et beaucoup de personnes cherchent à retrouver les reliques de la Mort. Peut-être que Dumbledore y croyait et en voyant ta cape, il a du penser que c'était celle du conte.

_ Mais, même si elles sont rares, il existe plus d'une cape d'invisibilité.

_ Oui, mais elles ont toutes une durée d'efficacité limitée. Elles deviennent opaques et sont sensibles aux sortilèges. La tienne a déjà au moins vingt ans et elle est encore en parfait état de marche. Et je suppose que ça fait une paye qu'elle est dans ta famille.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, je possède une cape qui pourrait être l'une des trois reliques. C'est ça ?

_ Oui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'a du penser le vieux et du coup il l'a empruntée.

_ Ce qui a empêché ma mère de se cacher efficacement quand Voldemort est venu nous tuer.

_ Oui. Harry, je te conseil de ne pas trop faire confiance à Dumbledore.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Sans lui je serais encore chez les Dursley.

_ Non. Sans lui tu n'y serais jamais aller. D'après toi, qui t'as placé chez eux ? Ne te laisse pas manipuler Harry. Pourquoi il placerait le héros du monde magique chez des moldu qui le maltraite ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agit alors que je suis persuadée qu'il est parfaitement au courant de ce qui t'arrive chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance.

Harry baissa la tête en réfléchissant. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce que disait son amie, mais en y regardant de plus près, ce qu'elle disait se tenait. Il poussa un soupir et dit :

_ Tu as raison. Je ferais attention à partir de maintenant.

_ C'est bien. Et tient, ce collier l'empêchera de venir fouiner dans ton crâne.

_On peut vraiment regarder dans l'esprit des gens ? demanda-t-il avec un air halluciné.

_ Bien sûr qu'on peut. Le vieux le fait souvent lors des grands repas, même s'il faut être un bon occlumens pour le remarquer.

_ Et comment tu le sais toi ?

_ Mon oncle m'a apprit à défendre mon esprit depuis que je suis petite. Porte toujours ce collier, il te protégera efficacement.

_ D'accord. Merci Hanna.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu avant de finalement s'en aller. Le garçon qui espionnait sortit de sa cachette une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul et retourna rapidement à sa salle commune en espérant ne pas se faire attraper après le couvre-feu. Ils avaient tous les trois des informations à ressasser et analyser au calme.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux review !_

.

_**Adenoide**_ :

Oh mais je n'ai rien contre les lions ! Je disais ça pour plaisanter !

Pour ce qui est de Harry et ses connaissances... je ne sais pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne veut pas perdre ses amis.

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Non, pas touche à la famille Thunder.

J'espère que cette suite t'as plu !

.

_**Karozthor the Necromagus**_ :

D'où tu sors un nom aussi long et compliqué ?

Michael sort de mon imagination et c'est l'oncle de Hanna. On en saura plus sur lui au fil du temps, mais je peux déjà dire qu'il est très spécial.

.

_On attend vos com' avec impatience !_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._


	19. Chapter 19

_Bien le bonjour !_

_En raison de la correction / modification des chapitres, on en a coupé un en deux, ce qui a mené au décalage de tous les chapitres._

_Je posterais toute les versions corrigées des chapitres dans la semaine._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 19 : Reprise.

.

Le lundi de la rentrée, Rogue et Dumbledore surent que quelque chose s'était passé. En effet, Harry Potter ne les regardait plus dans le yeux et un puissant bouclier protégeait efficacement son esprit. Rogue testa ces défenses apparues en une seule nuit durant toute la journée du lundi. Il les examina soigneusement tout en donnant ses cours. Cependant, quoi qu'il se passe autour du jeune homme, ses barrières ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, chose qui était impossible avec la concentration que demandaient les cours et les barrières, surtout d'aussi puissantes. Il en déduisit donc qu'il était protégé par une personne extérieur ou un artefact. Il élimina rapidement la personne extérieur car aucun esprit n'intervenait, ne restait donc que l'artefact. Parmi tout ceux existant, les colliers d'occlumancie étaient les seuls n'étant pas lié à la magie noire, et tout le monde savait que des détecteurs étaient placés sur tout Poudlard pour prévenir de la moindre utilisation de magie noire ou d'artefact y étant lié. Cependant, ces colliers étaient extrêmement rares, et Potter n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en procurer un dans le début de l'année. Donc, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le lui avait donné. Et très certainement lors des vacances de noël.

C'est après avoir déduit tout cela de ses observations que Rogue fit entrer ses élèves de première année de Serpentard et Gryffondor dans sa classe. Il se mit derrière son bureau en les observant tous intensément. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le garçon, ce dernier baissa aussitôt les yeux, on devait lui avoir dit d'éviter les contactes visuels. Donc la personne lui ayant donné le collier lui avait donné des conseils et lui avait sûrement dit de s méfier de lui et Dumbledore. Il passa ensuite rapidement sur ses Serpentards et fit l'appel. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il afficha les instructions au tableau avant de dire :

_ Lors de vos examens de fin d'année, vous passerez en individuel et non par binôme. Donc, à partir de maintenant, vous travaillerez seul sur votre potion, est-ce clair ?

_ Oui, professeur, répondirent tous les élèves.

_ Bien. Commencez, vous avez deux heures. Je vais en profiter pour ramasser et corriger vos désastreux devoirs que je vous ai donné à faire durant les vacances.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et aussitôt, les parchemins posés sur les tables vinrent s'entasser proprement sur son bureau. Les élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail en silence.

Hanna grogna un peu parce qu'elle était plus avec Draco, mais le professeur avait raison. Elle sortit donc ses ingrédients et les prépara avec méthode. Draco faisait de même à côté d'elle, avoir passer tout le début de l'année à faire ses potions sous les directives d'une maniaque, ça laissait des marques. Elle se mit rapidement au travail. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé à couper ses racine de citrouiller, que Rogue l'apostropha :

_ Miss Thunder.

_ Oui Professeur ?

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi au lieu de deux rouleaux de trente centimètres sur la potion Aequora contre les vergetures, vous m'avez rendu cinq parchemins de cinquante centimètres ?

_ Disons que je me suis dis que, quitte à rendre un devoir la-dessus, autant qu'il soit complet.

_ Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il soit parfait ou vous aurez une retenue pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps.

_ Oui professeur.

Elle sourit et retourna à sa potion. Draco se tourna ver selle :

_ Tu comptes vraiment faire ça à tous les profs ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_ Tu as aussi rendu des devoirs de trois kilomètres de long à McGonagall, Quirell, Chourave, Binns et Flitwick.

_ Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ? Retourne à ta potion.

Draco la regarda de travers, puis décida qu'il verrait bien où elle comptait en venir le moment venu et retourna donc à sa potion. Hanna fit la sienne sérieusement.

.

Harry quant à lui, après avoir soigneusement rassembler les ingrédients, décida de mettre en pratique les conseils de sa meilleure amie. D'autant plus que là, il travaillait seul et n'avait donc pas à gérer les commentaires de Hermione ou les grognements de Ron. Il posa donc son couteaux après avoir finit de peser tout ses ingrédients, les tria dans l'ordre d'utilisation, prit deux grande inspirations avant de vider ses poumons, puis il lut deux fois toute la recette. Elle ne cessait de lui dire que les potions, c'était comme la cuisine. Et il avait passé toute son enfance à cuisiner. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il arriverait peut-être mieux à faire ses potions si un certain professeur ne lui faisait pas en permanence des remarques désobligeantes. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et ignora tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il commença alors la potion. Si c'était comme la cuisine, alors il devait juste faire comme chez les Dursley où il avait apprit à s'enfermer dans un bulle quand il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche. C'était la seule méthode qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas être affecté par ce qu'on lui disait et ainsi pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à ce qu'il faisait. Mais quand il s'enfermait dans sa bulle, il n'avait plus vraiment de contacte avec l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est pour cela qu'il avait évité de le faire en potion jusque là, car ils travaillaient en binôme et que ce n'était donc pas très pratique. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire dans les autres matières car les profs le traitaient normalement et donc il n'avait pas à subir des assauts verbales incessant.

Il prépara donc sa potion, enfermé dans sa bulle, n'écoutant rien de ce qui se passait dehors, se contentant de suivre la recette. Il agissait avec méthode et par étape, relisant soigneusement chaque instruction avant de la mettre ne pratique, comme quand il cuisinait pour sa tante lors des grands repas.

.

Rogue venait de finir de lire le devoir de la jeune Thunder, et il pouvait dire franchement qu'il était impressionné. Cette jeune fille avait réussi à parler de fond en comble de la potion et de ses effets tout en gardant ça très intéressent à lire. Rien que la description des ingrédients et de leurs effets dans la potion lui avait prit trois pages. Il ne pu que mettre un Optimal à son devoir et releva la tête pour voir la jeune fille préparer sa potion d'un air concentré. C'était sûr, maintenant qu'il avait lu ce chef d'œuvre, il allait très certainement trouver les autres devoirs nuls et très mal rédigés, même celui de la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor... Il décida donc de se lever pour arpenter sa classe pour surveiller ces saletés de gamins.

Il se dirigea en premier vers sa cible favorite sous le regard curieux des Serpentards et légèrement noir des Gryffondors. Mais c'est à ce moment que tous virent l'état du survivant. Il s'était assis au fond comme à son habitude et n'avait pas de voisin. Mais le plus surprenant était son comportement, il travaillait calmement et méthodiquement avec un visage vide d'expression. Il releva la tête, et relu le tableau avant de la rabaisser vers sa préparation sans même avoir semblé remarquer qu'il était le centre de l'attention. Rogue fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait ? Il s'approcha encore et jeta un regard à sa potion et fut stupéfait de constater qu'elle était en voie d'être parfaitement bien réussite. Il observa le garçon qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, mais il n'eut pas de réaction et poursuivit sa préparation. Les élèves retinrent leur respiration, il ignorait royalement le professeur le plus terrifiant de Poudlard !

Rogue quant à lui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son élève honni. Il observa de nouveau son esprit, mais rien n'avait changé de ce côté là, même si l'artefact cachait n'importe quel changement d'état de l'esprit du garçon. Il examina donc son aura et eut la surprise de constater qu'il faisait de la magie instinctive, créant un rejet du monde extérieur. Il s'éloigna et ordonna aux autres de se remettre au travail. Il s'assit à son bureau et étudia le phénomène de plus près, le garçon ne réagissait à aucun stimuli et se concentrait entièrement sur sa potion. C'était très... Surprenant. Ce genre de bulle de protection ne se fait pas d'instinct normalement, il faut plusieurs année d'entraînement intensif pour y arriver, mais lui la faisait avec de la magie instinctive, pas de la magie contrôlée. Ça devait signifier qu'il avait du apprendre cette technique de magie spirituelle de haut niveau pour se défendre contre des agressions extérieurs. C'était très intriguant. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser ce garçon pourri gâté et arrogant à développer naturellement cette protection ?

.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée par une explosion, et se tourna vers les fauteurs de trouble :

_ Londubat, Finnigan, vingt points en moins.

Les deux garçons avaient fait fondre leurs chaudrons et celui de Seamus avait tout simplement explosé. Il envoya ceux qui avaient été touchés par les projections à l'infirmerie et jeta un regard à Potter, mais il n'avait même pas relever la tête. Rogue était sûr qu'on pourrait l'attaquer qu'il ne broncherait même pas... Mais quand Blaise lui lança un œil de triton pour rire, il se contenta de se décaler pour esquiver et continua sa préparation.

_ Monsieur Zabini, je vous prierais de ne pas lancer d'ingrédients lors de mon cours, à moins que vous ne désiriez récurer la salle de fond en comble.

_ Désolé monsieur...

_ Il vous reste trente minutes.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de terminer leur potion en essayant de la réussir. Les premier à venir au bureau furent Hanna et Hermione, puis Sunny, et enfin, fait incroyable, Harry vint remettre sa fiole. La potion était de la couleur bleu myosotis décrite dans le manuel. Rogue jugea à la couleur et les quatre potions étaient réussites. Il remarqua alors que quand Potter posa sa fiole, sa bulle éclata et il retourna nonchalamment s'asseoir. Il nota ce fait dans son esprit alors que Draco lui amenait lui aussi sa potion réussite.

Lorsque tous les élèves lui eurent rendu leur travail, il leur demanda de copier la recette, ce que certains faisaient déjà d'eux-même, afin de pouvoir écrire leur devoir pour la semaine suivante sur la potion et ses multiples utilisations. Après avoir donné les devoirs, il ajouta :

_ Miss Thunder et Monsieur Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

_ D'accord professeur, fit Hanna.

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête tout en essayant de recopier de tête la recette. C'était l'un des avantages de sa bulle, il était concentré juste sur ce qu'il faisait, donc il retenait facilement ce qu'il apprenait.

Après que tous les élèves eurent quitté la pièce, Hanna et Harry s'avancèrent vers le bureau. Rogue se tourna d'abord vers Hanna :

_ J'ai corrigé votre devoir et il mérite largement un Optimal. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous trouver toute cette documentation ?

_ Ma tante est une maître en potion. Elle nous donne souvent des cours à mes frères et moi et est très intransigeante. Alors quand elle a vue les devoirs que j'avais rendu dans la première partie de l'année, elle m'a sermonnée en disant que je pouvais largement faire mieux et qu'il était hors de question que je fasse le minimum syndical dans mes devoirs. Et croyez-moi, il ne faut jamais contrarier ma tante, et surtout pas quand il s'agit des potions.

_ Je vois... Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_ Yuni Stark.

_ Yuni Stark... Comme la japonaise qui remporte tous les ans le prix du meilleur potionniste mondial ?

_ Elle-même monsieur.

_ Ceci explique vos capacités en potion. Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

_ Bien monsieur, au revoir.

Elle sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière, Rogue était beaucoup trop observateur pour ne pas le remarquer si elle faisait mine de soutenir son ami. Harry quant à lui attendit les reproches habituels.

_ Potter. Comment avez-vous apprit à créer une champ d'isolement comme celle que vous avez déployé tout à l'heure ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ne faites pas l'idiot ! Vous avez utilisez de la magie pour vous isoler du monde extérieur.

_ C'était de la magie ?

_ Bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Je fais ça depuis quelques années quand je veux me concentrer sur une tâche que j'ai du mal à effectuer ou quand je veux échapper aux brimades. Parfois les deux en même temps.

_ Comment ça ?

Harry eut un petit rire amer :

_ Disons qu'il est plutôt difficile de se concentrer sur des corvées comprenant des ustensiles de cuisines et parfois des objets aussi lourd que vous et potentiellement dangereux pour votre survie si vous les faites tomber, quand on vous traites de monstre et d'incapable inutile...

Rogue resta quelques instant figé face à cette réponse amer. Harry le regarda dans les yeux avec un air neutre :

_ Puis-je y aller ?

_ Oui, allez-vous en.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la pièce. Il remonta dans sa tour où ses amis le harcelèrent de question dès qu'ils le virent.

Rogue resta quant à lui assis à son bureau à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il en avait même oublié de demander où il avait obtenu son collier de protection. Il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il devait penser. Pour lui Potter était comme son père, un stupide Gryffondor arrogant. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire... Il savait qu'il vivait chez la sœur de Lily et que cette dernière haïssait la magie depuis leur enfance. Mais Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laisser son protéger, le héros du monde magique, se faire molester par des moldu ? N'est-ce pas ?

.

_**s-S-s**_

.

Ignorant tout des questions que se posait son maître des potions, Dumbledore dégustait tranquillement un bonbon au citron dans son bureau tout en essayant de trouver ou le gamin avait pu se procurer ce collier de protection. Il ne lui connaissait aucun ami qui pourrait le lui avoir donné, il avait interrogé Minerva sur leur sortie pour les courses et elle n'avait mentionné personne ni aucun achat étrange. Même Hagrid avait dit que tout s'était bien passé !

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il envoyé deux personnes l'accompagner ?

Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose lui échappait... Ce n'était pas logique, normalement seul Hagrid devait l'accompagner. Non ?

Pourquoi avait-il aussi envoyé Minerva ?

Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne parvenait pas à trouver. Prit d'un doute, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste des élèves qui avaient du être escortés. Mais aucun ne lui disait quoi que ce soit.

.

_**s-S-s**_

.

Pendant que les deux hommes attrapaient une migraine carabinée en réfléchissant, Hanna étudiait attentivement la carte des Maraudeur qu'elle avait emprunté aux jumeaux. Elle était assise sur le sol dans sa salle de sa tour. Mais cette fois elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse l'espionner, pas même Draco qu'elle laissait fouiner comme il voulait. Elle devait préparer le terrain avant les vacances de pâques. Cette fois, le sort de dissimulation qui pesait sur sa famille pour détourner l'attention des gens d'eux ne marcherait pas si elle se faisait attraper. Elle devait réussir. Nicolas lui avait donné toutes les clefs pour passer par le second chemin. Elle releva la tête vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel nocturne, le regard emplit de détermination, elle mènerait sa mission à bien.

.

* * *

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos review avec impatience._

_Et maintenant, nos petites réponses :_

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Merci beaucoup.

Et oui, on a peut-être sauté une ou deux étapes, mais ça me semblait important de le mettre maintenant.

J'ai toujours su que Draco avait un bon sens de l'humour !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu !

.

_**Karozthor the Necromagus**_ :

Je peux t'appeler Kaz ?

Michael n'est pas un vampire, mais en effet, il n'est pas vraiment humain non plu. Tu saura la vérité en temps et en heure.

Pour ce qui est de l'oeuf, c'est sûr que c'est un serpent. Mais pour la magie... Je vous laisse découvrir !

.

_**Knox**_ :

Merci pour ton commentaire. Je t'ai répondu par mail donc... Voilà !

.

_**adenoide**_ :

Qui te dis que Hanna ne sait pas que son copinou l'espionne ?

C'est vrai que les amitiés se détruisent facilement, mais pas celle entre Harry et Hanna. Tu comprendra pourquoi en temps voulu.

.

_Et voilà ! Merci encore à vous tous et on se retrouve samedi prochain !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je m'excuse du retard !_

_Il se trouve que j'ai repris les cours cette semaine et qu'on n'a plus tellement de chapitre d'avance._

_Donc j'ai finis d'écrire celui-ci ce matin, mais j'ai du attendre que mon amie se réveil (décalage horaire oblige) pour lui demander son avis avant de poster._

_Donc, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 20 : révélation et mystère.

.

Harry stressait. D'ailleurs, il hésitait fortement à écrire son testament... Alors qu'il réussissait enfin à suivre les cours de potion normalement sans que Rogue ne le harcèle, grâce à sa bulle, une nouvelle raison de craindre le maître des cachots étaient apparu. Ils étaient en plein entraînement quand le capitaine avait lâché la bombe. Rogue arbitrerait le prochain match. Autant dire qu'il était foutu et que Gryffondor aurait du mal à gagner avec quelqu'un d'aussi partial.

Donc, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Après avoir utilisé un sort pour se débarrasser de toute la boue qu'il avait récolté lors de l'entraînement, il entra dans le château et fonça dans la tour Nord désaffectée. Il monta tout en haut et chercha la personne qu'il voulait voir. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il soupira et s'assit dans un coin afin de l'attendre.

Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne demi-heure d'attendre que son amie entra dans la pièce alors qu'il allait s'endormir. Et oui, les entraînements, ça fatigue. Il se redressa aussitôt et elle lui sourit :

_ Salut Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ?

_ Salut Hanna. Il faut absolument que tu m'aide !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Le prochain match, c'est Rogue qui va l'arbitrer !

_ Je sais. Et ? D'accord, il va un peu favoriser les Poufsouffle pour empêcher Gryffondor de gagner, mais c'est pas la mort non plus. Il te suffira d'attraper rapidement le vif d'or.

_ Hanna. Lors du premier match, il a essayé de me tuer en ensorcelant mon balais.

_ Ce n'était pas forcément lui...

_ Hermione et Ron l'ont vu.

_ Oui, mais moi j'étais assise juste à côté des profs et je peux te dire que Rogue n'était pas le seul à marmonner quelque chose, Quirell aussi le faisait. Et il n'avait pas du tout l'air du Quirell habituel. Crois-moi, à mon avis Rogue voulait te sauver.

_ Mais pourquoi Quirell en aurait après moi ? Il est le prof le plus inoffensif de l'école !

_ Harry... Rogue a le profil type du grand méchant et ça ne colle pas du tout. Si je devais voler un truc ou tuer quelqu'un, je ferais en sorte de ne jamais me faire soupçonner, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de jouer les petit prof inoffensif et peureux ? Tu me connais, je suis une comédienne née, et je sais reconnaître un autre comédien quand j'en voie un.

_ Oui, mais... Rogue a vraiment l'air de me haïr. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

_ Euh... J'ai une hypothèse.

_ Dis toujours...

_ Vois-tu, je passe pas mal de temps en retenu avec Rusard à cause de mes farces, et comme il m'aime bien parce que je lui apprends l'alchimie, ce qui fait d'ailleurs sauter mes retenus, on discute pas mal. Et lors d'une discussion, il m'a parlé des Maraudeurs. C'étaient quatre élèves de Poudlard du temps de tes parents et ton père en faisait partit. D'après Rusard, la cible préférée des blagues des Maraudeurs était Rogue. Il était un peu leur souffre-douleur si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Oui... Comme moi pour Dudley et sa bande, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, en quelque sorte. Donc, pour en revenir à mon histoire, il se trouve que ta mère et Rogue étaient amis d'enfances et tout le monde le savait. Mais, comme ils étaient respectivement à Gryffondor et Serpentard, leur amitié était mal vue et était vouée à être détruite. Surtout que James draguait Lily depuis leur première année. La perte de sa seule vraie amie couplée aux blagues des Maraudeurs a conduit Rogue à haïr ton père. Et comme tu lui ressemble énormément, il doit reporter sa haine pour James sur toi. Et pour ce qui est du premier match, je pense qu'il t'a protéger car tu reste quand même le fils de Lily. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Oui... On gros, il me prends pour mon père alors qu'il ne sait rien de moi.

_ Voilà. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse déduite de faits passés...

_ Mais c'est pourtant la raison la plus probable. En tout cas, j'y vois un peu plus clair.

_ Un de ces jours, tu devrais aller lui parler pour t'expliquer avec lui. Et peut-être que si tu arrives à lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas ton père, il acceptera de te parler de tes parents.

_ J'ai des doutes la-dessus.

_ Essaye quand même, tu n'as rien à perdre.

_ Je verrais...

Il y eut un instant de silence entre eux pendant lequel le garçon réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il comprenait un peu mieux Rogue avec ces nouveaux éléments à charge, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver injuste avec lui. Jamais il utiliserait de la magie pour nuire à quelqu'un !

Il pensa aussi à ce qu'elle avait dit sur Quirell et se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Hanna finit par dire :

_ Donc, pour le match, contente toi d'essayer de le finir le plus vite possible. Et dans le pire des cas, tu sais que je serais là pour veiller sur toi petit serpent.

_ Oui. Tu as raison, fit-il en souriant légèrement.

_ Comme toujours !

_ Faudrait que tu arrêtes avec ton ego sur-dimensionné.

_ Hey ! Il faut bien ça pour dominer le monde !

Il la regarda, complètement blasé avant de dire :

_ Tu as de ces idées parfois... Dominer le monde, tu te rends compte de la quantité de travail que ça demande ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je vais être aidée par ma famille et mon super ami d'enfance !

_ Désolé, ça sera sans moi, je ne suis pas mégalo, merci bien.

_ Aller ! Ça pourrait être amusant !

_ Mais oui, bien sûr...

_ Tu sais, ton ironie est pire que palpable... Mais passons, de toute façon, pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer sur ton match et faire tes devoirs ! Alors retourne à ta tour !

_ D'accord. On se revoie samedi ?

_ Bien sûr ! Mais avant de partir, tu veux parier sur le match ?

_ Hum... D'accord. Dix galions sur Gryffondor. Et cinq Galions que Rogue favorise outrageusement les Poufsouffle.

_ D'accord, ça marche.

Elle nota les informations sur son carnet et donna à signer à son ami avant de se lever. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis partit tranquillement, bientôt suivit par Harry qui la laissa pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la grosse dame, il vit Ron et Hermione jouer aux échec sous l'oeil attentif de Sunny. Il sourit à cette vue car ce jeu était la seule chose à laquelle Hermione n'était pas la meilleure. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Hanna était plus forte que Ron ou s'ils se valaient... Une confrontation entre ces deux-là pourrait être intéressante.

Il monta directement au dortoir pour prendre une douche rapide et mettre des vêtements propres avant de redescendre pour s'asseoir à côté de ses amis. Sunny se désintéressa du jeu pour lui demander :

_ Où étais-tu Harry ? Ça fait bien deux heures que les autres membres de l'équipe sont rentrés.

_ Je... J'avais quelque chose à faire, répondit-il évasivement. Tu savais que c'était Rogue qui arbitrait le prochain match ?

_ Oui. Tu n'as pas l'air aussi chamboulé que l'ont dit les autres.

_ J'ai eu le temps de me calmer.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire pour le match ?

_ Gagner, évidemment ! Je vais juste faire en sorte d'attraper le vif d'or le plus vite possible.

_ Mais, et pour Rogue ? fit Ron qui avait gagné la partie d'échec. Il y a de forte chance pour qu'il essaye de te refaire tomber de ton balais.

_ Ron ! s'offusqua Sunny. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que vous dises que ce n'est pas forcément Rogue !

_ Mais c'est évident que c'est lui ! Tu as bien vu comme nous lors du dernier match, fit Hermione.

_ Non, Sunny a raison, il ne faut pas faire de conclusions hâtives, répliqua Harry, les surprenant tous les trois.

_ Bien que je sois contente de te voir enfin te ranger à mon avis, dit Sunny. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis.

_ Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, éluda-t-il. Je vais me coucher, demain je me lève tôt pour finir mes devoirs.

Il se leva et partie rapidement alors que ses amis se regardaient.

_ Il cache quelque chose, fit Sunny.

_ C'est plus qu'évident, acquiesça Hermione.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous... Le problème reste de savoir ce que c'est, commenta Ron.

_ On n'a plu qu'à enquêter ! fit joyeusement Sunny.

_ Il ne va pas apprécier, répliqua Hermione. S'il met tant d'énergie à garder ce secret, ce serait très impoli de chercher à le connaître.

_ Mais Hermione, dit Sunny. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est bizarre ! D'abord son espèce de transe en potion, puis ses disparitions répétées tous les samedi et aussi les messages qu'il reçoit parfois !

_ Et puis, on ne sait toujours pas qui lui a envoyé la biographie de Flamel, ajouta Ron. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui était écrit sur le mot, Harry l'a brûlé juste après l'avoir lu, ce qui est aussi étrange, mais j'ai aperçu une tête de loup tribal.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Tout cela était en effet très étrange. Elle observa ses deux amis et soupira avant de hocher la tête. Ils allaient enquêter.

.

s-S-s

.

Hanna rentra directement à son dortoir après sa discussion avec Harry et sortit ses affaires de cours ainsi que des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Elle s'installa dans son coin habituel et se mit sérieusement à étudier, comme elle le faisait tous les soirs et les journées de week-end depuis qu'elle était rentrée de vacance.

Draco releva la tête quand elle entra mais elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et il grimaça en la voyant s'asseoir encore une fois pour travailler. Ils ne discutaient plus autant qu'avant depuis la rentrée, mis à part en cours, et encore, elle avait arrêté d'agir avec légèreté et travaillait encore plus dur. Il se demandais pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal alors qu'elle était déjà dans les premiers de leur promotion. Il se leva finalement, laissant ses autres amis, avec qui il s'était réconcilié (sous les conseils de Hanna), même si certains n'appréciaient pas des masses son amitié avec Hanna. Il s'arrêta devant elle et elle leva la tête de son livre :

_ Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu travaille autant ? Tu ne viens même plus jouer au échecs contre moi !

_ Tu as tant que ça envie de perdre encore et encore ? fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Non, mais tu évite ma question. Tu ne devrais pas autant travailler, tu vas finir par tomber de fatigue.

_ Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais gérer.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes autant de temps dans tes livres ? Certains sujets que tu lis ne seront pas abordés avant notre sixième ou septième année !

_ Je me documente pour mes devoirs.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de rendre des devoirs longs de trois kilomètres non plus.

_ Si.

Elle avait dt ça sur un ton neutre, mais catégorique. Il la regarda, légèrement surpris, comme ceux qui écoutaient l'échange. Il demanda, perturbé :

.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il se trouve que les familles de sang-pur ne sont pas les seules à avoir de hautes exigences sur le travail scolaire. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Draco, je ne suis pas un génie naturel, je suis obligée de travailler énormément pour avoir un excellent niveau scolaire. Si au début de l'année, ça allait, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais déjà un lourd travail de fond sur la théorie derrière. Mon oncle et ma tante sont très exigeants quand il s'agit de potion, de DCFM et de sortilège. Mon père veut qu'on connaisse sur le bout des doigts toutes l'histoire sorcière et les coutumes sorcière ainsi que les constellations. Et ma mère, mon parrain et ma marraine nous enseignent l'alchimie, les sciences moldus et les métamorphoses depuis qu'on est en âge de comprendre plus de deux mots. Mes frères et moi on se doit d'avoir le meilleur niveau pour eux dans toutes les matières. C'est facile pour mon petit frère, Éric, car c'est un génie naturel et qu'il assimile très vite. Mon grand frère, Jonnes, n'a que la théorie à travailler pour la plupart des matières car il ne peut pas réaliser des sorts trop puissant avec son faible niveau magique, donc il a moins de travail mais apprend tout aussi vite. Moi, il faut que je me documente beaucoup et que je travail énormément pour obtenir de bon résultats. Je me suis relâchée en début d'année en me laissant portée par mes connaissances de bases et ça s'est répercuté sur mon bulletin de mi-année. Ma famille n'était pas contente de certaines de mes notes et ça ne s'est pas amélioré quand ils ont vue la faible qualité de mes devoirs. Si je ne donnes pas le meilleur de moi-même cette année, j'aurais un blâme et je serais bonne pour des cours intensif tout l'été en plus des cours habituels que je prends avec mes frères. Surtout que l'année prochaine, j'aurais moins de temps pour étudier car je ferais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et donc il faut que je prennes de l'avance sur le programme. Donc, je suis désolée si je passe moins de temps avec toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

.

Draco resta un moment estomaqué par la tirade, puis il finit par dire :

.

_ Je croyais que ta famille était plutôt... Laxiste.

_ En temps normal, oui. Mais quand il s'agit des études, ils n'acceptent que le meilleur.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, on obtient jamais rien sans rien. Contrairement à certains, mes frères, mon cousin Thomas et moi, on devra compter uniquement sur nos capacités pour nous faire une place dans la société car on n'a pas un nom ou de l'argent pour nous faire pistonner.

_ Je vois. Mais ce n'est quand même pas saint de passer tout ton temps à travailler. Tu pourrais au moins continuer nos parties d'échec ?

Elle soupira en se mordillant la lève, mais elle finit par lâcher :

_ Après le match. Il faut que je termine mes devoirs et que je prépare les paries.

_ D'accord.

Elle lui sourit puis repartit à son devoir de métamorphose. Il retourna s'asseoir en méditant sur les paroles de la jeune fille tout en discutant avec ses amis.

.

s-S-s

.

Le jour du match, Hanna était comme à chaque fois en train de prendre les paris dans le hall sous sa banderole. Elle encourageait les élèves à parier en précisant bien le nom de l'arbitre et le fait qu'il favoriserait sûrement Poufsouffle. Mais elle savait que Gryffondor allait gagner, donc elle était plutôt contente que tout le monde parie sur l'adversaire.

Les paries furent finalement clôturés juste avant le début du match et elle partit s'installer non loin des professeurs, juste au cas où. Cependant, la présence de Dumbledore devrait dissuader le coupable d'agir.

Le match se déroula sans événement étrange. Rogue favorisait à mort les jaune et noir alors que les Gryffondor essayaient de se défendre tant bien que mal en jouant de manière irréprochable. Cependant, Harry attrapa rapidement le vif d'or, mettant fin au match avec la victoire de son équipe. Hanna sourit joyeusement tout en faisant ses comptes, elle avait encore fait un super bénéfice !

.

s-S-s

.

Harry était bien content d'avoir gagné le match rapidement et il se doutait que son amie allait être au ange au niveau de ses finances. Il était en train de ramener son balais au placard de l'école, quand il aperçu Rogue allant vers la forêt. C'était très inhabituel, donc il enfourcha son balais, décolla et le suivit discrètement. Même si maintenant, il se méfiait moins de lui, il n'était pas totalement certains des paroles de Hanna et sa curiosité était toujours aussi maladive.

Il arriva finalement à une clairière où Rogue se trouvait. Mais il n'était pas seul, Quirell était avec lui. Harry se posa en silence dans les branche d'un arbre et observa et tendant l'oreille. Ce qu'il entendit n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Mais, une petite voix qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Hanna, lui disait que tant qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments, il ne pouvait accuser personne. Il resta un peu à observer Quirell qui était recroquevillé par terre, puis il décida de repartir. Mais au moment où il regarda l'arrière de la tête de l'homme, sa cicatrice se mit à le piquer. Il détourna rapidement le regard et s'enfuie.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Après avoir rangé son balais, il se dirigea lentement vers le château et sa salle commune tout en réfléchissant. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait d'abord parler à Hanna avant de faire part de sa découverte à ses amis de Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais ces derniers temps, ils fouinaient un peu trop dans sa vie. Il avait même du utiliser sa cape pour pouvoir rejoindre Hanna sans qu'ils ne puissent le suivre !

Il mit donc sa découverte dans un coin de sa tête et rejoignit joyeusement la fête. Il éluda les questions de ses amis sur son absence et ils laissèrent rapidement tomber pour profiter des réjouissance !

Ce ne fut pas avant une heure du matin que Harry monta dans sa chambre. Il allait s'écrouler sur son lit lorsqu'il vit Hedwige sur ce dernier. Il grimpa sur son lit et la caressa avant de prendre la lettre épaisse accrochée à sa patte. Il donna du miam-hibou à la chouette qui ulula doucement. Ron entra à ce moment et demanda :

_ Tu as reçu une lettre ?

_ On dirait oui.

_ Qui peut bien t'écrire ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Harry se leva et emmena sa chouette jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant de la laisser s'envoler. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit pour observer la lettre. Sur le devant, une écriture fine à l'encre rouge indiquait son nom et là où il dormait. Il la retourna et vit le sceau qui représentait un pentacle inversé avec un A au centre. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Il le connaissait, Hanna lui avait déjà montré. C'était celui des mercenaires Akuma !

Il devina qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir avant d'être certain d'être seul et la glissa dans sa bourse avant de se mettre en pyjama. Il se coucha finalement sous le regard soupçonneux de Ron.

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_._

_Attention ! _

_Il ne manque plus que 2 commentaires pour arriver aux 100 !_

_Celui qui le mettra aura deux choses :_

_Notre reconnaissance éternel !_

_Et un OS de son choix sur HP !_

_._

_Et maintenant, place aux RAR :_

.

_**Lilisu **_:

Désolée pour cette horrible faute ! Je te jure de me flageller cent fois tout ne lisant le Bescherelle !

Oui, la bulle est utile, mais Harry ne peut l'utiliser que quand il travail seul car ce n'est pas fait pour le travail de groupe. Donc il ne l'utilise pas souvent, juste en potion ou pour les contrôle. Même s'il vient tout juste de comprendre qu'il peut l'utiliser en cours et pas que chez lui !

.

_**Ialka-Yuika **_:

Mes chevilles vont très bien ! Yuni est juste un personnage récurent dans mes fictions.

Merci beaucoup !

.

**audrey** :

Merci beaucoup ! On fait de notre mieux !

.

_Et voilà !_

_On se retrouve Samedi prochain !_

_._

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour !_

_Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 21 : Sharak

.

Après le match, Harry avait décidé de remettre en questions certaines choses et de mettre à plat tout ce qu'il savait et avait apprit de Hanna.

Il n'avait pas parlé de la conversation entre Rogue et Quirell après le match. Hanna le lui avait déconseillé car il n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. La première règle de la jeune fille était de toujours tout observer d'un oeil objectif avant de prendre des décisions. C'était indispensable pour éviter de faire des bêtises en se laissant emporter par ses sentiments ou émotions, comme tout bon Gryffondor. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces moment là que Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter d'aller à Serpentard. Mais Hanna lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait pas survécu une semaine là-bas et il pouvait bien la croire sur parole. Il avait donc décidé de parler avec le professeur de potion dès qu'il le pourrait pour qu'il s'explique avec lui. D'ailleurs, il le laissait un peu tranquille en potion maintenant, et c'était sûrement grâce à sa bulle qu'il créait autour de lui pour s'isoler. Il avait découvert qu'il travaillait nettement mieux avec et l'utilisait donc souvent quand il devait faire ses devoirs ou réviser. Hermione et Sunny avaient bien entendu fait des recherches sur ce phénomènes et elles étaient venues à la conclusion qu'il faisait de la magie accidentelle volontaire afin de s'isoler du monde extérieur. Ce qui démontrait une bonne habilité avec les sorts sans baguettes s'il décidait un jour de s'y intéresser.

Il avait aussi parlé de la lettre à son amie, mais elle lui avait dit que c'était à lui de prendre sa décision, qu'elle n'avait pas à intervenir, même si elle espérait qu'elle soit favorable. Il avait donc prit la décision d'y réfléchir sérieusement, ce n'était pas une chose qu'on devait prendre à la légère.

.

Donc, ils étaient maintenant en Février et le temps s'adoucissait lentement mais sûrement. Harry essayait de trouver une excuse plausible pour cacher sa relation avec Hanna. Ses amis devenaient de plus en plus curieux et ça commençait à le fatiguer. C'est pour cela, qu'un soir, il les rassembla dans un coin et leur dit clairement :

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence par vous trois ?

Ils eurent la décence de rougir et Hermione baissa la tête, mais Ron ne se laissa pas faire :

_ Tu nous cache quelque chose ! Et entre amis ça ne se fait pas.

_ Je ne vous cache rien.

_ Menteur, répliqua Sunny. Pourquoi tu disparaît aussi souvent ? Comment peux-tu savoir certaines choses qu'on ignore ? Qui t'a envoyé la biographie de Flamel ?

_ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

_ Si, ça l'est ! On est tes amis Harry, fit Ron. À moins que tu ne nous considère pas comme tel.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il pouvait bien leur expliquer sommairement sans entrer dans les détails ? Non ? Il soupira de nouveau et capitula :

_ Très bien, que les choses soient claires, je vous considère tous les trois comme mes amis. Seulement, il y a quelqu'un qui est au-dessus de vous et je lui ai juré de ne jamais l'évoquer. On se connaît depuis longtemps et je lui doit beaucoup. Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste que je ne veux pas trahir mon ange gardien.

Ses amis restèrent silencieux face à cette déclaration. Hermione hocha la tête, semblant s'en contenter, Ron fit la moue et Sunny dit :

_ Je comprends... On a tous nos petits secrets.

_ Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux, dit finalement Ron. Je comprends, tu as promis et une promesse, ça se tient.

_ Merci.

_ Est-ce que le jour du match, c'est lui que tu es allé voir ? demanda Hermione.

_ Ne me posez pas de question, je ne vous répondrais pas.

La jeune fille se renfrogna mais hocha la tête. Ils se séparèrent les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir dans la nuit. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils trouvèrent leurs camarades rassemblés autour de quelque chose à côté du lit de Harry. En les entendant, Neville releva la tête et lança :

_ Harry ! Ton œuf, il n'arrête pas de bouger depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Quoi ?

Le garçon se précipité vers la couveuse magique et observa le petit œuf en train de bouger et qui commençait à se fissurer. Il souleva la couveuse avec précaution et la posa sur le lit où il s'assit. Les autres observaient avec lui le phénomène. Ils avaient tous parier sur l'animal qui allait en sortir, mais Harry était certain que ça serait un serpent, Hanna ne lui aurait pas offert un autre animal.

L'oeuf se fissura finalement et un morceau s'en détacha, brisé par la dent d'éclosion présente sur le museau du petit serpent. Ce dernier sortit lentement de sa prison et se laissa tomber dans la couveuse. Les amis de Harry reculèrent un peu et Ron dit :

_ Qui peut bien t'envoyer un serpent !

_ Quelqu'un que je connais bien.

_ C'est quel espèce ? demanda Seamus qui s'était rapproché, intrigué.

Harry sortit un bestiaire sur les serpents de sa bourse et l'ouvrit. Le petit reptile avait des écailles pointues et de grands yeux qui partaient vers l'arrière de la tête. Il était jaune pâle avec des marques oscillant entre le vert et le noir qui zigzaguaient sur son corps. Il sourit en trouvant la page où une photo d'un serpent semblable se trouvait.

_ C'est un Atheris hispida, une vipère velue. Au vue de ses couleurs, c'est un mâle.

_ Harry... fit Ron. Les vipères ont du venin.

_ Je sais. Mais il ne fera de mal à personne. Vous devriez vous écarter, qu'il comprenne que c'est moi son maître.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et repartirent vers leur propre lit pour se changer. Harry ferma les rideaux et lança un sort d'insonorisation avant de sortir le petit serpent de la couveuse. Ce dernier siffla rageusement, mais Harry murmura en Fourchelang :

__ Calme-toi, je suis un ami._

Le serpent s'arrêta et l'observa.

_ _Humain_ _parleur_, siffla-t-il.

_ _ Oui. Je suis un parleur. Je m'appelle Harry et je vais m'occuper de toi. D'accord ?_

Le serpent hocha la tête et Harry sourit. Il le caressa un peu mais le serpent grogna et siffla :

_ _Manger ! _

Le garçon hocha la tête et jeta un regard à son livre. Il mangeait de petits animaux comme les souris, les grenouille ou les lézard. Il prit donc dans sa bourse une plume qu'il métamorphosa en souris, même si elle était morte, il avait encore du mal avec ce genre de métamorphose qu'ils commençaient tout juste à voir. Mais le jeune serpent sembla s'en contentait et se jeta dessus pour la dévorer rapidement. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'une quinzaine de centimètre et avait une petite tête adorable. Harry décida qu'il le garderait toujours avec lui. Un animal avec lequel il pouvait communiquer, c'était parfait.

Il posa la couveuse par terre et observa le serpent pensivement alors qu'il se roulait en boule sur la couverture. Comment allait-il l'appeler ?

__ Est-ce que tu as un nom ?_

_ _ Un nom ? _

__ Moi c'est Harry._ _Il te faut un nom à toi aussi._

_ _Harry _!

Il rit doucement en l'observant avec amusement.

_ _ Non, ça c'est le mien. Hum... Je sais ! Tu t'appelles Sharak. Ça te va ?_

__ Oui._ _Sharak._

_ _ C'est ça. Je ne pourrais pas te parler devant d'autres humains._

_ _Pourquoi _?

__ Ils ne savent pas que je suis un parleur._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que c'est mal vue._ _Et évite de te montrer, reste cacher dans mes vêtements, d'accord ?_

_ _Oui_.

__ C'est bien._ Et tu ne dois pas mordre les gens, compris ?

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que je ne veux pas de morts._

_ _D'accord_.

_ _ Bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais dormir, donc repose toi ou ne t'éloigne pas._

__ Oui Harry._

Le jeune garçon sourit et mit son pyjama avant de se coucher. Le serpent s'enroula sur l'oreiller non loin de lui et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry demanda à ses amis de ne parler à personne de Sharak. Un Gryffondor avec un serpent, ça ne le ferait pas. Ils acceptèrent naturellement de garder le secret, mais Dean et Seamus le harcelèrent de questions sur le serpent jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent leur chambre pour rejoindre la salle commune. Sharak s'était réfugié dans la manche gauche de Harry, enroulé autour de son poignet et se reposer. Les serpents de son espèce était surtout nocturnes.

Le Fourchelang retrouva Hermione et Sunny en bas et leur sourit alors que Ron était toujours un peu renfrogné. Aussitôt, elles lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas, mais le rouquin se contenta de pointer son ami du pouce. Ce dernier soupira et dit :

_ Mon œuf a éclot hier soir.

_ Oh ! s'exclama Sunny. C'était quoi au final ?

_ Pas ici, fit Harry.

Il les entraîna rapidement dehors jusque dans un salle vide non loin de la tour et remonta sa manche, dévoilant la vipère qui s'y cachait.

_ Je vous présente Sharak ! C'est une vipère velue.

Sunny écarquilla les yeux et Hermione s'écarta un peu, légèrement craintive. Puis, la fan des animaux dangereux se rapprocha vivement en observant le serpent avec intérêt, posant un tas de question à Harry. Sharak releva légèrement la tête en entendant le raffut et grogna :

_ _ Silence ! Je dors. _

Harry eut un sourire amusé et posa une main sur la bouche de Sunny pour la faire taire.

_ Une question à la fois s'il te plaît. De plus, je crois qu'il est un peu fatigué et qu'il a faim, tout comme nous quatre. Donc, on va aller manger et tu me poseras tes questions plus tard, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui parler...

_ Encore heureux ! répliqua Ron. Manquerait plus que l'un de nous soit fourchelang !

Harry grimaça légèrement, mais seul Sunny le vit et elle fronça les sourcils. Mais elle ne dit rien et ils partirent tous les quatre vers la grande salle, le serpent de nouveau dissimulé. Les deux filles avaient aussi promis de ne pas parler du nouvel animal de compagnie du Gryffondor.

Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement à table et commencèrent à manger, Harry glissant habillement des morceaux de viandes dans sa manche à intervalle régulier. Il se promis d'ailleurs de mieux travailler en métamorphose pour fournir des souris en quantité suffisante à son nouvel ami.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle pour se rendre en cours, quelqu'un les bouscula. Ils virent une fille brune à l'uniforme de Serpentard qui courait après un garçon blond et sa bande :

_ Draco ! Je ne pourrais pas jouer ce soir, j'ai un truc de prévu et je rentrerais après le couvre-feu.

_ Et tu cries dans le hall que tu comptes enfreindre le règlement ?

_ Les règles sont faites pour être ignorées.

Les Serpentards s'éloignèrent alors que les deux amis discutaient. Sunny mit ses mains dans ses poches et sentit un papier. Elle se dit aussitôt que son amie avait prévu une petite réunion de la Confrérie. Elle sourit à cette idée sans remarquer que Harry aussi avait la main dans sa poche pour sentir le papier que son amie y avait mit.

Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin, Ron pestant contre les Serpentards malpolis qui ne s'excusaient même pas quand ils bousculaient quelqu'un et Hermione se demandant si cette Thunder avait vraiment l'intention de sortir si tard et pourquoi. De ce qu'elle savait, c'était une fille très douée en cours, un peu marginale dans sa maison car elle ne détestait pas les moldus, mais elle était la meilleure amie de Draco Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner cette fille extraverties et ne supportait pas qu'elle soit meilleur qu'elle en cours. Elle se promit de travailler encore plus pour la dépasser.

.

La journée passa rapidement. Harry s'absenta lors d'une heure de creux et alla voir Hanna pour lui présenter Sharak et la remercier. Il discuta aussi avec la jeune fille en lui rapportant sa conversation avec ses trois amis et elle éclata de rire à la désignation d'ange gardien. Mais elle était plutôt flattée qu'il la considère comme tel et se promit de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à le regretter.

Le garçon monta ensuite à la volière et remit une simple lettre à Edwige.

.

« **_Noit-isop-orpe-rtov-etpe-ccaj. _****_HP_**. »

.

Le soir venu, Sunny sortit discrètement et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Hanna et les jumeaux l'attendaient déjà là-bas. La Serpentard lui fit un grand sourire en l'accueillant :

_ Sun ! On n'attendait plus que toi !

_ Salut Hanna, les jumeaux. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il se trouve... commença George.

_ Que notre amie... poursuivit Fred.

_ A eut une super idée de blague ! terminèrent-ils ensemble.

_ C'est vrai ? demanda Sun avec enthousiasme.

_ Et oui, confirma Hanna. Il se trouve que nous n'avons rien fait de grandiose depuis Halloween mis à part quelque blagues anodines comme repeindre toute l'aile ouest en bleu ou mettre de la teinture rose dans la laverie. Et je me suis dis qu'il fallait rectifier le tir pour les vacances de pâques.

_ Oh ! Explique-nous donc ton plan !

Hanna fit un sourire machiavélique à ses amis avant de sortir plusieurs parchemins de sa bourse et de les étaler sur la table. Ils les lurent et un même sourire s'afficha sur tous les visages. Ça allait cartonné !

Bon, Hanna se servait peut-être un petit peu de ses amis et de la Confrérie pour avoir une bonne diversion, mais tout le monde allait quand même en profiter. Et puis, elle était à Serpentard, les scrupules, elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils discutèrent jusque très tard de leur plan et ne repartirent se coucher que vers une ou deux heures du matin. Les semaines qui allaient suivre allaient être chargées en préparatifs !

.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_Passons aux RAR !_

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas lu le Bescherelle ! (pas en entier)

Pour ce qui est de la lettre... hé hé ! C'est le grand mystère !

Je crois qu'on va se calmer sur les révélations sur ce tome, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut garder u minimum de crédibilité pour la suite !

Bref. Merci pour le com' !

.

_**Keisuke49770 **_:

Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Hé hé. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne parlera plus de la lettre avant un moment ! (est bien contente de frustré ses lecteurs)

Oui, mais il ne sait pas encore se servir de sa cicatrice. Mais il est sur la bonne voie notre petit.

.

_**Guest n°1**_ :

Oui, son opinion commence à changer. Il reste à savoir s'il va agir en Gryffondor et aller lui parler ou laisser son côté Serpentard refoulé et ne pas oser y aller.

.

_**Guest n°2**_ :

Merci. Contente que ça te plaise.

.

_**adenoide**_ :

Si tu parles des amis de Harry, en effet c'est de la pure indiscrétion. Mais tu remarquera qu'il a mi les choses au clair dans ce chapitre.

Si tu parles de Draco. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que notre voleuse en herbe ne le laisse pas espionner volontairement ?

.

_Voilà !_

_Merci à tous de nous suivre et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review !_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre très intéressant !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

.

Chapitre 22 : Pâques.

.

Les vacances de pâques arrivaient à grands pas et Hanna disparaissait de plus en plus souvent, tout comme Sunny et les jumeaux. Ces petits signes convainquirent rapidement ceux qui les connaissaient que la Confrérie reprenait du service. En effet, ils n'avaient plus fait de grosse blague comme celle de Halloween, seulement des petites farces de ci, de là.

.

-s-S-s-

.

Deux jours avant les vacances, de grosses explosions retentirent au petit déjeuné et de la fumée envahi la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, une bonne partie des élèves étaient transformés en lapins de toutes les couleurs et les murs de la salles étaient devenus rose et bleu pastel avec le sol recouvert d'herbe tendre. Des œufs tout aussi colorés étaient posé un peu partout et des cloches se mirent à voler alors que de la musique en sortait, chantant des comptines enfantine sur pâques ou des chansons paillarde, et s'échappèrent de la salle. Les professeurs paniquèrent un peu et essayèrent de rassembler les élèves qui couraient partout, et aussi d'attraper ceux qui s'étaient transformés en lapin. Ce fut le chaos total lorsque un élève ramassa un œuf, pensant qu'il était au chocolat, et que ce dernier explosa en faisant pleins d'étincelle et en colorant le garçon de ses couleurs en lui fournissant de magnifiques oreilles de lapin avec une petite queue et des moustaches. À la table des Serpentard, Draco se tourna vers Hanna :

_ Laisse moi deviner, une potion dans la nourriture ?

_ Qui sait...

Finalement, les cours furent annulés lorsque Rusard vint dire que tous le château avait été redécoré pour pâque. Hanna sourit puis s'éclipsa. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il ne fallait pas gâcher sa diversion ! Heureusement qu'il y avait la Confrérie ou alors elle n'aurait jamais pu s'absenter pendant des heures sans que personne ne le remarque pour voler la pierre. Même si techniquement parlant, elle se contentait de récupérer ce qui appartenait à son parrain afin de le lui rendre, donc ce n'était pas un vol. Elle adorait nuancer les choses.

Elle descendit dans les cachots, s'enfonçant loin dans les souterrains et s'enferma dans une pièce vide non loin de l'entrée. Là, elle se dévêtit, restant en sous-vêtement, et sortit son équipement.

Elle enfila d'abord un pantalon noir léger en coton avec de multiple poches où elle glissa des fioles de diverses potions, quelques lames et des explosifs.

Elle passa ensuite un sous-pull noir moulant à col montant qu'elle glissa dans le pantalon et accrocha une ceinture de cuir noir à sa taille. Elle glissa son desert eagle dans la gaine prévue à cet effet fixée à la ceinture du côté droit et une petite dague en argent de l'autre côté.

Elle accrocha ensuite des brassards en cuir noir à ses avant-bras et mit sa seconde baguette dans la gaine incrustée dans le droit.

Elle enfila ensuite un pull sans manche et enferma ses cheveux dans un bonnet, les deux étant de la même couleur que le reste, et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête tout en remontant le col de son sous-pull afin qu'il couvre sa bouche.

Pour finir, elle mit des chaussettes noires dans lesquelles elle coinça son pantalon et des baskets de la même couleur sur lesquelles était placé un sort de silence.

Elle s'assura d'avoir tout rangé dans sa bourse qu'elle cacha sous ses vêtements, révisa une dernière fois le plan et les nombreux pièges, puis elle mit son anneau et disparu. Croc resta dans la pièce pour monter la garde.

Son parrain avait été très précis sur les obstacles présents sur le chemin. Il y en avait cinq en tout.

.

D'abord, une simple porte dérobée qu'il faut ouvrir avec le bon code cachée dans un mur derrière une vieille armoire à l'intérieur d'une vieille salle de classe désinfectée tellement infestée d'araignées que l'endroit était un véritable champ de toiles. Et forcément, la difficulté ne résidait pas vraiment dans le code, mais plutôt dans le fait de passer les toiles sans les déchirer car ça déclenchait un piège. Pour cela, il fallait suivre un chemin illusoire visible difficilement. Hanna prit donc une fiole et la bu. C'était une potion de vision nocturne extrêmement rare étant donné le niveau de difficulté de la préparation. À la connaissance de la jeune fille, seuls cinq maîtres des potions pouvaient la réaliser, dont sa tante, et peut-être Rogue. Elle avait deux avantages. Le premier, elle n'était pas obligée de faire un lumos pour se repérer. Le second, elle pouvait voir les énergies résiduelles des sorts mis en place car la vision nocturne que procurait la potion était en réalité la perception des énergies dégagées par chaque chose. Toute chose dégage de l'énergie, même la pierre. Certes, dans certains cas elle est minime, mais elle est tout de même présente. Et en analysant bien les énergie visible, il est possible de repérer les sorts et les illusions tout en se déplaçant librement dans un espace obscur. C'est très technique et demande un minimum d'entraînement, mais c'est l'une des premières chose qu'elle a apprit à faire.

Elle observa la chemin et hocha la tête avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle avait cinq heure avant que la fiole de fasse plus effets, ce qui était suffisant, en théorie. Au pire, elle en avait une seconde. Une fois devant le placard, elle l'ouvrit, retira le fond et appuya sur certaines pierres avant de tracer une rune. Aussitôt, un passage s'ouvrit et elle s'y engouffra. Là, il faisait vraiment noir et elle fut bien contente d'avoir sa potion.

.

Le deuxième piège était une pièce remplie de clef éparpillée partout sur le sol et mélangées à des morceaux de verre extrêmement tranchants. Il fallait traverser la salle, trouver la clef et ouvrir la porte du fond, le tout sans se blesser, car la moindre goutte de sang qui tombe sur le sol active un sort qui paralyse le propriétaire.

Hanna prit donc une inspiration et observa très attentivement la salle. Elle devait trouver la clef si elle ne voulait pas devoir tester la méthode moldu. Elle s'avança lentement en faisant attention à la répartition de son poids sur le sol afin de ne pas transpercer ses semelles avec le verre. Avoir le pas léger, c'était la seconde règle. Elle atteignit finalement la porte et l'observa attentivement. Une énergie défensive et puissance en sortait et elle pouvait deviner les sorts de protection. Mais comme tout sort de protection, leur énergie a une faille. L'un de ceux posés sur la porte empêchait de l'ouvrir à la moldu sans la bonne clef. Donc il était forcément relié à la clef afin qu'elle puisse $être détectée par le sort. Elle suivit attentivement le mince filin d'énergie qui courait de la serrure vers un endroit de la pièce. Là, elle s'arrêta et bougea précautionneusement les débris grâce à une tige en métal et trouva finalement la clef qui brillait. Elle s'en saisit et retourna rapidement à la porte qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt avant de la passer.

.

Le troisième obstacle était sans conteste le plus simple. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une salle sans fin. D'ordinaire, ce genre de salle est soit entièrement blanche, soit entièrement noire, mais dans les deux cas elle n'a qu'un seul bu, vous rendre fou. Il n'y a pas de moyen d'en sortir, les sons ne parviennent pas aux oreilles et il en existe qui prive totalement des cinq sens. Mais il y a une astuce. La porte d'entrée est camouflée dès qu'elle est refermée, ce qui donne l'impression d'être dans un espace infini. D'autant plus que les salles noirs sont plus angoissantes que les blanches car on ne voit rien et on ne sait pas ce qui peut sortir de là. Hanna en avait fait l'expérience sans potion, dans tous les types de salle, et c'était extrêmement perturbant. Résister à la salle plus de trois jours demandait énormément de self contrôle et d'énergie. C'était un moyen de torture ou de conditionnement particulièrement sadique. Si elle n'avait pas eut d'entraînement de la part de son oncle, elle serait sûrement en train de paniquer dans cet espace.

L'astuce dans cette situation passait encore un fois par la potion et les énergies. La salle est un concentré de magie car elle annihile les sens et est destinée à faire angoisser. Mais si on reste calme et qu'on observe bien l'endroit, on constate que ce n'est au final qu'une vulgaire pièce carrée et que la porte crée une perturbation dans le tissage des charmes de la pièce. Ce qui facilitait leur repérage.

La jeune fille s'avança donc directement vers la faille, posa la main dessus et la déchira, dévoilant la porte qu'elle franchi lentement après avoir bu une potion calmante.

.

La quatrième épreuve était sans conteste la plus angoissante pour elle. Lorsque son parrain lui en avait parlé, elle avait failli paniquer. Mais il lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque, qu'elle pouvait la passer sans être confrontée à ses démons, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'angoisse.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur la salle qui s'étendait devant elle, elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines alors qu'un froid glaciale se répandait autour d'elle. La pièce était remplie d'eau qui lui arrivait aux genoux et sa soeur se tenait debout devant elle. Sarah avait l'avant-bras arraché et la pointait du doigt, l'accusant de sa mort alors que l'eau se teintait de vermeille. Les cheveux blonds cendrés de la fillette étaient terne, filandreux et plaqués sur sa tête à cause de l'eau qui la recouvrait, mais ses yeux bleus étaient brûlant de reproche. Hanna tomba à genoux alors que sa soeur s'approchait en continuant de l'accuser, son corps se détruisant puis se reconstruisant continuellement. Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle ne l'avait pas protégée. Elle n'avait pas guérie sa maladie. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvée de la magie qui la détruisait petit à petit. Et elle avait osé survivre. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que la culpabilité, la peur et la tristesse remontaient en force.

Elle resta sans bouger alors que sa soeur s'approchait. Ce ne fut que quand elle fut à quelque centimètres d'elle qu'elle parvint à murmurer :

_ Pardonne-moi.

La fraîcheur de la salle la glaçait et elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Elle avait entendu parler de l'effet qu'ILS faisaient, mais elle n'avait jamais été confronté directement à l'un d'entre eux. Et alors que la voix de sa soeur se faisait de plus en plus forte, alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer et que les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues de la jeune fille, elle trouva la force de lever la main jusqu'à son cou. Elle dégagea la pierre de lumière que lui avait légué sa mère et y déversa sa magie.

Aussitôt, une explosion de lumière se fit et la scène s'effaça, ne laissant que la créature des ténèbres et son râles. Mais la pierre brilla de nouveau, envoyant une nouvelle vague de magie, plus puissante que la première et le Détraqueur disparu.

.

Hanna prit le temps de récupérer sa respiration. La créature réapparaîtra plus tard, elle le savait car elle n'était pas assez puissante pour détruire un détraqueur, seulement le repousser un certain temps. Elle se releva lentement et arriva devant le mur. C'était la dernière ligne droite, le passage devant le miroir.

Elle remit son esprit en ordre et se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle posa sa main sur le mur et utilisa l'alchimie pour en modifier la structure et pouvoir passer. Lorsque le passage fut ouvert, elle déclencha le chronomètre de sa montre et fonça. Elle ne fit pas attention à la décoration de la salle et s'arrêta devant le miroir, pensant juste à trouver la pierre. Elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser, juste la trouver. Elle vit alors son reflet lui sourire alors qu'une silhouette lumineuse se trouvait à côté d'elle, lui souriant aussi. Son reflet leva la main de sa poche, tenant une pierre rouge sang avant de la remettre dans sa poche. Hanna sentit la pierre contre sa jambe et sourit avant de prendre la fausse et la montrer au miroir, se concentrant, c'était la partie la plus difficile. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa lentement la pierre dans une autre poche. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son reflet avait une pierre rouge dans la main et elle ne sentait plus le poids du leurre dans sa poche. Elle sourit avant de sortir rapidement. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre, elle était dans les temps.

Elle fonça à travers les salles en prenant bien garde à ne pas déclencher les pièges et sortit finalement de la pièce aux toiles. Elle reprit légèrement sa respiration avant de se remettre à courir vers la pièce où elle s'était changée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remit ses vêtement, une chemise vert clair et une jupe noire lui arrivant sous les genoux avec sa robe de travail qu'elle boutonna. Elle se refit des tresse avec ses cheveux et accrocha au bout des perles grises. Elle rangea soigneusement la pierre dans une petite boite qu'elle mit dans sa bourse avant de prendre son sac et de sortir, Croc accroché autour de son cou.

.

Hanna retourna comme si de rien n'était à sa salle commune, monta ranger ses affaires et se rendit à la grande salle où le repas de midi était servi. Visiblement, leur blague tenait toujours car les murs étaient peints de couleurs joyeuses et des lapins se baladait un peu partout, tout comme les oeufs et les cloches. Elle sourit joyeusement en s'asseyant à côté de Draco qui observait avec intérêt les élèves affublé de divers attribues animal (surtout les filles en fait).

_ Tu étais où ?

_ Je travaillais au calme.

_ Je vois. Ça va durer combien de temps ?

_ Qui sait...

Et elle se mit à manger sans rien ajouter, tout comme son ami.

Au final, le château reprit son apparence originelle le lendemain et seuls quelques élèves gardèrent des traces des transformations que madame Pomphresh parvint difficilement à retirer avec l'aide du professeur Rogue. Bien entendu, la Confrérie avait signé son oeuvre avec une lune noire peinte en grand sur les portes de la grande salle.

Les cours du dernier jour furent donc maintenus et tous reçurent une montagne de devoir à faire pendant les vacances.

Hanna surveilla un peu Dumbledore ce jour-là, mais il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la disparition de la pierre, ce qui la rassura lorsqu'elle monta le lendemain matin dans le Poudlard Express qui la ramenait chez elle. Ils étaient moins nombreux à rentrer pour les vacances de pâques que pour les vacances de noël donc elle eut tout un compartiment pour elle, Draco ayant décider de rester à poudlard avec ses amis.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la gare, elle vit son grand frère, Jonnes, qui l'attendait sur le quais. Elle lui sourit en le prenant dans ses bras et ils retournèrent chez eux grâce à un portoloin. Là-bas, elle salua toute sa famille avec joie. Même si une surprise l'attendait, mais avec sa famille elle pouvait s'y attendre. Elle était loin d'être normal. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses parents et son oncle.

On ne pouvait pas dire que sa mère était la plus belle femme au monde, elle était certes très élégante et noble dans son maintient et ses manières à cause de son éducation car ses parents étaient des gens important chez les moldu, mais son visage était un peu grossier. Elle avait des cheveux châtain très clair, presque blonds qui ne s'accordaient pas vraiment avec ses yeux noisette qu'elle cachait derrière des lunettes noires rectangulaires. Elle avait un nez droit, mais un menton prononcé qui tordait un peu son visage ovale aux traits pourtant fin. Elle était de taille moyenne et mince. Pourtant, son apparence apparaissait comme un savant mélange de naturel et de noble tout en restant banal. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que son caractère était fort semblable à sa physionomie. Elle était douce, mais avait fort caractère, elle était patiente mais intransigeante et exigeante pour leurs études. Elle pouvait vous glacer d'un regard et la seconde d'après vous réchauffer d'un sourire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait réussi à diriger l'un des plus grand trafique de stupéfiant aux État-unis dans sa jeunesse. Elle savait manipuler et adapter son comportement dans toutes les situations.

Son père, lui, avait tout d'un noble sang-pur, ce qu'il était pas ailleurs. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blanc qu'il accrochait en catogan, le teint pâle, bien que légèrement plus hâlé que les membres de sa famille à cause du temps qu'il avait passé dans la rue, le nez droit et les yeux gris clair. Il avait des traits aristocratique et même s'il avait grandi dans la rue, son maintient était naturellement noble, même un peu félin d'après certains. Cependant, contrairement aux sang-pur qui l'avaient abandonné à cause de sa condition, il était tolérant et vouait un amour inconsidérée pour la connaissance. Pour lui, plus on savait de chose, plus on avait de pouvoir. C'était comme cela qu'il avait réussi à se hisser hors des caniveaux, à devenir l'apprentie de Nicolas Flamel, à se créer des liens avec un mercenaire immortel et à devenir le meilleur voleur qui puisse exister. Il connaissait le monde moldu aussi bien que le monde sorcier et était capable de s'adapter dans les deux lieux. Même s'il espèrait qu'un jour, il n'y aurait plus de différenciation entre les deux univers.

Son oncle, Michael Sanders Akuma, ou Micha pour les intimes, était l'un des meilleurs mercenaires au monde. Il avait rencontré son père Steeven lors d'une mission. Le voleur désirait voler un artefact dans la résidence d'un sorcier et le mercenaire devait tuer le dit sorcier. Au final, plutôt que d'aller l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient mis en commun leurs connaissances et s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie lorsque des Aurors américains étaient venus suite au déclenchement de l'alarme indiquant que le propriétaire était mort. Ils s'étaient enfuit ensemble, avaient échangé quelque paroles autour d'un verre et avaient décidé de rester en contacte au cas où. Ils avaient fini par faire équipe et étaient devenu copains comme cochons jusqu'à se considérer comme frère. Michas était officiellement entré dans la famille lorsqu'il était devenu le parrain de Jonnes. Mais ce qui était spécial chez lui, c'était ses origines. Son grand-père était un démoniste et il avait réussi à invoquer une démone. Après plusieurs années passées à son service, la démone avait décidé de son plein grès de rester avec lui, reniant son peuple. Elle avait cependant gardé certains pouvoirs et son immortalité qui avait des chances d'être transmise à ses descendants. Le père de Michas n'avait pas eut cette chance mais était devenu métamorphomage. Cependant Michas, lui, avait hérité de cette immortalité totale et aussi des dons de métamorphe de son père. Il ne mourra que s'il le désir, ce qui lui était bien utile pour ses missions. Et aussi pour sa vie sentimental. Car sa première femme était morte en donnant naissance à Thomas Akuma, du même âge que Hanna, son premier née qui était en internat dans une école de mage de combat au Cambodge et qui avait hérité seulement de sa force démoniaque et d'une puissante magie supérieur à la normale. Après cela, il avait décidé d'enseigner la magie noire au Japon où il avait rencontré sa femme actuel, Yuni Stark, une éminente potioniste.

.

On pouvait dire que la famille de Hanna était loin d'être normal si on y ajoutait son parrain alchimiste plusieurs fois centenaire et sûrement la famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, car son père et sa mère avaient respectivement un frère cadet et une sœur aînée avec qui ils n'avaient plus aucun lien. C'était donc parfaitement normal pour elle si, en rentrant, elle découvrait dans l'entrée un immense oeuf en chocolat noir d'au moins un mètre cinquante de haut, contenant de la crème chantilly et tout plein de petit lapin en chocolat blanc et au lait qui y nageaient joyeusement.

.

Ils firent donc la fête à la friandise et s'amusèrent durant toute la soirée.

Cependant, après le repas, une fois la table débarrassée, les choses sérieuses débutèrent. Hanna sortit de sa bourse la petite boîte et la tendit à son parrain qui s'en saisi. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et examina la pierre avant de hocher la tête avec un grand sourire tout en rangeant son bien dans sa poche. Il sortit un petit sac d'une autre poche et le posa sur la table :

_ Merci Hanna. Voici ta récompense.

Elle sourit avant de se saisir du sac et de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il y avait la somme de cent cinquante Gallions et un bon pour le nouveau Nimbus 2001. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle empochait le payement et sortait le contrat qu'ils signèrent tous les deux. Son père lui fit une tape dans le dos en la félicitant :

_ Bravo ma fille ! Tu es maintenant officiellement une voleuse de la famille Thunder ! Et pour la peine, tu paye ta tournée !

_ D'accord. On a qu'à aller au Dragon d'Or demain soir pour le dîner, je vous invite tous !

Un cri de joie lui répondit et elle sourit alors que tout le monde la félicitait.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle s'endormit, c'est avec un immense sentiment de satisfaction au fond du coeur. Même si avant de retourner à Poudlard, son oncle lui bloquerait la mémoire pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien afin de berner Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà !_

_La pierre est revenue à son propriétaire !_

_Et Hanna est enfin une voleuse !_

_Donnez nous votre avis la-dessus, et aussi sur les épreuves !_

_Et maintenant, les RAR :_

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

J'espère que la blague t'as plu ! Même si on ne la voie pas beaucoup.

.

_**05300mama**_ :

Oui, c'est bien, mais que disait donc cette fameuse lettre ?

.

_**adenoide**_ :

Que veux-tu, quand on est une miss-je-sais-tout on ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un de plus intelligent et on fait tout pour le surpasser. D'ailleurs, les Serdaigles aussi se cassent la tête pour arriver plus haut dans le classement que Hanna !

En fait, c'est dit dans un chapitre que Hanna laisse Draco espioner.

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu !

.

_**Review svp ? **_

(fait un regard de chaton abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute sous la pluie un soir de noël)

.

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Bone lecture._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 23 : Dragon

.

Les vacances de pâques venaient de prendre fin et les cours reprenaient avec encore plus de devoirs à faire, si c'était possible. Harry ne voyait presque plus Hanna car elle travaillait de manière encore plus acharnée que Hermione et Sunny (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) et ne pouvait pas lui consacrer beaucoup de temps. Il se consolait en se disant que Draco n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance que lui car elle l'ignorait lui aussi. Donc, pour éviter de trop penser, le jeune homme avait décidé de suivre tant bien que mal le programme de révision que leur avaient imposé les deux fo... eux délicate jeune fille qui les frappaient à l'arrière du crâne avec un grimoire quand ils rêvassaient en révisant. Fort heureusement, Harry avait son arme secrète d'isolement totale ! Ou plus communément appelée « sortilège d'isolement total par magie instinctive pour un maximum de concentration. ». Le nom était un peu long, mais il résumait plutôt bien le phénomène.

Ils étaient donc en train de réviser assidûment, Hermione et Sunny plongées dans leurs livres, Ron essayant de dormir sans se faire remarquer, et Harry faisant le point sur sa vie et son possible avenir, quand Hagrid sortit d'un rayon de la bibliothèque en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Naturellement, les quatre adolescents le saluèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là, il évita les questions et remarqua le livre que lisait Harry, c'était la biographie de Nicolas Flamel qu'il lisait totalement, légèrement fasciné par l'homme et l'alchimie. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Hagrid les sermonna en leur disant d'arrêter de fouiner, mais il finit par consentir à les inviter chez lui pour discuter un peu.

Cependant, son comportement plus qu'étrange les intrigua et Ron partit aussitôt vers la section où était le demi-géant. Harry se doutait que c'était surtout pour avoir une excuse pour ne pas réviser pour les examens. Toujours est-il que quand il revint en parlant de lire sur les dragons, notre survivant national poussa un long soupir en voyant déjà se profiler de gros ennuis à l'horizon. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, Hermione était sceptique à ce sujet pendant que Ron restait plutôt neutre, peut-être un peu curieux, et que Sunny commençait à s'extasier sur les dragons. Décidément, entre Hanna, Sunny, Hagrid et les autres Thunder en général, le jeune garçon fréquentait beaucoup trop de personnes qui adoraient plus que de raison les bêtes dangereuses.

.

Après le repas du midi, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid tout en discutant. Le garde-chasse leur ouvrit rapidement et les laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte aussitôt tout en jetant des coups d'œil méfiant aux alentours. Ceci, combiné aux fenêtre et rideaux fermés et la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, confirma le mauvais pressentiment de Harry. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table en refusant poliment des biscuits trop durs et Sunny commença :

_ En fait, on voulait savoir qu'est-ce qui protégeait la pierre en plus de Sno... Touffu.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous mêler de ça, répliqua Hagrid. Et où as-tu eu ce livre Harry ?

_ En fait, c'est Sun qui l'a trouvé dans une librairie lors des vacances de noël et je lui ai emprunté parce que je le trouvait intéressant, en plus des informations sur la pierre.

Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement quelques secondes. Il venait vraiment de mentir à Hagrid sans sourciller ? Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être pour protéger l'existence de ce fameux ange gardien, pensa Sunny. Hagrid soupira tout en grommelant contre les gamins fouineurs.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce qui protège la pierre en plus de mon chien.

_ Je sais, fit Sunny. Mais vous devez bien savoir qui en plus de vous, a aidé à la protéger ?

_ C'est vrai, renchérie Hermione. Dumbledore vous a accordé sa confiance pour cette mission très importante. On se demande juste qui d'autre mérite une telle confiance.

Hagrid rougit légèrement à la mention de la confiance de Dumbledore et les quatre amis surent que c'était gagné. Harry se fit la réflexion que Hermione était suffisamment manipulatrice sur ce coup pour aller à Serpentard. Mais il se garda bien de le dire alors que Hagrid énumérait les différents professeurs.

_ Il y a les professeur Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirell et Rogue.

_ Quoi ! s'exclama Ron. Rogue aussi ?

_ Eh oui ! Vous voyez bien qu'il ne veut pas voler la pierre ! Il est l'un de ses gardiens.

Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry, mais ce dernier semblait pensif. Sunny dit :

_ Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je vous dise que Rogue n'est pas forcément le voleur !

_ Tu plaisante ? Fit Hermione. C'est évident que c'est lui ! Il a même essayé de tuer Harry lors du match.

_ Ce n'était pas forcément lui, répliqua Sunny, légèrement exaspérée.

_ Harry, dit quelque chose, fit Ron.

Le jeune garçon sortit de ses réflexions en voyant que tout le monde le regardait.

_ Désolé, je réfléchissais... Pour ma part, je commence un peu à douter de la culpabilité de Rogue.

_ Mais... balbutia Ron. Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, une impression. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a justement la tête de l'emploi ? Moi, si j'étais un Serpentard, comme Rogue, ou même un voleur, je ferait tout pour ne pas paraître suspect. Lui, au contraire, il est trop suspect pour que ce soit crédible...

_ Mais oui, fit ironiquement Ron. Et tu vas nous dire que c'est Quirell parce que c'est le moins suspect peut-être ?

_ Tu ne trouve pas qu'il a un peu trop l'air inoffensif toi ? le taquina Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Non, plus sérieusement, je ne penses pas que ce soit lui.

_ Donc, dit calmement Hermione. Ta théorie, c'est qu'il est innocent parce qu'il a l'air trop coupable.

_ Oui.

_ C'est pas si con, commenta Sunny.

_ Mais Rogue déteste Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

_ Je sais, répondit le concerné. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est lui.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel personne ne parla. Les amis de Harry étaient surpris par ce soudain changement d'avis et ils se doutaient qu'un certain ange gardien n'était pas étranger à ce fait. Cependant, ils reprirent rapidement sur un autre sujet de conversation, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Ron demande à Hagrid s'il pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre car il faisait vraiment chaud. C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent la pierre noire, ou plutôt l'œuf de dragon, qui reposait tranquillement dans les braises de l'âtre. Harry soupira, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Sunny s'extasia et bombarda Hagrid de question. Ron parla de son frère qui travaillait en Roumanie avec les dragons et évoqua les risque encourus et l'interdiction de l'élevage de dragons. Quant à Hermione, elle tenta de réprimander Hagrid, mais ce dernier était déjà totalement gaga de l'œuf et du petit dragon qui y grandissait pour l'écouter. Ils finirent donc par partir en promettant de ne rien dire.

.

Les jours suivant durent assez mouvementés. Tout d'abord, l'œuf avait éclot en fin de semaine, ensuite, Draco avait découvert que Hagrid avait un dragon, et maintenant les quatre amis se relayaient pour nourrir la créature avec le garde-chasse et aussi essayer de le convaincre de le relâcher avant de s'attirer des ennuis. Harry aurait été plus tranquille s'il avait la certitude que Hanna surveillerait Draco, mais malheureusement, la jeune fille était toujours en train de travailler et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moment pour lui parler. Bien entendu, il ne songea pas une seconde à lui envoyer un serpent pour la prévenir. Et en parlant de serpent, Sharak passait la plupart de ses journées à se prélasser dans le lit de Harry ou il l'accompagnait parfois en se cachant sous ses vêtements. Le garçon était bien content d'avoir un compagnon avec qui discuter et à qui il pouvait faire totalement confiance. Comme ça, il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un quand Hanna n'était pas disponible. Mais parfois son amie lui manquait vraiment, alors il se plongeait dans son travail scolaire et ses entraînements de Quidditch tout en continuant de discuter de la pierre avec ses amis et d'aider Hagrid.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'envoyer une lettre à Charlie, le frère de Ron, afin qu'il vienne récupérer le dragon. Le problème, c'est que le jour où ils reçurent la réponse, Ron se fit mordre la main et du aller à l'infirmerie. Et manque de chance, Draco était venu se moquer de lui et avait embarqué le livre contenant la lettre de Charlie. Donc, il savait pour le transfert. Harry prit alors sa décision et le soir qui suivit, il sortit de la tour, bien caché sous sa cape et descendit aux cachots.

Une fois devant le mur que lui avait indiqué Hanna, il siffla quelque mots en Fourchelang et l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argent s'ouvrit. Il savait qu'elle serait seule car elle travaillait très tard. En effet, il la trouva assise à l'une des tables en train de faire sagement ses devoirs. Il s'approcha et siffla :

_ Hanna, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se redressa aussitôt et le chercha des yeux alors il sortit sa main de sa cape. Elle se leva aussitôt en regardant les alentours et le rejoignit sous la cape. Ils sortirent pour se rendre dans une pièce vide où ils retirèrent la cape. Hanna enlaça Harry avec un sourire et dit :

_ Désolée, je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que ta famille est exigeante avec les études.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Je m'en doute bien, sinon tu ne serais pas venu me voir dans le dortoir.

Il sourit, c'est vrai qu'il ne devait faire ça qu'en dernier recourt. Il soupira et s'assit contre le mur, son amie le rejoignant. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua ses traits cernés et son air fatigué.

_ Tu devrais dormir. Si tu travail trop, tu vas surchauffer.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je connais mes limites.

_ Ne les dépasse pas s'il te plaît. Tu as une mine affreuse.

_ Peut-être... Mais tu n'es pas venu pour t'enquérir de ma santé. Non ?

_ J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour celle que je considères comme ma grande sœur non ?

Elle se figea et se tourna vers lui avec un lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_ Tu... Tu me considère vraiment comme ça ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

_ Rien... C'est juste surprenant... Mais j'en suis très heureuse.

_ Tant mieux. Pour en revenir à mon problème, c'est une histoire compliquée.

_ Raconte.

_ Voilà. Hagrid s'est procuré je ne sais comment un œuf de dragon, il a éclot, on compte l'envoyer en Roumanie Samedi par l'intermédiaire d'amis au frère de Ron qui travail sur les dragons là-bas et Malefoy est au courant de tout ça. En gros, il faut l'empêcher de compromettre l'opération.

Hanna resta quelques secondes à le fixer, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme pour parler, puis déglutie avant de demander :

_ Un dragon ? Un vrai de vrai ?

_ Un vrai dragon en chaire et en os.

_ Et il est chez Hagrid ?

_ Oui. On l'aide à le nourrir.

_ Et Dray est au courant ?

_ T'es passée aux petits surnom affectif maintenant ?

_ Ne détourne pas la conversation Ryry;

_ Hey ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Passons... Oui, Malefoy est au courant, il nous a entendu en parler et il a prit le livre dans lequel Ron avait mit la lettre de son frère.

_ Je vois. Et tu me demandes d'empêcher Draco de vous dénoncer ?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord ! Mais à une condition !

_ Laquelle ?

_ Tu me paye des sucette et tu t'arrange pour que je puisse voir le dragon.

_ D'accord, marché conclu.

_ Génial ! Où doit avoir lieu l'échange ?

_ Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle hocha la tête et ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, joignant avec plaisir Sharak et Croc à la conversation. Finalement, ils se séparèrent assez tard et chacun retourna dans son dortoir.

.

Lorsque le soir fatidique arriva, Harry et Hermione se rendirent chez Hagrid alors que Sunny était à l'infirmerie à cause de maux de tête intempestifs. Ils récupérèrent la boîte contenant Norbert et retournèrent tant bien que mal au château. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de la tour d'astronomie, ils entendirent du bruit et s'arrêtèrent. Ils virent alors le professeur McGonagall qui emmenait Draco vers son bureau alors que ce dernier essayait de les dénoncer en vain. Les deux lions montèrent en haut de la tour et attendirent pour faire l'échange.

.

Hanna était cachée dans le couloir devant l'entrée de la tour et attendait. Elle espérait que l'échange se passerait bien, surtout qu'elle avait fait en sorte que Draco se fasse attraper pour aider son ami. Elle se redressa du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle vit Rusard venir d'un couloir adjacent et Harry et Hermione descendre les escaliers, mais sans la cape.

_ Merde, les idiots, siffla-t-elle.

Elle retira sa bague et fit tomber une armure en se préparant à la comédie. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les deux Gryffondors qui remontaient en quatrième vitesse alors que Rusard fondait sur elle.

_ Miss Thunder ! Que faites-vous dans les couloirs aussi tard !

_ Je me promenais parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

_ Il est interdit de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit, quel qu'en soient les raisons ! Et vous allez me ramasser cette armure.

Elle hocha la tête et lança un sort, l'armure reprit aussitôt sa place.

_ Je suis désolée monsieur, je vous promets de ne pas recommencer.

_ Il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur, je vous emmène au professeur McGonagall. Elle a déjà attraper deux autres élèves ce soirs.

Elle se mordilla al lèvre mais le suivit quand même. Harry avait intérêt à lui acheter beaucoup de sucette pour se faire pardonner ! Elle allait sûrement perdre des points et se faire coller juste pour ses beaux yeux !

.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors et à l'intérieur se trouvaient aussi Draco et Neville Londubat.

_ Professeur McGonagall, j'ai trouvée cette jeune fille non loin de la tour d'astronomie.

_ Il semblerait que vous vous soyez tous donné rendez-vous là-bas. Et pourquoi y étiez-vous miss Thunder ?

_ Je n'arrivait pas à dormir alors je suis sortie me promener et j'aime bien aller là-haut.

_ Je vois. Mais les insomnies n'autorisent pas pour autant les élèves à sortir la nuit ! Vous auriez du rester dans votre dortoir. Je vous retire cinquante point comme à vos camarade et vous aurez une retenue.

_ Hein ! Mais je vais devoir passer une nuit blanche à réviser si je ne veux pas prendre du retard avec une retenue !

_ Il fallait y réfléchir avant. Et vos insomnies serviront à quelque chose. Maintenant, allez tous vous coucher. Je vous ferais savoir quand aura lieu votre retenue.

Hanna ne répliqua pas, de toute façon elle était claquée. Ils sortirent tous les trois et Rusard les raccompagna à leur dortoir respectifs. Hanna monta directement dormir après avoir dit bonne nuit à Draco et ce dernier fit de même.

Il savait qu'elle mentait, Potter était son meilleur ami, il avait dû demandé de le couvrir. Il ne pensait pourtant pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à se sacrifier pour lui. Elle qui avait réussi à éviter de se faire coller durant les dernier mois afin de pouvoir réviser en paix venait de perdre une soire pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à où allait sa loyauté envers le Survivant ?

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Petite annonce :_

_**J'offre un cookie à celui ou celle qui parviendra à me dire (par mp) de quelle famille est originaire le père de Hanna !**_

_Et maintenant, place aux RAR :_

.

_**Yui Tsugiwara**_ :

Tout d'abord, l'amie avec qui j'écris a tenu à te dire ceci en espérant que tu lise notre fic jusqu'à ce chapitre au moins :

Tout d'abord bonjour, j'ai lu ton com' et je vais te répondre.

Pour le tourne disque, dans la logique des choses, si il fonctionne à Poudlard, il m'a semblé inutile de préciser si il était magique ou non. De plus un tourne disque n'est pas prit en compte car il est fait d'un mécanisme et non de technologie innovante.

Ensuite, je ne vois pas en quoi, nos personnages ont un air Mary su. Pour moi, je me base sur moi dans la vrai vie question étude pour Sunny, c'est tout à fait normal qu'un élève fasse de son mieux. Moi je m'investit beaucoup dans mes études (livre, exercice, etc) après je ne sais pas c'est toujours ton avis, si elles sont Mary su ou pas.

Sur ce bonne nuit ou bonne journée.

Snoopy.

Quant à moi, en ce qui concerne Hanna, elle est juste très travailleuse pour les raisons citées dans les deux chapitres précédents. De plus, elle reçoit un entraînement de voleur depuis son plus jeune âge, donc j'estime normal qu'elle ait quelques capacités. Mais elle n'est en aucun cas une Mary Sue pour moi. Elle n'est pas parfaite, elle a ses défauts et faiblesse et elle n'est pas un personnage populaire qui se croit supérieur aux autres et possède une coure de Groupies autour d'elle. Voilà. On va essayer de faire de notre mieux pour qu'elle ne tourne pas MS, promis.

Sinon, ton commentaire nous a beaucoup plu. (on adore les trucs constructifs et un minimum bien orthographié ! Même si c'est pour faire des reproches, c'est toujours bon à prendre.) Et on espère que tu ne sera pas déçu de la suite.

.

_**adenoide**_ :

Contente que ça te plaise. Hanna lui a fait un joli pied de nez en effet. Et j'imagine trop la tête de tonton Vody quand il constatera qu'il s'est fait doubler !

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Vive les petits lapins ! Surtout quand ils détruisent le jardin d'un certain mage noir hein ! (ne surtout pas voir une allusion à l'une de tes fic.)

Tout le monde adore le chocolat. Et les Thunder ne sont pas normaux.

Les obstacles ne sont pas fait pour être simples, justement. C'est un chemin intermédiaire, donc il est plus difficile à franchir.

Merci ! On va faire de notre mieux !

.

_**05300mama**_ :

Merci !

Oui, mais quelle genre de proposition, telle est la question ! (ok... ok... j'arrête Hamlett)

.

_**Karoz**_ :

Tu permets que je t'appelles Kaz ? Ou juste Karoz ?

Quant aux obstacles, je t'ai répondu par mp que c'était un chemin intermédiaire et que Harry n'aura que les épreuves du livre car il passera par le chemin officiel.

Je vais réfléchir pour le chaton !

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Pour répondre à ta question, les vac de Sun se sont très bien passée entre les révisions d'histoire et les révisions d'astronomie !

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

.

_Voilà !_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour toutes les review que vous laissez, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Ensuite, notre chère amie Lilisu a gagné un petit OS en postant le 100eme com'_

_Cet OS, que j'ai écris (Pilou) est posté sur mon compte sous le nom : _

_«**Danse**»_

_Allez le voir si ça vous intéresse !_

_._

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 24 : Retenue dans la forêt

.

Le lendemain de l'expédition, la disparition de cent points dans le sablier des Serpentards fut bien visible. Et bientôt, tout le monde sut que c'était Hanna et Draco qui les avait fait perdre. Tout comme tout le monde savait que Neville avait fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, mais ça on s'en fiche, c'est plutôt courant.

Hanna était encore plus isolée que d'habitude et Draco n'avait rien dit sur les raisons de leur absence. Donc, c'est tout naturellement que les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent à courir sur eux. Dont une qui parlait d'un rendez-vous amoureux en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais Draco se doutait que c'était Hanna qui avait propagé l'idée comme quoi Neville avait voulu faire un bain de minuit à poile dans le lac, que lui même s'était isolé pour danser en tutu rose à dentelle et que Hanna se promenait juste dans les couloirs à la recherche de lapin carnivore à trois pattes. C'était tout à fait le genre de la jeune fille de raconter pareil inepties.

Lors du petit déjeuné, Draco s'assit près de son amie qui rangeait l'énorme paquet de sucette que lui avait envoyé son ami en remerciement et lui demanda :

_ Tu ne pouvais pas propager une autre rumeur sur moi ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles...

_ Oh ! Tu veux parler de cette histoire comme quoi tu étais sortit suite à un paris perdu et que tu devais taguer le mur Nord en écrivant « Akuna Matata » en grand ?

_ Non... C'est toi aussi celle-là je suppose ?

_ J'adore les ragots. Je te jure, ne pas donner d'explications, ça amène toujours pleins d'hypothèses toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres !

_ Tu es désespérante... Tu crois qu'on aura quoi comme retenue ?

_ Vas savoir. Moi jusque maintenant, je les faisais toujours sauter en apprenant l'alchimie à Rusard alors bon. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais faire pareil cette fois encore !

_ J'en doute.

Elle lui sourit avant de se servir une nouvelle assiette de pancakes. C'est à ce moment que McGonagall apparut et leur remit leur convocation pour leur retenue qui aurait lieu le soir-même.

_ Cool. Ça me laisse toute la journée pour planifier, commenta Hanna.

_ Tu devrais y aller plus doucement sur tes études...

_ Draco. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais pas ma permettre d'y aller doucement.

_ Je sais... Tu comptes travailler toute la journée je suppose.

_ Oui. On se revoit ce soir pour la retenue. J'essayerais de la faire sauter.

Puis, elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Draco grogna avant de se tourner vers ses autres amis et de poursuivre leur discussion.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le hall. Rusard apparu rapidement et Hanna demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

_ Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de vous, mais Hagrid. Suivez-moi.

Hanna claqua de la langue sur son palais et grommela un peu pour la forme avant de le suivre avec Draco et Neville. Ce dernier était déjà tremblant de peur, mais connaissant Hagrid, ça allait être soit un truc gentil, soit un truc très dangereux. C'était toujours l'un des extrêmes avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cabane du garde-chasse. Ce dernier attendait devant avec son chien, une arbalète à la main et un carquois dans le dos. Visiblement, c'était l'option « mort dans d'atroce souffrance » pour ce soir là. Ils les salua gentiment et Rusard repartit. Ensuite, Hagrid leur expliqua en quoi consistait leur mission, c'est à dire retrouver une licorne blessée. Ruien de plus facile en pleine nuit !

_ Juste une question Hagrid, fit Hanna. Pourquoi en pleine nuit ?

_ C'est plus facile de repérer le sang de licorne dans l'obscurité.

_ D'accord. Je vais avec Draco.

_ D'accord, mais on prend Crockdur !

_ Si tu veux, mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard.

_ Qui se ressemble s'assemble, fit malicieusement Hanna.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'ils se mettaient en route. Ils se séparèrent à un croisement et Hanna se mit à siffloter en avançant.

_ Comment tu peux être aussi calme alors qu'on est dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit ?

_ Vois le bon côté des choses, on est dans la forêt ! Il y a plein de créature intéressante et de plante diverses ici ! C'est génial !

_ Tu es définitivement cinglée...

Il la suivit prudemment alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement en observant autour d'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent plus d'une fois pour lui permettre d'observer une plante quelconque. Draco se demandait combien de fois elle allait faire ça. Mais alors qu'elle cueillait un champignon noir à l'aspect douteux, un bruit le fit se redresser. Hanna leva la tête en tendant l'oreille. Son attitude détendue et badine avait disparue, remplacée par un air méfiant et une attention tendue. Le bruit suspect s'éloigna, mais on aurait dit une cape qui glissait sur le sol. Hanna fit signe à Draco de ne pas faire de bruit et rangea sa cueillette dans son sac avant de se mettre à avancer en silence. Elle se déplaçait maintenant avec l'aisance d'un chat et le silence d'un serpent. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ce genre d'expédition toute sa vie. Draco la suivit prudemment en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Hanna s'arrêtait parfois pour observer des traces de sang ou pour tendre l'oreille afin de repérer le bruit. Mais il ne réapparut pas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une clairière cachée par des buissons. Hanna fit signe à Draco de rester cacher et de se taire. Il s'exécuta et sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer des étincelles rouges ou vertes pour prévenir Hagrid.

Hanna avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas normal. Et quelque chose lui disait que toute cette histoire allait mal finir. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et sa pierre de lumière de sous sa chemise. Si elle devait repousser une créature maléfique, il n'y avait qu'elle qui puisse la sauver, même si ça allait certainement l'épuiser.

Cette pierre était spéciale, il n'en existait que cinq au monde, une verte, une rouge, une bleue, une blanche et une noire. C'était des pierres de lumières qui repoussaient les ténèbres et protégeaient leur porteur. Mais pour cela, il fallait y insuffler de sa magie et c'était très épuisant. Plus la puissance à repousser était ténébreuse, plus la quantité d'énergie à fournir était importante. Elle pouvait à peine repousser un Détraqueur pour une petite heure, alors repousser quelque chose de plus puissant... à la limite, elle pourrait le bloquer en attendant les secours.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et passa derrière l'un des buissons en silence. Là, elle vit une scène qu'elle hésita à qualifier d'horrible ou de fascinant. Une silhouette noire était penchée au-dessus du corps d'une licorne et en buvait le sang. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette en s'avançant, toujours en silence. Le pas des Ombres du voleur était vraiment utile dans ces cas là. Elle fit encore un pas, mais à ce moment la silhouette releva la tête. Hanna se figea en se retenant de porter sa main à son bras. Du sang dégoulinait sur le menton de l'homme alors que la capuche cachait ses traits. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre. Elle murmura :

_ Lord Voldemort...

L'homme se redressa brusquement et fondit sur elle. Hanna lança un sortilège de bouclier et porta la main à son cou, concentrant toute sa magie dans la pierre, même si elle risquait de s'évanouir, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il y eut un grosse explosion de lumière et un grand cocon de protection lumineuse entoura la jeune fille alors que la silhouette était éblouie. Elle recula et partit rapidement alors qu'un bruit de galop se faisait entendre.

Draco sortit de sa cachette en entendant Hanna lancer le sortilège de protection et lança aussitôt des étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Cependant, il n'eut le temps de rien voir car à ce moment une lumière blanche envahi la clairière avant de se rassembler autour de Hanna. La seule chose qu'il put voir, c'est une silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'enfuyait. Il entendit des bruit de galop et se retourna pour voir deux centaures qui arrivaient. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita vers son amie qui était écroulée sur le sol. Elle tenait sa pierre fermement dans sa main et était évanouie. Draco se souvint qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on voit sa pierre. Il porta la mains à son cou et retira doucement le collier avant de le cacher dans sa poche. Son amie allait forcément aller à l'infirmerie, et si c'était bien un artefact magique, comme il le pensait, alors il valait mieux éviter qu'on ne la surprenne avec. L'un des centaures s'approcha et dit :

_ Bonsoir jeune humain.

_ Bonsoir. Il faut l'aider, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien !

_ Ton amie a utilisé toute sa magie pour se défendre de cette créature maléfique. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ira bien. Hagrid arrive.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

_ Ceci, c'est à toi de le découvrir.

_ Firenze, nous devons y aller.

_ Je sais Bane. Au revoir jeune humain.

Puis les centaures s'en allèrent. Draco resta accroupie près de son amie tout en continuant d'observer les alentours avec attention. Il entendit soudain le bruit des pas de Hagrid et se redressa. Le demi-géant constata les dégâts et nota la position de la licorne avant de les ramener vers le châteaux. Draco l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Hanna fut prise en charge. Cependant, l'infirmière cria un peu sur Hagrid en lui reprochant de mettre de pauvre petits élèves en danger.

Draco repartit rapidement se coucher et cacha la pierre sous son oreiller avec sa baguette.

Le lendemain, quand Rogue alla voir si son élève allait bien, parce qu'en tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard, il se devait de veiller sur ses élèves, il remarqua son sac posé au pied du lit. Il était entrouvert et la tige qui en dépassait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ouvrit le sac et y découvrit plusieurs plantes utiles pour les potions mais aussi dangereuses. Hanna se réveilla alors et l'observa.

_ Professeur Rogue ?

_ Miss Thunder. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi est-ce que vous avez des Vierge du Diable et d'autres plantes du même acabit dans votre sac ?

_ Je me suis dis que c'était du gâchis que de ne pas profiter de la punition dans la forêt pour cueillir quelques plantes intéressantes.

_ Je vais devoir vous en confisquer la plupart, elles sont interdites à l'école.

_ Pourquoi vous les laisser pousser dans la forêt alors ?

_ Parce que la forêt est interdites aux élèves.

_ Pas faux...

Elle se tut deux secondes avant de se souvenir de quelque chose :

_ Draco va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vois. Et c'est lui qui a gardé Croc ?

_ Oui. Que s'est-il passé exactement hier soir ? Monsieur Malefoy nous a déjà raconter sa version, mais certaines choses restent dans l'ombre.

_ J'étais avec lui pour chercher la licorne. À un moment, on a entendu un bruit suspect, comme un bruissement de cape sur le sol. Mais le bruit a disparu alors on a continuer de chercher. On est arrivé à une clairière et comme Draco est peureux et que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'y suis allée seule. Et là j'ai vu cette silhouette qui buvait le sang de licorne. Il devait sûrement faire ça pour survivre, même si ça n'offre qu'une demi-vie, c'est toujours mieux que pas de vie du tout. Enfin, je suppose. Bref. Je me suis approchée, c'était assez morbide, mais aussi sacrément fascinant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête vers moi et essaye de me tuer en me sautant dessus. J'ai fais un charme du bouclier avant de reculer et un centaure est arrivé et l'a chassé. Après je me suis évanouie.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour épuiser toute votre magie dans un simple charme de bouclier ? Et comment en savez-vous autant sur les propriété du sang de licorne ?

_ Pour le sang, c'est marqué dans un livre sur les licornes que j'ai lu dans la bibliothèque de mon oncle. Pour ce qui est de mon épuisement magique... Je vous signal qu'il était vachement fort ce type, c'est normal que je sois épuisée si j'ai du me défendre ! En plus, je ne dors pas beaucoup à cause de mes révisions et je ne suis donc pas au meilleur de ma forme.

Rogue observa la jeune fille dans les yeux, mais ses dons de légilimens ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Elle arrivait à détourner habillement ses pensées pour qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'elle cachait dans son esprit. Et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle le faisait, depuis le début de l'année, c'était la seule élève qu'il n'arrivait pas à sonder. En plus de Potter plus récemment, mais lui il avait une amulette de protection. Il garda une expression impassible en hochant la tête. Il était sûr que les deux enfants lui mentait. Mais Draco avait donné la même version que la jeune fille et ils n'avaient pas pu se concerter avant.

Il la salua finalement et repartit. Madame Pomfresh accouru aussitôt pour lui faire passer une batterie de test. Elle lui ordonna de se reposer à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours et lui reprocha de passer trop de temps à étudier. Elle lui interdit formellement de lire quoi que ce soit pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie. Elle grommela un peu mais ne protesta pas et préféra se rendormir.

Elle fut cependant réveillée aux alentours de midi par des bruits de voix. Elle grogna et s'enfuit un peu plus sous les draps et cachant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les voix s'arrêtèrent et elle sentit quelqu'un lui secouer doucement l'épaule.

_ Miss Thunder. Vous êtes réveillée ?

_ Maintenant oui, grogna-t-elle,n de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle se redressa alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait pour lui apporter son plateau repas. C'est là qu'elle vit Dumbledore et Rogue qui se tenaient non loin de son lit. Le directeur lui fit un sourire bienveillant et demanda :

_ Comment allez-vous mademoiselle ?

_ Très bien, monsieur.

_ C'est bien. Pourrais-tu me donner plus d'information sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

_ J'ai déjà tout raconté au professeur Rogue. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

_ Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de qui pourrait être la personne que vous avez vu ?

_ Non, je connais personne qui a besoin de sang de licorne.

_ Vous êtes sûre ?

_ Certaine ! Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?

_ Nous nous inquiétons juste. Et vous êtes certaines que c'est des centaures qui vous ont sauvé ?

_ Oui. Enfin, j'ai entendu le bruit de leur sabot avant de m'évanouir donc je suppose que c'est eux qui ont fait fuir la créature vue que je doutes fortement que mon bouclier ait suffit...

_ En effet. C'est sans doute ce qui s'est passé. Bien, miss Thunder. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions et je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, conclu le directeur.

Elle hocha la tête et s'attaqua à son repas pendant que les deux hommes s'en allaient. Elle avait bien sentit l'invasion mentale du directeur, mais elle avait réussi à le détourner. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Harry. Elle porta sa main à son cou, s'étonnant du fait qu'ils n'aient pas vue la pierre. Mais elle comprit vite pourquoi en ne la sentant plus à son cou. Elle paniqua légèrement et la chercha partout, mais elle n'était nul part. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh revint pour prendre son plateau et la vit aussi paniquée, elle la força au calme et demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle ?

_ Je... Mon collier. Je le tien de ma mère ! Il a disparut !

_ Vous l'avez peut-être perdu dans la forêt.

_ Non, il a un sortilège qui empêche quiconque autre que le possesseur de s'en défaire.

_ Le possesseur ou celui qui l'a attaché ?

_ Il y a une différence ?

_ Oui. Si c'est le possesseur, alors seul vous pouvait l'enlever. Si c'est celui qui l'a accroché, alors il peut aussi le retirer.

Hanna se calma et réfléchit. Peut-être que c'était Draco qui l'avait.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez demander à Draco de venir ?

_ Bien sûr.

Elle s'absenta et Hanna attendit. Draco arriva bientôt. Il lui sourit et s'assit à côté de son lit alors que l'infirmière les laissait seuls pour un peu plus d'intimité. Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui et sortit un collier de sa poche avant de le tendre à Hanna :

_ Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on le trouve sur toi.

_ Merci Draco. En effet, il ne faut pas qu'on sache que je le possède.

_ Je suppose que te demander pourquoi est inutile ?

_ En fait... C'est ce qu'on appelle une pierre de lumière. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

_ Bien sûr ! Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble ?

_ Oui. Mais comme il n'en existe que cinq et qu'elles sont très recherchées, je préfère éviter qu'on ne la découvre.

_ Je comprends. C'est avec ça que tu as repoussé la créature ?

_ Oui. Et ce n'était pas une créature...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Dans les sous-sols de l'école se trouve la pierre philosophale. L'homme qu'on a vue se nourrit de sang de licorne en attendant de mettre la main dessus. D'après toi, qui est assez désespéré pour accepter une vie maudite en attendant d'avoir la pierre ?

_ Tu veux dire que... Tu sais qui est dans l'école.

_ On dirait oui.

_ Par le caleçon de Salazard. S'il trouve la pierre...

_ On sera dans la merde. Mais on dirait que Potter et ses amis sont déjà sur l'affaire. J'espère qu'ils la régleront.

_ Comment tu sais pour la pierre ?

_ Sun me l'a dit. Draco, il faut garder ça secret, d'accord ?

_ Oui... Je doute qu'en parler à qui que ce soit soit une bonne idée.

Elle lui sourit doucement et il lui raccrocha son collier. C'est à ce moment là que Croc apparut. Hanna lui sourit alors que le serpent sifflotait doucement à son intention. Draco les observa avant de demander :

_ Dis... ça fait un moment que je me pose la question. Est-ce que tu es Fourchelang ?

_ Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais à quel point les Fourchelang sont mal vus.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce sont des serpents qui espionnent pour toi ? Et comment fais-tu pour recueillir leurs renseignements ?

_ Je... Ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît. Si ça se sait...

_ Donc tu l'es vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais comment ? Je croyais que seuls les descendants de Salazard Serpentard avaient ce don.

Là, Hanna pouffa de rire et le regarda avec l'air de dire : « mon pauvre garçon, tu es tellement innocent ».

_ Sache très cher ami, que le fait d'être Fourchelang n'est pas une caractéristique de mage noir ou de descendants de Serpentard. Il en existe plein dans les pays d'Asie et il y a tout un clan de Fourchelang en Amérique du Sud. Ils ne sont rares que en Europe où on les a chassé et persécutés à cause de certains mages noirs qui étaient particulièrement connu de part cette capacité.

_ Tu déconnes ?

_ Non. C'est la pure vérité.

_ Je ne le savais pas... On dirait que je vais me coucher moins bêtes ce soir.

_ On dirait oui. Tu voudras bien revenir pour une partie d'échec ? Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à un livre pendant deux jours.

_ D'accord ! Et j'emmènerais aussi le jeux du totem ! On va enfin passer un peu de temps ensemble.

_ On dirait que je t'ai manqué, fit-elle malicieusement.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec une totale mauvaise foi.

Elle rit franchement et ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh rappelle à Draco qu'il avait cours. Ce dernier s'en alla en promettant de revenir le soir venu et Hanna sourit en se couchant. Elle n'avait rien à faire, alors autant dormir. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait nuit et une jeu d'échec était posé à côté de son lit. Draco avait du passer et n'avait sans doute pas voulu la réveiller. Elle sourit en se redressant et vérifia que l'infirmière n'était pas là avant de se lever. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord pour s'y asseoir et observer le parc à la lueur de la demi-lune.

Un toussotement lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit la tête de son mi flotter dans le vide. Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux alors qu'il enlevait totalement sa cape et grimpait sur le rebord pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il commença la conversation en Fourchelang pour faire moins de bruit :

__ Salut. Ça va ?_

_ _ Oui, ne t'en fais pas._

_ _ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_ _ On devait trouver une licorne blessée. J'étais avec Draco et on l'a trouvée dans une clairière. Il y avait quelqu'un penché au-dessus et qui buvait son sang. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu ses yeux. Ils étaient rouge sang... Boire du sang de licorne permet de survivre lorsqu'on est aux portes de la mort, mis c'est une demi-vie, une vie maudite._

_ _ Qui..._

_ _ Tu le sais Harry. Qui a besoin de la pierre pour revenir à la vie ?_

_ _ Voldemort._

_ _ Exactement. Il est ici Harry. Voldemort est à Poudlard. _

La peur était perceptible dans sa voix et elle semblait vraiment bouleversée. Le jeune garçon se déplaça et la prit dans ses bras.

_ _Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à la pierre. S'il le faut, je la volerais avant lui._

_ _ Mais il sait que je l'ai vu ! J'ai réussi à le repousser grâce à ma pierre de lumière, mais s'il essayait de venir me faire taire définitivement ? _

_ _ Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet. Je resterais à tes côtés, je te protégerais, c'est juré._

_ _ C'est mon travail ça. Te protéger._

_ _ Et bien comme ça on se protégera mutuellement. On sera beaucoup plus efficaces comme ça, sourit-il._

_ _ Oui. Merci... Petit frère._

_ _ De rien grande sœur. _

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Ils observèrent tous les deux le ciel nocturne en silence. Ils se protégeraient mutuellement et ensemble, ils survivront.

_ _Il n'y a que nous deux qui comptons Harry. Juste nous. Ensemble jusqu'au bout._

_ _ Oui. Ensemble jusqu'au bout._

Ils se sourire et Hanna se laissa emporter par le sommeil dans les bras de son ami. Harry resta un instant à l'observer avant de l'emmener dans son lit. Lorsqu'il remonta les couvertures, il vit que le brassard sur son bras avait glissé. Il le prit pour le remettre en place et vit à ce moment une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son avant bras. Il sourit et remit le brassard avant de se draper de sa cape et de partir.

_ _Ensemble pour toujours, grande soeur._

.

* * *

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos commentaires avec impatience !_

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Sharak est encore un peu jeune pour manger des lapins, mais je pense que Voldy se fait un plaisir de les faire bouillir vivant pour avoir dévaster son jardin !

Des rimes, oui, mais des rimes pauvres. (cours de français qui ressort au secours)

Vive les bestioles dangereuses ! Et surtout les dragons et les basilics !

Merci encore de nous lire !

.

_**Ialka-Yuika **_:

Non, le père de Hanna n'est pas un Black, ils ont tous les cheveux noirs.

Dray : Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Pourquoi je le serais de toute façon ? Un Malefoy n'est jamais jaloux.

Je crois qu'il répond bien à ta remarque XD

Hanna : Non, ça va, je peux tenir une semaine sans dormir et encore voler les bijoux de la couronnes les doigts dan le nez.

C'est dingue ce qu'elle raconte de connerie quand elle est fatiguée... T'inquiète, je vais un peu la ménager, promis.

.

_**Adenoide**_:

Non, effectivement, ça ne sera pas du Harry / Hanna, même s'ils sont très proches.

.

_Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires._

_À la semaine prochaine !_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy._


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine._

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire :_

_._

_**Vive les bégonia !**_

_._

_Et bonne lecture, bien entendu._

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 25 : Dispute**

.

Les examens étaient enfin arrivés, et Hanna était sortie de l'infirmerie, plus en forme que jamais. Elle révisait moins, sous les demandes insistantes de Draco, et passait plus de temps avec lui et les autres Serpentards. Elle restait quand même sur ses gardes en permanence et faisait en sorte de ne jamais sortir seule, quitte à supporter les autres Serpentards. Elle savait qu'elle virait peut-être paranoïaque, mais c'était chez elle un instinct de survie très présent. Si un danger rode, alors elle doit se tenir sur ses gardes. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le premier jour des examens se passa relativement bien, elle avait bien révisé sa métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle sortit de la salle avec Draco en discutant du sujet.

_ Franchement, nous demander comme on fait pour repousser un vampire ou comment dressé un iguane de feux... C'était vraiment simpliste.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Draco. Je suis certain d'avoir la note maximale.

_ Ah bon ? Donc tu as trouvé le piège dans la question trente ?

_ Quel piège ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Ils demandent quels sont les caractéristiques physiques des serpents de glace. Or, ils peuvent être à trois états différents selon leur puissance, liquide, gazeux et solide. En fonction de leur taille ou de leur âge, ils changent aussi de couleur. Il fallait bien préciser aussi qu'une femelle a toujours les yeux bleus alors qu'un mâle les a soit vert d'eau, soit violets.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine !

_ J'avais oublié ce détail...

Hanna lui sourit en lui tapotant le dos alors qu'il faisait mine d'être atterré. Mais une voix derrière eux s'éleva :

_ C'est quand même bête qu'un serpent ne connaisse pas sa propre espèce.

Draco se renfrogna avant de prendre un air glacial et hautain tout en se retournant vers les Gryffondors qui suivaient. Hanna fit de même avec les autres Serpentards et observa la scène d'un air neutre.

_ Peut-être que toi tu connais tout des belettes ? Après tout, c'est ton espèce.

_ Je ne suis pas une belette !

_ Bien sûr que si, Weasel.

_ Je ne le suis pas, espèce de serpent visqueux !

_ Techniquement parlant, les serpents ne sont pas visqueux, c'est une idée préconçue, fit nonchalamment Hanna. Ils ont même des écailles plutôt douce au toucher. Enfin, après il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'un imbécile congénital bourré de préjugés dans ton genre ne le sache pas.

_ Que... C'est toi qui parle de préjugé le serpent ! Alors que vous êtes tous des apprentis mages noirs !

Hanna soupira avec l'air de dire : « non mais qu'elle abruti celui-là », ce qui n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup plaire à Ron qui ajouta :

_ Nous au moins on ne prête pas attention au sang.

Harry sut que c'était vraiment le mot de trop. Il préféra se reculer de deux pas, intriguant ses amis. Hanna quant à elle se figea et regarda Ron avec un air glacial que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu. Puis, elle sourit doucement, de ce sourire de serpent qui avait terrifié les filles de Serpentard qui avaient voulus s'en prendre à Croc. Ses camarades reculèrent aussi d'un pas. Là, ça allait vraiment être intéressant. Hanna, qui ne prenait JAMAIS part à une dispute entre les lions et les serpents, allait enfin montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers Ron en penchant la tête sur le côté l'air pensif.

_ Dis-moi Weasel, sais-tu que tu viens de donner deux préjugés stupides sur les Serpentards ?

_ Que...

Ron frissonna alors que Hanna prenait l'air dans ange, mais la lueur psychotique dans ses yeux rendait son expression innocente, carrément terrifiante. Elle leva lentement la main droite, qu'il suivit du regard. Puis, sans même qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva à terre après qu'elle lui eut asséné un magnifique crochet du gauche. Son épaule cogna violemment contre le sol et il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. Hanna s'accroupit face à lui et dit tranquillement :

_ Laisse-moi t'apprendre deux choses petit impertinent. La première, les mages noirs peuvent sortirent de n'importe quelle maison. La seule différence entre Serpentard et les autres maisons, c'est que nous on nous catalogue directement en tant que mage noir et qu'on assume. Du coup, les mages blancs, les sois-disant gentils, nous rejettent d'office. Après, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'on se tourne vers l'obscurité. Quand une porte est bloquée, on ne peut qu'ouvrir la deuxième. La seule chose que personne ne semble comprendre en Angleterre et en Europe en générale, c'est que la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, tout dépend des intentions du sorcier. Il existe des sorts de magie noire qui peuvent protéger et guérir, tout comme il en existe de magie blanche qui peuvent torturer et tuer. Alors tes copains et toi vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de penser de manière aussi manichéenne et stupide. C'est comprit ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, légèrement terrifié. Hanna lui sourit avec toujours son air angélique.

_ La seconde chose, très cher, c'est que certains d'entre nous se fichent pas mal du sang. Par exemple, Draco est ami avec moi sans problème. Or, mon père est un cracmol et ma mère une moldu. De plus, j'ai deux frères considérés comme nés-moldu et on s'entend très bien. Donc, apprends cette leçon, ne parle jamais de ce que tu ne connais pas et ne juge jamais sans connaître. Tu dis que nous avons des préjugés, mais c'est surtout toi qui a des préjugés stupides.

Elle se releva en le regardant de haut :

_ La prochaine fois que je te prends à raconter des conneries pareil, crois-moi, tu comprendras pourquoi il ne faut vraiment pas contrarier un Thunder.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, puis fit demi-tour sous le regard des autres. Draco fit signe à ses camarades et ils s'en allèrent à sa suite dans un mot. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva enfin McGonagall, accompagnée de Seamus Finigan qui était partit la chercher. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron au sol, elle demanda :

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ron a insulté des Serpentard madame, fit Sunny. Et Hanna l'a remit à sa place.

_ Cette fille est flippante, fit Dean.

Ron ne disait rien, il avait mal à la mâchoire et l'épaule, mais surtout il était légèrement apeuré. Il avait bien vu le regard du serpent de Hanna sur lui. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever sans un mot. Il estimait que son amie y était allé doucement. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait fait à un garçon de son école primaire qui s'en était prit à lui. Bien sûr, elle était accompagnée de ses frères, mais le garçon avait changé d'école et on disait qu'il refusait désormais de s'approcher d'un citron et avait développé une peur panique des serpents. Il n'avait jamais su ce que lui avaient fait les Thunder, mais ça avait été traumatisant.

Avec l'aide de Hermione, qui était un peu choquée, et Sunny, il emmena Ron a l'infirmerie avec le professeur McGonagall à qui Sunny racontait l'histoire.

.

Hanna retourna à la salle commune sans un mot et s'effondra dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle était fatiguée. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du faire ça, mais depuis le début de l'année, ce satané rouquin lui tapait sur le système avec ses préjugés à la con. Elle avait fini par craquer. Elle leva sa main et grimaça, elle avait cogné sans ses gants. Elle soupira et sortit de la pommade de sa bourse. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers Draco qui lui sourit franchement :

_ Sérieusement, là, tu m'as impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aussi bien remettre cette belette à sa place.

_ Merci. C'est juste qu'il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses idées préconçues à la con.

Elle ouvrit son pot de pommade et commença à masser ses articulations avec pour les détendre. Elle n'avait pas frapper fort, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait la main abîmée si elle ne s'en occupait pas. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle, suivit des autres Serpentard de première année.

_ Je vous l'avais dis qu'elle était un vrai serpent quand elle le voulait, lança-t-il joyeusement.

_ Je croyais que tes parents étaient des sorciers, dit Blaise.

_ C'est le cas, mais ça, il ne le sait sûrement pas. Et puis, pour moi, c'est l'éducation qui compte. C'est ça qui fait notre caractère. Ces histoires de sang, c'est des conneries, en grande partie.

_ Comment est-ce que tu en sais autant sur la magie noire ? Demanda Théodor Nott, un garçon plutôt discret.

_ La bibliothèque de mon oncle est pleine de livre intéressant sur tous les types de magie.

_ S'il se fait attraper, il aura des ennuis non, remarqua Daphnée Greengrass.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je parles de la bibliothèque de sa propriété au Japon. En Angleterre, il n'y a que des livres de magie autorisée.

Hanna était surprise de l'intérêt soudain des autres à son égard. Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle devina qu'il avait parlé avec eux. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, on ne l'avait plus dérangée depuis un bon moment déjà. Draco s'était réconcilié avec eux et avait du leur expliquer qu'elle était comme eux. Lorsqu'elle lui jeta un autre coup d'oeil entre deux questions, elle devina qu'elle avait vu juste.

Ils discutèrent ensemble un moment avant que Rogue n'entre dans la salle commune. Le silence se fit aussitôt et il se tourna vers le groupe de première années.

_ Miss Thunder, vous êtes convoquée dans la bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, rangeant son pot d'onguent. Elle suivit Rogue tout en pliant et dépliant les doigts en passant doucement son pouce sur ses phalanges. Rogue lui jeta un regard et s'arrêta avant de lui dire :

_ Bien que j'apprécie que vous défendiez votre maison, il serait bon pour vous que vous évitiez de frapper un autre élève. D'une part, vous pourriez vous blessez comme c'est le cas en ce moment, d'autre part, cela donne une raison de vous mettre en retenue et de vous retirer des points.

_ Je sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi. La prochaine fois, je mettrais un gant.

_ Donnez-moi votre main, grogna Rogue.

Elle la lui tendit et il sortit sa baguette avant de murmurer quelques sorts au-dessus des phalanges. Aussitôt, elle sentit la douleur disparaître totalement et sourit. Elle plia et déplia ses doigts avant de hocher la tête, satisfaite.

_ Merci professeur. Juste par curiosité, je lui ai au moins déboîter la mâchoire ?

_ Monsieur Weasley a eut la mâchoire démise et l'épaule luxée ainsi qu'une belle frayeur.

_ Je vois.

Hanna ricana un peu avant d'ajouter alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche :

_ Il a eut de la chance que mes frères ne soient pas là. À nous trois, on fait plus de dégâts, que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement.

_ Je vous déconseilles de trop abîmer vos camarades, vous risqueriez le renvoie.

_ Je sais. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas être accusée la prochaine fois.

Elle sourit malicieusement mais reprit un air innocent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. Rogue frappa et entra, suivit de son élève. McGonagall se tenait derrière son bureau et ne semblait pas du tout contente.

_ Bonjour professeur McGonagall, fit Hanna avec son flegme habituel.

_ Miss Thunder. Asseyez-vous.

Hanna s'exécuta et Rogue s'appuya contre le mur derrière McGonagall, alors que sa collègue commençait :

_ Miss Thunder. Ce que vous avez fait est très grave et contre le règlement intérieur.

_ Je sais.

_ Vous savez que même si vous vouliez défendre vos camarades, ce genre de comportement est inacceptable.

_ Oui madame...

_ Je vous retire donc vingt points pour avoir frappé monsieur Weasley. Vous aurez une retenue avec monsieur Rusard demain soir.

_ Très bien. Puis-je y aller ?

_ Allez-y, répondit-elle.

Hanna hocha la tête et sortit la tête haute. Elle retourna rapidement à sa salle commune et s'assit en grognant dans son fauteuil. Draco leva un sourcil et demanda :

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Vingt points en moins et une retenue demain.

_ Tu as vu pire.

_ Je sais.

_ Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Il se trouve que j'ai invité Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Greg et Vince à venir chez moi la première semaine des vacances. Ça te dirais de venir aussi ?

_ La première semaine... Je ne sais pas, je dois m'occuper de mon frère cette semaine-là.

_ Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'il allait avoir onze ans. Il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui non ?

_ En fait, il a onze ans depuis Février. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il se trouve qu'il a une magie assez instable et que pour palier à ce problème et éviter qu'il se retrouve encore en coma magique, il doit prendre un traitement spécial afin de stabiliser sa magie. Mais depuis trois ans maintenant, on a trouvé une méthode plus efficace et moins invasive que son ancien traitement. C'est pour ça que au moins deux semaines par ans, on fait des échanges de magies pendant deux heures chaque jours. Ça permet de stabiliser sa magie et la canaliser pour un moment. On a fait le dernier échange à noël et on va devoir recommencer la première semaine de Juillet. Donc, si je viens chez toi, il faudra qu'il vienne aussi.

_ Je vois. C'est assez rare comme problème. Mais je croyais qu'il fallait être compatible magiquement pour ce genre d'échange et que ça demandait beaucoup d'entraînement.

_ C'est notre oncle qui nous a apprit, il est très doué avec ce genre de chose. Et il se trouve que nos deux magies sont très proches donc ça marche entre nous. Dans la famille, je suis la plus compatible donc il y a moins de chance de rejet avec moi.

_ D'accord... Je demanderais à mon père si ton frère peut venir lui aussi. Je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème.

_ D'accord ! Dans ce cas je vais envoyer une lettre à mes parents. On se fait une partie d'échec ?

Draco sortit son jeux d'échec et ils jouèrent durant le reste de la soirée. Les autres discutant ou révisant ou encore posant des questions à Hanna. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, Hanna sentit l'atmosphère se détendre autour d'elle. Peut-être que si elle avait mieux joué au début de l'année, elle aurait put rejoindre son groupe plus facilement. Elle avait bien réussi à devenir amie avec Draco, qui était le pire du tas, alors pourquoi aurait-elle échoué avec les autres ? Elle était vraiment partie du mauvais pieds avec eux et s'était laissée aveuglée par ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Et c'était elle après qui disais de ne pas juger sans connaître ! Elle s'était bien fourvoyée sur ce coup...

Ce soir là, elle ne pensa pas à réviser son histoire ou sa botanique, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était détendue et jouait tranquillement avec son ami. Et elle avait remit en place la belette. C'était une bonne journée en somme.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu._

_La semaine prochaine, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin !_

_Bref. Un petit com' pour nous encourager ?_

.

_**Lilisu **_:

Le thé c'est mauvais pour la sans thé... On s'est bien amusé à écrire les hypothèse ouais ! Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un lapin dans le tas... Tu me contamine avec ta folie lapinaire !

Ouais, y a tout un tas d'expressions comme ça, c'est marrant.

Hanna est loin d'être une fille parfaite à la beauté plastique et au QI sur-développer. Elle est humaine, même si elle travail beaucoup pour être au top et même si elle a des capacités spéciales. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne compte absolument pas en faire une Mary-Sue. Elle reste humaine, avec ses problèmes et ses imperfections.

Merci de nous suivre avec autant d'assiduité, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

.

_**Faenlgiec **_:

Hé hé. Tu sauras tout bientôt, dans le tome 2 !

Merci beaucoup de commenter. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Qui sait ? Tu sauras tout sur Hanna au tome 2 !

Et ouais, Draco et sa mauvaise foi. Mais en même temps, c'est son éducation qui veut ça.

Bref. Merci encore de nous commenter !

.

_**Pilou &amp; Snoopy**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 26 : Vengeance, Ombre et Lumière

.

Les examens continuaient à Poudlard, tout comme les révisions. Depuis l'altercation entre Hanna et Ron, personne n'avait évoqué le sujet concernant ceux qui représentaient la lumière et ceux qui représentaient l'ombre. Sunny, elle, réfléchissait à ce sujet en se remémorant les paroles d'Hanna. Il y avait une logique dans tout ce que son amie avait déclaré face à Ron. Si les sorciers de l'ombre étaient tels qu'ils étaient, la faute revenait aux sorciers de la lumière. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de se faire sa propre opinion d'une personne. Hanna était peut-être une Serpentard, mais elle n'était pas pour autant une mauvaise personne. Par contre elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait dire la même chose de Draco. Enfin, elle verrait au cours des prochaines années.

Terminant sa réflexion, la brune finit d'attacher ses baskets basses blanches, puis quitta sa chambre pour la bibliothèque. Hermione et Harry devaient l'y attendre depuis un moment déjà. Elle et sa manie de dormir jusqu'à 13 heures le dimanche.

.

Ron, de son côté, traînait avec Dean et Seamus dans le parc. Son bras était en écharpe et un bandage stabilisait sa mâchoire, madame Pomphresh l'avait réparé mais il devait quand même immobiliser son bras et sa mâchoire pour une semaine. Autant dire qu'il allait désormais réfléchir à deux fois, avant de faire une remarque à Hanna. A l'infirmerie, lorsque Sunny avait raconté l'histoire à leur professeur principal, sa camarade avait rajouté : « Personnellement, je trouve qu'il l'a bien mérité. On ne juge pas sans savoir… ». McGonagall lui avait même retirer dix points et lui avait mit une retenue pour avoir lancé l'altercation. Il avait du passer un soirée à nettoyer les vitres de la salle des trophées sans magie pendant que Thunder discutait alchimie avec Rusard. Depuis, il ne savait pas quoi dire à Sunny et préférait ne pas ouvrir la bouche en sa présence.

.

Plus loin, Hanna s'allongeait sur l'herbe du parc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle était peut-être une des premières de la classe, mais elle pouvait bien faire une pause de temps en temps. Elle le faisait aussi pour Harry, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se tue à la tache. Et aussi pour Draco qui la harcelait pour qu'elle se repose. Elle avait doc décidé de s'octroyer une sieste dans le parc en attendant son ami blond pour réviser son astronomie (Hadès sait qu'elle haïssait cette matière !).

.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, Ron et ses deux compères la repérèrent, quelques minutes après. Le roux décida donc de lui faire ravaler ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Faisant signe à Seamus et Dean, il sortit sa baguette tout comme eux et ils soulevèrent Hanna. Observant les alentours, il décida de la lancer dans le lac.

.

Au même moment, Draco sortit du château à la recherche d'Hanna, pour parler de l'épreuve d'astronomie, il devait l'aider normalement. Marchant vers le parc, il vit les trois idiots de Gryffondors baguette à la main et plus loin Hanna au-dessus du lac. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, ils la laissèrent tomber dans le lac. Se mettant à courir, le blond se dirigea vers le lac, pour récupérer au plus vite Hanna. Il était certain qu'elle allait faire une crise. S'il avait bien comprit une chose la première fois, c'était qu'elle avait une peur panique de l'eau.

.

Ron en voyant Draco plonger dans l'eau du lac, pour remonter Hanna, comprit qu'ils avaient faire pire qu'une petite blague. Lorsque le Malefoy remonta à la surface, Seamus et Dean l'aidèrent à sortir Hanna du lac, tandis qu'il criait à Ron d'aller chercher madame Pomfresh.

Draco se tourna vers Hana, qui était en pleine crise. Il tenta de la calmer pour l'empêcher de se mutiler comme la fois précédente. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre en pleurant et en criant ou gémissant et en disant parfois des paroles incompréhensibles, mais les mots « Sarah », « désolée » et « ma faute » ressortaient particulièrement. Rapidement l'infirmière arriva et la prit en charge. Le Serpentard se tourna vers les trois coupables et leur jeta un regard à glacer le sang, puis suivit l'adulte à l'infirmerie. Il la vengerait plus tard, si elle ne le faisait pas elle-même. Et il savait que les vengeances de son amie n'étaient jamais douces.

Les trois Gryffondors, peu fier de leur acte, rentrèrent au château et ensuite à leur salle commune où se trouvaient Hermione, Harry et Sunny. En voyant leur mine, la River se douta de quelque chose et leur demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore fait ?

_ … En fait, Ron a voulu faire une blague à Thunder pour se venger, débuta Dean. On l'a jetée dans le lac…Mais quand on a vu Malefoy se précipiter pour la remonter, on a comprit que l'on avait fait une erreur, finit-il.

_ Elle a commencé à se mutiler lorsqu'on la sortit de l'eau, expliqua Seamus. Elle était totalement hystérique et semblait ailleurs.

Les deux filles furent surprises à cette phrase. Sunny fronça les sourcils et se leva. Elle s'avança vers le Weasley. Celui-ci n'osa pas la regarder en face. La brune l'attrapa par le col et le mit face à elle.

_ Tu te souviens qu'au début de l'année, je t'avais dis que je pouvais te casser un bras facilement ? Eh bien sache que si tu n'étais pas déjà bien amoché, je l'aurais fait volontiers. Renvoie ou point en moins, je m'en fiches, je l'aurais fait parce que tu l'aurais mérité. La vengeance ne résout jamais rien, Ron. J'espère pour toi qu'un jour, tu cesseras d'avoir des préjugés sur les personnes dont tu ignores l'histoire. Hanna a bien raison en disant, que si les « méchants » existent c'est de la faute des « gentils ». Tu te dis mieux que Draco Malefoy, mais je suis sûr que lui n'aurait pas cherché à se venger. Il aurait réfléchit à ce qu'on lui aurait dit.

Elle le lâcha violemment sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et partit vers l'infirmerie sans s'occuper des gémissements de douleur du rouquin à cause de son épaule. De son côté Harry ne disait rien, mais pensait de la même manière que Sunshine. Il ne se permit même pas de plaindre Ron pour la sanction qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Il connaissait Hanna. Il connaissait Éric et Jonnes. Et il savait que leur vengeance serait terrible. Les trois Thunder n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, ensemble ils pouvaient être particulièrement terrifiant et sadique. Il le savait pour avoir vu plusieurs personne de son école être recadré par eux lorsqu'ils l'embêtaient. Même Dudley n'avait jamais osé s'en prendre à eux après que Éric se soit occupé de son cas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais son cousin en avait fait des cauchemars pendant trois semaines. Il reprit ses révisions en se promettant d'aller voir son amie plus tard, même si un léger sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait peut-être un peu hâte de voir le sort que les Thunder réservaient à Ron.

La sœur de June s'arrêta de courir une fois à destination. Pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, elle chercha Draco. Ce dernier était assis sur l'un des lits, une couverture posée sur ses épaules pour se réchauffer et de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles, sûrement due à la pimentine. Sunny s'avança vers lui et en la voyant il leva un sourcil.

_ Je peux t'aider River ? Demanda-t-il

_ Je voudrais m'excuser pour le début de l'année, dit-elle. Je sais que nos deux maisons sont rivales, mais je voudrais que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, pour notre amitié commune avec Hanna. Elle a raison, les préjugés ne servent à rien. Alors ça te dit ? On est amis ?

Elle lui tendit la main. Le blond la regarda comme si elles venaient d'une autre planète, sa main et elle. Puis le lit où était Hanna, toujours endormie et avec une fièvre de cheval. Soupirant, il lui serra la main.

_ D'accord, mais seule Hanna sera mise au courant.

_ Très bien, sourit la brune. Je peux attendre son réveil avec toi ?

_ Fait comme tu le sens, répondit-il.

La sorcière s'installa à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Hanna avait raison, elle avait une bonne influence sur lui.

La première chose que Hanna vit en se réveillant était un plafond blanc. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle avait chaud et elle sentait des bandages sur son bras droit. Tout cela lui disait trois formations. La première, elle était à l'infirmerie. La seconde, elle avait fait une crise. Et la troisième, elle avait sûrement fait coucou au lac pour avoir une telle fièvre en début d'été. Elle grogna et marmonna :

_ Je vais finir par prendre une carte d'abonnement si ça continue...

_ Bonne idée, comme ça, au bout de la troisième crise, tu auras le droit à une coloscopie gratuite, commenta une voix à côté d'elle.

_ Tu passes trop de temps avec moi Draco, ça devient vraiment grave si tu te mets à faire de l'humour moldu, marmonna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le lit à côté du sien.

_ Que veux-tu, c'est l'effet Thunder, répondit-il avec un air désespéré, ce qui eut l don de faire sourire faiblement son amie.

_ Je savais que j'avais une bonne influence sur toi. S'est passé quoi ?

_ Cet abrutie de Ron a eut la merveilleuse idée de te balancer dans le lac pour se venger, fit Sunny.

La jeune fille venait de se mettre dans le champ de vision de son amie. Mais dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle vit le regard de Hanna se glacer et son visage se fermer. Ça ne dura que deux secondes, juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne son expression de petite fille fiévreuse, mais ce regard fit frissonner Sunny. Elle sut que son amie n'allait pas laisser Ron s'en tirer comme ça.

_ Je vois... Où est Croc ?

Draco et Sunny se regardèrent, aucun d'eux ne savait où il était. La malade sembla le deviner car elle demanda :

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut le retrouver et le garder le temps que je sortes ?

_ Oui, fit aussitôt Draco. Je vais aller voir là où tu dormais, il y est peut-être.

_ Vous n'irez nul part monsieur Malefoy ! Lança une voix très autoritaire. Vous avez déjà de la chance de vous en tirer avec un petit rhume, il est hors de question que vous sortiez avant demain ! Miss River, je vous prierez de quitter mon infirmerie, ces deux jeunes gens ont besoins de repos.

Sunny ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et prit la fuite. Il ne fallait pas contredire l'infirmière, jamais. Elle était pire qu'une dragonne couvant son nid quand il s'agissait de ses patients. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le parc dans l'espoir de trouver le serpent de son amie. Elle savait que Hanna y tenait énormément.

Draco se rallongea docilement quand madame Pomfresh le lui dit et cette dernière examina Hanna. Elle avait encore beaucoup de fièvre et dut boire un bol de pimentine pour soigner ça. L'infirmière changea aussi le bandage de son bras, bien que les marques de griffures soient moins importantes que lors de sa précédente crise.

_ Bien. Miss Thunder, vous resterez ici pour le reste de la semaine. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, si vous vous inquiétez pour vos examens, rassurez-vous, vous les passerez ici lorsque je vous jugerais en état de le faire. Vous avez failli vous noyer et vous êtes toujours épuisée de votre dépense d'énergie de la dernière fois, surtout que vous avez visiblement utilisé inconsciemment votre magie pour vous protéger. Donc il est hors de question que vous sortiez d'ici sans être totalement remise, suis-je claire ?

_ Oui madame...

_ Bien. Monsieur Malefoy, vous restez ici jusqu'à demain, le temps que votre rhume soit guéri, comprit ?

_ Oui madame.

Elle hocha la tête, leur ordonna de dormir et retourna dans son bureau.

Hanna s'allongea confortablement et s'apprêta à dormir quand Draco lui demanda :

_ Qui est Sarah ?

Elle se redressa et l'observa. Il semblait inquiet, curieux et légèrement anxieux. Elle se rallongea et répondit :

_ Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

_ Tu le disais lors de ta crise. Tu disais que tu étais désolée, que c'était de ta faute...

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? Je suis ton ami. Tu peux tout me dire. Et ce n'est pas sain de tout garder pour soit comme ça.

_ Qui te dit que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne ?

Il l'observa. Elle semblait déterminée à ne rien lui dire. Il soupira et dit :

_ Très bien. J'attendrais. Mais tu dois savoir que tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te trahirais pas.

_ Je le sais. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais parlé de ma Lumière. Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir un peu.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que Draco essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? C'était quoi cette « Lumière » ? Peut-être que c'était sa pierre ? Mais il n'y croyait pas trop, ce terme désignait autre chose. Il grogna face au casse tête que lui posait son amie. Que savait-il que les autres ne savaient pas ?

Hanna était en possession d'une pierre de lumière, la bleue.

Hanna était une voleuse, elle le lui avait dit.

Hanna faisait parti de la Confrérie de la Lune Noire. Et même si ce n'était que le nom d'un groupe d'étudiant faisant des blagues, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, en dehors de Poudlard...

Hanna était amie avec Potter depuis plusieurs années et le protégeait. Elle agissait dans l'ombre pour permettre au survivant de s'en tirer et de briller aux yeux de tous.

Il se figea, comprenant. Le survivant brillait aux yeux de tous, comme une lumière. Et c'était logique car il était le symbole, l'icône du camp de la lumière ! Il était celui qui avait chassé les ténèbres ! Et Hanna agissait dans l'ombre pour qu'il puisse être sous les projecteurs. Plus la lumière était forte, plus l'ombre était grande et gagnait en puissance. Ça expliquait tout ! Hanna était l'Ombre de Potter et Potter était la Lumière de Hanna. Personne ne soupçonnerait une Serpentard Fourchelang qui n'a aucun scrupules quand il s'agit d'atteindre ses objectifs, d'aider le héros du monde sorcier et de le protéger.

Mais comment en étaient-ils venus à faire ça ? À agir de cette manière ? Il ne comprenait pas...

Et puis... Comment Hanna savait-elle qu'il savait qu'elle était amie avec Potter ?

La réponse lui vint facilement, les serpents. Elle savait qu'il l'espionnait et l'avait lissé faire. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle lui faisait confiance. En tout cas, plus qu'à River car il était certain que la Gryffondor ne savait rien.

Hanna lui faisait confiance pour garder ses secrets. Et il allait se montrer digne de cette confiance, qu'importe les secrets qu'elle lui cachait encore. Elle était son amie et il ne trahissait pas ses amis. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

.

Draco fut réveillé un peu plus tard par des sifflements. Il ne bougea pas et entrouvrit les yeux. La nuit était tombée et la lune éclairait doucement la pièce. Il se concentra sur les sifflement et se dit que Hanna avait retrouvé Croc et discutait avec lui, mais un bruit de sanglot lui fit comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers le lit voisin et vit alors Hanna sangloter dans les bras d'un garçon qui sifflait doucement à son oreille tout en la réconfortant. Un rayon de lune éclaira bien le visage du garçon et Draco reconnu aussitôt Potter. Il resta figé sous le choc, Potter était Fourchelang ! Tout comme Hanna !

Encore un mystère autour des deux amis. Il les observa attentivement et remarqua un serpent enroulé autour du bras du Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas Croc, il entait sûr, le serpent était trop petit. Le Serpentard fit rapidement le lien avec le fameux œuf que Hanna avait offert à Potter. Maintenant, ça lui paraissait logique, puisque le survivant était aussi Fourchelang.

Hanna finit par s'écarter de Harry et il lui essuya les joues, chassant les restes de larme. Il lui sourit doucement. Ils se mirent alors à parler en anglais en murmurant. Et plus ils parlaient, plus Draco se figeait alors que les informations s'imprégnaient dans sa tête.

Lorsque Potter partit, dire qu'il était choqué était un doux euphémisme. Maintenant, il savait qui était réellement Hanna, il avait comprit. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit, c'était tellement évident après leur conversation ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, le fait qu'il n'ai rien vu ou le fait que ça ne le surprenne pas ? Il savait depuis longtemps que Hanna n'était pas normale, qu'elle cachait un gros secret, qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle montrait aux autres. Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu venir. Il n'avait pas fait le lien avec Potter avant ce soit-là avec les paroles de son amie et la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre.

Il n'en revenait pas. Un tel secret, une telle information. C'était surprenant que personne n'en sache rien ! Hanna le lui avait bien dit un jour : « Personne ne connaît mon existence. Mes parents ont toujours bien fait attention à bien me cacher, dès ma naissance. Même leurs amis ne savent pas que j'existe. » Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle n'avait pas répondu et il avait classé ce fait dans un coin de sa tête. Mais maintenant, tout prenait sens.

Et il comprit que Hanna savait qu'il savait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour se taire, même si elle ne le disait pas clairement. Elle avait réussi à cacher son secret aux yeux de tous, alors elle aurait très bien pu le lui cacher à lui, mais non, elle lui avait laissé des indices, elle l'avait laissé l'espionner et elle venait de lui donner la réponse à une bonne partie de ses questions.

Il se jura de ne jamais la trahir et de garder son secret bien cacher dans un coin très reculer de son esprit. C'était son amie, sa meilleur amie, et il ne la trahirait pas, parole de Malefoy.

Il se rendormit sur cette promesse à lui-même, sans voir les yeux émeraudes qui l'observaient.

.

-sSs-

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_À l'origine, j'avais écris la fin de manière à ce que vous sachiez en avance qui est Hanna._

_Puis j'ai changé d'avis quand une de mes amies a sauté de joie quand je lui ai dis qu'elle saurait enfin !_

_Bref. Laissez des petits commentaires s'il vous plaît !_

_._

_**RAR **:_

.

_**adenoïde**_ :

Il a subit une perte de point et une retenue comme tu as pu le constater au début du chapitre !

Merci de nous lire et pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Et oui, ces livres sont bourrés de préjugés sur les ténèbres et sont totalement manichéens.

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'avais prévu de tout déballer, mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Je préfère largement vous frustrer !

Merci d'avoir lu !

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Vive les Serpentards !

Et oui, Hanna avait parfaitement le droit de péter un câble.

Toi et tes lapins... Je vais en faire du ragoût ! C'est bon le ragoût !

Merci pour ta review !

.

_**Faenlgiec**_:

T'inquiète pas, Harry va revenir. Le prochain chapitre est celui tant attendu ! Celui de la descente aux enfer !

Et on pourra voir tout son point de vue sur les précédents chapitres.

Merci de nous lire et de nous commenter.

.

_Voilà !_

_À la semaine prochaine !_

_Je vous souhaites de super vacances !_

_(suis en vacances !)_

_._

_Pilou &amp; Soopy_


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour !_

_Voici enfin le chapitre de la semaine !_

_Il ne reste que deux chapitre après celui-là avant qu'on ne passe au tome 2 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy_

.

Chapitre 27 : descente aux enfers

.

Le jeune garçon regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Il était encore très tôt, surtout que les examens ne commençaient que dans trois heures, mais il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il se leva en silence et s'habilla sans déranger les autres garçons dormant dans son dortoir. Il s'approcha ensuite de son lit et siffla doucement :

_ Sharak, vient, on sort.

La petite vipère sortit d'entre les draps et rejoignit son propriétaire pour s'enrouler autour de son bras sous sa manche. Jusque maintenant, personne mis à part les garçons du dortoir et ses amis n'était au courant de l'existence du serpent, ce qui relevait du miracle étant donné l'espérance de vie d'un secret à Poudlard. Mais il avait aussi réussi à garder son lien avec Hanna secret pour presque tout le monde (Draco était un exception parce que Hanna avait insisté, surtout que le garçon était...) Il arrêta là ses réflexions et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor en vitesse. Il sortit la carte que Hanna lui avait prêté et se dirigea sans problème à travers les couloirs sans croiser personne. Il bénissait vraiment les inventeurs de cette carte, elle était plus qu'utile.

Il arriva finalement à l'extérieur et rejoignit la cabane de Hagrid. Il frappa à la porte et le garde-chasse lui ouvrit. Il sembla surpris et demanda :

_ Harry ? Que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ?

_ Bonjour Hagrid, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Entre.

Le garçon sourit et entra. Il fallait qu'il confirme les doutes que Hanna et lui avaient soulevé la veille lors de leur discussion.

.

Une heure plus tard, il retourna au château et se rendit directement dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Il y avait peu de personnes présentes, surtout des lèves-tôt ou des élèves stressés par leur examens de la journée. C'était le dernier jour et Harry comptait bien faire de son mieux pour avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Il commença à manger et attendit que ses camarades descendent.

Sunny, Hermione et Ron finirent par le rejoindre et Ron demanda :

_ Où étais-tu passé ce matin ?

_ Je suis allé voir Hagrid pour vérifier quelque chose.

_ Quoi donc ? demanda Sunny.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui avant de baisser le ton, ses trois amis se rassemblant autour de lui :

_ C'est à propos de Norbert et Snoopy. Je vous dirais tout à l'abri des oreilles.

Ils hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur repas. Sunny et Hermione réfléchissaient au lien entre les deux événements et comprirent où Harry voulait en venir. Ron, lui, se contenta d'engloutir le plus de nourriture possible. McGonagall s'approcha d'eux et dit à Ron, Seamus et Dean :

_ Messieurs, votre retenues aura lieu ce soir dans la salle des trophées avec monsieur Rusard. Et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez tous les trois écopé de trois semaines de retenus pour ce que vous avez fait. J'espère que vous mesurez la gravité de votre acte.

_ Oui madame, firent-il, penaud, en baissant la tête.

Elle hocha la tête avant de retourner à la table des professeur. Les trois garçons s'était déjà prit un savon mémorable la veille pour avoir lancé Hanna dans le lac. Ils avaient perdu trente points chacun et avaient reçu une retenue.

Ron reprit son déjeuné avec un air morose alors que Sunny lui jetait un regard lourd de reproche. Harry préféra se concentrer sur son repas plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui s'approcha de la table, accompagné de Crabes et Goyle. Les Gryffondors se méfièrent aussitôt. Tout le monde savait qu'il était ami avec Hanna et 'attendait à ce qu'il corrige le rouquin et les deux autres idiots. Mais à la surprise de tous, il se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois et de lancer :

_ Je te souhaite bonne chance pour cet été la belette. Tu aurais du écouter Hanna quand elle t'a dit de ne pas te mettre les Thunder à dos. Je me demande si tu sera encore en bon état à la rentrée.

Il fit un sourire moqueur avant de s'en aller, suivit de sa suite. Ron se tourna vers ses amis, légèrement pâle, mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant signe qu'il préférait se mêler de ses affaires, Hermione lui jeta un regard exaspéré et légèrement compatissant et Sunny se contenta de le regarder, l'air de dire « Tu l'as bien cherché, assume maintenant. ».

Cependant, ce qui coupa totalement son appétit fut l'arrivée du courrier et la magnifique lettre rouge qui atterrit devant lui. Une beuglante de sa mère. Il devint encore plus pâle si c'était possible.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Une beuglante, fit Sunny.

_ Tu ferais bien de l'ouvrir maintenant, fit Neville. Ou ça va être pire.

Ron tendit une main tremblante vers l'enveloppe qui fumait, mais ce fut trop tard, elle explosa et la douce et délicate voix de madame Weasley retentit dans toute la grande salle :

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil ! Lancer une jeune fille dans le lac ! Comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient ! La pauvre petite aurait pu se noyer ! Tu aurais eut sa mort sur la conscience ! Heureusement que son ami est intervenu ! Attends-toi à recevoir une sérieuse correction une fois rentrer ! Même tes frères Fred et George n'ont jamais fait de blague aussi stupide et dangereuse ! Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou tu entendra parler du pays !

La lettre prit soudainement feu alors que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Harry tapota un peu l'épaule de son ami pour lui donner courage, et surtout faire bonne figure. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent et l'un d'eux commenta :

_ J'ai jamais vu maman aussi en colère.

_ Sauf la fois où on a mit des braises dans le lit de Charlie quand on avait cinq ans.

_ Même si ça a contribué à l'envie de Charlie de travailler avec des dragons.

_ Merci de m'enfoncer les gars... marmonna le concerné.

_ Bonne chance petit frère !

Ils lui tapotèrent chacun une épaule avant de partir. Ils en voulaient aussi un peu à Ron car Hanna était leur amie et une sacrément bonne farceuse, mais c'était quand même leur frère. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à la chef de la Confrérie.

.

Après ce petit déjeuné plus que mouvementé, les quatre amis remontèrent dans leur dortoir prendre leurs affaires avant de se rendre dans une salle de classe vide où ils s'assirent en attendant les explications de Harry, même si les deux filles se doutaient déjà de ce qui allait être dit.

_ Suite à un doute, je suis allé voir Hagrid ce matin pour lui demander comment il avait obtenu Norbert. La personne qui lui a donné l'oeuf portait une capuche et n'arrêtait pas de lui payer à boire. Il lui a demandé si il serait capable de s'occuper d'un dragon et Hagrid lui a répondu qu'il s'occupait déjà d'un chien à trois têtes, alors qu'un dragon ne serait pas un problème. Il lui a donc parlé de Touffu et a lâché sans faire exprès que pour le calmer, il fallait jouer un air de musique. À mon avis, cet étranger était soit Voldemort, soit son agent dans l'école.

_ Tu veux dire Rogue, fit Hermione.

_ Non, pas Rogue. Je suis sûr qu'il est innocent, répliqua Harry. Plus important, le voleur sait comment passer Touffu et je suis presque certain qu'il passera bientôt à l'acte.

_ Je doute qu'il agisse alors que Dumbledore est présent, dit Sunny.

_ Il faut aller tout lui dire, ajouta Hermione.

Harry hésita. Son amie lui avait dt de se méfier du vieux directeur. Il prit une inspiration avant de dire :

_ D'accord, mais on lui dira ce soir car là, les examens vont commencer.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et ils allaient sortir quand Ron remarqua quelque chose :

_ Sunny, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta manche ?

_ De quoi... Oh ! Ça ? C'est Croc, je le gardes pour Hanna le temps qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie.

_ Tu es amie avec elle ? demanda Ron.

_ Oui, et alors ?

Le regard menaçant de la River convainquit efficacement Ron de se taire et de suivre le mouvement.

La journée se déroula rapidement, le matin ils firent la pratique en potion et durent préparer une potion d'amnésie (Harry en garda un fiole sur lui au cas où) (Hanna déteignait beaucoup trop sur lui aussi.) et ils passèrent l'examen écrit d'Histoire de la magie, qui était le dernier de l'année, dans l'après-midi. Ils durent répondre à un questionnaire au sujet d'un sorcier fou inventeur d'un chaudron dont le contenu tournait tout seul (sujet très bien choisi quand on prenait en compte ce qu'ils avaient fait le matin...).

Ils finirent par sortir avec les autres et se détendre un peu dans le parc, même s'ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils devaient aller voir Dumbledore. Mais pour le moment ils profitaient de la fin de l'après-midi et du début de leur semaine de liberté avant les résultats. Hermione et Sunny discutaient activement du sujet d'Histoire qui était trop facile selon elles. Ron grogna et proposa une partie d'échec à Harry pour passer le temps et avoir autre chose à faire qu'écoutait les deux filles déblatérer sur un sujet qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir quelques douleurs à la tête. Harry avait de plus en plus souvent mal à sa cicatrice depuis une semaine et elle n'avait cessé de le brûler depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il était sûr et certain maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient se jouer très bientôt. Le lendemain, la pierre ne serait plus en sécurité (du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, rappelons que Hanna ne se souvient plus de son larcin).

Harry perdit la partie et ils décidèrent d'aller prévenir le directeur, mais McGonagall leur fit savoir qu'il était absent et Rogue les renvoya dans la cour. Ils décidèrent donc de descendre sous la trappe la nuit-même. Pour Sunny, Hermione et Ron, il étaient impensable que Harry y aille seul. Il tenta bien de protester et utilisa un argument de poids pour Ron en parlant de son bras, mais ils étaient butés (comme de bons Gryffondors doivent l'être) et refusèrent catégoriquement de le laisser y aller seul. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord et Sunny se sépara d'eux pour aller rendre visite à Hanna.

La jeune fille était tranquillement en train de jouer aux échecs avec Draco quand Sunny arriva. Hanna releva aussitôt la tête et lui fit un grand sourire en lançant :

_ Sunny ! Je ne t'attendais plus.

_ Désolée, on était occupés avec les examens. Bonjour Malefoy.

_ River. Fou en C4.

Hanna observa le fou détruire son cavalier et commenta :

_ Toi t'es du genre explosif.

Sunny pouffa légèrement en comprenant la référence alors que Draco levait un sourcil.

_ Le C4 est un explosif moldu, expliqua la River.

_ Je vois.

_ Comment se sont passés les examens pour toi ? demanda Hanna.

_ Très bien ! Je sens que je vais avoir une excellente note ! Le sujet d'histoire était vraiment facile.

_ Tu m'étonne. Et la botanique sur le filet du diable.

_ C'était intéressant, heureusement que j'avais bien révisé le sujet. Tu as réussi à faire danser ton ananas sur la table en sortilège ?

_ Je lui ai fait faire un tango avec une banane.

Sunny éclata de rire alors que Draco souriait, amusé. Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en jouant aux échec. Sunny fit discrètement sortir Croc de sous sa manche et Draco devina que Hanna voulait parler seule à seule avec son serpent. Il renversa malencontreusement le plateau et les pièces se mirent à courir partout. Sunny et lui se mirent à les ramasser sous le regard amusé de Hanna qui jeta néanmoins un regard reconnaissant à son ami et attendit qu'ils soient éloignés pour se tourner vers Croc :

_ _Je suis contente de te voir._

_ _ Moi aussi maîtresse. Comment allez-vous ?_

_ _ Très bien, merci. Comment ça se passe du côté de Harry ?_

_ _ Ils descendent ce soir. _

_ _ Je vois... Accompagne-les et protège Harry, d'accord. _

_ _ Je ferais de mon mieux._

_ _ Merci. Fais attention à toi._

_ _ Promit._

Elle sourit alors que Draco et Sunny revenaient avec les pièces récalcitrantes. Madame Pomfresh surgit à ce moment et mit les deux visiteurs à la porte avec le serpent. Ses patients devaient se reposer ! Les deux amis de Hanna ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent. Draco laissa quand même à Hanna un livre sur les serpents magiques. Elle commença sa lecture et trouva l'histoire du Basilic très intéressante.

.

Le soir venu, les quatre Gryffondors passèrent la trappe. Endormir Touffu fut un jeu d'enfant grâce à la flûte de Harry, même si Sunny lui conseilla fortement d'apprendre à en jouer correctement. La harpe présente dans la pièce leur confirma leurs soupçons et leur indiqua que le voleur avait une petite longueur d'avance.

La piège suivant fut le filet du diable. Sunny fit rapidement apparaître des flammes et la plante ne leur posa pas plus de problème que ça. Mais le fait que la protection soit aussi simpliste (au point qu'on l'étudiait en première année) fit penser à Harry que Hanna n'avait peut-être pas tort quand elle lui avait dit que Dumbledore voulait le tester lui...

La salle des clefs volante ne fit que renforcer son sentiment. C'était tellement simple et évident que s'en était à se demander comment la pierre avait put être en sécurité à la base ! Il attrapa rapidement la bonne clef et ils passèrent à la salle suivante.

L'échiquier géant fut une dure épreuve et Harry était finalement soulagé que Ron les ai accompagné. C'était un excellent joueur d'échec et le garçon était persuadé que seule Hanna pourrait le vaincre à ce jeu. Malheureusement, Ron du se sacrifier pour leur permettre de gagner. Hermione resta auprès de lui alors que Harry et Sunny poursuivaient.

Ils furent soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter un autre troll (bien que Harry ai été forcé par Hanna a apprendre comment tuer un troll en moins de dix seconde après l'incident de Halloween) et passèrent directement à l'avant-dernière salle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les potions et Harry soupira en voyant le parchemin.

_ Je te laisse faire, la logique et moi on n'est pas amis.

_ Comme tu veux.

Sunny lui sourit avant de prendre le parchemin et de le lire attentivement. Harry fit de même par dessus son épaule et observa les fioles. Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit devant la table. Si le voleur avait passé les flammes, il avait du boire la potion. Quand tu ne peut résoudre un problème, contourne le.

Il observa attentivement chaque fiole et sourit finalement en en prenant une.

_ Trouvée.

Ils se regardèrent, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Sunny leva un sourcil et vit la fiole dans la main de Harry.

_ Comment tu as fais ?

_ C'est simple, de un, elle n'est pas alignée avec les autres, de deux, il y a tout juste pour deux personnes, et de trois, il reste des traces autour du goulot.

Sunny le regarda, légèrement surprise du raisonnement du garçon. Pendant qu'elle s'échinait à résoudre l'énigme, il avait cherché en prenant en compte le passage d'une autre personne. Elle finit par poser le parchemin et dit :

_ On y va tous les deux.

_ Sun...

_ Non, Harry, je viens avec toi. Tu ne discute pas. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour le retenir et si je suis sous la cape, on aura l'effet de surprise.

_ Si Dumbledore peut voir à travers, Voldemort le pourra aussi. Et s'il est là, on aura aucun effet de surprise.

_ Mais on sera quand même deux !

Harry hésita, mais Sunny était bien déterminée à le suivre jusqu'au bout. Il soupira avant de sortir la cape de son sac et la lui donner. Sunny s'en recouvrit, but une gorgée de potion (après avoir essuyé le goulot, bien sûr) et attendit que Harry passe en premier pour le suivre.

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, la première chose que vit Harry, ce fut le miroir du Rised. La seconde, ce fut tout simplement le professeur Quirell qui l'attendait avec un sourire... Malsain ?

_ Mr Potter. Je ne vous attendais plus.

_ Désolé d'avoir tardé, j'avais rendez-vous chez le coiffeur juste avant.

Quirell le regarda avec un drôle d'air alors que Harry se maudissait pour son humour foireux développé chez les Thunder.

_ Vraiment... ça ne se voit pas tant que ça. Vous ne semblez pas surpris de me voir ici.

_ Et pour cause, je ne le suis pas.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Je croyais que vous soupçonniez Rogue.

_ Devrais-je vous dire le défaut de votre plan ou non ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir tout en se déplaçant pour couvrir le bruit des pas de Sunny. Puis, il sourit et dit :

_ Non, ça vous ferez trop plaisir. Mais que faites-vous donc encore ici ? Vous n'arrivez donc pas à vaincre un petit miroir ?

_ Fermez-la Potter ! Incarcerem !

Il aurait pu se protéger... Mais ça aurait soulevé trop de question. Quirell se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et commença à marmonner à lui-même. Mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Harry sentit sa cicatrice le faire souffrir. Il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur ses liens et il leva le regard en direction de Sunny qui tentait de le libérer. Il bougea comme il put sa main pour tapoter sa poche droite. Sunny y mit sa main et en sortit un couteau pliable en argent que Jonnes avait offert à Harry pour ses dix ans. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à trancher les liens. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève :

_ Il est accompagné. Attrape la fille ! Et sers-toi du garçon sur le miroir.

Quirell se retourna alors que Sunny glissait le couteau dans la main de Harry et s'éloignait vivement en tenant la cape sur elle. Mais c'était trop tard, le professeur lança un sort et elle esquiva de justesse, mais ce faisant, la cape glissa à terre, elle marcha dessus, trébucha et tomba au sol. Quirell en profita pour l'attacher elle aussi.

Harry soupira, c'était bien tenté, mais maintenant ils n'avaient plus de plan. Quirell lui retira ses liens et dit :

_ Potter, venez ici.

Il s'exécuta, conscient qu'il devait trouver la pierre avant pour la mettre en sécurité. Il cacha le couteau dans sa manche, au cas où. Il se retrouva face au miroir. Faisant fi de son mal de tête, il regarda dedans. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia avant de le faire éclater de rire au plus grand désarroi des deux autres personnes présentes.

En effet, il y avait de quoi. Il était dans le miroir, Hanna a côté de lui et elle lui souriait malicieusement tout en jouant avec des pierres identiques. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, glissa une pierre dans sa poche avant de mettre l'autre dans celle du pantalon du garçon. Il sentit le poids contre sa jambes alors qu'il essayait de se calmer.

_ Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ainsi Mr Potter ?

_ Hum... Mis à part le fait que vous vous soyez fait doubler... Rien de spécial.

_ Comment ça doublé ?!

Harry lui fit un sourire goguenard avant de sortir la pierre de sa poche et la lancer au sol de toute ses forces. Quirell ne fut pas assez rapide pour la récupérer et elle explosa en mille morceaux.

_ La vraie pierre est indestructible. Vous le savez non ?

Quirell semblait furieux, il se jeta sur Harry dans le but clair de le tuer. Harry, habitué à Dudley, bondit en arrière et échappa aux deux mains du professeur. Ce dernier se redressa, furieux et allait de nouveau se jeter sur lui quand la voix s'éleva de nouveau, du turban.

_ Je veux lui parler !

Quirell s'arrêta et observa Harry qui reculait prudemment en direction de Sunny. Il leva les mains à son turban et commença à le retirer. Harry dégluti, comprenant ce qu'il allait voir apparaître. Il lança le couteau vers Sunny et vit Croc le prendre et le mettre dans la main de la jeune fille qui se dépêcha de commencer à trancher les cordes.

Le dernier pan du turban tomba et Quirell se retourna. Harry poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux. Il tomba à genoux tout en regardant le visage qui se trouvait derrière la tête de Quirell. Deux yeux rouges, des fentes à la place des narines, une bouche sans lèvre. Voldemort était vraiment moche.

_ Harry Potter. Vois ce que je suis devenu par ta faute. Un parasite ! Obligé de posséder les autres et de boire du sang de licorne pour survivre. Il me faut cette pierre, alors tu vas me dire où elle est.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Et d'abord, vous ne seriez pas comme ça si vous n'aviez pas voulu me tuer il y a onze ans.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du survivre.

_ Vous savez, moi et ce que je suis censé faire ou pas faire... Juste une question, ce n'est pas trop traumatisant d'être coincé derrière la tête d'un autre gars ? Pour la douche ou aller aux toilettes par exemple ?

C'était définitif, il arrêtait de fréquenter les Thunder ! Leur humour déteignait beaucoup trop sur lui. Ou alors c'était son mal de tête qui l'empêchait de résonner correctement ? Oui, il allait mettre ça sur le compte de sa cicatrice. En tout cas, Voldemort semblait vraiment énervé. Il leva la baguette de Quirell et répondit :

_ Tu vas payer pour cet affront ! Avada Kedavra !

Harry regarda, stupéfait, le rayon vert lui foncer dessus sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Il vit une personne s'interposer et cria en reconnaissant Sunny. La jeune fille s'effondra par terre et il se releva vivement pour la voir. Il fut surprit en voyant qu'elle respirait encore et comprit pourquoi en voyant Croc, inerte, pendant hors de la veste de son amie. Une rage monstre prit possession de son corps à la vue du compagnon de son amie. Il se redressa et ignora la douleur pour se précipiter sur Quirell / Voldemort et lui décocher une droite bien sentie. Le sorcier, surprit, se prit le coup et tomba au sol. Harry cria de douleur au contacte brûlant de la peau de son adversaire, mais il se rendit compte que lui aussi souffrait et que la joue de son ennemie semblait brûlée. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se précipita sur lui, s'assit à califourchon sur son torse et le rua de coup sur toutes les parties de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Mais la douleur finit par l'emporter, et il tomba inconscient sur le côté. Cependant, il était rassuré à la pensée que Quirell était mort, il avait vengé Croc.

.

* * *

.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des piti commentaires pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_La suite samedi prochain !_

_._

_RAR :_

.

_**Faenlgiec**_ :

Parce que c'est Draco et qu'on adore faire poiroter et enrager les lecteurs !

.

_**Lilisu **_:

Tes lapins, on va en faire des chaussons de fourrure !

Ouais, Ron est un abrutie, on est toutes d'accord la-dessus.

J'espère que cette suite t'a plu et que tu ne vas pas vraiment me lancer de sort !

.

_**Mademoiselle Mime**_ :

Merci, contente que ça te plaise.

.

_**Mini-Yuya **_:

Bien sûr que Harry est au courant que Draco est au courant. Hanna lui dit toujours tout !

Et c'est parfaitement normal que Dray sache plus de choses que les autres, c'est Dray après tout !

Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir !

.

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy_


	28. Chapter 28

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de ce tome !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 28 : Tristesse.

.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse. Seul l'un des lits était occupé par Hanna qui observait le plafond, attendant anxieusement un signe. Elle avait les mains croisées derrière la tête et comptait les rayons de la lune projetés sur le plafond blanc. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle était impuissante à aider son ami. Elle avait pourtant juré de le protéger, mais elle était coincée ici pendant que lui descendait sous la trappe.

L'horloge sonnait deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans son bras. Elle grogna et se redressa prestement en pressant son bras. Il se passait quelque chose, elle le savait !

Une vingtaine de minutes passa avant que la douleur ne reflue. Elle soupira, c'était terminé. Elle espérait juste qu'il soit encore en vie.

Elle se rallongea et attendit en comptant les minutes qui passait. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser placer les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue accompagnés de Hermione Granger avec derrière eux les corps flottant de Sunny, Harry et Weasley. Elle se redressa et les observa discrètement, se demandant si ses deux amis allaient bien. Harry avait plusieurs blessures et semblait brûlé aux mains alors que Sunny semblait allait plutôt bien, mis à part quelques égratignures.

Ils furent tous les trois déposés sur des lits pendant que madame Pomfresh s'approchait. Hermione s'allongea aussi, elle était fatiguée et elle accepta sans rechigner la potion de sommeil de l'infirmière. Cette dernière auscultait déjà Harry après avoir vérifié rapidement l'état de Sunny et Weasley. Hanna se dissimula dans l'ombre du mur et se redressa en tendant l'oreille alors que Dumbledore et Rogue discutait :

_ Mais enfin, comment avez-vous pu les laisser l'affronter ? Et comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien remarqué ?

_ J'ai pensé que je pouvais laisser une chance à Harry de lui faire face lui-même.

_ Mais êtes-vous inconscient ? Si mis River n'avait pas été protégée par ce serpent, elle se serait prit le sort de mort ! Ce n'est pas rien.

Dumbledore allait répondre lorsqu'une voix, légèrement paniquée et anxieuse, les interrompit :

_ Attendez ! Quel serpent ?

Hanna était sortie de l'ombre et les observait, craignant la réponse de son directeur de maison qui ne disait rien.

_ Professeur... Quel serpent ? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas celui auquel je penses !

_ Miss Thunder, commença-t-il. Calmez-vous.

_ Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit que Croc est en vie ! Je veux le voir ! Il était avec Sunny, je le sais, je l'ai vu cet après-midi ! Où est-il ?

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait Rogue avec un mélange d'espoir et de peur. Il soupira et sortit finalement le corps du serpent de sous sa cape. Un hoquet de douleur se fit entendre et il releva la tête tout en se dirigeant vers son élève. Il tendit le serpent à la jeune fille en pleure et elle leva les bras tremblant vers lui en l'appelant doucement alors qu'elle s'en saisissait. Lorsqu'elle l'eut en main, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet et elle se recroquevilla sur son compagnon en pleurant et en laissant s'échapper un long gémissement.

_ Non... Non, non, non, non, non... Pas toi Croc... Pas toi aussi, ne m'abandonne pas !

Elle continua de pleurer tout en murmurant une litanie sans fin de mot et en gémissant de douleur en serrant son animal contre elle. Dumbledore voulu parler mais Severus l'en dissuada d'un regard. Madame Pomfresh leur lança un regard noir avant de dire :

_ Ces enfants doivent se reposer, donc sortez d'ici immédiatement. Severus, pourriez-vous dire au jeune Malefoy de venir ici, je penses que sa présence sera utile pour calmer miss Thunder.

_ Bien sûr Pompom, fit Albus.

Albus fut mis à la porte et Rogue hocha la tête et partit après un dernier regard à son élève en pleure. Il savait qu'elle était à l'infirmerie suite à une autre crise de panique et il se demandait si elle tiendrait le coup... La présence du jeune Malefoy l'aiderait très certainement, ils semblaient plutôt proches.

Madame Pomfresh soigna soigneusement les quatre Gryffondors, sachant que sa jeune patiente avait besoin d'évacuer et d'être seule avec son serpent.

Quelque minutes plus tard, alors que Hanna pleurait toujours en suppliant Croc de revenir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco Malefoy en pyjama, pied nus, les cheveux en bataille qui entra vivement et se dirigea vers Hanna avec un air inquiet sur le visage. C'était bien la première fois que l'infirmière voyait l'héritier d'une famille de sang-pure aussi débraillé.

Draco s'était précipité à l'infirmerie en entendant son parrain lui dire que Hanna avait besoin de lui. Il comprit aussitôt en la voyant pleurer en se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en serrant son serpent contre elle. Il s'approcha d'elle en douceur et murmura :

_ Hanna.

Elle releva la tête, le visage dévasté par les larmes, l'air totalement perdu, la souffrance étant visible dans son regard. Elle murmura en le voyant :

_ Éric ?

Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit et la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas et se blottie contre lui en poussant un long gémissement alors que ses pleurs redoublaient. Il fit de petit cercle dans son dos avec l'une de ses mains tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille de son amie.

_ Il est mort... mort... Comme Sarah... Il m'a abandonnée...

_ Shhh... ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas... Je ne te laisserais pas, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je le jure.

Elle continua de pleurer un moment dans ses bras et il la berça comme le faisait sa mère quand il faisait un cauchemars lorsqu'il était petit.

Hanna finit par s'endormir et Draco l'allongea avec l'aide de madame Pomfresh sans la réveiller. Il disposa doucement Croc près de l'oreiller et s'allongea de l'autre côté sans lâcher son amie. L'infirmière le laissa faire et il s'endormit avec son amie, se demandant encore une fois qui était Sarah.

Lorsque l'infirmière changea ses quatre autres patients pour leur mettre le pyjama de l'infirmerie, elle ne remarqua pas le petit serpent qui s'était rapidement caché sous l'oreiller de Harry et qui s'y endormit.

.

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveillé par des discutions. Il se redressa et vit le directeur qui essayait de convaincre le dragon de l'infirmerie de le laisser parler avec Ron, Hermione et Sunny qui étaient réveillés et mangeaient leur petit déjeuner. Le Malefoy se redressa et toussota, faisant se tourner les deux adultes vers lui.

_ Professeur, je penses que vous devriez attendre le réveil de Hanna pour interroger les Gryffondors, après tout, il me semble que c'est à cause d'eux que Croc est mort et elle a donc le droit de savoir pourquoi elle vient de perdre son compagnon.

_ En quoi est-ce important si cette bestiole est morte ? répliqua hargneusement Ron.

_ La ferme Weasley.

_ La ferme Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirait si c'était Croutard qui était mort ?

Le Weasley baissa la tête en grognant, non sans jeter un regard noir à Draco qui le lui rendit bien avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le directeur. Ce dernier soupira avant de se tourner vers Pomfresh.

_ Prévenez-moi quand ils seront disposé à parler et quand miss Thunder sera réveillée.

_ D'accord, mais maintenant, dehors !

Et elle mit le directeur à la porte sans le moindre ménagement. Elle servit ensuite un petit déjeuner à Draco avant de retourner dans son bureau. Le Serpentard et les trois lions s'ignorèrent mutuellement pendant un moment avant que Sunny ne demande :

_ Comment va Hanna ?

_ Mal. Avec sa crise provoquée par l'autre abruti, elle n'était pas déjà au meilleur de sa forme alors maintenant que Croc est mort. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

_ On est descendu par la trappe dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage pour empêcher le vol de la pierre philosophale, finit par dire Hermione. On a passé les salles plutôt facilement et Harry et Sunny se sont séparés de nous à l'avant-dernière.

_ On a continué à deux... Il y avait une énigme avec des potions pour passer à la salle suivante. Et dans celle-là, il nous attendait.

_ Qui ?

_ Voldemort. Il était au dos de la tête de Quirell.

Hermione et Ron qui n'était pas au courant furent choqué, Draco un peu moins car Hanna l'avait briefé sur ses doutes.

_ Harry se doutait que ça serait Quirell, il n'a pas expliqué pourquoi, mais je suppose que c'était parce qu'il était le moins suspect du lot. Enfin, passons. Ils ont discuté et il a forcé Harry a prendre la pierre dans sa cachette. Mais la pierre qu'il a trouvé était une fausse. Quelqu'un était passé avant nous et avait remplacé la vraie pierre par une copie. Ça a beaucoup fait rire Harry, mais ça a énervé Voldemort. Et ça s'est empiré quand il lui a sortit une remarque... Stupide. Il lui a lancé un sort, je ne sais pas lequel, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis jetée devant car Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Après, je ne me souviens que d'un éclair vert, je me suis évanouie. Je suppose que Croc s'est prit le sort à ma place. Harry pourra nous en dire plus.

_ Donc c'est de votre faute à tous les deux s'il est mort, lâcha froidement Draco. Hanna t'avait confié Croc et tu n'as même pas été foutue de prendre soin de lui.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, répliqua-t-il vertement.

Puis, il sortit sa baguette et ferma les rideaux d'un simple sort sans que Sunny ne puisse répondre. Il observa ensuite Hanna qui continuait de dormir doucement. Elle semblait un peu apaisée, mais il savait qu'à son réveil, elle allait sûrement encore pleurer. Soudain, elle commença à s'agiter doucement en gémissant un peu. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle faisait un cauchemars et entreprit de la secouer pour la réveiller. Il grogna quand elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et commença à réellement s'inquiéter quand elle prononça le nom de sa sœur. Le Rêve. Il la secoua plus fort en l'appelant et elle finit par ouvrir brusquement les yeux en regardant autour d'elle, totalement paniquée. Draco lui saisit le visage et la força à le regarder en disant :

_ Hanna, regarde-moi. Calmes-toi, c'était un cauchemars. Regarde-moi ! C'est fini. Calmes-toi.

Elle fixa les yeux gris de son ami et son regard devint de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'elle calmait sa respiration erratique. Madame Pomfresh avait ouvert le rideau en les entendant s'agiter, laissant la scène à la vue des trois Gryffondors qui ne pipaient mot. Draco maintint le visage de son amie près du sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calme. Elle se dégagea et attrapa le T-shirt du garçon avant de se blottir contre lui pour pleurer.

_ Ils sont morts tous les deux Draco. Ils sont morts !

_ Je sais... Calmes-toi. Je suis là.

Il jeta un regard à Pomfresh qui referma le rideau, le garçon avait la situation en main. Il s'écarta légèrement de son amie et essuya les larmes sur ses joues pâles.

_ Hanna. Parles-moi. Tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi.

_ Te parler de quoi ?

_ De Sarah. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois à ce point marquée ?

Hanna l'observa, légèrement craintive, puis elle se saisit soudainement de sa baguette et murmura un sort. Draco sentit une espèce de bulle de silence se former autour d'eux et comprit qu'elle venait de placer un sort d'intimité. La jeune fille prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer son récit.

.

J'avais une sœur du même âge que moi. Bien sûr, moi je suis adoptée, elle, elle était légitime. Enfin... Elle était très faible physiquement. Contrairement à Jonnes qui a une magie très faible, à la limite d'être Cracmol, elle avait une très grande puissance magique. Je t'ai dis que Éric a des problèmes d'instabilité avec sa magie ? Et bien, Sarah, c'était pire. Sa magie était totalement incompatible avec son corps et la détruisait de l'intérieur. Ma famille avait réussi à en sceller une grande partie et elle prenait beaucoup de traitement pour palier le problème, mais elle était faible et n'avait pas une grande espérance de vie. La priver de sa magie n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ses cellules se détérioraient rapidement, mais sa magie instinctive la guérissait aussitôt, ce qui était très douloureux pour elle et il lui arrivait souvent de tomber dans des comas magiques. Je lui avais juré de la protéger, de toujours être là pour elle, de trouver un jour un moyen de la soigner. Mais j'ai échoué. Un jour, quand j'avais cinq ans, nous avons prit le bateau pour nous rendre en Espagne. Tout se passait bien au début et on s'amusait bien tous les quatre. Et puis, un jour, alors qu'on jouait à cache-cache, une tempête a éclaté et le bateau a commencé à couler. Nos parents nous avaient dit que si les lumières vertes et rouges s'allumaient, ça signifiait qu'on était en danger et qu'on devait monter le plus haut possible. Jonnes était avec Éric, ils comptaient tous les deux pendant que je me cachais en bas avec Sarah. Quand on a vu les lumières et entendu les alarmes, on s'est aussitôt mises à courir vers le haut. Je tenait fermement Sarah par la main car elle commençait à fatiguer sérieusement et sentait venir une grosse crise de douleur. On est arrivée devant une sortie et on a monté les escalier avant d'ouvrir la trappe pour sortir. Le problème, c'est que cette partie du bateau était déjà immergée. Des trombes d'eau nous sont tombées dessus et on a été expulsées en arrière. J'aurais put suivre le courant avec Sarah, on savait parfaitement nager toutes les deux. Mais, malheureusement, j'ai été propulsée contre la paroi et je me suis cognée la tête. Je me suis évanouie. Nos magie instinctives à Sarah et moi nous ont aussitôt protégées, mais comme je te l'ai dis, la magie de Sarah détruisait son corps. Elle ne l'a pas maintenue en vie, sa magie l'a détruite, ses cellules n'ont pas supportées la surcharge et son corps a été explosé. C'est l'explication la plus logique qu'on a trouvé. Toujours est-il que lorsque je me suis réveillée, je tenais toujours la main de ma sœur, sauf qu'il ne restait que la moitié de son avant-bras, la partie de son corps que ma propre magie avait protégée.

Elle est morte ce jour là, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Et maintenant, Croc l'a rejointe.

Tu sais, à l'origine, Croc était le familier de Sarah. On l'avait trouvé blessé dans le jardin et on avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'étais Fourchelang. Et puis, il a fini par se lier magiquement à Sarah. Mais quand Sarah est morte, il a perdu toutes ses facultés magiques pour ne redevenir qu'une simple vipère. Il était la dernière chose qui me restait de Sarah. C'était mon ami, mon confident, mon protecteur. Et maintenant, il est parti lui aussi... Je suppose qu'il doit être auprès d'elle en ce moment.

.

Hanna soupira doucement avant d'essuyer de nouvelles larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux. Elle regarda Draco qui lui sourit doucement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il est avec elle. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu n'y pouvais rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, un enfant de cinq ans ne peut pas tout faire. Je suis certain que de là où elle est, elle ne veut pas que tu continue de te morfondre comme ça.

_ On dirait ma famille ou le psy quand tu me parles comme ça.

_ Alors c'est que mes paroles sont vraies, et tu le sais.

_ J'en ai conscience, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à faire l'impasse... Si je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger elle, comment puis-je protéger qui que ce soit ? Même aujourd'hui j'ai échoué. J'aurais dû y être moi aussi, j'aurais dû l'aider. Mais au lieu de ça, j'étais coincée ici. Tu parles d'une gardienne. Tu parles d'une Ombre.

_ Hanna, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ta Lumière est toujours vivante. C'est le plus important. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

_ C'est mon devoir de le protéger, je l'ai juré.

_ Je sais. Mais il s'en est sorti, il est fort. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en descendant et il l'a fait. Tu n'y pouvais rien, il faut que tu l'acceptes et que tu ailles de l'avant. Et tu sais quelle est la première étape à franchir ?

_ Non... Laquelle ?

Draco se saisi doucement du corps de Croc et le tendit à son amie qui eut aussitôt un regard triste.

_ Tu dois lui dire au revoir. Si tu veux, on demande l'autorisation pour sortir le temps de l'enterrer.

_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

_ Je serais avec toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et elle hocha lentement la tête. Draco se leva et ouvrit les rideaux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie pour s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Hanna qui y passa et lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux habillés, ils allèrent voir l'infirmière pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir. Elle hésita et la donna finalement sous le regard suppliant de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent donc tous les deux dans le parc, constatant au passage que Sunny et Hermione avaient quitté l'infirmerie et que Ron dormait.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Hanna tenant Croc dans ses bras. Ils ne firent pas attention aux regards des autres et arrivèrent dans le parc. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le lac, plus précisément vers un arbre un peu à l'écart où ils aimaient bien se retrouver.

Hanna métamorphosa un morceau de bois en une boîte carrée de vingt centimètres de côté. Elle était sculptée de fioritures en forme de serpent et de tige de plante. Sur le dessus, les tiges se rejoignaient en un lys sur lequel était posé un merles et le tout était entouré d'un magnifique serpent avec une plume sur la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'autre couleur que celle du bois qui se dépeignait en plusieurs nuances, mais c'était magnifique. Hanna sourit avant d'appuyer sur un motif et la boîte s'ouvrit aussitôt, elle y déposa doucement Croc en l'enroulant sur lui-même avant de refermer le couvercle. Puis, elle posa sa baguette et se mit à creuser la terre avec ses mains. Son ami se joignit à elle, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser de la magie pour ça. Il transfigura quand même deux pierres en petites pelles à main et en tendit une à son amie avant de l'aider à creuser. Lorsqu'ils eurent un trou assez profond, Hanna en égalisa soigneusement les bords avant de glisser la boîte précautionneusement à l'intérieur. Ils remirent ensuite la terre par-dessus et tassèrent le petit tas.

Hanna chercha des yeux une pierre assez grande, mais les seules étaient proches du lac. Draco comprit sans qu'elle n'ait à parler et partit en chercher une. Il revint avec une pierre d'une dizaine de centimètre sur cinq plutôt lisse. Hanna lui fit un pâle sourire avant de poser la pierre au centre de la tombe. Elle se concentra sur son alchimie et traça les lettres sur la pierre.

.

« Ci-gît Croc-De-Lune-Ensanglantée, fidèle compagnon, mort en assumant ses fonctions de protecteur. Il ne sera jamais oublié. »

.

Draco eut le bon sens de ne pas commenter le nom à rallonge et resta à côté de son amie qui s'était assise devant la tombe et pleurait en silence. Mais les deux heures qu'on leur avait donné étaient bientôt écoulée et ils durent rentrer. Ils se levèrent et retournèrent à l'infirmerie sans prêter attention aux élèves qui les avaient observer tout du long. Certains se levèrent pour aller voir ce qu'ils avaient enterré et bientôt la nouvelle de la mort du serpent de la Thunder avait fait le tour de l'école. Les hypothèses allèrent bon train mais personne ne s'approcha jamais de la réalité et bientôt cette nouvelle fut étouffée et on ne parla plus que l'incident de la pierre philosophale et du coma du jeune Potter. Ainsi allait la vie à Poudlard.

.

Et pendant ce temps, une certaine personne, dans un certain bureau, avec un certain oiseau de feu, se triturait les méninge pour savoir QUI avait volé la vraie pierre ! Bien entendu, il avait trouvé les restes de la fausse pierre, mais il avait eu beau l'examiner, il n'avait rien trouvé. Même le système de surveillance incrusté dans le miroir ne lui avait rien apporté, il ne savait ni quand, ni comment, ni par qui, la pierre avait été volée. Bien sûr, il avait vérifié le second passage, mais aucune des alarmes n'avaient été déclenchées. Le voleur devait être très doué. Un professionnel. Mais il connaissait ses élèves et aucun d'entre eux n'avait le profil ! Alors qui ?

Cette question allait lui donner pas mal de maux de tête.

.

* * *

.

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_On attend vos commentaires avec impatience._

_La suite samedi prochain avec la fin de ce tome !_

_(Dire qu'au début, on n'avait prévu que 17 chapitres)_

.

**RAR :**

.

_**Faenlgiec**_ :

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Mais elle va avoir un nouveau serpent, t'inquiètes.

.

_**Lilisu**_ :

Oui, on a tué Croc, c'était prévu dès le départ qu'il mourrait. (nous, sadiques ? Mais non!)

Ouais, je suis incapable de faire des chapitres sérieux, quoi que... celui-la l'est beaucoup plus que les autres, même s'il tourne surtout au mélodrame. Mais en tout cas, ça me fais plaisir de savoir que tu as bien ris !

Il fallait que je lui envoie une Beuglante. Tu connais Molly, elle a un caractère de mère poule avec tout le monde !

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

.

_**elodidine**_ :

Une nouvelle lectrice !

Bienvenue et on est super contentes que la fiction te plaise !

C'est normales que certaines choses restent dans l'ombre, c'est fait exprès pour avoir un minimum d'histoire et de suspens. Tu sauras tout au fur et à mesure.

En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes Hanna ! (mon petit personnage à moi ! ) et que tu apprécie notre Harry qui va devenir de plus en plus OOC.

Je te garantie que notre fiction ne sera pas abandonnée, ne t'en fait pas.

Merci de nous lire !

.

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy_


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bienvenu pour ce dernier chapitre du Tome 1 !_

_Comme vous allez certainement vouloir nous tuer à la fin, je vais mettre certaines choses au points maintenant :_

_Tout d'abord, on commencera à poster le tome 2 le premier samedi de Décembre. Ça nous laissera le temps de prendre de l'avance et de vous faire mariner. _

_Ensuite, l'un d'entre vous nous a demandé ce qu'on volait dire par Ombre et Lumière. Nous n'avons pas été très clair, donc je vais vous donner notre vision des choses :_

.

L'ombre d'un objet apparaît grâce à une lumière. Si la lumière s'éteint, il n'y a plus d'ombre.

Cependant, la lumière ne peut pas apparaître autre part que dans l'obscurité, sinon elle n'a aucun sens.

Donc, la lumière a besoin de l'ombre pour exister, comme l'ombre a besoin de la lumière pour exister.

C'est la même chose avec le bien et le mal. Le bien n'existe pas sans le mal et le mal n'existe pas sans le bien. Les deux se complètent.

La lumière, c'est le bien, le blanc. L'ombre c'est le mal, le noir. Or, comme dans le ying et le yang, il y a de l'ombre dans la lumière et de la lumière dans l'ombre. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

Dans notre histoire, Hanna est du côté des ténèbres, mais elle agit pour la lumière, elle est l'ombre de Harry qui lui représente la lumière. Et plus Harry attire l'attention, plus la lumière brille, et plus l'ombre grandit et devient forte.

.

_C'est une explication assez basique et sommaire, mais elle me semblait nécessaire._

_C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review et bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 29 : Fin

.

Harry se réveilla la veille du banquet de fin d'année. Aussitôt, madame Pomfresh s'occupa de lui et le soigna avant de laisser la place au directeur qui s'assit devant le garçon avec un sourire indulgent.

_ Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bonjour, professeur. Ça va... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Quirell ?

_ Lorsque je suis revenu, j'ai croisé miss Granger et monsieur Weasley dans le hall qui m'ont tout expliqué et je suis descendu par la trappe. Quand je suis arrivé, tu venais tout juste de t'évanouir et le professeur Quirell était mort. Que s'est-il passé Harry ?

_ Je suppose que les autres vous ont raconté toute l'histoire. Quand Sun s'est interposé, j'ai eu peur pour sa vie, mais finalement c'est le serpent de Thunder qui est mort. Je me suis mis en colère et j'ai ignoré la douleur à ma cicatrice pour frapper Quirell, c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas me toucher sans brûler alors j'ai continué à le cogner autant que je pouvait jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans ma tête ne me fasse m'évanouir.

_ Je vois. Et comment as-tu su que la pierre dans le miroir était une fausse ?

_ Quand je me suis regardé dedans, j'ai vu mon ombre jouer avec deux pierres. Elle en a absorbé une et a mis l'autre dans ma poche. C'est là que j'ai su que quelqu'un était passé avant nous.

_ Tu... Tu as vu, ton ombre ?

_ Oui, vous savez celle qu'on projette sur le sol à la lumière.

_ Je sais ce qu'est une ombre Harry. C'est juste... Tu es sûr de ne rien savoir là-dessus ?

_ Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais risquer la vie de mes amis et la mienne dans une telle aventure si je savais que la vraie pierre avait déjà disparu ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. As-tu des questions ?

_ Comment vont Sun, Ron et Hermione ?

_ Ils vont bien, je crois même qu'ils attendent à la sortie pour venir te voir.

_ Qui est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Votre expédition est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Poudlard, donc naturellement, toute l'école est au courant. Tu as d'ailleurs reçu de nombreux cadeaux de tes admirateurs.

Le garçon regarda à côté de son lit la montagne de sucreries et les quelques cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert. Il ne dit rien mais se désola intérieurement d'attirer encore plus l'attention qu'avant.

_ Quirell est mort.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation, Dumbledore acquiesça.

_ Ce sera tout professeur. Je n'ai pas d'autre questions.

_ Très bien Harry. Je vais donc te laisser te reposer. Je penses que Pompom acceptera de te laisser participer au banquet. Au revoir, mon garçon.

_ Au revoir, professeur.

Harry détestait cette appellation, « mon garçon » comme s'il lui appartenait... C'était comme ça que l'appelait son oncle et il avait horreur de ça. Mais bientôt, ça changera. Il eut un sourire malicieux en pensant à ce qui l'attendait pour les vacances.

Il se redressa sur son lit et regarda autour de lui, et c'est là qu'il la vit. Elle était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et lisait. Il jeta un regard vers le bureau de l'infirmière, mais elle était occupée. Il essaya donc de se lever, mais il manqua de tomber et fut rattrapé par deux bras fins.

_ Ne force pas trop, tu es encore fatigué, murmura-t-elle.

_ Merci.

Elle l'aida à s'installer dans le lit et s'assit à côté de lui avant de murmurer :

_ Je suis contente de te voir enfin réveillé. Tu m'as fais peur.

_ Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Elle baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien et je suis sûre qu'il est heureux là-haut, avec Sarah.

_ Il est mort pour me protéger, mais je l'ai vengé. J'ai tué Quirell.

_ Je sais. Merci.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Puis, elle se leva et retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors que des coups étaient frappés à la porte. L'infirmière sortit de son bureau et s'avança vers la porte derrière laquelle Ron, Sunny et Hermione attendaient. Ils insistèrent tant et si bien qu'elle finit par consentir à les laisser entre cinq minutes.

Les trois Lions s'installèrent autour du lit sans prêter attention à l'ombre dans le coin de la fenêtre qui écoutait tout. Harry se redressa un peu plus et les salua joyeusement.

_ Harry, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, fit Sunny.

_ Parles pour toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'aller devant ce sort ?

_ Si tu n'avais pas énervé Voldemort aussi... Pourquoi es-tu allé lui poser cette question ?

_ J'avais un peu trop mal à la tête pour être raisonnable...

_ Attends, dit Ron. Tu lui as vraiment demandé s'il n'était pas traumatisé quand il allait dans la salle de bain ?

_ Oui. Quand je suis fatigué, j'ai un humour de merde...

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Hermione. Mais je suis quand même contente de te voir en pleine forme.

_ Merci. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

_ Les Serdaigles ont gagné le dernier match, comme tu étais absent, l'équipe s'est faite écrasée. Donc forcément, la coupe est pour les Serpentards...

_ Je vois... C'est pas grave, c'est qu'un jeux, on fera mieux la prochaine fois. J'essayerais de venir au banquet.

_ Qu'un jeux... Qu'un jeux... On a quand même perdu, grommela Ron.

_ En même temps, si tu ne faisais pas perdre autant de points à Gryffondor avec tes bêtises, répliqua Hermione.

_ Arrêtez de vous disputer, fit Harry alors que Ron allait rétorquer.

Ils ne purent parler plus car madame Pomfresh vira les trois jeunes avant de faire entrer Hagrid qui remit un album photo à Hary qui le remercia silencieusement. Puis, il eut enfin un peu de calme. Il se rallongea tout en feuilletant l'album. Il entendit alors un sifflement :

__ Je suis sûre que c'est ton vrai cadeau de noël._

_ _ Pourquoi ?_

_ _ Il t'as offert une flûte alors que tu n'en joue même pas. Pourquoi ?_

Il réfléchit... Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il soupira avant de retourner à l'album.

__ Tu sais où est Sharak ?_

_ _ Il se cache sous ton oreiller depuis ton arrivée. Madame Pomfresh a bien failli le trouver plusieurs fois._

Harry souleva son oreiller et appela le serpent qui se montra aussitôt en sifflant de contentement alors qu'il le caressait dans le sens des écailles.

La journée passa rapidement et Hanna sortie de l'infirmerie juste avant la tombée du jour pour retourner à son dortoir. Harry se rendormit en espérant convaincre la dragonne de le laisser sortir le lendemain.

.

Le banquet allait commencer dans une petite demi-heure, et Harry venait tout juste de réussir à sortir de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea en courant vers la grande salle et retrouva ses amis non loin de l'entrée. Ils lui sourirent avant d'entrer avec lui. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent un moment.

_ Il faut vraiment que vous veniez à la maison cet été, dit Ron. On va bien s'amuser.

_ Je demanderais, répondit Harry.

_ Si ton oncle ne veut pas, dit Sunny. On trouvera une solution, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je viendrais. Et toi Hermione ?

_ J'en suis aussi.

Ils se sourirent alors que le directeur se levait pour faire son discours. Il félicita d'abord les Serpentard qui étaient très heureux de gagner une nouvelle fois la coupe. Mais il les fit vite déchanter en attribuant des points à Gryffondor pour leur expédition. Harry grogna un peu, trouvant que c'était du favoritisme et qu'on ne devait pas attribuer des points pour avoir désobéi au règlement, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'applaudir comme tout le monde. Il jeta un regard à Hanna et rien que la tête qu'elle faisait suffisait à lui redonner sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il dit silencieusement :

_ Que le meilleur gagne.

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se mettre à bouder. Sunny pouffa de rire à la réaction de son amie sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait à Harry et non à elle.

Finalement, le repas fut servit et tout le monde se régala.

.

Dans le train, Hanna était assise avec les Serpentards de son année et dessinait tranquillement dans son carnet. Pansy se pencha par-dessus son épaule et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dessine ?

_ Une tenue pour mon frère. Il y aura un bal de noël dans son école l'année prochaine et il compte participer.

_ C'est pas mal. Tu vas la donner à une couturière ?

_ Non, je vais la faire moi-même.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça m'occupe et j'aime ça... Et puis, c'est mes modèles, alors personne ne les fera mieux que moi.

_ Tu en as fait d'autre, demanda Daphnée.

Hanna leur sourit avant de leur montrer et elle partirent dans une discussion très intéressante sur la couture et les modèles de robes ou de tenue. Draco les regarda avec surprise. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette facette de sa meilleur amie.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement sans trop d'accrochages.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, ils avaient revêtus pour la plupart des vêtements moldu et sortaient par petit groupe en passant par la barrière.

Hanna suivit Draco qui se dirigeait, lui, vers ses parents qui attendaient noblement le petit groupe de Serpentard qui allait squatter leur manoir pendant une semaine. La jeune fille chercha son frère des yeux et le vit finalement qui attendait, adossé à l'un des pilliers. Elle lui fit signe et il la rejoignit rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Hanna ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Salut Éric, ça va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu de crise ?

_ Non, c'est bon.

Il s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire avant d'aller saluer les autres plus poliment. Il portait pour cette fois un pantacourt noir léger, des sandales en cuir qui remontaient le long de son tibias, un T-shirt vert et une veste légère en jean. Il avait pour seul bagage un sac à dos magiquement agrandi à l'intérieur.

Il salua le couple Malefoy comme il se doit dans un société de sang-pur et ils purent se mettre en route. Mais alors qu'ils faisaient la queue devant la cheminée, Blaise lui dit :

_ C'est dingue, mais ton frère ressemble beaucoup à Draco, non ?

_ Hum... Si tu le dis... Ils sont juste blonds tous les deux.

_ Tu plaisante, ils pourraient être frères.

Hanna haussa les épaules et monta dans la cheminée avec sa valise sans répondre. Elle disparu juste après pour le manoir Malefoy.

.

Harry descendit rapidement du train à la suite de ses amis et attendit de pouvoir passer la barrière. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçu Hanna et Éric qui se disaient bonjour avant de suivre les Malefoy vers les cheminées.

Il passa la barrière à la suite de Ron et se retrouva dans la partie moldu de la gare. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de repérer son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Ron lui demanda :

_ C'est eux ta famille ?

_ On peut dire ça oui... Bon, on se voit cet été, fit-il joyeusement.

_ Oui, à la prochaine Harry, fit Sunny avant de partir vers ses parents après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

Hermione lui dit au revoir aussi avant de rejoindre ses propres parents et Ron allait faire de même quand le cri d'une petite fille rententit :

_ Regarde maman, c'est lui !

_ Ginny, on ne montre pas du doigt.

_ Mais maman, c'est Harry Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant les propos de la rouquine, sûrement la soeur de Ron, et il dit au revoir à son ami avant de rejoindre sa famille juste avant que madame Weasley n'arrive devant son fils. Il avait hâte de partir.

_ Tu es prêt mon garçon.

_ Oui, oncle Vernon.

_ Tu n'as pas ta maudite chouette, fit sa tante.

_ Je l'ai laissée là-bas, en liberté.

Après cette courte discussion ils rejoignirent la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle qui chargea la valise étrangement légère du jeune sorcier dans le coffre avant de s'installer à l'avant. Harry observait le paysage par la fenêtre avec un sourire en coin qui n'inspirait pas du tout confiance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu mijote, toi ?

_ Rien du tout oncle Vernon. On y va ?

Il avait un air tellement angélique qu'on aurait presque pu voir une auréole, ce qui rendit son oncle encore plus méfiant. Duddley s'écarta un peu plus de son cousin alors que la voiture démarrait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 4 Privet Drive, ils virent avec une surprise une voiture noire qui attendait, garée devant la maison. La sourire de Harry s'agrandit et il descendit nonchalamment de la voiture avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais son oncle l'arrêta.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

Il avait toujours cet air angélique. L'oncle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et constata qu'elle n'était plus fermée à clef. Il s'avança rapidement, à la recherche de l'intrus et le trouva dans le salon. Toute la famille était dans l'entrée de la pièce et Harry fit un sourire encore plus large si possible alors que l'homme assit dans l'un des canapés se levait. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, la peau légèrement halée, des yeux noisettes pétillant derrière des lunettes rectangulaires noires. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noire ajusté avec des chaussures vernies de grand luxe. Il sourit narquoisement aux Dursley avant de dire :

_ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jack Potter, je suis un cousin éloigné de James Potter et je suis venu ici pour récupérer mon neveux.

.

* * *

.

**FIN !**

.

* * *

.

_On ne tue pas les auteurs si on veut la suite ! _

_Et comme c'est moi qui ai toute la fiction en tête avec les idées principales, si vous devez tuer quelqu'un, tuez Snoopy ! _

_(Je suis lâche, mais on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.)_

_._

_Merci d'avoir lu, de nous suivre depuis tout ce temps et de nous soutenir._

_Ce Tome était principalement un entraînement dans l'écriture sur HP et une mise en place des différents éléments de l'intrigue. La suite suivra moins la trame de l'histoire et sera plus personnel._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que nous vous retrouverons au Tome 2 !_

.

**RAR **:

.

_**Faenlgiec **_:

Merci de nous suivre. J'ai corrigé la faute et j'ai expliqué le concept Ombre / Lumière plus haut.

.

_**mouflette **_:

J'adore ton explication ! Je vais l'utiliser !

Non, en réalité, le nom de famille de Hanna n'est pas du tout due à la cicatrice de Harry. Quand j'ai créé mon personnage, j'écoutais Thunderstruck de AC/DC et j'ai juste prit le début du titre car il me semblait que la foudre correspondit à Hanna.

Mais ton idée était vraiment bien !

Merci de nous lire et on est contente de savoir que tu aime notre histoire !

.

_**Ialka-Yuika**_ :

Salut !

Alors... Un autre serpent ? Très certainement.

Draco... Tu sauras tout au tome 2 ! Sur ce qu'est Draco et aussi ce qu'il a découvert (et au passage, tu l'as un peu effrayé donc il a demandé à un mercenaire de lui servir de garde du corps)

Merci d'avoir lu !

.

_**Lilisu **_:

J'ai déposé la fleure.

En fait, y avait pas de morceaux vue que la magie l'a totalement détruite.

Oui, c'est triste, mais c'était prévu dès le début. Croc ne devait pas survivre, même si je l'aimais bien.

Ne me tue pas !

.

_**adenoide **_:

Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais dans le livre en lui-même, Harry dit qu'il pensais que Dumby voulait lui laisser une chance d'affronter Voldemort s'il le désirait. Donc, sur le coup, il n'y a pas vraiment de différences avec son comportement dans le livre (même s'il reste un Vieux Fou Glucosé Manipulateur Shooter au Citron, ou VFGMSC pour les intimes.)

Bref. Merci de nous lire !

.

_**Akira Kyo**_ :

Ouais ! Je suis super contente que tu aime notre fiction ! (et surtout Hanna qui est mon perso rien qu'à moi)

Les personnages sont forcément OOC dans une fiction car ce n'est pas nous qui les avons créé et je trouve que si on fait une fiction, c'est pour changer ce qui ne nous plaît pas dans un livre ou ce qu'on aimerait modifier, donc le caractère des personnages ne fait pas exception.

T'inquiètes pas, on compte bien continuer !

Et pour le serpent, tu verras !

.

_**Harry severus potter snape **_:

Merci beaucoup ! (j'ai réussi à faire pleurer un lecteur!) contente que tu aimes.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi.

.

_Merci à tous !_

_Je répondrais à vos review dans un chapitre spéciale sur ce tome._

_._

_**Pilou &amp; Snoopy.**_


	30. Bande Annonce T2

**Réponses aux Review du C29 et bande annonce :**

.

Bonjour à tous, ce n'est pas un chapitre, désolée, il s'agit juste d'une note des auteurs.

On va répondre aux review reçues sur le chapitre 29.

Mais tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous tous de nous suivre et de commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

.

-sSs-

.

Lilisu :

Elle ne l'a pas fait détester Dumby, elle lui a juste mit du plomb dans la cervelle, ce qui revient au même.

Jack hein... Héhé, on ne dira rien !

Merci beaucoup. Le premier tome était surtout un entraînement et un moyen de poser les bases de l'histoire, donc la qualité n'est pas super. On espère faire mieux lors du tome 2.

.

Faenlgiec :

Je ne sais pas si Dumby va l'aimer ou non... Peut-on détester quelque chose dont on ne connaît pas l'existence ? Grande question philosophique.

.

Harry severus potter snape :

merci pour ton commentaire. La suite arrivera le 1er samedi de Décembre avec le C1 du T2.

.

elodidine :

Merci, contente que ça te plaise !

Ouaip, à Décembre.

.

Ialka-Yuika :

Promis, je t'enverrais un MP (ou du moins j'essayerais de me rappeler de t'en envoyer un)

Draco a juste un instinct de survie sur-développé.

.

liloupovitch :

Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que les Métamorphomages sentent mauvais ?

D'où t'es donc venue cette idée saugrenue ?

.

Akira Kyo :

Pour nous jouer de mauvais tours ?

Je me caches pas ! Je suis juste mon instinct de survie.

Hum... Les Malefoy et les Thunder sont en effet liés, après reste à savoir par quoi.

Je ne dirais rien sur Jack !

Non, je dirais rien sur le serpent, tu attends le T2 comme tout le monde.

.

adenoide :

Je n'aime pas Ginny, elle n'est tombée amoureuse de Harry que parce qu'il est célèbre. Elle n'a jamais regardé le garçon, juste la cicatrice.

Bref. Oui, il risque de passer un bon été.

Merci de nous suivre.

.

-sSs-

.

Merci à tous de nous suivre, que ce soit depuis le tout début ou après.

Et parce qu'on est gentilles (ignore les toux des personnages) on vous mets une avant-première :

.

Prochainement, dans le Tome 2 :

.

_**Book of The End**_

.

On nous dit depuis notre plus jeune âge de ne pas parler aux inconnus. C'est une leçon que tous connaissent mais que certains oublient lorsqu'ils devraient plus que jamais s'en souvenir. Un simple carnet peut être bien plus dangereux que la plus mortelle des armes. Cette seconde année à Poudlard rappellera à tous cette règle de base que tous les enfants connaissent.

.

Au programme :

.

**Des disputes.**

« Non Hanna ! On n'adoptera pas ce basilic ! »

.

**Des rires.**

« Vraiment efficace ce gaz hilarant... »

.

**Des complots.**

« Je vote pour lui pourrir ses cheveux, lui arracher les dents une par une et tous les ongles. »

.

**Des larmes.**

« Pourquoi doit-on utiliser des oignons rouges mordeurs en potion déjà ? »

.

**Et du suspens !**

« Tu crois que la Confrérie va agir à Halloween ? »

.

* * *

.

On se voit en Décembre !

_Pilou &amp; Snoopy_


End file.
